THE MYSTERIOUS PROJECT
by ladygodess
Summary: A top secret experiment has escaped, with no idea what he is or what he can do as things just happen. Finding help within a group of teens, they try to keep him a secret and out of the hands of his creators, but how hard is it to do when he looks a little
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is another story from me, (smiles) I have had this one in my head for quite some time now. So I'm letting it out and onto the computer and posting it for your enjoyment, have no worries about my other stories as I update them a lot. I leave no work unfinished. A picture I saw, not sure who it was done by or where I saw it but it gave me the idea for this story.

**Summary:** A top secret experiment has escaped with no idea what he is or what he can do as things just happen. Finding help within a group of teens, they try to keep him a secret and out of the hands of his creators, but how hard is it to do when he looks a little odd and acts it too? But the question is what was he created for? Read to find out. RxM MxB YxY SxJ.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, M and abuse, don't like then move on, that's it for now.

Okay I don't own **Yugioh**.

**CHAP 1: Escape **

* * *

A teen threw his head back and screamed in agony as electricity shot through his body. "Up the amps." Came a call over the screams, a man stood in a white lab coat, he had black hair and black goggles on and under the dark moustache was a smirk plastered on his face and a name tag on his coat that read 'Gozaburo.'

"Sir, I think we have reached the labs intake of power, if we do, we could drain the power grid." Said a tall thin man that was wearing the same thing. He had red short hair and the name tag that read. 'Boots.'

"I don't pay you to think, do it, it can take it." Gozaburo growled at his assistant. Boots nodded his head and winced as he pushed up the lever slowly, the room was filled with flashings of blue and white, the grin faded as the screams stopped, but the body in front of him still moved. "Shut it down." A sound of whining and all the lights went out as the emergency ones came on turning everything red, but no sound was heard. "Take him down and have the next test ready." He turned and walked over then sat down on a chair and started to write down the results in a folder.

Boots and another started to undo the velcro straps, the teen fell forward into waiting arms. He opened his dull brown eyes and looked but everything was hazy, as they laid him on a clear hard plastic floor, he whimpered as his body hurt everywhere. "Come on 482" said boots as he knelt down beside the teen and whispered, "if you do well I'll bring you a treat after." He sighed, as he got no response he walked away and turned to see clear walls rise up from the floor and a top from the ceiling, as all the corners and edges connected there was a suction sound. Slowly water filled the small box that 482 was laying in unable to move at all. He soon cried out as the cold water ran under his body and it made everything hurt twice as much. He got to his feet and looked at the water now filling the plastic tank as it now reached his ankles, his chin trembled and his body shook.

Gozaburo walked up to the clear wall and looked in. "Water is a funny thing 482, swimming pools run at a temperature of 21-27 degrees Celsius above zero and you can swim around and have all the fun you like… but this water is at 25 degrees Celsius below zero, water starts to freeze at 32 degrees Celsius blow zero… so… lets see how you do." He chuckled a little as he turned around and sat down. "But I also want to see how long you can hold your breath, yesterday you held it for about two minutes, lets see if you can reach five?"

"Sir, you could kill him doing this." Boots said his green eyes looked to the project in the water tank.

"One more complaint on what we are doing and you're fired." Boots growled as he watched the water. 482 was trembling and turning blue as the water hit his chin and was rising quickly. Tear filled eyes closed and he sucked in a breath and held it, he sat still as best he could but soon his lungs burned and it felt like he had been there forever, he started to panic and moved to the side he couldn't take it anymore it was too cold. He started to look for a way out but a shock ran through the water to stop him from doing anything.

"Time?" Gozaburo asked.

"Four minutes and fifty three seconds." Boots said as he looked at his stopwatch. "Sir, he's done much better than any other test, shall I empty the tank?"

"Not just yet… it looks like he can take a bit more." 482 let out a small air bubble as he slowly sank to the bottom. "Empty it and take him to his cell," Gozaburo said as he got up and walked to the door. "I want to see him in my office in the morning." He glanced at his watch, which read 4:25 pm.

"Yes sir." Boots said as he ran over to the small teen and wrapped a blanket around him. Boots looked up to see a stretcher he then lifted 482 onto the mobile bed, they walked out of the room. They walked to the elevator and waited. Dull brown eyes opened and looked right at him. "You did really good today," Boots said as he looked down. "You get to rest until morning." 482 nodded his head and closed his eyes. The doors binged opened and he was pushed in as they binged again and the doors closed.

They took the lift down to the lower levels of the facility, they soon stepped out into a long hallway with windows in the walls, his room or cell was at the very end to the left but in all the other windows were other animals, large cats, a loin, panther, mountain lion, a white tiger, a few monkeys, a few birds and a water tank with a Tiger shark swimming around. As they walked the animals called out as if they knew and wanting to attack the ones in the hallway, but every animal knew that when Boots came with other people they ended up having skin taken, hair, teeth and anything else they wanted and grew to hate their captures.

482 was placed on his soft bed and a blanket was put over him the other that walked with them left the room, "Here's your treat," he put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a blue crayon and in the other pocket was a folded piece of paper. "I'll try to get you into the play room tomorrow," Boots said in a whisper as he placed them on the small nightstand and left the room turning out the lights. The room was filled with a yellow soft glow, the light from the hallway came through the only window. 482 got up slowly pulling the blanket around himself more and walked to the window and watched as they left, the doors to the lift closed and the lights shut out with a clank sound that echoed in the hallway, only leaving the yellow glow to cast a shadow over his face and body.

The next morning the door opened and the fluorescent lights came on, "get up 482 time to get dressed," Boots said, 482 nodded his head as he pushed himself up and stood on the cold tiled floor. "Today you get to wear these." Boots held up, blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with sneakers and socks. 482 took them and walked to the other side of the room where his bathroom was, for his privacy was just a wall and nothing more, a basin and a shower and toilet everything that a bathroom had, but 482 never touched the water he hated it, but Gozaburo forced him to, he would be chained up and hosed down then scrubbed like the rest of the animals in here.

He walked out with his shoes and socks in his hand, he sat on the bed as Boots put them on him and tied his laces, then stood up with a brush and tooth brush in his hands and a hat, "fix yourself up then we'll leave okay." 482 took them and walked over to his mirror and brushed his long white hair careful of the two white ears that were on the top of his head and off to the side just a little, he placed the hat on his head and then brushed his teeth after he eyed his eight long fangs, two long fangs on each side of his two front ones and then two in each side at the bottom you couldn't really see them unless he smiled or growled, which he didn't do any of them it always ended in a punishment.

Boots and 482 walked down the hallway green floors and white walls and the smell of disinfectant lingered in the air, they took the lift all the way to the top floor, "now be on your best behaviour," Boots said 482 rolled his eyes, he was always on his best behaviour and he still got into trouble and Gozaburo did the meanest things to him anyway. They stepped out onto white plush carpet, soft sounds came from the walls and bright colourful things sat on tables, he walked over and put his nose into the colourful things, Boots smiled as he walked up to him and said "flowers." the teen looked up and stepped away looking at his feet.

"Come on, he wishes to see you," Boots said as he started to walk 482 followed him, they stopped at two doors of dark wood. Boots opened one of them and held it as 482 walked in and stood there waiting, the room had a large dark oak table with a white screen at the end on the wall, 482 knew what it was it some times held pictures on it. But he frowned the room had six people in it and Gozaburo at the head of the table.

"Ahhh… there he is." Gozaburo said as he stood up, "gentleman, this is what your money has paid for," all the six 'gentleman' turned and looked at him, they all wore uniforms some blue and some green a lot of them had badges on there chests and stars on there shoulders.

"What's the meaning of this he's just a kid." A man said shocked as he looked at Gozaburo, he wore a green uniform and a nametag that read 'Lt. Tucker' a tall man and well built.

"I assure you once you see him in action you'll be very surprised," he said almost pleased, he looked at the teen "482 come stand over here where they can see you properly." Boots gave the teen a gentle push, he walked around to where he was told.

"What we have here is the state of the art technology in human genetics."

"But he doesn't look like he is what we need," another said in a navy blue uniform he was the shortest in the room and had a name tag that said 'Lt. Reem.' The others nodded their heads in agreeing with him.

"We'll leave then and take him to the field… Boots" the said man jumped and ran over to Gozaburo and 482, "we are leaving," he said as he walked over to the man, Boots placed a choker around 482's neck and clasped on the lead.

Boots led 482 out with every one else it wasn't long when they walked out into a car-park, but before 482 could get a good look around a black blind fold was placed over his eyes and he was pushed roughly into the car, he whimpered and stumbled knowing that it was Gozaburo that had pushed him. He found a seat and sat up against something hard and cool it wasn't to long when the car moved, 482 bit his lip as he held himself. Gozaburo and a few others were talking in the car they soon stopped and the doors opened, 482 was pulled out and the blindfold was removed. Everyone started to move forward, they were standing in a green field with trees all around 482's eyes lit up in wonder at the tall green things all around and the sweet smells all around him, he looked up and above him was blue.

Five black four-wheel drives pulled up in a hurry a few doors opened and two men got out, "Gozaburo Ios," the man called out as they approached him.

"Yes what is it?" he asked as he walked to them, one of them handed Gozaburo a piece of paper, he nodded his head with a sigh then walked back to 482. "You're to go with these men and do your job," he growled, 482's eyes widened and he took a step back, "You'll do it and have no complaints," Gozaburo grabbed his arms and pulled him close. "There are a lot more bad things I can do to you than tests." 482 trembled he didn't understand what that meant and he didn't want to find out he nodded his head and he was let go of. "Good." One of the men that had handed Gozaburo the paper walked up to them and snatched the lead from Boots and gave it a tug, 482 whimpered and started to follow the man in the blue suite that looked like the others but he had more shiny badges and stars on them and no name badge.

As they neared the four-wheel drives 482 stopped, the man tugged on the lead, "come on now." He growled and tugged again like 482 was some kind of dog, but this meant that if he got in that thing hundreds would die within a blink of an eye, he didn't want to hear their screams and have their blood all over him again like the first time it happened, no he shook his head, he wouldn't do it again, he jumped forward causing the man to fall on his rear letting the lead go, then 482 started to run at the cars and jumped clearing them easily then ran full speed at the tree line.

"Just don't stand their get it back!" Gozaburo yelled, "he must not get away." Men ran about pulling out guns and getting into their cars and going after him.

Tree trunks blurred by him at his speed, arms and legs pumped and his breath even and steady. It wasn't to long when 482 came out of the trees on the other side, he slowed down to a walk as he neared a pier with boats though he didn't have any idea what they were he still walked up to them. "All ready to go captain," a man called out.

"All cargo loaded and heading for Domino city," a second called out.

"Then lets get under way," the captain called back and the ship blew its horn, 482 started to run if that thing was leaving this place then he was going too. He ran and jumped hitting the side of the ship, he had closed his eyes but when he found that he didn't fall into the water he opened them and found that he was holding onto the rope, he climbed up it and over the railing. He looked around and moved down the side he soon found a stairwell, he started down them and when he reached the bottom he saw large boxes and crates, he moved through them looking for somewhere to hide out for the trip.

He neared the back coming across bright yellow containers with the world known yellow label with a black symbol on it and big red words. 482 knew this sign well it was on some of the doors in the lab, what was it again, he frowned biting his lip trying to work out what it said he had heard Gozaburo yell at Boots about it a few times what was that he said again? '_God dammit, more tests_,' he shook his head that wasn't it, _'No food for you until you pass this test'_ he shook his no again, it was the safest place for him to hide it always seemed that it was the biggest thing that Gozaburo worried about the most, he jumped as he heard voices, he fumbled with the clamps and he had just opened it and climbed in closing the lid just in time not to be seen.

"We have looked everywhere, Sir" came a muffled voice, 482 held his breath it smelt a little funny but he ignored it.

"Excuse me but that part of the cargo hold if off limits if you didn't notice the Biohazard containers… the big yellow ones with the sign." Came a smug sarcastic reply. 482 frowned that's what he was in, it was safe in here right? Away from his creator who seemed to be scared of the black and yellow sign and knew he would never look in here, here was safe if it was feared by all and all worried about it so. He listened to the foot steps leave and the only sounds he could hear was the soft droning sound he closed his eyes for the first time not worried when he'll be tested again or shocked, half drowned, injected with poisons that could kill the worlds population four times over, to fight against things that didn't stand a chances to begin with, no, a little scared at what might happen to him when he gets off this thing, but he would worry about that when he got there, for now, just this minute this second he was free to just lay here and do nothing.

It was in the fourth day when he opened his eyes and opened the box to see that he was on solid ground and the boat was behind him. Grateful that they hadn't locked it, he climbed out slowly as he was sore and his muscles stiff from being in the box. It was dark but he could see just fine, he was also glad that they didn't look to hard for him, why? He shrugged it off and looked around "Hey you what do you think your doing there!" came a yell 482 jumped in fright as he turned around to see a man walking up to him. 482 turned the other way and ran as fast as he could.

As 482 came to a built up area he ran out into the street, a few people that were out this time of night gasped. 482 stopped as he had lights thrown over him and the sound of screeching 482 turned around he screamed in fear as his body was hit full force by a small truck, it didn't hurt but he flew through the air backwards and landed ten feet away in a pile of rubbish, he screamed out a few seconds later on landing he moved and the pain shot through his side like fire, he pulled himself out of the rubbish holding his side blood ran through his fingers and a piece of broken metal stuck in his side and out through his back, the truck driver and the few people that saw him were on there cell phones calling for help as others approached him.

482 fell to the ground on his hands and knees holding his side he panted heavily as a foot scrapped on the concrete ground 482's head snapped up. "Don't move we have help coming for you." The driver of the truck said. 482 got to his feet not really looking at them he turned and limped away at a good speed. "HEY COME BACK!" the man yelled, but the boy was already gone.

He limped down the alleyway. He needed a place to hide for the night. He stopped outside a shop that was across the other side of the street. He walked over as he looked for the horrid thing that hit him before. He reached the other side and looked through the window. It was dark inside and looked safe enough for him to hide in for a while, he moved to the side of the building and he saw an open window, he leapt up and bit his lip as the metal hit the wall, he pulled himself up and through the open window but as he did the metal in his side jammed in the windowsill he bit his tongue as his mouth filled with blood so not to scream out. He fell down on the other side onto the floor, he gasped loudly and coughed tears fell down his face as he moved again. Standing up he looked around seeing an open door he limped to it and pushed it open more seeing only a small room filled with boxes he stepped in and closed the door as he walked to the back wall and sat down against it he looked at the metal sticking out his side. He wrapped his hands around the metal and began to pull it out, but the pain over whelmed him and he collapsed.

* * *

A teen woke up to the sound of beeping, he rolled over with a groan and hit the alarm clock that was next to the bed. He sat up his hair a tri-colour mess of reds, blacks and gold, with large eyes of amethyst and a little red. He climbed out of the bed and stumbled his way down stairs. He stopped as he got to the bottom and headed to his front door, as some one was pounding on it. He pulled it open to see a teen a little older than him standing there not looking to great himself, he had tanned skin, light lavender eyes with black out lines that ran down the sides of his cheeks, with platinum blonde hair that fell wildly just a little passed his shoulders.

"Morning," the tired teen said as he held onto the door.

"Need coffee." The taller said, the shorter of the two moved aside and he stepped in, the door closed and they walked into the kitchen. As the taller of the two moved about the kitchen making the coffee, the other sat down at the table watching him.

"You open far to early." Mumbled the short one, the tall gave him a look.

"It benefits you too Yugi," the taller said as he finished making his cup.

"I know… it's just that the business is doing so well I though maybe closing for a bit." Yugi said as he hid a yawn behind his hand.

"Look I know that you're the temporarily the caretaker, but Yugi must I remind you that you need the money for your grandpa?" he said then took a sip of the coffee and let out a sigh.

"I know Malik, well it's not going to open by itself," Yugi stood up.

"I think you should get dressed before coming out and helping," Yugi blushed as he looked down at his blue pyjamas with white stars on them (An: I have the very same Pyjamas (sighs) he laughed putting a hand behind his head and rubbing it.

"Well I should go and change," Malik smirked as Yugi ran out of the room and up the stairs. Malik sighed as he walked out of the kitchen and down the little hallway to the left and opened the door. Sun light came through the big windows as he walked over with the cup in his hand and unlocked the doors flipping the closed sign to open, he turned around to head to the counter but stopped at seeing the blood on the wall and a pool of it on the floor, he took a few steps forward and placed the hot cup on the glass counter top. He moved to where the blood was to get a better look and saw footsteps and smudges leading into the spare storage room.

The door to his right opened and Yugi walked in dressed. "Yugi, get the phone." The short teen frowned but nodded as he reached over and picked up the cordless phone off the wall and clutched it in his hands.

"What's the matter?" he asked but gasped as he saw the blood on the floor.

"I'm not sure, but have it handy and wait out here." Malik said as he moved his feet around the blood careful not to step in it and opened the door slowly and looked in.

"What do you see?" Yugi asked as he moved a little trying to see in as well, he didn't get an answer as he bit his lip nervously waiting.

**

* * *

**

TBC

That's it the first opening chapter of a story that has plagued me for months, others will be in it as well. Tell me what your thoughts are guessing on what ever I put in this chap is welcome on who's 482, go on, it amuses me, (smiles and waves)

**R&R**


	2. Getting Help For The… What?

Hey everyone I'll keep the summary up for this chap then it's gone. I'm having a little trouble with this story as I have hit a mental block, it's not too bad though (sighs) anyway on with the story.

**Summary:** A top secret experiment has escaped with no idea what he is or what he can do as things just happen. Finding help within a group of teens, they try to keep him a secret and out of the hands of his creators, but how hard is it to do when he looks a little odd and acts it too? But the question is what was he created for? Read to find out. RxM MxB YxY JxS Yaoi.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, M and abuse, don't like then move on, that's it for now.

Okay I don't own **Yugioh**.

**CHAP 2: Getting Help For The… What? **

**

* * *

**

"What do you see?" Yugi asked as he moved a little trying to see in as well, he didn't get an answer as he bit his lip nervously waiting.

Malik glanced down at the floor and blood ran in front of him to the back wall, he shifted a little as he looked around then frowned a little as he moved deeper into the storage room, he moved glancing down but stopped as he saw a foot move into the shadows, "Hello," he said his voice came out strained, he cleared his throat, "If your hurt I can get you help, I won't tell anyone that you have been here." Malik said thinking that it could be a thief or someone trying to hide from the cops. A whimper reached his ears and a sniffle, as Malik got closer and crouched down the light from the doorway lit up the area in front of him, he gasped as what looked like a teen lent against the wall and bleeding from his side. "Hey you need help," Malik said, but the boy just moved away more as if trying to move into the wall. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you."

The teen shook his head but his vision blurred, he lent forward and pushed Malik away and got up and ran for the door but he tripped on the step and landed at Yugi's feet, he cried out but got up and ran through the other door, Malik ran back into the room "where did he go?" Yugi pointed to the other door that led into the main part of the house, they both ran through the door and down the hallway.

"He is really hurt." Yugi said as he saw the blood on the floor.

"He seemed a little freaked out too," Malik said as they moved to the stairs the blood leading up they moved to the top of the stairs.

"Where dose he think he's going?" Yugi asked as they moved to his bedroom door that was now closed and the small pool of blood under it.

"I think he's just confused." Malik slowly opened the door and stepped in Yugi right behind him they closed the door. They looked at the floor again the blood smudged a way under the bed. "Look your really hurt and you need help, your going to bleed to death." Malik moved to the bed and stood next to it, a hand reached out and grabbed his ankles and pulled him, Malik fell with a yelp on the floor, the injured teen came out and ran at the door, Yugi jumped away and backed up as the teen pulled on the door handle but the blood on his hands stopped him and he banged on it with his fists.

Malik and Yugi just watched wide eyed as the teen fell to his knees holding himself and rocking back and forth sobbing, Malik looked at Yugi and said "don't move," he whispered as he crawled forward, the teen stopped and looked through his hair at Malik.

"I'm Malik, that one over there is Yugi," he moved his head towards the said teen "we just want to help you that's all." Malik lifted a hand slowly and moved towards the other, who flinched staring wide eyed at the hand his chest heaved in and out as he watched it touch him on the arm, "see." Malik smiled as he took his hand away. Tears started to fall freely, Malik looked back "get a blanket." The teen just stared, "Yugi" Malik said softly Yugi looked at that one calling his name. "Blanket." Malik said again, Yugi nodded his head and walked over to his bed and pulled off the blanket he handed it to Malik who unfolded it but as he slowly went to put the blanket around the boy, he stopped and noticed metal sticking out of the others side, he wrapped the blanket around the other anyway, "What's your name?" Malik asked. The other pulled the blanket around him more.

"You think that he might have amnesia?" Yugi asked.

"I see no head injuries," Malik said glancing over the boy's head.

"But with all that blood loss he should be dead." Yugi said Malik nodded his head.

"Maybe or at lest very sick. I think you should call for an ambulance" Malik looked him over more he saw the light blue hat and reached up the teen watched as his hat was removed, Yugi gasped as Malik dropped the hat, the white ears moved flattened slightly against the boys head. "What?" Malik lent up to get a better look.

"Are they real?" Yugi asked as he lent over but kept his distance. Malik glanced down then back up at the ears he reached out slowly and touched them with his finger tip the ear twitched and he jerked his hand back like it bit him.

"Yeah." Malik said in a shaky voice, "What are you?" he asked.

"Malik he needs help." Yugi said Malik nodded his head.

"But I don't think that a doctor will help, with those ears on his head they'll turn him into a lab rat." Malik said, "He's been hurt enough." he lent back thinking.

"Malik do you think he's from space?" Yugi asked excitement in his eyes and voice, Malik frowned.

"I don't… think so…" he looked at the white haired teen "Are you?" Malik asked but then shook his head, "What are we going to do with him?" Malik moved away and sat on the bed, "Doctors won't help… we can't fix him ourselves…" Yugi's hand moved over to the pale teen and reached out and touched his ears they twitched at his touch.

"They're like kitten ears he needs a vet." Yugi said.

"Yugi!" Malik scolded.

"What he kinda looks like one, without the hair and nose, whiskers and a tail." Yugi smirked. "He looks just like us, but the ears could be a problem."

"Wait I have a friend that works at an animal hospital, I wonder if she'll" Malik got up and walked over and picked up the phone that Yugi brought with him, he pushed in the numbers and waited.

"Domino vet surgery, how can I help?" came an overly cheery voice.

"Yeah I'd like to speck to Mai." Malik asked.

"Just a minute." Came the reply, Malik looked over at Yugi who was sitting back and watching the other.

"Mai here." Malik moved a little.

"Hey Mai it's Malik."

"Hi hon, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I need you to look at…" he stopped.

"What a cat, dog?" she asked.

"Umm… it's really, really hurt like a stick of metal in its side and I need you to look at it." Malik bit his lip.

"Well of course, come down now and I'll see it right away." She said.

"Umm… I think it might be best that you come here to us." Malik said.

"I'm a little busy right…" she didn't get to finish.

"We can't move him, he has a piece of metal stuck in his side." Malik watched as the teen moved away from Yugi and into the open closet. "And for this, believe me for this you'd make time."

"Okay if it's that bad I'll come to you." She said.

"Make sure that you bring everything and hurry." Malik said.

"Fine."

"We're at the turtle game shop," Malik said.

"I know where that is I'll see you shortly." She hung up and Malik put the phone down on the nightstand.

"Malik he looks really bad." Yugi said as Malik moved over to the closet and looked in the teen was shaking in the blanket.

"Mai's coming she'll be here soon." Malik said.

"Do you think that she could help him here?" Yugi asked, Malik shrugged as they continued to watch the other, they soon heard the knock on the door, the white haired teen lifted his head his ears flattened and he growled as the front door bell then rang.

"It's okay, just stay here." Malik got up and closed the closet door and the growling stopped, Malik blinked a few times thinking it was odd, he ran to the door and down the stairs, Yugi opened the door and as expected Mai stood their in a dark purple skirt and a matching jacket and boots, her long blonde hair and dark amethyst eyes and a bag in her hand.

"So where's the emergency?" she asked.

"In here." Yugi said as he let her in, she gave him a look on her way in.

"But we need to talk first." Malik said and led her into the kitchen.

"Come on guys, this better not be a joke." She said as she put her bag on the table.

"It's not." Malik said.

"Then what am I treating?" she asked.

"Well a teen." Malik said Mai gave him a look, she was not pleased at all.

"Malik you have wasted my time, if it's a teen then take him to a doctor!" she growled as she grabbed her bag.

"We can't he has ears on his head." Malik said, she stopped and gave him a look saying you-belong- in-a-nut-house.

"He reminds me of a kitten." Yugi said, "Please help him." She rolled her eyes.

"Look you don't believe me, then I'll show you." Malik said as he walked to the door but stopped and turned to face her. "You have to promise that you won't freak out, scream or go all girly on us," he said.

"Fine I promise." She said.

"No Mai, promise like if you don't keep it… you'll turn into a frigid old hag, that sits in the park feeding invisible pigeons and ducks talking to herself."

"Malik!" she almost yelled shocked, "I'm not frigid."

"Mai this is serious," Yugi said as Malik had the biggest grin.

"Fine all jokes aside, show me this kitten eared teen." She said, Malik and Yugi glanced at each other then moved to the stairs, she noticed the blood and her mood changed.

"In here but be quite," Malik said he opened the door and walked in Yugi and Mai followed, Malik walked to the closet and knelt down as did Yugi they both looked at Mai, she was going to protest but then seeing the blood in the room she shut her month and knelt down. Malik opened the door slowly and looked in Yugi and Mai looked over his shoulder. Malik reached out and moved the blanket a little, the teens head came out and Mai gasped she moved closer the pale teen moved back a little.

Mai moved back on her hands and knees "Yugi?" she asked he looked at her. "Lets go into the kitchen for a minute." He nodded and they both got up and left the room.

Once in the kitchen she opened her bag and pulled out a clear glass vile and a needle Yugi was watching and said. "I don't think you should stick that in him." He shivered he hated needles.

"No I'm not," she put the needle into it level with her eyes then looked at Yugi. "Can you get me a glass of warm milk please." Yugi walked off and got started, "Yugi after am I able to use your table?" she asked as she placed the needle down onto the table.

"Yeah what for?" he asked as he walked back.

"To operate on." She pointed out, Yugi paled as he looked at his table. "I can't do it in the closet or the floor." Mai said but then smiled, "Don't worry the mess will be very easy to clean up in here than anywhere else." Yugi nodded his head slowly she took the glass and needle and injected the contents into the milk.

Soon they walked back into the room Malik was sitting there talking to the other, Yugi and Mai crawled over, but she stopped, "Why do we have to get on our hands and knees?" Malik shrugged at her.

"He just lets me approach him this way and he doesn't freak out." Mai took the milk from Yugi and held it out to Malik.

"Get him to drink this." She said, Malik took the glass from her and held it out, the other looked at it and licked his lips his eyes darting back and forth to everyone in the room then to the glass.

"Here take it," Malik said as he held it out, the pale teen took the glass and brought it to him, he smelt it but through his crying his nose was blocked. Malik took the glass and put it to his lips and tilted it up and within a second he pulled the glass away.

"Mmm… it's really good," Malik hummed licking his lips he hadn't taken any but it was just to show the other who watched intently that there was nothing wrong with it, as Malik held out the glass to him again the pale teen took the glass and drank it down thirstily, but after a few seconds he started to close his eyes and fall asleep.

"That's it, let's get him down stairs." Mai got up and pushed open the door, they carefully carried him down into the kitchen and lay him in the table Yugi pushed a chair to hold the boys feet up as his top half lay on the dinning table.

Mai started to pull her surgical tools out of her black bag, "If any of you are squeamish then you should leave." She said.

"I'll go watched the shop." Yugi said as he walked out of the room. Mai cut off the blue top and both of them gasped, as there were cuts, bruises, burns all in the healing process.

"What has happened to him?" Mai asked, Malik shook his head dismayed at how someone could be in this condition, "I'll treat them after I have worked on his side." She said Malik nodded, then she got to work on removing the metal from his side, Malik stood there the whole time watching, one hand holding a flash light and the other hand unconsciously patted the teen on the head, it was quite some time later that Mai had put in the last stitch.

"There." She said, Malik sighed, as the wound didn't look half as bad now. Mai walked over and washed her hands off and walked back to the table. (An: I don't know the name of doctor or vet tools, so just go with me okay :p ) Mai walked back and started on the other wounds cleaning them up when she was done, she picked up a tool and looked into the ear, it was soft and felt like velvet to the touch, she looked in the right ear and found a tattoo, "there's a tattoo here…482?" she said and moved on to the other. "They're clear," she said and moved to his eyes. She opened one and waved the pen light in front of it, she frowned as she looked closer, the eye looked very much like a cats eye a thin black line for the iris with colour of brown on the outside. "How odd." She said and moved to his month, she found the slightly sharper eight teeth, two top and two bottom.

"Is he going to be okay?" Malik asked, Mai stood up straight and looked at him.

"Well everything you said is true, the ears are real, the eyes I have only seen in animals, his teeth are sharper than what they should be and his wound that he received he should be dead long ago." She sat down on a near by chair, then noticed the boys hand, she got up and walked back over lifting it up it was burnt, "it looks like a electrical burn an old one." She said as she cleaned it and wrapped it up in a bandage and looked at the other but found nothing wrong with it, Malik looked down at the white ears. "Malik what ever he is…" she stopped, "He's not some homeless kid or one that comes from a family."

"What are you saying?" Malik asked her, Mai sighed hell she didn't know what she was saying either.

"I'm saying those added features don't come by mail order or custom design, I have no idea what you have stumbled upon." She stood up and started to pack up her things.

"What? That he was made in a lab, by a Frankenstein doctor wanna be?" Malik asked his eyes widening.

"I don't know, I think maybe he's the only one that can tell you, but for now you better watch your step if he's a run away, then who ever had him first will be looking for him." She picked up her bag Malik glanced down then back at the women in front of him. "Bring him to me in two weeks and I'll remove the stitches that's if he's still around. Oh I almost forgot." She opened her bag and pulled out two small bottles. "This one is an antibiotic, two times a day with food one at night and one in the morning." She handed it to him, then held up another, "this one is a strong pain killer, very strong, give him two every four hours for two days then when ever you think he needs them, they will make him drowsy and sleep so don't be surprised if he's in and out of sleep for a few days." She handed him the bottle.

"How do I give it to him?" Malik looked at the two bottles in his hands.

"In his food or in warm milk they dissolve in it and hide the smell." Malik nodded his head.

"Just try to keep him comfortable as best you can and call me if you need anything." She walked to the front door, Malik grabbed onto her arm.

"Don't tell anyone about him, until I…" she stopped him.

"I don't think anyone would believe me even if I did, so please don't worry, okay." Mai walked down the steps and stopped and turned around again. "Do you mind if I run some tests on his blood?… Maybe it might help us or you."

"I don't know." Malik said.

She frowned, "Malik, be careful, that number tattoo in his ear they are not just for neutered animals and fashion." Malik nodded his head.

"No one else will see the tests but me and what ever I find, I'll show you and then you can burn it afterwards."

"Let me think about it." Malik said.

"Okay when you bring him in I'll do the tests then, okay." Mai said.

"Okay, thanks Mai," Malik said, "I don't have much but what do I owe you?" She smiled and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, it was no problem, he's really cute, I'd love to have him as a patient. " She winked, Malik laughed and shook his head. "Take care and call if you have any trouble." She got into her car and drove away.

Malik closed the door and walked back into the kitchen to still find the boy asleep, he walked over to the boy and looked him over, then remembered that Mai had said something about a tattoo being in his ear. He reached over to the left one and found nothing then moved onto the right and found in blue '482' you couldn't really see it unless you looked or knew what you were looking for.

Yugi walked into the room, "Oh my." He said at seeing the blood on the floor and table, "I'm never going to eat off that table again." He mumbled then said, "How is he?" Yugi asked Malik bit his lip.

"You know what? She never told me, she gave me all this medicine for him and told me to being him back to her in two weeks, but never said if he was alright."

"I think if she did that then he is fine." Yugi said.

"Yeah" Malik ran a hand through his hair. "Lets get him back up stairs." Malik said.

"The spare room is ready," Yugi said and walked over.

"Okay you take the feet and I'll take the top half." Malik said as they got into position and lifted him up, they soon made it up the stairs and into the spare room, they laid him in the bed and covered him up.

"We'll clean this up when he can move, but we should clean up the kitchen. I already cleaned the shop and storage room," Yugi said, "I found out how he got in. He climbed in through the window," Malik nodded and they left the room to clean up the kitchen, closet, stairs and hallways.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

Okay no name yet of this boy, I'm not sure when I'll put in a name but it will be soon I do have a plot people and I know that it's a little slow right now but lots more to come,(sighs)** R&R **


	3. A Name

Hi (ducks flying objects) I know that I haven't updated or posted in a while, WELL here I am with another chap for you. I had a mental block with this story and I think that it could be as long as my **Falling from Grace, **as I'm going to take my time with this, so bare with me. I know that I have slowed down on the updating on everything (points to head) MENTAL BLOCK! Plus my editor has gotten slack on me too (pokes with stick) LAZY! Anyway I'll get to it. I'm not going to use a lot of Japanese in this but for a few words here and there, look for the translation for the meaning of the words that I use in each chap.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai for now, M and abuse in some of the chaps, don't like then leave now before you go on reading.

Okay I don't own **Yugioh**.

**Translation: **Neko: Cat.

**CHAP 3: A Name.**

**

* * *

**

Malik sighed as he served a customer, three days had passed and both teens had rang the school and told them that they were both sick as it was now a Saturday, and would be taking a few days off school. The Turtle game shop sold games and cards called Duel Monsters, and Malik sold motorbike parts not only for himself, but Yugi got a little profit to help out his grandpa, who was in the hospital at this point in time.

It wasn't that long ago that Malik had walked in off the street and asked for a job here. Yugi's grandpa hired him on the spot, and Malik would work at the shop before school and after. But when Malik approached him on selling bike parts he was reluctant at first, but gave Malik a trial run and found that it brought in a lot more customers and the local motorbike racing teams. Malik raced with them as well, but the old man had gotten sick and ended up in hospital and whatever little money Yugi could get he needed, as did Malik.

As a man looked over the part for his motorbike, Malik looked up at the ceiling and wandered when the neko boy would wake up. For the last few days the boy had woken up for a little bit. Malik would give him something to drink with his medication in it and a little food, but then the boy would go right back to sleep again. "I'll take it." The man said, bringing Malik out of his thoughts. Malik nodded and took the part and boxed it up, the man paid him and left the store. The day went on and soon they closed the shop up for the night, they walked back into the house. Yugi and Malik walked up the stairs to the spare room, but found the bed empty. "What?.. Where did he go?" Malik walked over to the bed and picked up the blanket as if he didn't see right, then looked around the room.

"Maybe he went back into the closet in my room?" Yugi stated as the boy had been found in there a few times, so he ran off but came back a few minutes later. "He's not in my room or under my bed." Malik nodded and walked over to the closet and opened the door and found the pale teen asleep in a bundle of blankets on the floor of the closet.

"Well... I think he likes clothes or he thinks it's a safe place to be in." Malik shrugged smirking as he looked at Yugi.

"I'm going to start dinner, you should stay the night." Yugi said.

"Only if you don't mind?" Malik said, as he had been here for the few days not wanting to take the boy out in public or leave him here with Yugi.

"Actually. I'd really like the company." Yugi smiled.

"Alright, I'll help with dinner." Malik closed the closet door and they left the bedroom.

They had finished up their meal and they were washing the dishes when they heard a noise upstairs. Malik dropped what he was doing and ran out of the room, as Yugi grabbed the plate of food for the boy. He frowned at the thought that they didn't even know his name. Malik had explained what Mai had said about him. Yugi walked into the room. Malik opened the closet door to find it empty. "Not again!" Malik said as he looked around, a loud sound came from downstairs. Yugi and Malik ran downstairs into the living room, to see the boy looking at a few books and the t.v flickered and hissed with no picture on it, and a pile of books on the floor at his feet. His bare top half in bandages along with his right hand and blue jeans covered in old blood and a little torn and bare foot.

"Shouldn't he still be asleep?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure maybe he feels better it has been a few days like Mai said." Malik answered him, not taking his eyes off the boy.

The boy dropped the book he was holding and walked to the t.v and knelt down in front of it with both his hands on the screen, he looked up at Malik and Yugi his ears pricked forward then he looked back at the t.v. "I think he wants to watch it." Yugi said as he curiously walked up to the boy. "Here." Yugi picked up the remote off the floor and turned it on, still keeping his distance.

The boy moved back but only a foot, his face right in as the pictures moved. "What should I put on?" Yugi asked Malik as he placed the plate on the coffee table and flicked through the channels. Malik walked over and sat down next to Yugi not that he could see the screen due to the boy's head right in the way. The boy's ears flicked forwards again as the news came on, he new that it was like the screen with the still pictures on the white wall in Gozaburo's office, (an: a projector and white screen :p ) but this one talked and moved. Gozaburo always watched this one sometimes right after his missions then screamed at everyone for hours after, then he would be in pain for the next few days, as Gozaburo said '_that he didn't do it right? And where the hell were you Boots?_' But Yugi turned the channel over and the boy jumped at the screen looking behind it and over the top to see where it had gone, he looked at Yugi and Malik.

"I think he wants the news Yugi." Malik said.

"Right." Yugi turned it back again, the boy sat back down and watched as the news lady talked. Malik lent forward and picked up the plate and walked over to the boy and knelt down.

"Are you hungry?" Malik asked, the boy looked at the food then back to the screen. "You should eat." Malik pushed the plate in front of the boy who looked at it then Malik. "Eat it." Malik moved away and re-took his place next to Yugi watching the boy.

The boy picked it up and sniffed it, then started to eat it with his fingers. Malik had crushed the antibiotic into the food. Yugi giggled as Malik smirked.

"Err… we have knives and forks." Malik said as he raised an eyebrow but found it funny himself, and Malik let him go, the boy watched the whole news cast but nothing of any importance, they watched it for an hour. The boy yawned as it ended and Yugi turned off the t.v and dropped the remote next to him. The boy sat there scratching his left ear with his hand and a light purring was heard. "So do you have a name?" Malik asked, the boy turned his head and looked at them.

"The tattoo in your ear? What is it for?" Malik asked as he got down onto the floor and sat in front of the boy, who touched his right ear. He let it go and his ears flattened back and he gave Malik a look. "Don't get upset, we just don't know what to call you and you haven't spoken a word yet." The boy got up and left the room, Malik ran after him followed by Yugi. The boy walked into the closet and laid down in the blankets, Malik sighed. "I don't think he understands us." Malik said as he walked to the door the boy had run into, which was Yugi's room. Yugi and Malik slept in the same room. Malik was on the floor on a blow up mattress and Yugi was on his bed.

"I think he wants to sleep in here tonight?" Yugi said, Malik nodded his head as he grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom.

"We'll have to get him cleaned up tomorrow." With that, Malik left the closet door open a bit and walked down the hall into the bathroom and soon the water was running.

Yugi sighed as he sat on the bed looking at the closet. "Well at least nothings going to get me from in there now that the neko-boy is sleeping there." Yugi sighed as he picked up a comic book the front cover said. 'Monsters from outer space' and there was a monster on the front cover, with horns, teeth, claws, and green slimy skin. Yugi shuddered and threw the book away. "I have to stop reading them." He laid down on his bed and soon fell asleep.

Malik came out not to long after and moved Yugi into his bed, and covered him up. Malik climbed into his bed and looked at the closet, he bit his lip, as eyes glowed in the crack of the door staring at him. Malik had a long lost childhood fear of closet monsters that would stare at you while you slept and move around your room, watching your every move and hearing your every breath, debating weather or not to take you back to their world. He shivered as his hair stood up on end and goosebumps on his arms. But a yawn met his ears and the glowing eyes closed. Malik let out a sigh but not taking his eyes off the door, but found his eyes closing on their own.

The next morning 482's ears twitched and he stretched and opened his soft brown eyes to see a teen looking down at him. "Good morning." The teen said. "Would you like breakfast?" 482 yawned again showing off his little fangs and slowly looked around, where was he? The day before was so hazy this wasn't the lab, or the yellow tub that he stayed in for a few days, had he been found? That would explain the pain that was in his side. Gozaburo would be so mad right now, that he would be yelling at him, what was that word again. _'I'd putdown that god damn thing down if it didn't cost so much!'_ No Gozaburo wasn't here. He couldn't smell the older man or the clean smell in the hallway near his cell or other animals, had he really gotten away? Was he free at last? How long had he been here? "Well if you want to stay here that's fine to." Yugi said as he moved away. 482 climbed out and stood up looking around the room stuff all over the place.

"Do you have a name? Mine is Yugi." He smiled as 482 picked up a piece of paper and a yellow and black crayon and started to draw, after a few minutes he held it out to Yugi, who took it and looked at it and gasped. "Biohazard?" He almost yelled. "Is that what you are a biohazard?" 482 looked at him.

"bi.. oha…zard." 482 whispered.

Malik lifted his head still half asleep. "Oh my, I'm going to die, by a chemical hazardous thing." Yugi was on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing Yugi?" Malik asked as he looked at the boy drawing another picture and tossed it into the air and it floated over to Yugi, who plucked it out of the air and looked at it. This one was what Yugi thought looked like a monster in a white lab coat not the greatest of drawings but he could make it out. Yugi ran a hand over his face and looked at the other boy, as he passed the papers to Malik who looked them over. The boy had moved on to a game board that was nearby and looking it over picking up a piece of the game and putting it into his mouth and biting the token. "Don't do that!" Yugi ran over to him and pulled out the piece from his mouth. 482 growled. "Let. It. Go!" Yugi growled back. 482 wasn't going to give it back, he liked how it tasted in his mouth and made his teeth feel better.

Malik chuckled a little as he got up. "Here!" Yugi got up and ran out of the room and downstairs and into the shop and looked around, he spotted a green alien on a shelf, it was a hard plastic the old lady down the street always brought one for her puppy to chew on. Yugi ran back upstairs and handed it to the boy. "You can have this instead." 482 took the toy and put that into his mouth as well. "Your supposed to give me the other one back." Yugi huffed frustrated. Malik was just clearly amused by the whole thing, the boy was surely going to liven things up around here.

482 sighed almost exasperatedly as he took the token out of his mouth and gave it back to Yugi, with teeth holes in it. "Come on I'll get our breakfast started, try not to eat anything else." He said flatly looking at the wet and chewed token as he got up and walked out of the room, Malik smirked.

"Come on… food." Malik patted the boy on the head on his way out, the boy purred and wanted more so he followed him.

Yugi started to pull out the food he needed and got to work. "You know a name would be good if you told me what it is." Yugi looked up, as Malik moved behind him and making himself a coffee.

"Bi… ohaza… rd." the boy said, Yugi stopped and leant forward.

"No, I'm Yugi you are?"

"Bio… haz… ard."

"No I'm Yugi and you're supposed to say what people call you… so that would be?" Yugi waited, as the boy seemed to be thinking, but that's all that was stuck in his mind and he could say. Malik smirked as he sat down taking a sip from his cup.

"Boihaza… rd." Yugi sighed as Malik chuckled.

"Yugi, I'm Yugi." He pointed to himself then at the boy, "You are?"

"Biohazard?" The teen smirked he had gotten the full word out. "Biohazard." How long had it been since he talked? No he had never talked before, the injections that he was given stopped him from talking. So this meant that the drug was wearing off? His voice held an English accent to it but it was soft and easy on the ears.

"No." Yugi sighed again and moved around and now he stood in front of him. "Yugi, say it, Yu..gi."

"Y… u…g…i Biohazard?" Yugi growled and shook his head.

"Put the words together Yugi." He pointed to himself again.

"Yu… gi" the boy frowned.

"That's it… I'm Yugi and your are?…" Yugi pointed to the boy, Malik looked up thinking that the boy just may give a name.

"Yugi." 482 said with a smile as he pointed to himself he was so proud of himself, as Yugi fell down twitching. "Yugi?" the boy looked down at him.

"Yeah, Yeah at least it's not biohazard." Malik said, as Yugi got up and walked around the other side of the counter and got back to making the breakfast. It wasn't to long when they sat down at the table. "These are pancakes." Malik said.

"Yugi." The boy pulled a few pancakes onto his plate then started to shove them into his mouth with both hands.

"No." Malik said as he pulled them out and put them on his plate.

"No!" The boy said. "No Yugi." He frowned at the plate and his ears twitched.

"Like this." Malik put the knife and fork into the boy's hands and helped him to eat. As the boy soon got the hang of it, Malik went back to his own food. Yugi wondered when the boy would give them his name, but they would have all day to work on that, as today was their day off from the game shop.

"Yugi." The boy called out, Yugi looked up and saw the teen was no longer in the room and was in the living room at the t.v again. "Yugi." The boy said looking at the blank screen.

Malik walked into the room, to see Yugi pick up the remote and turn on the t.v "What is it with you and watching t.v?" He mumbled and put on some cartoons. 482's ears flattened back against his head and frowned.

"Yugi." He said sternly. "No!"

Yugi frowned and said. "What? I don't know what you want to watch."

"No Yugi, biohazard." 482 growled at the t.v grabbing it at the sides looking right into it.

"Here, you tell me when to stop." Yugi said as he started to flip through the channels, but he called out in surprise as the t.v had a mind of it's own and flipped through much faster then Yugi was pushing the button on the remote. It stopped as the news came on and the boy sat back down right near the screen. Yugi and Malik sat down on the couch and watched the news. Yugi frowned as the t.v channel changed once again to another newscast. Yugi thought the remote was broken and needed new batteries, he got up and walked over and knelt down looking at the other. "What are you?…" He didn't get to finish as the doorbell rang 482's ears pricked forward in curiosity and he looked at Yugi.

"No?" 482 said tilting his head to the side.

"I'll be right back." Yugi sighed as he jumped up and ran for the door, he pulled it open to see the deliveryman standing there. "Turtle Game Shop… Mr Motou?" Yugi stepped out a bit.

"That's here, and me." Yugi said as the man handed him a clipboard and watched as he signed for the delivery.

"I'll bring them around the front." He said.

"No I'll open the shop take them there." Yugi closed the door and ran back in. "Malik delivery." Malik jumped up and ran after him. 482 frowned and followed them, he found Malik walking to a door but it was closing the boy called out, and Malik opened it again and stuck his head out and looked at him.

"Come on." Malik opened the door, the boy ran forward and into the shop.

"Just sit here and stay out of trouble." Malik moved and sat him down on the chair behind the counter. The boy watched Yugi and Malik move the boxes into the room. After they were all in, Yugi sat down on the floor and Malik made sure that the sign was on closed.

Malik glanced over at the boy and saw that he was topless, a bandage around his torso and blood on his skin and pants and dirt on most of his skin and hair. "We should get him cleaned up." Malik said, Yugi looked up at him and nodded in agreement.

Malik walked to the door with Yugi and the boy in toe and headed for the upstairs rooms, he walked into the guest room and pulled out all the blankets from the closet, and off the bed that were stained with blood and dumped them in the basket. He picked it up and walked into Yugi's room and set to work on cleaning what was needed in there.

The three walked down to the back room that was right next to the back door that lead out into a small garden, and loaded up the blankets into the washing machine, then went back upstairs.

Malik grabbed a few things from his bag, and walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway a little, and then into the bathroom, he put the stuff on the basin and started to run a bath. 482 watched his ears flat against his head as he watched the water fill the tub. "Now, you get in and I'll..." But when he turned around the other was gone. "Great." Malik said as he turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom.

"Where did he go?" Malik asked Yugi.

"I didn't see." Yugi said as he walked into his room and Malik into the guest room.

"Where did you go?" Yugi called out as he walked into his bedroom and found the closet door closed he pulled it open and saw the boy in the corner. "Malik I found him!" Malik came into the room and saw the other in the closet.

"Come on you need a bath, you have dried blood all over you and your starting to smell." Malik said as he knelt down.

"No." 482 growled he hated water and wasn't going anywhere near it.

"Alright." Malik sighed.

"But it's only water." Yugi said, but the boy growled at him.

"I don't think he likes water, given that he is half neko, and I know for a fact that they don't like water either." Malik looked at the boy. He just needed to think on how to get the boy to have a bath. The neko boy couldn't talk but for the few little words and understood nothing at all, so it seemed, where had he been living in a hole? Malik sighed again, what was he going to do? He couldn't leave the boy how he was, it wouldn't be healthy for the boy to have all that blood on him for so long.

"I know." Malik looked at Yugi.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Okay, get me a bowl of warm water, a cloth, towel and bandages." Yugi ran out of the room but soon came back with the items and sat them down next to Malik, as he coaxed out the boy into the middle of the room. Yugi sat down on the bed just off to the side of Malik and the other.

"No name?" Malik asked more to himself as he put the cloth into the water. 482 watched Malik's hands, as it reached out and touched his face, but found that he didn't mind the wet cloth at least it was warm and wasn't a hose of gushing cold water and hard brushes to scratch his skin.

"No, all we can go on is the tattoo in his ear, 482." Yugi said but the boy growled and his ears fell back as he heard the numbers being spoken.

"I don't think he likes you saying that." Malik wiped the cloth over the boy's face gently, as 482 purred lightly, and lent into the touch, never had anyone touched him so gently before. He moved closer to Malik and grabbed his hand and made him rub his cheek more. Malik laughed, and started to move his other hand up and scratched his ear, the boy fell forward onto Malik's lap purring. "You like that?" The boy made a faint whining sound as Malik pulled his hand away and moved to clean his chest.

"Malik, what are we going to do about a him?" Yugi asked too seriously for the mood the other two were in.

"What do you mean?" Malik stopped and looked over at him. 482 sat up and shook his head of all the fuzzy lightheaded feelings and fogged mind the scratching caused him to be in.

"Well grandpa should be coming home soon and." He didn't get to finish as Malik cut in.

"He can stay with me." Malik said as he went on with cleaning the boy.

"But Malik, you barely make enough money to support yourself let alone another to take care of."

"It'll be fine Yugi." Malik growled at him. "I work here and at a bar, I make enough." 482 frowned and gave Yugi a look, that he would upset Malik and didn't like his tone of voice at all.

"Fine but he needs a name, we can't call him by his numbers or _hey you_." Yugi said a little out of sorts, seeing the look 482 gave him and pulled a face right back, 482 turned away closing his eyes and purring as Malik rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, I'm not sure I'm not that good with names." Malik looked thoughtful, as did Yugi. 482 sat up after Malik let him go, he grabbed the small green alien that Yugi gave him and started to chew on it. Malik's eyes widened at seeing the logo on the foot. He leaned over and glanced at it. "Ryoshin Toy Company?" Malik narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Yeah, there one of the toy people that deliver to us." Yugi said, "I don't see how that will help with a name for him." Yugi said.

"Shh…I'm thinking." Malik said deep in thought. "If I drop the shin… and have Ryo, but it's to hard on the ears." Malik mumbled to himself.

"Put a _U _on the end of it and it'll be?" Yugi said as Malik broke out into a grin.

"Ryou." He tested it out for himself. "I like it." He turned to the boy, "Ryou will be your name, do you like it?" He asked, the boy titled his head to the side in thought. "Your name. Ryou, no numbers, your very own name." Malik said the boy smiled, no one ever gave him something all to himself before, even if it was just a few letters put together, and lunged forward and hugged Malik. "He likes it!" Malik called out laughing as they both fell to the floor together. And Yugi rolled his eyes but smirked.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

Was anyone disappointed that it was Ryou and not Bakura? I had such a hard time with making up my mind, about who it was going to be, and who was going to be with who. I wasn't even planning on giving 482 a name yet, well not for a few more chaps, (pulls hair) but it seemed to fit in this chap, anyway your thoughts are needed my lovelies.

**R&R**


	4. To Be Cautious

Hi (waves) Just so you know a lot of the characters in this story will be altered, as in age, height, that type of thing, like Mai the vet (smiles) you get the point. Okay the title I wasn't too sure on, it was just WAM! O.O A name and a plot, WOW! So if you, or anyone else can give me a better name for this, then I'll change it, once I work out how, (sighs) I'm really bad with computers. I'm glad that your all so happy with 482 being Ryou, he does fit it well and I'm over the moon to hear that you like a very fuzzy and kawaiineko-boy Ryou, who doesn't. Love you guys, (glomps everyone.) ON! With the story.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, M.

Okay I don't own **Yugioh**.

**Translation: **Neko: Cat.

**CHAP 4:To Be Cautious**

**

* * *

**

Malik and Yugi moved about the house doing cleaning and making sure that all the blood was cleaned up, and the place was up to Yugi's standards once again. The newly named 482, now known as Ryou wouldn't leave Malik's side for anything, and followed him everywhere, one might say that Malik broke the nervous and scared barrier that Ryou had put up when he got there, by the scratching and patting Malik did on Ryou while trying to cleaning him up.

"We should get the boxes unpacked." Yugi said as he walked into the room, Ryou was sitting on the floor looking through a book at Malik's feet.

"Yeah okay." Malik said as he walked by and he smirked it kinda became a game, to see if Ryou would see him leave a room and call out and come running after him, and as Malik had predicted Ryou called out and ran after him. It wasn't a word but more of a very quite soft sound that Malik thought was cute. Not that Malik was being cruel, far from it. He wanted to see if Ryou would stay with him if they were to leave the house at some point. He didn't want Ryou running off at the first thing that might scare him. No, he wanted Ryou to come to him.

Malik sighed as he glanced back, he would hate for anyone to get their hands on him, and turn up again like he did a few nights back "Wait?" Yugi said as he turned and ran down the hall.

"What?" Malik called out.

"A hat for the… for Ryou's ears." Yugi said as he stopped. "We don't want anyone to see him." With that Yugi was gone. Malik glanced at Ryou, the boy wore a long sleeved top with a black chest and back and grey sleeves, and old faded blue jeans, with shoes. They _were_ Malik's and he was glad that Ryou was almost his size. They had to use a belt to hold up his pants and they put the top in the dryer to shrink it a little.

Yugi came back down holding a hat in his hands, Yugi placed it on his head. Malik smirked as he adjusted the hat and looked him over.

They walked into the shop and got started on unpacking the boxes, but the little styrofoam balls spilled out onto the floor. Ryou stared in amazement as they were pulling out toys, which come in boxes, and not weapons of mass-destruction? Which Ryou was required to be present at the time of unloading of all weaponry and other stuff that was brought in. He got up and put his hands in the mass of white balls that could be mistaken for snow. "Mal." Ryou said, he had been working all morning trying to say Malik's name but he just couldn't grasp the '_ik_' yet. Not that Malik minded and hoped that Ryou would pronounce his name right soon enough.

"Yeah, what's up?" Malik came out of the storage room, that he found the boy in a few night back.

"Biohazard." Ryou grinned as he dropped the fake snow onto the floor then pulled out more.

"Yeah only if you eat them?" Malik chuckled, but stopped as a knock at the door came. Yugi walked over and opened the door.

"We're closed for today." Yugi smiled at the boy that was about ten years old.

"Today!" Ryou called out. Malik clamped a hand over his mouth, then let him go and walked over to Yugi.

"But the new cards were coming in today and I…" Yugi cut him off.

"They came in." Yugi opened the door, and the boy practically bounced into the shop. Now, Ryou's attention went from the white balls that imitated snow, to the boy that just practically bounced in the room. Ryou watched him like a cat with its prey, which in away he was. He got up off the floor slowly and stalked up behind him soundlessly, he had never seen anything so small he looked it up and down from behind, was it a toy as well? Surely if it was in this place of toys then it must be one, and often Gozaburo would bring in things that moved for Ryou to _play_ with, but found that after a little playtime they stopped moving and he was moved away and the toy taken away from him.

"I've been waiting for this card to come in for a month now." The boy told Yugi, Ryou's eyes snapped to Yugi then back to the boy.

Ryou was right up behind him and he wasn't seen, he was more fascinated than anything, why wasn't he given such things like this to play with they looked fun enough. That's when Ryou jumped the boy, pinning him to the ground, the boy cried out in shock and fear making Yugi jump and look around. "RYOU, NO!" Yugi yelled. Malik came running out of the storeroom and saw Ryou had the boy on the ground and was crouched over the top of him. Ryou looking at Yugi confused what had he done wrong now? Yugi ran around the other side to where the boy was and Ryou and shooed him away, who hissed at Yugi in return, but got off the boy anyway and moved away and watched.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Yugi asked helping the boy off the floor.

"Yeah. You should put that freak on a leash." The boy hissed angrily at Ryou.

"I'm really sorry, he hasn't been around people much." Yugi said.

"What card were you after?" Malik asked, the boy told him and Malik got it out and handed it to him the boy handed over the money and walked out but as he did he glared at Ryou, who was still watching him, never had his toys walk away before and it left him feeling a little weird like he hadn't done something right.

"Ryou!" Yugi growled at him as he walked up to him, Ryou looked down at him. "You can't attack people that come in here." Yugi said, Ryou just turned and walked by him and back to the fake snow.

"Yugi the boy was fine, freaked out, but fine. Ryou doesn't understand, but I need your help in that." Malik said, as Yugi gave him a look but then crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Malik then said.

"Fine, but you keep a better eye on him." Yugi said, as Malik smirked.

"How old are you again?"

"Ha, ha." Yugi rolled his eyes. "Lets finish up and get out of here." He walked back to the boxes.

"Aye, aye sir." Malik smirked they got back to work. He glanced at Ryou thinking that he should have a talk with him afterwards.

The three soon walked into the kitchen Yugi started to get them something to drink, and once again Ryou was chewing that green alien. "Ryou?" Malik said as he turned him around and moved him in the direction of the living room. Malik sat Ryou down on the couch and sat in front of him. "Just before in the shop, you can't do that to people."

"Toy, today." Ryou said holding out the green alien to Malik.

"No he wasn't a toy, he was a boy, and you could've hurt him?" Malik said as he pushed away Ryou's arm, Ryou sighed and looked at him, his ears flattened back against his head. "Look, just don't do it again okay? You can't go around and jump people or hurt them in anyway." Malik lifted Ryou's chin. "You could've really hurt him." Ryou blushed and nodded his head, though he didn't know why. They both looked at the door as the bell rang to the house. "Who could that be?" Malik stood up and Ryou's ears shot forward as he listened they saw Yugi walk by to the front door.

Yugi pulled open the door and there stood a tall teen with wild platinum blonde hair that stuck out everywhere, and tan skin and dark lavender eyes. "Hey, shrimp I need a part for my bike I broke down and pushed it here." The one known as Marik pointed to his motorbike behind him Yugi looked over his shoulder then at Marik.

"We're closed?" Yugi said as Marik pushed his way in. Malik heard who it was and put the hat back on Ryou's head.

"Come on Motou, you're the only ones in town that gives me credit." He closed the door with his foot.

"What? That's because your friends with Malik." Yugi yelped as Marik playful punched him on the arm.

"Where is the bitch anyway, I haven't seen him around in a few days." Marik leant on the wall.

"He's here." Yugi said as he walked by, but Marik grabbed him in a headlock. "Be careful Motou everyone might start to think he's your boyfriend."

"Yeah especially if you start that." Yugi growled as Marik rubbed his knuckles in his head and pulled him into the living room where he spotted Malik and another.

"You kinky bitches, a threesome. Motou you know how to throw a party." Marik grinned.

"Marik let him go." Malik hissed. Marik rolled his eyes and let the smaller one go.

"So who's the look alike?" Marik moved over to Malik, and Ryou ducked behind Malik to hide. "I love shy ones."

"Marik personal bubble space, remember we talked about that." Malik pushed him back.

"Alright?" Marik said as he took a step back. "But who is he? And when can I take him home, for a little."

"Marik shut up and follow me." Malik grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to the door, Marik was probably going to ask to take Ryou home for a little three some with him and his boyfriend, '_pervert_' was all that came to Malik's mind and all he could think of calling him. Ryou called out as once again he was being left behind. "No, stay here and wait." Malik said and Ryou sat down.

"Oh fuck Malik, he's obedient and he's…" he didn't get to finish as Malik pulled him away.

"We need to talk." Malik said, and pulled him into the kitchen, he hung around Marik a far bit, not only at school but at the racing track as well, and thinking that he should know about Ryou.

Malik and Yugi explained to Marik what had happened in the last few days. "You said something about a number in his ear?" Marik asked.

"Yeah, we had to patch him up and that's when we found it, but other than that, he can't talk much but for a few words here and there." Malik said.

"What are you planning to do with him?" Marik got up, all his joking aside.

"He's going to stay with me." Malik said, Marik walked up to him.

"Malik use your head." Marik growled, "From everything that you have told me… it all seems a little shady to me."

"I know, but I'm not going to hand him over to the mad man that thinks he's Doctor Frankenstein … I thought I would tell you as you are one of my best and trusted friends." Malik said.

"Malik this all could go down badly for you if the wrong people find out about what you have." Marik hissed. "Haven't you seen, E.T and all the other movies when the kids find something and the government steps in?"

"This isn't made up Marik and he's not an alien, no one will find out about him, I'm careful with who I tell." Malik said "and Yugi's with me on this one too and between us, I think he is safe." Malik looked at Yugi who agreed with him.

"Fine if you know what your doing?" Marik said.

"But _you_ can't tell anyone about him at all." Malik said and grabbed Marik by the front of his collar and pulled him down a little. "I mean it, if I find out you spoke about him in any way or form, I'll make what he looked like, a day in the park compared to you when I'm done."

"Easy." Marik moved Malik's hands away, "Why would I say anything about him to anyone?"

"Because you have a big mouth, and you can't help yourself." Yugi said from the counter that he was leaning on. Marik glared at him then turned to Malik.

Marik and the other two walked into the living room where Ryou was waiting for them, he walked right up to Ryou who growled at him warningly, Marik stopped and blinked a few times.

"Just keep your distance from him." Malik said, as he walked up to Ryou and pulled off his hat. Marik gasped wide-eyed as he looked at the ears.

"We have no idea where he came from or what to do with him?" Yugi mumbled.

"Yes we do, he's staying with me." Malik said as Yugi rolled his eyes at him.

"He can't live with you forever." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Malik said not really being realistic about what was said.

"Well I'd say he may have run away or he's just lost." Marik said interrupting them.

"Maybe." Yugi said.

"Well only one way to find out?" Marik said.

"How?" Yugi and Malik both asked.

"The internet, or through my fathers connections." Marik said.

"No!" Malik said as he sat down next to Ryou. "I'm not risking him like that, what if someone is tracking something like that, and they'll find him or even take an interest in him, what if he ran away because they were cruel to him?" Malik patted Ryou's hair making him purr. Malik knew that Marik's father worked in a high-ranking office in a scientific department in the government. But he could trust Marik not to say anything about Ryou, as they were friends from childhood.

"Well it's up to you?" Marik said. "Or you just might have to wait until someone claims to know him or a family member steps forward."

"He has been watching the news a lot." Yugi said.

"Maybe he's looking for something, it could be a place, a person something familiar for him to recognize." Marik shrugged.

"Look I don't care if someone turns up and claims Ryou, if they gave Ryou all those injuries, then they'll have a hell of a fight on there hands to get him back." Malik sighed and in need of changing the subject at hand. "I'll get you that part." Malik said as he got up. "What one was it that you wanted?" He asked as Marik got up and followed him, as did Ryou and Yugi.

"Malik why are you so concerned about someone that you've just met?" Marik pulled him back from Ryou and Yugi.

"Because he was hurt, badly, and I helped him to get better for three days, I took care of him, gave him water, food, medicine, and took care of his wounds. So I'm not about to hand him back, and say, '_yeah hey, the boy with the ears, I healed him for you and you can now continue to TORTURE! Him again to your hearts content.'_" Malik seethed.

"Malik think about what your doing? What you've taken in." Marik looked at Ryou then Malik. "_Something_, which you know _nothing_ about." Malik growled and shoved Marik away.

"He's not a _something_ his name is _Ryou_, and I don't need to think what I'm doing, and if you're suggesting that Ryou's dangerous, then you're wrong." He walked up to Marik and glared at him. "I don't want to hear anymore about it." With that he walked into the shop.

Malik came out of the storage room, and handed a box with the needed part to Marik, "Don't forget that you owe me for the last part and this one two."

"Yeah, Yeah I'll pay you after the weekend."

"Would that be Monday after school?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, that'll do." Marik smirked, "Can I tell..."

"No one, tell no one and if we meet up with any of our friends then I'll introduce them to Ryou as we go." Malik opened the door. Marik was going to say something, but Malik cut in again. "I'm not helping with your bike, I have my own to get ready for the race this weekend." Malik closed the door in Marik's face and locked it and turned back to the others in the room.

Marik got half way down the road and pulled out his cell phone and pushed in a few numbers and held it to his ear and waited. "User, I have a task for you." Marik said. "I want you to look up the numbers 482 in anything and give me the information." He remembered Malik and Yugi telling him about the numbers in the teen's ear.

"Can you narrow it down for me?" the '_User_' asked.

"No just the numbers." Marik said.

"Call in a few days, and we'll meet at the same place?"

"Whatever." Marik hung up. But he would do a proper search later on his computer and see what he could find out for himself.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

Okay that's it from me tonight, your thoughts people, (smiles) it helps me to know that I'm on the right track with this story that a lot of you have told me already so you know what to do.

**R&R**


	5. Fun and learning

Okay not much to say here but a HI love you guys, (smiles and waves) read and enjoy, as I'm not saying anything about the bad guys that I have in this fic you'll have to read and find out. I know that Yugi isn't quite as friendly as some would like him to be, I don't know why I just wrote him like that without thinking to much on him, sorry if it bothers any Yugi fans. I also have had a few of you say that you think of Inuyasha with Ryou's description, as much as I love Inuyasha, Ryou does kind of look like him but his ears are off to the side a little more and not so pointed as he has kitten ears not dog, if that has helped anyone out.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, M.

**Disclaimer:** don't own **Yugioh**.

**CHAP 5: Fun and learning.**

**

* * *

**

Boots sighed as he glanced at his computer. The screen showed a map of a city with a red ball on it, this was the location of 482, and Boots new exactly where he was. He rested his chin on his palm as he rolled the pen in his hand.

"Who are you with?" He said more to himself, as the red ball was 482 location via a tracking device. He got up at the sound of the fax machine and waited still looking at the screen. Even though 482 had been created over two years ago, with a body of a teen, he was much like a child that had a much faster learning rate. "I hope they're treating you well." He ripped the paper away and glanced at it. But no one could mistreat him like Gozaburo did.

He shredded the paper and sat down, he ran a hand through his short sliver hair, he couldn't hide this for long someone would hack his system, and then he could lose his job… and life. "I can only give you a few more days, two max." He said to the screen. The last thing that he wanted was for Gozaburo to send out one of his… He shook his head that would be a disaster, but then again anything that man did was a disaster in itself, and 482 would be killed for sure.

He got up again and grabbed a few things. "One day." He said as he walked to the door, but stopped with an idea. He dropped everything he had onto a near by table, and jumped into his chair and started to type away, his eyes moved over the pictures that flashed in front of him. "I can give you time, to live a little." The red ball of 482's tracking beacon moved from city to city, "a wild goose chase for the bastards." He smirked, by the time they would hack into it or realize that 482 had a tracking device and ran to the country that he was currently in it would give 482 more time a few weeks maybe, but then once they get to the said detestation he could change it again before they new it.

He smirked "Gozaburo, I hope you like games, as now 482 has become the real life Where in the World is Carmen Santiago." The smirk grew it was one of his favourite childhood computer games. "Lets start with… Peru." He stopped and looked but kept typing. "He needs exercise…so a little hiking some scenery, mountains, a river, clouds… Machu Picchu." The red ball moved and bleeped on screen. Then he turned everything off. He grabbed his stuff and walked out the door his white lab coat moved behind him as the door closed.

**

* * *

**

Ryou's ears twitched in a bored manner and the channel changed again to another news broadcast. He sat on the floor with his legs crossed in front of the t.v. Nothing had his attention as people spoke about: Car accidents, homes burning down, marching protesters turned violent, and many more the list went on and on. Ryou looked over to Malik sitting there on the couch with his legs crossed and his head leaning on his open palm and a book in the other hand. Ryou's ear pricked up as he crawled over watching with interest and to see if Malik would notice him and climbed onto the couch and sat right next to him. "What?" Malik didn't even look at Ryou. He pouted and put his head on Malik's shoulder and looked up at him. "What do you want?" Malik asked causally, smirking and not looking at Ryou at all, he knew what Ryou wanted and pretended to ignore him.

"Malik?" Ryou said as he put his hand in front of the pages stopping Malik from reading it and seeing.

"It's a book Ryou, you read them and learn from them." Ryou huffed he wanted to be patted and his ears scratched like Malik had done when he was cleaning him that morning.

"Malik?" Ryou whined a little his ears flattened, and straddled Malik, who blushed as Ryou was sitting how a girlfriend or boyfriend would sit for an interment moment, but passed it off, as Ryou didn't know what he was doing.

"You're right it's time for something to eat." Malik snapped the book shut making Ryou sit up more and his ears pricked forward and growled at him, but purred as Malik reached up rubbed his ear. "Your just like a real neko." He chuckled as Ryou nuzzled into his chest smiling, he was never going to give this up ever. "Okay that's enough you, lets get something to eat." Malik moved a dazed Ryou from his lap, and got up. "Lets see what Yugi has in the fridge."

Ryou followed Malik into the kitchen, "Yugi?" He asked, Malik looked over his shoulder at Ryou as he opened the fridge.

"YUGI!" Malik called out, making Ryou jump back a bit.

"WHAT?" Came the yell from above them.

"He's up stairs." Malik smirked at Ryou then went back to the fridge. He pulled out a few things and some fish and put it all on the counter. Ryou licked his lips dry as he walked over and picked up the fish and bit into it, but yelped as it was freezing and wrapped in clear stuff that had no taste. Malik turned and laughed and took it from Ryou. "You have to take off the plastic and cook it first." Malik pulled out the pan and other things and started to cook up their dinner.

"You know you have to learn more words than just our names." Malik looked at Ryou who was watching the fish in the pan. Malik smirked and picked up the fry pan and moved it from side to side watching Ryou turn his head to follow it, Malik laughed as Ryou gave him a confused look. "Did you hear me?" Ryou nodded his head. "We'll work on your words after we have eaten." It wasn't long when they had finished eating, cleaning up the kitchen and going into the living room.

After a long while they got Ryou speaking more words, a few greetings and good byes, and a few in between. "Now say it with me." Ryou nodded his head and moved more closer to Malik. "I'm sorry… I'm from out of town." Ryou giggled, along with Yugi, they wanted Ryou to say it if he was asked something that he didn't understand by a stranger.

"What do you say when you meet some one?" Yugi asked from the floor he was so amused.

"Please to meet me today?" Ryou said. Yugi broke out in to a fit of giggles rolling on the floor.

"No, it's. Please to meet you." Malik chuckled. "Okay that's fine for now." Nothing was more fun than teaching Ryou how to talk. "Well I'm going to bed." Malik got up and stretched then headed for the door. Ryou jumped up and followed as Yugi turned everything off.

Malik walked to the spare room, and Yugi into his room Ryou stopped and looked at both doors he wanted to be with Malik but he had been sleeping in the closet in Yugi's room, he called out and Malik stuck his head out of the room. "Come on, you can sleep in here with me." Malik said as he stepped out and Ryou smiled and ran to him.

Malik not taking any real notice he climbed into the bed and fell onto his stomach and sighed. Ryou climbed onto the bed and lay down by Malik's feet. Who pushed himself up and looked at him. "Ryou you'll be more comfortable under the blanket and up this end." He blushed lightly again but shook it off, Ryou yawned as he crawled up and lay down again next to Malik's lower back and curled up against him. This reminded him of the time the full-grown tiger got into his cell they curled up together the tiger giving him a bath before they fell asleep together. Malik covered him up and himself and soon fell asleep.

The next morning Ryou nuzzled into something warm to try and drown out the awful sound. What was warm moved and lent over him, and with a slurred voice. "What?" Ryou sighed the noise had stopped he snuggled back down into the mattress and blankets. "No, not today." Ryou yawned showing off his little fangs. "I guess. I do have to call in this week it might as well be today." Ryou blinked open his eyes and found it dark under the blankets. "Yes, I'll be there before midday." He also found Malik's well-toned stomach right in front of him. "Bye." Ryou heard something hit with a clank and Malik mumble about early mornings and inconsiderate idiots.

"What's an idiots?" Ryou asked, Malik lifted the blankets up.

"Idiots are what you're going to meet today." Malik let go of the blankets. "How did you sleep?"

"Good today." Ryou's voice was muffled and tired.

"You say… Good thank you." Malik corrected him.

"Good thank you." Ryou mimicked back.

"Come on I want to change your bandages and look at your wound." Malik said as he pulled the blankets and moved over Ryou, and stepped onto the floor and stumbled to the door. Ryou gave a look before he got up and followed him into the bathroom, he helped Ryou take off his blue t-shirt and hissed at the, bruises, cuts and burns that were in the stages of healing. "Are you feeling any better?" Malik asked, as he began to unwrap the bandages.

"Good." Ryou said as he watched. Malik noticed that Ryou's skin was still very soft despite the wounds that he had.

"That's good." Malik frowned at the wound once he removed the white bandage from his body. "I was thinking on taking you to see Mai." He lent down and looked at it more closely. "Just for a check up to see if you're okay." He said and looked up. "Has this been hurting at all?" Malik asked.

"I'm from out of town?" Ryou said. Malik sighed as he pushed the skin just above the stitched wound. Ryou yelped and jumped away from Malik with tears welling up in his eyes and his ears fell back flat against his head.

"I'm sorry, but you should have said something, like it hurts or I'm in pain." Malik walked up to him. Ryou backed up growling. Malik stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it, but I had to make sure for myself. Come here." Malik reached out a hand, and Ryou looked at it then at Malik.

"It hurts, I'm in pain?" A few tears fell from Ryou's eyes. "It hurts." He whimpered, as Malik moved closer to him and patted his head as Ryou buried his face into his chest.

"I'll have to take you to see Mai." Malik rubbed his back. "You must have really been through something." Ryou nodded his head, through everything that Gozaburo put him through he was still sensitive with any kind of pain, that was inflicted on purpose, but on the field he could do anything with the best of them. "Come on, we'll finish up and have breakfast and leave, okay." Ryou nodded his head and Malik set back to work.

Ryou followed Malik down stairs into the kitchen to find the third occupant of the house cooking. "Yugi I'm taking Ryou to see Mai, just to check him out make sure that his wound isn't infected."

"Is he going to be okay out there?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave it, I want to know that he's okay." Malik said getting the milk and warming it up and dropping the antibiotics in then stirred it with a spoon and handed it to Ryou.

"I'm opening the shop in a few minutes." Yugi handed out the plates of food, as Ryou purred and he drank down the milk.

"After I'm going to the track with Ryou." Malik sat down.

"Are you sure that he'll be fine to go with you?" He glanced at Ryou as he started to eat.

"Yeah the only people that will be there are, Jou, Marik and Bakura the bikes need a little work, before the weekend." Malik said. "Later this afternoon I'm going to bring Ryou back here and go to the mall and get him some clothes, I think he'll be okay around people but not that many."

"Yeah fine." Yugi said.

"Oh I have to work tonight, so can you watch him for that too, I'll be home about three in the morning." Malik added, he glanced at Ryou who had just shoved a pancake into his mouth, and chewed it happily.

"Fine I don't mind." Yugi smiled. It wasn't long when they were dressed and headed for the door. Malik looked over Ryou more time, and adjusted the sky blue hat on his head. "You look good." Malik smiled.

"Thank you." Ryou beamed when Malik nodded his head that he had got his response right.

"Now remember what I said?" Malik asked, and Ryou nodded his head.

"Stay with Malik when walking outside." Ryou said beaming as Malik chuckled and took his hand.

"That's right. Lets go." They stepped outside and headed for the vet hospital, Ryou watched everything in awe, hardly anyone was out but for a few shop owners.

It wasn't long when they reached the vet hospital, as it was only about five blocks from Yugi's home. He opened the door and walked in. Ryou wrinkled his nose at the smell.

Ryou looked at all the posters of animals on the walls, if you could see through his hat his ears were flat against his head, and he stopped walking. Malik too stopped and turned looking at him. "What is it?" he asked, Ryou bit his lip he wanted to run, run away from this place.

"It hurts, pain." Ryou backed up towards the door, yes he was hurt that Malik would return him to such a place and most likely more tests.

"I know that's why you're here." Malik whispered as a few pet owners looked at him funny. "This is a hospital, where if your sick you come here and they make you better again." Malik didn't want to say that it was for animals and upset him in anyway. Ryou shifted and gave him a look, wrinkled his nose slightly. "I'll be right with you, I won't leave you at all, and Mai is the nicest person you could ever meet." Malik said pulling Ryou forward to the front desk.

"How can I help?" said a young girl behind the counter.

"I'm here to see Miss Valentine." Malik lent on the desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked. Malik frowned maybe he should have called her before coming here, but before he could reply the door opened behind the desk and Mai stepped out. Talking to another man and his cat in a cage in his hand.

"Mai!" Malik called and gave a small wave, she grinned but turned back to the man. He thanked her and left with his cat.

"Malik what can I do for you?" she asked, then spotted Ryou who was now on the floor eye level with a German shepherd. She giggled and pointed to the boy. Malik turned and gasped as the woman coughed trying discreetly to get the boy away from her dog.

"Nice to meet you, I'm from out of town, your name is?" Ryou asked the dog who gave a playful bark in the boys face.

"Hey, stop that." Malik pulled him up off the floor.

"It's not nice to meet you?" Ryou asked confused blinking at the stern voice Malik used.

"Yes I guess it is, but not dogs Ryou, people." Malik said quietly then turned to the not so happy woman. "I'm sorry ma'am." Malik said, turning Ryou back to the counter.

"Come through, I'll see you now." She opened the little gate and Malik led Ryou through it. "It's nice to see you both again, I have your cat ready for you." Mai said as she opened the door and Malik and Ryou walked through it.

"Come with me please." She said and started to walk down the hallway that was painted green cement floor with white and blue walls with posters of cats and dogs here and there. "In here." She opened the door and they walked in, and she locked it. "It's good to see you're walking around." Mai said as she walked over to a counter with a cabinet hanging overhead with glass front and lights, on the inside was lots of other medical equipment.

"I just wanted you to have a look at his wound that you stitched up I think it might be infected, and I'd like you to look him over, while he's awake, just to make sure that he's okay." Malik said as Ryou held his arm with both of his, looking around.

"Okay, that's not a problem, sit down on the table and take off your shirt." Mai said putting on white gloves. Ryou growled and backed up a little more behind Malik, everyone that he knew wore them, and that always wasn't a good thing.

"It's okay I won't let her hurt you at all." Malik scratched his ear.

"No pain?" Ryou asked purring slightly as he kept watching the other.

"No pain when I'm around." Malik smiled, "Now sit up there." He pointed to the sliver table. Ryou walked over still holding Malik's hand and got up. "See that wasn't so bad." Malik said helping him remove his hat and top.

Mai walked over and stood in front of them, "Lay down." Malik helped him to do what she asked, she cut away the bandage, and frowned. "You gave him his antibiotics?" she asked as she looked at Malik.

"Of course as you told me, and I changed his bandage once a day." Malik said as he stood at the end of the table so Ryou was looking up at him.

"Well it's fine, but I'll give it a clean." She said.

"Malik." Ryou called softly, Malik looked down to see him shaking and a fearful look.

"It's okay, she's going to make your side better." Malik brushed the hair from his eyes and rubbed his white soft ear in between his thumb and fingers.

"Look." Ryou pointed to his mouth and Malik saw his teeth chatting together.

"Your cold." Malik said, and Ryou nodded his head.

"It's all done." She said, and Malik nodded his head as she stood up. "I'll clean his hand as well." she added and Ryou sat up as Mai got to work on his hand.

"After, we'll go to the race track and see my motorbike." Malik said still rubbing his ear.

"Out of…" Ryou whimpered a little and Malik looked over as Mai worked.

"So dose he have a name?" she asked glancing up.

"Ryou." Malik said, as it didn't look like Ryou was going to answer her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm from out…"

"She knows Ryou." Malik said cutting in, Ryou nodded his head. The room was quiet for a while except for Ryou's chattering teeth, when Mai moved away.

"There, all fixed." She said pulling the gloves off from her hands.

"Now, I'll look over him." She said grabbing a few things and putting them on a moveable table and walked over.

"I'm Ryou." He smiled at her nervously.

"I'm Mai, and you're very cute, and lucky to have someone like Malik looking after you." She smiled and patted his head.

"What's?" Ryou asked pointing at Mai, Malik looked confused. "What?" Ryou pointed to himself and Malik and then her.

"No, what's Yugi, Malik, Ryou." And point to Mai again. "Same." He said getting frustrated with them. Malik blinked a few times as his mind figured out what Ryou was trying to say, Mai caught on.

"Oh I get it." He said after a few minutes.

"Malik you say anything wrong about me and I'll neuter you with the rest of the cats and dogs here." She growled Malik chuckled.

"She's a female a girl, Yugi, me and you are males. She is the opposite sex." He said, as Ryou looked her up and down, he had never seen a girl before. Mai snorted as she walked over and grabbed a thermometer and pulled it from its packet.

"I wouldn't feel right using the already used ones." She smirked as Malik paled.

"Your not going to put that, where I think you are, are you?" Malik asked.

"No, it's brand new." she said then instructed Ryou. "Open you mouth." Ryou did as she asked and she put the glass stick into his mouth. "Close you mouth and keep it under your tongue." She picked up a tool then turned on the light and looked into both of Ryou's ears, then his eyes. "Well he seems just fine." She said.

"That's good." Malik said. She took his blood presser, then pulled the thermometer and hummed. "What?" Malik asked worriedly.

"He has a bit of a temperature, not much but it's up." She moved about the room and then came back, making Ryou drink a clear liquid from a small cap. Mai soon finished up and lent on the table as Ryou put his shirt back on. "Now Malik, he's fine, you'll need to bring him back in a few days so I can remove the stitches, he's healing just nicely."

"That's good I was worried about the pain he was in when I touched his side." Malik said putting the hat on Ryou's head.

"Of course it'll hurt him if you touch it." Mai almost yelled at him. "It's a wound." She huffed. "Now I wanted to ask you if I could do a few tests on him." She asked, and Ryou growled again. "On his blood. As I said before I'll be the only one to see them."

"No." Malik said as he took Ryou's hand in his.

"Malik, wouldn't you like to know more about him." She tried to reason with him.

"No, I know that he was in a bad predicament, and that he's a little odd but, I'm not risking him like that." He said angrily, what was it with everyone and wanting to know how Ryou's insides worked.

"Malik it wouldn't just be what you think, I can look for diseases, un-normal viruses that he might be carrying and pass on to others, it's really safety Malik." Malik looked at Ryou, could she be right? He sighed and nodded his head.

Mai grabbed a few more things from the cabinet and walked over, "Okay." She reached up and pulled out a few of his hair strands and put them into a small cylinder tube, and then she held a small knife. "I just need a piece of his skin not much just a scraping." She said.

"No." Malik moved her arm away from Ryou. "You're not cutting him." She nodded her head.

"I'll need blood." She held up a needle, and Ryou shifted and whimpered.

"Malik?" Ryou moved backwards.

"She just needs a little of your blood. You can squeeze my hand if it hurts." Malik said lifting his hand and Ryou took it. Mai managed to draw the blood she needed. She finished up and then held a small stick.

"Open." She said, Ryou did as told and she wiped the inside of his mouth with a stick then put the stick into a tube. "That's it, thanks, Malik." She said putting all the stuff into a bag.

"I swear Mai, any of this gets out, and something happens to him, I'm coming after you." He warned.

Mai walked to the door and unlocked it. "Come back in a few days, I'll have all the results by then and we'll do another examination, but after this place is closed." She said as they walked. "It will bring less suspicion to you, him and me." She gave him a glance.

"Okay, thanks Mai." Malik said.

"Malik about payment?" She said and stopped near the door that leads to the front of the building.

"I'm sorry I just don't make that much, but I'll pay you, I will, he needs someone to look at him that I can trust." Malik said.

"Malik don't worry about it, I'm happy to see Ryou for free." She smiled, as he gave her a look disbelieving her. "Really, I don't mind to be his personal doctor, though I'm not a real human doctor, but given Ryou I'm sure I fit the criteria wouldn't you say?"

"Thank you Mai." Malik hugged her.

"Okay, okay. Just remember after closing, call me and bring him here in a few days." She gave them a wave as she walked off.

"Come on, let's go." Malik took Ryou's hand and they left the animal hospital.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

As the chapters come Ryou's talking will get better, as he has Malik to help him out, don't worry you'll get to see a little into Ryou's past in a few chaps and everything will start to come together I don't think this story will be a very long one, but your thoughts are still wanted.

**R&R**


	6. Meeting

Hey (waves) Umm nothing to say here so read on.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai is boy/boy love, M. is for all the naughty things that make you go 'Oh my' (winks) don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** don't own **Yugioh**.

**CHAP 6: Meeting**

* * *

Malik sighed as he waited for the lights to change so they could walk across the road. "When man is green, we can walk?" Ryou pointed, that was the fifth set of lights they had to wait for, and Malik had explained what had to be done at each one and told Ryou how they worked.

"That's right." Malik said, a few people gave them looks.

"Green!" Ryou called out when it had changed, and started to walk, Malik chuckled.

"Come on this way." Malik turned another corner and a few more people were walking about and Ryou was looking around in awe. It wasn't long when they had reached the racing track, Malik walked down the small path to the large shed that was open on both sides he could see the track on the far side and loud music came from inside.

Ryou gave Malik a look as they walked in and saw Marik with his back to them. His head was down and he was working on something on the bench and all three motorbikes sitting next to each other. Shelves of bike parts, and other stuff, posters of bikes on the wall with a grease and fuel smell in the air.

Malik smirked as he pressed a finger to his lips and motioned for Ryou to be quiet and snuck right up to him. But Ryou was going to say something, as a third one came in and snuck right up on Malik. "MALIK!" He was pounced on and both ended up on the floor.

Marik turned and chuckled. "Sneaking up on me isn't an easy task when I have a the all watchful guard dog Bakura." Marik chuckled, Ryou watched wide eyed but growled as Malik yelped.

"Malik!" Ryou pushed the one on top of Malik off and pinned him to the ground growling and bearing his fangs warningly at him.

"Shit!" Malik and Marik said.

"What the fuck is this crazy bastard doing?" Bakura growled back.

"Ryou get off him." Malik said getting up and rushing over.

"Oh so this is him, ha." Bakura narrowed his eyes looking Ryou over, despite Ryou growling at him and pinning him to the floor.

"Ryou get off." Malik said, as he grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him. Ryou hissed as he got up a warning to Bakura to stay away but then looked to Malik. "What did I say about doing things like that to people?" Malik said not angrily but sternly.

"Malik hurt?" Ryou asked.

"I'm fine he was just playing." Malik said.

"Are those the idiots?" Ryou asked. Bakura and Marik gave Malik a look.

"Lets not say that word again." Malik laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck. But a yelp from Marik turned their attention to them.

"I'm not a dog, bastard." Bakura had hit Marik over the back of the head. "So lets have a look at what you have here." Bakura walked right up to Ryou and looked him over. Ryou noticed that Bakura was much taller they both had the same hair, but his was much wilder, and his eyes were a darker brown almost black, and the some pale skin. "Not bad, not bad at all." He smirked and Ryou frowned. "I can see why you wanted to bring him home Marik."

"Back off Bakura." Malik pushed him away. "I have a few hours to do some work then I have to go to my real work." Malik moved over to his bike along with Ryou.

"So who are you getting to watch the boy?" Marik asked as he and Bakura followed him.

"Not you two." Malik smirked.

"You mean your leaving cat-boy with Motou?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, at least Yugi won't try to molest him while I'm gone." Malik hissed as he sat down and started to work, Ryou sat down right next to him as Bakura and Marik moved around the other side of the bike and looked down at him.

"It wouldn't be molesting him, it would be along the lines of… showing him something that he doesn't know about." Bakura smirked as Marik chuckled.

"Freaks get to work." Malik hissed at them, and Ryou gave them a look and watched them walk away. "Idiots." Malik growled under his breath. Ryou watched him for a while as he worked and followed him around the shed, as Malik was working he slipped and the tool in his hand slipped and cut his finger in a thin line.

Malik winced as it started to bleed, Ryou crawled onto his lap, and took his hand and started to lick his wound. Malik blushed, as Ryou's tongue ran over his skin soothing the cut. Marik and Bakura were watching smirking as always. "R-Ryou it's fine." Malik pulled his hand away from Ryou, who gave him a confused look. It was one of the best ways to help with pain for small cuts, he always did. "I'll get a band-aid for it."

Malik moved Ryou from his lap and stood up he swung his leg over and straddled the seat and turned it on and he revved it, and winked at a shocked Ryou. "Wait here." He pulled out onto the track. Ryou ran after him, but Bakura grabbed him before he could get onto the track.

"You want to stay here and wait." Bakura said, Ryou growled and pushed him away, and took a few steps away from them and watched as Malik flew by them at top speed.

"This is what Malik does on weekends we race for money and anyone else that thinks they can take us." Marik said. "We hold the best track record time, in this city." Ryou watched as Malik pulled in and came to a stop.

"It's great, it's ready for the weekend." Malik got off and pushed it to them. They all walked back in Ryou walked next to Malik as the other two were on the other side of him and the bike, they started to close the place up.

"Malik do you think it's best that you bring him out with you?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah why not?" Malik gave him a look.

"What if someone notices him, from what Marik told me, I would be careful." Bakura pointed out. Malik glared at Marik.

"I told you not to say anything." He growled.

"It was pillow talk." Marik shrugged, Malik pulled a face.

"I don't want to know." Malik threw his helmet at Marik hitting him in the stomach.

Malik walked to the door with Ryou at his side. "Why didn't Jou show up?" Malik asked.

"He had to help his sister." Marik said. Bakura came running up to Malik and stopped him from going any further.

"Malik, so he really has the ears?" Bakura asked.

"Yes Bakura the ears the tattoo." Malik sighed. "Please I would appreciate it if you all stopped talking about him like he's not even here." Malik said, and Ryou gave Bakura a look.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just not everyday that anyone of us comes across something like this." Bakura said.

"Look I'm going to be late of work, and I have to take Ryou back first and change." Malik said. "Bye." He turned and left, Ryou called out again and ran after him.

* * *

Ryou sat on the basin in the bathroom, his ears were flat against his head as he was in the room with the horrid water, and steam danced around him as Malik took a shower. Malik was trying to get Ryou used to being around water even if it meant him just being in the same room, as it was a small break through in itself. "I'll be back late tonight, you'll be asleep." Malik turned off the water, Ryou's ears pricked forward.

"Late?" Ryou watched as Malik reached out a hand and grabbed a towel.

"Yeah I have to work tonight." Malik stepped out with the towel around his hips.

"Work?" Ryou tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah I have to get money so I can live and now I have you." Malik then groaned and Ryou looked worriedly at him. "I have to get a new job."

"Malik's in pain?" He said as he was getting off the basin and walked up to Malik and rested his head on Malik's bare chest.

"No, I forgot to go to the mall to get new clothes for you." Malik blushed a little and moved Ryou backwards.

"I like Malik's clothes." Ryou chippered pulling at his top and Malik laughed.

"But it's good to have your own, and tomorrow we'll go back to my place." Malik started to get dressed, into a white sleeveless top and black pants and boots. And it wasn't long when they were down stairs. Malik grabbed his bag and his keys and helmet.

"Okay Yugi I'm going!" He called out as Yugi walked into the hallway.

"Okay you have a key?" He asked.

"Yeah." Malik nodded and then looked at Ryou. "Now you be good, and I'll see you after." Malik gave his ear a rub and Ryou purred and lent into the touch. With that he was gone out the door. Ryou ran to the window watching Malik push his motorbike out and get on it. Ryou's ears pricked forward. It was just like at the track, Malik gave Ryou a wave and he sped off.

Ryou waited and listened, Malik was going to be back any minute now... as the road only goes around in a circle. "Ryou. Malik's going to be gone for a while." Yugi said as he walked into the room. Ryou's ears fell back against his head.

"Malik?" Ryou sat up more as a car sped by but he slumped in the chair and still had a good view of the outside world and he waited for Malik. Yugi sighed as he got up and sat next to Ryou.

"You know Malik's not the only one that you can hang with and have fun around here." Yugi said and looked around. "How about a game." Ryou looked away and he sighed. After an hour of trying to cheer up Ryou and couldn't he gave up. "Sit there for all I care, and wait for Malik all you want." Yugi got up and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Malik ran through the doors getting greetings from everyone he passed. "Malik I want to see you after work." The rather large man said in a green suite and a comb over, and more gold jewellery than any jewellery store in town.

"Okay, Big Al." Malik tied a black apron around his waist, as he scanned the people lined up at the bar for their drinks. The place was alive with music, and dancing it was a bar but every week it was turning into a nightclub last month it was a strip club, this place always changed every so often and Malik didn't mind keeping a second job, it helped with all the little things, and now Ryou. He sighed "Ra I need help." And hoped that he was doing the right thing for both of them.

"Hey bar-keep, a drink." Malik looked up and smirked.

"I thought this place was to low for you to be seen in?" Malik poured them their drinks and placed them on the bar.

"Yeah it is, but low enough for you to work in." Bakura said smirking.

"Yeah, I saw your mom pole dancing over there when I came in." Malik shot back. Bakura broke out into laugher.

"Yeah I thought she worked here, I'm sure it was her last week in the strip show with your sister." Bakura gave Marik a high five and took a gulp of his drink.

"How do you even get in here every time?" Malik asked as he served someone else a drink.

"The same as you work here." Bakura said over the noise, Marik laughed as he lent over the bar and grabbed Malik's hand.

"Let me take you out of his place and we can run away together and have threesomes on the beach of your choice, and get wasted every night." Marik said as Bakura chuckled.

"And you'll buy me a big white three story house in Malabo?" Malik lent towards him on the bar.

"And we'll be the talk of the town. And everyone will bow to us in the streets. As we blow all our inheritance to make our parents heads spin." Bakura said as he threw his arms around both of them. Malik laughed then pushed them both away.

"Drink up and get out." Malik said.

"My love you break my heart." Marik called out fake being hurt with a hand over his heart.

"Is there another?" Bakura gasped in pretended shock and hurt. Malik poured a few more drinks.

"Guys, the fun's over the boss is on the floor." Malik said mixing a drink. Bakura and Marik turned to look, Bakura was the first to turn back and asked.

"So did you bring the kitten with you?"

"No way." Malik said pulling a face at them.

"You left him with the shrimp?" Marik asked.

"I told you." Malik said.

"Yeah, yeah." Bakura said waving it off. "Are you bringing him to school?" Bakura asked.

"He's not for show and tell. No, I don't think that he would be okay with that many people around him." Malik said. "I need a few more days with him." The night went on and soon it was closing time. Marik and Bakura waited for him at the other end of the bar. As the guy named Big Al walked up to him.

"Malik I have to let you go." He said in a raspy voice that would make you think that he was out of breath.

"What? I need this job." Malik said disbelieving what he was hearing, or until he could find another one at least.

"Sorry your under age and I had someone point you out the other night and said you looked to young to work here, he was a teacher of yours, I think he said." He said. "I'm sorry. Candy will give you your pay for the time you have been here." With that he left.

"Yeah, thanks." Malik growled.

"Come on we'll take you home." Marik said as they walked up to him.

Malik walked through the door as he heard the motorbikes take off down the road, he closed the door and locked it. "What am I going to do now?" Malik ran a hand through his hair and then headed upstairs to his room, he opened his bedroom door and walked in he found Ryou curled up in the middle of the bed asleep. He smiled and grabbed a few things and headed for the bathroom, to get the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol from his body.

It wasn't long when he stepped out, in his boxers and walked back to his room and got into bed instantly Ryou snuggled up to him purring. "Malik" Ryou mumbled as he moved the blankets to see him.

"Hey, were you good for Yugi?" Malik scratched his ear and patted his head.

"Work?" Ryou asked he had missed Malik.

"Not anymore I got fired." Malik closed his eyes. "I have to look for another one tomorrow." Ryou sighed he could sense that Malik was upset and nuzzled into his chest and soon the two fell asleep together.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

This wasn't a pointless chap it creates the plot for the next chap.

**R&R** me.


	7. Going Out, Without You

Okay the last chap I said that it was the plot for this chap, well I took it out, it was rushed I thought and needed a little more thinking on it, so I took it out, but it will be in a later chap, I'll let you know when it is, so that last chap still wasn't for nothing. This was fun to do and I had a few laughs to myself in some of the places, so enjoy.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, M. don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** don't own **Yugioh**.

**CHAP 7: Going Out, Without You **

**

* * *

**

Ryou sighed and snuggled up to the warmth that was Malik, he sighed contently never had he felt so warm and comfortable sleeping with another person no doubt. He opened his eyes and stretched his body and snuggled back down, not to sleep but to just lay there in the warmth. Ryou watched Malik sleep with interest, he moved the blankets off his head to get a better look at Malik's face. Ryou lent in and looked him over, he had never seen another person sleep before, his eyelids closed, his lips slightly apart with even deep breaths in time with the rise and fall of his chest.

Ryou reached out a hand and brushed the platinum blonde bang out of his eyes. Then ran his index finger lightly down his temple, down the lines that ran under his eyes to his cheek, to his lips finding them soft and a little dry. Ryou stopped for a minute but then moved his finger over Malik's chin and down his neck. A soft moan came from Malik, making Ryou look at him and his ears pricked forward with more curiosity.

Ryou ran more fingers this time following the muscle line of Malik's chest and down the centre of his body. Ryou moved himself a little lower down. He ran the same fingers down passed smaller muscles on Malik's stomach and stopped just above his boxers. Malik let out another small moan. Ryou frowned and pulled his hand away, not wanting Malik to get angry with him for doing something that he shouldn't be doing.

Ryou moved up and nuzzled into Malik's neck purring as he was right up against Malik and he played with a piece of Malik's hair. "Ry?" He slurred.

"Malik?" Ryou tilted his head to the side as he looked up and ears flattened, as Malik lent over him and reached over and turned the clock to face him he groaned and flopped back down. Ryou snuggled back in Malik's arms, who sighed. "Ryou, it's still very early. I worked all night." He looked at Ryou who got up and climbed on top of him and lay down on his chest, still purring.

"Fired from work." Ryou said and his ears picked up talking from downstairs, someone new was in the house. Not the shop part, but the house.

"I know, I have to look for another." He ran his fingers through Ryou's hair. "You can help me later." Ryou nodded his head smiling.

"I can?" Ryou looked up, he could feel that Malik was a little down about this job losing thing, he didn't understand what it was, but hated that it upset Malik like this.

"Yugi's up, why don't you get dressed and hang with him for a bit." Malik suggested, Ryou's ears flattened against his head. "This will be the last time I'll need to sleep in… go and see Yugi." Malik smiled as he closed his eyes again and Ryou sighed, and laid his head back on Malik's chest.

"Come on." Malik chuckled as he gave Ryou a light push. "I'll be up soon." Ryou nodded his head and sat up. "Don't pout." Malik lifted his chin but then pulled him closer and kissed him on the cheek and pushed him to the edge of the bed. Ryou got to his feet touching his cheek he smiled. "Don't forget your hat, if you're going anywhere." Ryou nodded his head and pulled on the clothes that Malik gave him, then he walked out of the room a little disappointed that Malik wasn't with him.

Ryou walked to the kitchen but stopped at the doorway, there was a little girl with blonde hair in two piggy tails and glasses on. "Grandpa, isn't feeling well, so I came over here so not to wake him." She said in a high-pitched voice.

"Okay, but just remember to stay out of trouble." Yugi said. Ryou stepped into the room, and the girl spotted him.

"WHO are you?" She asked pointing at him.

"Ryou." He said, "Please to meet you." He added, the girl giggled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rebecca Harkins. I live next door." She smiled that matched Ryou's. "Do you live here with Yugi?" She asked her voice strong and seemed demanding in what ever she said.

"Malik." Ryou pointed to the ceiling, she looked up confused then looked at Yugi.

"He lives with Malik." Yugi said.

"Malik's here too?" She asked and Yugi nodded his head as he put breakfast on the table. The three sat and ate, while Rebecca talked.

"Guys I have to go now, play nice. But be quite Malik's sleeping." Yugi said as he walked to the door, the girl jumped up.

"Lets play." She said excitedly and grabbed Ryou's hand. They walked down the hallway and upstairs then stopped at the end. She looked up and pointed to the ceiling but there was a door and a string with a ball on the end of it. "Can you pull that down?" She asked looking at him, Ryou nodded his head and pulled it down, and a ladder slid down. "Come on up here." She started to climb up and Ryou followed her.

"This is the best place to play in." She said as she moved about the boxes.

"I'm from out of town?" Ryou said.

"_OH_ me too." Rebecca said overly excited as she moved a few more boxes. "We moved here two years ago, with _MY_ grandpa." She opened one of the boxes. "Lets play dress up." She turned and looked at him.

Yugi moved about the shop doing odds and ends. "I better go see what they're up too." Yugi said to himself, as he walked back into the house part. It had been a good couple of hours since he had seen them. On his way he looked into the kitchen then on to the living room. He stopped dead in the doorway and went pale. Rebecca had Ryou dressed up in his grandmothers flower red dress, a large ladies hat with all kinds of things on it, necklaces with big green beads, rings, bracelets, over sized sunglasses and a feather scarf. Rebecca was the same but she had on a blue dress, and they were playing a game of Duel Monsters. Yugi ran a hand over his face, _'how did this happen?'_ But a flash of a camera broke him out of his thoughts.

"This is for you." She handed Ryou the photo of himself, Ryou took it and looked at it.

"Rebecca what are you doing?" Yugi asked as he walked up to Ryou and pulled the scarf and necklaces from him, glad that she didn't put makeup on him as well.

"Dress up, want to play too?" She asked looking up from her cards.

"No thanks." Yugi smirked.

"Ryou's so much fun." She ran over and hugged him, Ryou just looked a little confused, at what the girl wanted him to do.

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah he has ears, is he your pet cat?" She asked patting Ryou on the head not to gently making Ryou wince a little and growl at her, he moved away giving her a look.

"No he's Malik's, and his not a pet." Yugi knelt down and looked at her.

"You must not tell anyone about him, he's a secret of ours." Yugi said. "And if anyone finds out about him they'll take him away from us."

"Oh no, then who will I play dress up with?" She gasped then put her hands on her hips. "I can keep a secret too." She huffed.

"Good." Yugi took off the hat from her head.

"But can I still come over and play with him?" She asked.

"Yeah sure if Ryou doesn't mind." Yugi said helping Ryou out of the dress, Rebecca took off all the clothes she had put on and gave them to Yugi. "Just no more dress up, he's a boy not a girl." Yugi pointed out.

"But he didn't say anything." She whined protesting. "Fluffy and Snowy don't mind." She mumbled to herself.

"I'm a an old lady?" Ryou said, and Yugi looked at him and burst out laughing.

"No we were, now… we're pirates." She said. Yugi groaned as the eight year old jumped up and down.

"Not old ladies any more?" Ryou asked tilting his head to the side, she was so confusing.

"No you can be One-Eyed-Pete, and I'll be…" she didn't get to finish as Yugi cut in.

"Just don't make a mess." He said as he waked out of the room. But soon he came back down and on his way passed, Rebecca stopped him.

"Can I go to the park?"

"Yeah, if your allowed too." Yugi said.

"Oh I can, but I need some one big to go with me… so can Ryou take me?" She asked.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." He said. But in away it was, he wouldn't have to worry about Ryou being in the shop and jumping one of his customers.

"Oh. _BUT_ I'll take good care of him, I have a leash and collar for him so he. _DOESN'T_ run away." She said, and Yugi laughed.

"He doesn't need them. You can go with him if you promise to keep a good eye on him." Yugi looked at Ryou then the girl.

"Oh, I will." She said as she grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him to the door, Ryou pulled his hand back and took a step back.

"Malik has to come." Ryou said his ears flattened against his head. He didn't think that he should go anywhere without Malik.

"HE won't mind, we'll be back before he even GETS up, and you know teenagers they sleep, alllll day long." She huffed. "It'll be fun." She grabbed his hand again.

"Wait he needs a hat!" Yugi ran after them and put the hat on Ryou, and watched them walk down the path, well she was more like dragging him down it.

Ryou and Rebecca stopped at the lights to cross the road, they were just across from the park. "It's green, we can walk now." Ryou said.

"That's right and look both away before crossing." She added. Once on the other side she started to run to the playground. Ryou stopped they had training equipment here? It wasn't exactly the same but close enough. He walked over and saw the girl hanging upside down by her knees. "This is the best place play."

Ryou looked around, kids playing everywhere, with grown ups talking with each other, and birds flew about as the warm air blew gently every now and then. "Lets see the ducks." She said as she jumped down.

"What are ducks?" Ryou asked as he followed her.

"What are ducks?" She giggled. "They're water birds, they swim, you feed them bread." They soon came to a pond, boats in the water, and ducks swam about. "See they swim." She pointed as a few came by.

Ryou got down on his hands and knees and looked them over, "I'm Ryou." He said, the bird quickly moved away while calling out.

"They don't talk, just swim and eat." She said.

"Hi Rebecca." Came a second high-pitched voice. Ryou looked up to see another little girl standing there, was the world full of little people with high pitched voices and liked to dress up? They started to talk with each other and Ryou turned back to the water.

"Ryou I'm going over there, okay." With that she walked away talking with the other short girl. Ryou sighed this wasn't fun without Malik, and it dawned on him that he missed Malik once again. He looked out at the water and bit his lip. He stood up and started to walk back the way he had came. But Ryou noticed the drop in temperature, and the sky darkening a little. But a yelp came from a near by alleyway that made him stop and look in. "Give me your money!" A gruff voice said.

"I don't have anything." A softer more fearful voice replied, and the sound of a slap and a cry, Ryou stepped forward frowning looking at the girl on the ground. Gozaburo did that often and he knew what it felt like. He growled and looked up at the three men standing there.

"What do you want?" One of them asked. Ryou growled warningly at them not to come any closer. "A brave one are ya?" He pulled out a knife and walked up and cocked back his fist and went to stab Ryou, but he caught it in his own hand stopping the blade, but ended up cutting himself in his bandaged hand. A wind picked up moving Ryou's hair and clothes, the hat flew off and his ears sat flat against his head, his vertical irises thinned instantly and light brown eyes turned clear pale blue. All the shadows around them moved on there own, running towards him like water, he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't hurt people." Ryou growled, as the two men backed up. Ryou had his eyes on the man that tried to hit him. "You'll be the first." He yelped and tried to pull his arm away, but Ryou held it tighter. The shadows moved so quickly and wrapped around the man and the sound of braking bones and flesh ripping from the body, and pained screams were silenced instantly, the shadows moved away and shot after the other two, getting them at the other end of the alleyway, their screams were heard for a short second, and the only thing now that could be heard was passing cars and people.

Ryou looked down blankly and the corners of his lips tugged as if to smile at the only things left of the man was his clothes, wallet and shoes. But a groan from nearby and the girl sat up holding her cheek and head. She looked around then up, and blinked a few times, as Ryou just looked down at her as the shadows moved towards her. "Your hand!" She gasped and Ryou looked down at it, then fell to the ground in a sitting position.

"It hurts… Malik!" Ryou cried holding out his injured hand, tears started to fall from his light brown eyes.

"Oh… don't cry, don't cry. I'll fix it for you." She pulled out a few tissues from her pocket and wrapped his hand in it and got up. She helped Ryou to his feet, she had seen him walk in and chase the men away for her. "Thank you for saving me." She said as they started to walk, Ryou sniffled and wiped his eyes.

They came to a house it wasn't as big as Yugi's but big enough. She opened a door, just then the rain started to fall. She led him into the house. "Mom I'm home!" She called out but got no answer. She led Ryou through the house and opened a door. She sat Ryou down on a chair. "I'll be right back."

Ryou looked around it had a bed like the one that he shared with Malik, but it was pink, and full of stuff, and everything seemed to be fluffy, frilly, and the air smelt sweet. "Lets have a look." She said walking over to him with a first aid-kit in her hands she sat on her bed. She took his hand and looked it over. "It seems that it's already been hurt." She looked at him, and cut off the old bandage. "No wonder that it hurts so much." She started to clean it. "It isn't as deep as what we first thought." She smiled, putting some cream on it. "Where are you from?" She asked.

"I'm from out of town." He looked up at her wiping away the fallen tear marks a little better on his cheeks. "Please to meet you." He sniffed, he wanted Malik to be fixing his hand, but she would have to do.

"There, all fixed." She said putting everything back. His ears didn't go unnoticed either. Ryou got up and looked around.

"I'm Serenity." She said.

Ryou stopped looking and glanced up at her. "I'm Ryou nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Like wise." She looked down at him as he went back to looking at the little things that she hand on her dresser. Ryou stood up still looking at the posters on the walls, she walked over and stood right in front of him. "Are the ears real?" She asked as she reached out to touch them, her curiosity getting the better of her, but before she could Ryou jumped back away from her and grabbed onto his ear.

"Malik rubs them for me." Ryou looked down at his shoes, and let go of his ear, and wondered when he was going to see him again.

"Where do you come from?" She asked.

"I'm from out of town." Ryou replied without looking up.

"I see." She said and put it down to where Ryou came from, he wasn't meant to tell anybody. But Ryou seemed nice enough to her, he did save her in the alleyway, she frowned, as she looked him up and down. _'How could he take out three men on his own, he's not every big, and doesn't look like he has the strength to do it, hell I'm bigger than him.'_ She thought. "Where do you live now?" she asked, and thought it best that she returned him before they came looking for him, and trouble she didn't want when they did.

"Hello!" Came a second voice, Ryou jumped his ears back against his head.

"I'm here!" She said in a happy voice and ran to her door and looked back. "Come on and meet my brother." She said. Ryou followed and watched as she ran up. "Jou!" she called out jumping into his arms.

"Hey." The tall teen said as he hugged her, he had shaggy blonde hair, and honey brown eyes, that landed on Ryou. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Oh this is Ryou, I brought him home with me."

"WHAT!" Jou stormed up at Ryou growling, acting the protective big brother.

"No not like that." She pushed him away, as Ryou started to growl back. "He helped me I got mugged in an alleyway on my way home."

"Are you alright?" Jou asked.

"Fine thanks to him." She said.

"Nice to meet you Ryou. I'm Jounouchi katsuya. But you can just call me Jou every one else does." He held out his hand for Ryou who looked at it then him. "What are they!" He stepped even closer as he pointed to Ryou's ears. "Are they real?" he looked at them. "I wanna touch them." He reached out and grabbed each ear in his hands and rubbed them at the same time. "Hey they're soft."

"Really?" She said. Ryou shook his head making Jou let go and he stepped away. "I don't think he likes that." She pointed out.

"Wow where did he come from?" He asked his sister.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Did you ask him?"

"Yes I did?" she said.

"And?"

"All I got was, I'm from out of town." She said as they both looked at Ryou.

"Oh, me too." Ryou said, they both laughed at him.

"All right stand back and let the expert handle this." Jou rolled up his sleeves. "Now. Who are you staying with?"

"Malik." Ryou said looking around the living room.

"Malik?" Jou asked surprised. "I didn't know Malik had anyone staying with him?" he looked at Ryou. "You mean Malik Ishtar, right?" He asked and Ryou shrugged. "Tanned skin, blonde hair, rides a motorbike." Ryou's ears pricked forward as he looked at Jou.

"It goes around and around, fast." Ryou said then frowned. "But not last night." Ryou said a little sadly, as he remembered Malik going to work but not coming back, right after.

"That sounds like Malik to me." Jou said.

**

* * *

**

Malik slowly woke up, threw the blankets back and got up and stretched his muscles. He walked to the closet and saw the blankets on the floor, and smiled, Ryou didn't sleep there anymore but with him. Not that Malik minded him doing that, it was nice in away really.

He pulled out some clothes and got dressed and ran his fingers through his hair and he headed downstairs. "Ryou!" He called out walking into the living room, it was empty as was the kitchen. "He's in the shop." Malik said as he got himself a coffee then proceeded to the shop.

"Morning Yugi." He sat down.

"Morning? It's two in the afternoon." Yugi smiled.

"Okay." Malik took a sip and scanned the room with his eyes over the rim of his cup then put it down. "Where's Ryou?" He asked.

"Oh Rebecca and Ryou went to the park this morning." Yugi said from the doorway of the storage room. Malik nodded his head and took another sip.

"Where is he now?" He asked, it wasn't really sinking in.

"Their still out." Came the reply. Again Malik nodded his head and taking a sip, then it hit him.

"You let him go out with a kid, alone!" Malik yelled.

"Yeah, she was going to watch him." Yugi said.

"How could you be so irresponsible." Malik got up, as Yugi walked in.

"Jeez Malik why don't you get him a chain and collar and have him tied up in the basement." He rolled his eyes. "How much trouble could they get into?"

"That's not the point, he doesn't know anything, and could be lost, again… and who knows where he could be, or someone taking advantage of him." Malik growled as he walked to the door, it had been raining, as everything was still wet.

"I'm sure he's over with Rebecca right now." Yugi said as Malik walked out into the street and next-door. He rang the doorbell and waited. He hoped that Yugi was right and Ryou was here, his stomach twisted, Ra he hoped that nothing had happened to Ryou. The old man answered the door.

"Hello Malik." He greeted happily.

"Mr Hawkins, I was wondering if Rebecca was here?"

"Yes she is, come in." He opened the door more and let Malik in. "Rebecca!" He called out as he closed the door. Little thuds of feet came from above them and soon the girl was running at them.

"Hi Malik." She called out hugging him about the middle.

"Hi." He said and moved her away a bit. "Is Ryou here with you, I've come to get him and bring him home." Malik said.

"Oh no, he's at the park." She said and Malik paled. "I left him at the pond and when I came back he was gone. I looked but it started to rain and thought that he would have gone home by himself." She said. "He's so much fun." She added. "But I think a collar and lead will help." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ryou hasn't come home yet." Malik said, and the worry of someone doing something to Ryou worried him greatly. Malik nodded in thanks and left the house he was heading back to Yugi's to call Bakura and Marik up to help him look for Ryou, and hope to find him before nightfall.

He came down the stairs with Yugi right behind him. "I'm sorry Malik I thought that she would take good care of him."

"Well she didn't." Malik hissed, but they both stopped as the doorbell rang. Malik walked up and opened the door and was meet with Jou and his sister.

"Hey Malik missing something?" He asked with an amused smirked on his lips.

"What?" Malik asked confused.

"Malik!" Came a happy call, and the next thing he new he was tackled and ended up on the floor. Malik groaned and opened his eyes while rubbing his head.

"Ryou!" He said.

"Malik!" Ryou chippered looking down at him.

"Hey where have you been?" Malik asked.

"With Serenity and Jounouchi katsuya. But you can just call him Jou everyone else does." Malik chuckled.

"I know that already." Malik looked up at the two that stood in the doorway. "Thanks Jou."

"Don't worry about it he was very interesting." She cut in.

"Malik are his ears really, real?" Jou asked, and Malik was thankful that he was still on the floor as he would have fallen over, did the whole world know about Ryou?

"He lost his hat and I saw his ears when he scared off the men that attached me and I took him home with me, and then Jou came home." Serenity said.

"What? Wait, men attacked you and Ryou chased them off?" Malik moved Ryou from off him and got up, Ryou sat on the floor pouting.

"Yeah, I would have been in great trouble if he hadn't shown up when he did." She smiled.

"Ryou how did you do that?" Malik asked.

"The man hurt me Malik." Ryou held out his new bandaged hand as tears filled his eyes.

"Yes I see." Malik took his hand in his then asked. "What happened to the men?" Ryou looked confused.

"They went away." He said getting up.

"How? Did they run away?" Malik asked Ryou shook his head.

"They went away and I was hurt." Ryou held up his hand again, and again Malik took it.

"He is fine. I fixed it up for him." Serenity said.

"Thanks I'm glad that it was you two that found him and not someone else." Malik said as Ryou lent in and hugged him, nuzzling into his chest.

"So where did you get him from?" Jou asked.

"He's not a pet that you buy from a store Jou." Malik hissed at him.

"I know that." Jou laughed, waving to dismiss anything offensive. "I meant that he is so odd."

"Ryou's not odd!" Malik almost yelled.

"I'm not saying that either."

"Come on Jou, before you say something stupid." She pulled him to the door. "See you at the track on the weekend Malik." She waved dragging Jou with her.

"Bye." Malik closed the door and sighed.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

There you have it ten pages, to make up with the no update, it wasn't what I had planed, but what I originally had in this chap will come later on. I hoped you liked it drop me a line, my lovelies.** R&R**


	8. Bath Time and Calls

Hi! (waves and hugs everyone) this was the chap that I had set up it would have been in the last one but anyway. I worked on it and this is what I got, so enjoy my lovelies.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, M. don't like don't read.

Don't own. (Depressed sigh)

**CHAP 8: Bath Time and Calls. **

**

* * *

**

Malik had spent that afternoon working in the shop. Ryou sat and watched people come and go, and a few that bought bike parts, and kids mostly buying cards. Malik glanced over to make sure that Ryou hadn't jumped anyone, and he noticed that Ryou looked rather bored. "Yugi, we should close up." Malik suggested as he walked over to Ryou and patted his head.

"Yeah, I'm beat." Yugi walked over and closed the door. Ryou followed Malik back into the house and into the kitchen. They made dinner, Ryou watched and soon they ate, Ryou had a better idea on how the knife and forks worked, a little after they were in the living room. Yugi sat in the armchair as Malik and Ryou took up the couch. Malik was looking through a paper as Ryou lay on him purring, Malik absentmindedly patted Ryou's head. "This seems okay." Malik said, Ryou looked up at him. "It's for the weekend, and it starts right after the race."

"Malik you'll have no time for yourself." Yugi pointed. "You work here after school and a little on the weekends."

"I know it wouldn't have worried me losing the second job, but I don't earn enough to support him, really." Malik said looking over moving his feet a little to see Yugi.

"Well I could speak to grandpa about paying you a little more." Yugi glanced over.

"No, I'll have to sell more parts." Malik said. "And place bets on myself." He grinned and Yugi shook his head, Ryou yawned tiredly showing off his fangs and put his head back down on Malik's chest blinking at him tiredly, Malik smirked.

"I'm going to bed, it's late anyway." Just as Malik said that, Ryou got up started for the stairs Malik followed. But he stopped at the door. "Thanks for letting me stay so long."

"Not a problem." Yugi said as he turned everything off.

Ryou changed into the t-shirt and boxers that Malik lent him, but as he glanced out the window, parts of the city were lit up with lights from homes and streetlights, as he gazed up at the moon he saw something, his ears pricked forward and pointed. "What is that?" Ryou turned to look at him, Malik frowned and walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and lent his head on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked looking out as well.

"It went that way fast." Ryou pointed in the direction that it went in. "And bright." He added purring.

Malik thought for a minute of what could be bright and move so fast in the night sky, and then he saw one for himself and said. "Oh that was a falling star." Malik smiled as a few more flew across the night sky.

"They're looking for their friend." Ryou gasped worried that such a small thing could be hurt falling so quickly. "Will it be okay?" Malik chuckled. "It'll be fine, people normally make a wish when they see one, they're good luck Ryou."

"That it'll be okay and not get hurt?" Ryou put his hands on the glass looking up for anymore that might be falling, wondering how something falling down could be good luck.

"No, it's something that you really want, or your heart wants."

"How do you ask your heart what it wants?" Ryou ear's flattened against his head.

"It's what you feel that you ask for." Malik rubbed the back of his neck, it was late and he was tired. "What makes you the most happiest, then you wish for it." Malik put his arm back around Ryou, taking in the slight sent of cinnamon. "Like… I wish to win the race on the weekend." Malik looked up to see more stars fly across the night sky. "What do you wish for?" He asked.

"I don't know." Ryou whispered. Malik could think of one to keep Ryou away from whatever he was in before, and he would try everything in his power to keep him from whoever was out there.

"Maybe we should go to bed." Malik unwrapped his arms and turned around and climbed onto the bed moving the blankets aside.

"Will it come true?" Ryou asked from his spot at the window and watched Malik lay there looking at the ceiling, Ryou glanced back out he knew what he wanted to wish for now, he moved and sat next to Malik.

"They very rarely do." Malik looked up. "But it's nice to think they do." He yawned.

"It is." He purred snuggling up to Malik, Ryou yawned showing off his small white fangs, hoping that his wish would come true, free to stay with Malik forever.

The next morning, Malik sat at the table Ryou right next to him eating. "The shop is closed for the day, as this is the day grandpa does shopping and such." Yugi said as he sat down. "So I'm going to see him in the hospital today."

"Well I'm going out, I'm taking Ryou to the mall and get him some clothes of his own." Malik looked at Ryou. "I'm planning to get him into the a bath this morning." Malik said and Ryou gave him a look, they had talked about it that morning, and Ryou got as close as touching the water with his fingers, he just didn't like it.

Later Malik and Ryou were in the bathroom. "Okay Ryou, I know you don't like water that much, but your hair needs a wash, and so do you." Malik turned off the taps and turned to Ryou who was still wearing his boxers, as was Malik. "That water is warm." He pointed to the bubble filled tub. Ryou gave it a look. "Don't be like that." Malik said as he walked up to Ryou, who knew that he wouldn't hurt him, but he wasn't getting in that tub, Malik picked him up and carried him over.

"No." Ryou gasped and started to struggle.

"It's not… going to…kill you." Malik fought to hold him, he knew once he got Ryou into the water then he would find it not so bad, with how Ryou was acting he thought that the neko-boy never have had one before.

Malik lent over to put Ryou in, but he stuck out his arms and legs suspending himself just above the tub, growling. "Come… on Ryou." Malik grunted. "You'll… love… it." He tried pulling Ryou's arms away from the edge of the tub, but Ryou tried to bite him as he did, he liked that cloth bath better, and this wasn't what he wanted. "Stop it."

"No." Ryou moved as Malik pushed down, Ryou fell onto the floor, and Malik end up in the tub, completely wet. Ryou's ears pricked forward as he looked over the edge of the tub but found no Malik, only bubbles. Ryou bit his lip a little worried. "Malik?" Ryou called out softly, not getting a reply. He got to his knees and lent over his face just inches away from the water, he _knew_ this stuff was bad, and worried if this tub thing ate him.

Malik shot up out of the water and grabbed Ryou and pulled him, Ryou yelped in fright. Ryou struggled to get his head out of the water and sat there growling. Malik stuck his head out of the water just up to his nose. Ryou gave him look that he was not impressed at all. Malik smirked and splashed him with a little water, and that look turned into one that wished you were dead. Malik sat up and chuckled as Ryou just sat there. "You look like a drowned cat."

"I am." Ryou hissed.

"Don't you like it, the waters hot and it smells nice." Malik said pulling Ryou over to him and grabbed the shampoo, putting some into his hand he rubbed it into Ryou's hair. "You'll smell much better, and look it." Ryou stopped growling and watched the bubbles with a less hateful look, it was warm and it made him fell a little better, but that wasn't the point he _was_ wet, but at least it wasn't a hose.

After they got out and dried Ryou wasn't that angry that he had a bath, and in away liked it, except the wet part. Malik was brushing his hair, and drying it. Ryou eyed the socks that Malik was going to put on, he smirked, as he reached out and grabbed them, without Malik seeing.

"That wasn't so bad." Malik said, and Ryou felt that Malik needed at little pay back for the treatment that he got. "Were are my socks?" He said as he put everything down. He stepped back and started to slip on the wet floor waving his arms about trying to get his balance back, Ryou grinned and gave him a light push on his chest with his index finger, Malik gasped and fully dressed fell into the tub, with a splash sending bubbles and water everywhere.

Malik surfaced and Ryou dangled the socks in front of him with that same grin. "Oh your dead." Malik growled, Ryou took a step back still waving the socks. "Ryou give them back and I just may forget about this." It was his last clean pair, Malik jumped from the bath, as Ryou ran out of the room. "GET BACK HERE!" he was right behind Ryou but slipped over landing face down because of his wet feet.

Ryou ran down the stairs and ran into none other then Bakura and Marik. "Hi!" He squeaked out then he ran into the living room. The two looked up to see Malik coming down the stairs, soaking wet. "Jeez Malik, your supposed to take a shower without your clothes on." Bakura smirked.

"Where is he?" Malik asked and the two pointed into the living room, Malik walked into the living room to see Ryou standing behind the couch. "Your going to pay." Malik pointed at Ryou, and lunged at him. Ryou ducked and ran passed him as Malik toppled over the couch and landed on the floor behind it with a thud.

"What's going on?" Marik asked, Yugi who sighed.

"Malik gave Ryou a bath." He shrugged, laughter came as Ryou shot passed them waving the socks in the air, then a few seconds later Malik.

"Does this happen all the time?" Bakura asked.

"No this was his first bath." Yugi said just as Ryou shot passed them again.

"GET BACK HERE!" Malik yelled as he ran passed, but it was followed by a yelp from Ryou, the three looked in to see Malik had Ryou pinned to the floor and was tickling him, Ryou was laughing and wriggled to get free, he still had the socks.

"H-here." Ryou held out the shocks that he had taken, and Malik stopped and took them.

"Thank you, but you're not off the hook yet." Malik grinned as he got up and slung Ryou over his shoulder and walked out of the room, Ryou just giggled. Malik stopped at seeing Marik and Bakura. "Hey." He said.

"If you're done playing we should leave." Marik said.

"Give me five." Malik walked up the stairs, and Ryou gave them a wave but the two disappeared around the corner.

A few more giggles broke out from up stairs as Malik tickled Ryou every now and then. But soon they came down dressed and the four of them left the house.

Ryou held onto Malik's hand as they walked towards the mall. Once there, Ryou looked around in awe at all the people walking about, and if it weren't for Malik, Ryou would have ran into everybody that passed them. "This way." Malik pulled him to a shop.

After a good look through most of the clothes, Ryou had his arms full. "Try some of them on." Malik lead him to the change rooms. Then he ran off and grabbed a few different hats then came back and handed them over the top of the door to Ryou who took them.

"Take your time." Malik called out as he leant against the wall.

"Why not put Ryou into something more…" Bakura didn't get to finish.

"Like what you would wear to bed for Marik." Malik smirked.

"Ra NO! He would be arrested for indecent exposure." Marik chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Bakura's shoulder. Malik had picked out just simple clothes for Ryou, jeans and t-shirt, a few shirts and shorts and everything else that he needed.

"Guys!" Came a call and arms wrapped around Malik's waist.

"Hey Mokuba, where's your brother?" Malik asked looking down at the boy, about twelve or so with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh around." The boy shrugged. That's when Ryou stepped out and saw the two, he narrowed his eyes at the smaller one, the black vertical irises thinned instantly and his eyes became a clear crystal blue colour. Marik noticed the change in Ryou, but said nothing. Malik looked at Ryou and saw the look that Ryou was giving the boy, he pushed Mokuba back at arms length.

"Ryou that looks good." Malik walked up to him and stood right in front of him. Ryou wore only a blue shirt and black jeans with a black hat. "Why don't you put the old ones on and I'll get you some shoes." Malik said, and Ryou narrowed his eyes more at Mokuba and growled baring his fangs, the shadows moved. Mokuba had shot back that glare the best he could. "Ryou!" Malik said sternly.

Ryou broke his gaze with the shorter boy and his eyes turned back to there light brown but the irises weren't as thin and he looked at Malik. "Go and change." Malik pointed to the door. Ryou gave Mokuba one last look and walked into the change room.

"Who was that?" Mokuba asked as Malik turned and faced him.

"Ryou he came to visit me, I'm looking after him." Malik said, and they could hear Ryou growling faintly in the little room, and wondered what had upset him like that, was it Mokuba? It looked like they were about to start a fight with each other and Malik hadn't seen Ryou get that upset yet.

"Mokuba." The small group turned to see a tall brunet walking towards them, and same matching blue eyes as Mokuba.

"Big brother." Mokuba ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey." He greeted them with a nod. "He wasn't bothering you was he?" He asked.

"No not at all, Seto." Malik said as he glanced at the change room doors.

"Well we should be moving on, we have lots to do." Seto said as he turned and walked away, but stopped. "I'm going to my beach house next week, you're all invited to come, even the mutt." He smirked.

"Again, you hold it every year." Marik said with a smirk. "You know I'll be there."

"I know. Just come by my house and we'll all leave together." Seto waved as he walked out of the shop. They all turned just as the doors opened and Ryou stepped out in his old clothes.

"Come we'll get these and leave." Malik said taking some of the clothes and walking to the counter to pay.

They walked through, the mall and had been to quite a few shops, even Bakura and Marik had bought clothes for themselves. Malik stopped as his cell phone rang, he dug into his pockets and pulled it out and placed it to his ear. "Malik here?" He said.

"Mr Ishtar, just listen. I can't talk long." Malik frowned as he looked down slightly trying to work out who the voice belonged to. "I know that you have 482." Malik's head shot up and looked around his eyes landing on Ryou, who was licking the glass window to the pet store with the puppies on the other side doing the same thing.

"Who are you?" Malik growled, watching as Bakura and Marik pulled Ryou away from the glass then scanned the area that he was in, eyeing every one with a cell phone in their hands and talking, there were so many.

"That's not important right now." He hissed.

"Look nut job, I have no idea what you're talking…"

"Listen he has a tracking device in the back of his left hand, get rid of it as soon as possible. I can only delay them for a short time. But I think they maybe onto me."

"What? Who?"

"Mr. Ishtar I hope that you treat him well, he needs it…" The other end went quiet for a second.

"Tell me who?…" Malik growled "Are you still there?" He almost yelled down the line.

"I can't stop what's about to happen, he will be found, no matter what you do. Good bye."

"Wait! WAIT!" Malik yelled but the line was dead.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked as he walked up to him.

"I don't know, I got the weirdest phone call." Malik looked at his phone no number was shown he then put it back into his pocket. He would work it out later he glanced at his watch. Mai wouldn't be there now anyway, and that was if the nut job was telling the truth, but the numbers were tattooed in Ryou's ear. He sighed, why should he listen to some prank phone call like that, he shook his head Mai would know.

"Lets get out of here." Bakura said as he walked back again and Ryou was back at the window, giggling. "I've had enough of this place." Bakura growled as some guy walked into him. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" He yelled at the guy.

"Come on Ryou." Malik held out his hand, Ryou stopped what he was doing gave him a beaming smile and he took his hand and they started to walk.

"We're leaving now." Marik said, Bakura and the guy about to rip off each other's heads. "Come on Bakura." Marik pulled him away from the guy and headed for the exit. They dumped the clothes in the car and got in. Marik drove even though it was a few blocks away.

The four walked down the street a few of the shops were having sales on and it was crowded. "Hey isn't that Serenity's shop?" Marik asked as there was a line up of people out the door.

"Yeah, she looks busy." Malik said as he looked at Ryou who was looking everywhere else, but where they were going.

"Yeah I know lets go in and say hi." Bakura grinned as he pulled Marik and Malik with him. Ryou noticed that he was being left behind he called out and ran after Malik.

"Excuse me, coming through!" Bakura pushed his way through the people and in through the door still holding on to Marik and Malik. "Hey, Serenity." He greeted.

She looked up. "Not now guys, I'm so busy." She said as she served a customer, the walls, behind the glass counter were packed with bread, and the glass counter was full of cakes.

"We know." He said devilishly, Marik and Malik waved, Ryou stopped and looked around, the shop smelt so nice.

"Serenity!" Ryou called out as he spotted her and ran over to her, Marik, Bakura and Malik were pushed outside again by the ones trying to get in.

"Thank you?" she said and turned to Ryou. "Hi, how are you doing?" She asked him.

"Good." He smiled. But she turned to serve another person, as she was handing the money over, a woman asked Ryou to get her the cake in the counter. Ryou nodded his head and grabbed it out.

"Put it in the box there!" She pointed and Ryou did, he placed the cake in it and handed it over, the woman gave him the money and left, he handed it to Serenity. "Hey, Ryou would you like a job, helping me out here today?" She asked. Ryou looked at her, this was what Malik had lost, a job.

"What is a job?" Ryou asked.

"It's where." She handed over another box. "Thank you," She said. "It's where you come and work like now and in return you get money." She said. Ryou thought about it, it was what Malik was worried about this thing called money.

"I can really use a hand around here." She smiled at him.

"Malik was looking for new job, money to live. Buy clothes, but I like Malik's clothes." Ryou said, he could get the money and help out Malik and maybe he wouldn't feel so down, and she giggled.

"Well with the money you can wear all the Malik's clothes you like."

"Will Malik be happy?" Ryou asked, as she lent on the counter.

"Well… it should really be you that's happy." Serenity said looking thoughtful.

"I'm happy. If Malik's happy." Ryou said.

"That's good, I'm sure that he would be." She grabbed an apron and tied it around Ryou's waist. "Okay you get what cakes the people want and I'll handle the rest." Ryou nodded his head.

The three made it back inside, after it quietened down a little. "Malik, I got a job!" Ryou ran over and jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"What!" He looked at Serenity.

"I gave Ryou a job to help me out." She smiled. "Part time of course."

"I get to help." Ryou ran over to Serenity. "Thank you so much." He beamed.

"Your welcome." She smiled and then looked at Malik. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, why would I?" Malik waved it off, Bakura and Marik put their arms around him.

"Don't pout Malik, we'll give you a job." Bakura smirked as Marik snickered.

"No thanks." Malik pushed them away.

"Well I'm closing now." She gave Ryou times and days that he was to come here and work with her. Ryou was more than happy to take it, when he found out that Malik was happy for him.

Serenity waved bye to them as she walked down the street in the opposite way.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

There you have it another chap just for you, tell me what your thoughts are. I was having so much trouble with it it wasn't funny, so **R&R.**


	9. Bad Guys In The Wood Works

Okay sorry for the long wait, I was finishing this, Yes that's rights it's finished, so all I have to do is edit it and post it when I get time, as I'm working on other stories too, so enjoy.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, M. though I haven't put anything in here to even reach the warnings that I have set up, (sighs).

You know I don't own, so why ask? (Narrows eyes)

**CHAP 9: Bad Guys In The Wood Works**

**

* * *

**

The next day on the other side of town Marik lent up against his motorbike under a bridge waiting, he got a call from User last night. The sun was just rising and sending its rays over this part of the world. He growled to himself he hated to get up so early. He was lucky that Bakura had gone home last night, or he would have had a hard time getting here. "I didn't think that you would come." A voice came from behind him. Marik didn't even move to see who it was.

"Of course I would. I asked you for information didn't I?" Marik snorted.

"Yeah you did." He walked around and stood in front of Marik, he had on a grey hooded jumper, with the hood over his head with red hair sticking out a little and black jeans. "And I got it." He pulled out an orange envelope from under his jumper. "What you were asking me to look for was the most unusual thing yet."

"It's just something that I've had a theory on." Marik pulled down his black sunglasses and looked the guy up and down.

"Some big theory then." He handed over the envelope Marik took it.

"What else did you find out?" Marik put it into his jacket he would look it over later in a more private place.

"Well everything that I looked up, which I crashed four computers doing mind you." At that Marik threw him a rolled up ball of money at his chest, which he caught with a smirk. "The name Gozaburo was signed at the bottom of everything I looked at, but also the name Founder was on everything and a Boots turned up every now and then."

"Who are they?" Marik looked at him as he put his money into his pants pocket.

"I have no idea." He shrugged. "But the name Founder looked pretty important, like he owned whatever was going down as the name was printed into the paper itself at the very top, like a water mark in money."

"Is this everything?" Marik asked.

"Yeah I managed to print it out before my fifth computer crashed, they had some hardware." He laughed.

"You know what I expect." Marik said as he got onto his bike giving him a look.

"Wooh… hey man, I'm nothing like Enter." He held up his hand. "I've kept nothing. I know nothing." Marik narrowed his eyes, they used such weird names to hide their real identity, he had used Enter once but never again and she seemed to have vanished.

"You do realize that I have to cover my ass every time I use you freaks?" Marik placed a hand in his open leather jacket.

"Please I know, you have everything, I come highly recommended, by Omega, and Ultra." He said wide-eyed and backing up, they both knew that he wouldn't get two feet before he would fall, so there was no use in him running away. Marik grunted and pulled his hand away.

"You forget what happened here, and I just may call on you again and the price will be bigger." Marik revved the bike and looked at User. "Just don't fuck up like the others, and you'll be with the walking for a while longer."

"Yes sir." He sighed relieved, but gasped as Marik stuck his hand into his jacket. "NO please, I'm the best you'll ever have working for you!" His eyes shut tightly and his hands clasped together in a prayer way, Marik just smirked. User blinked as something hit him in the chest and he fell over on his rear looking down and another rolled up ball of money lay in between his legs.

"A little extra." Marik sped off.

"Fucking psycho." User shakily got up and stumbled away.

* * *

Malik sighed as he watched Ryou run from cage to cage looking at all the dogs and cat's that had been sick or were getting treatment for something. "Hi." Ryou said with the biggest smile, then laughed every now and then at a dog that barked at him or a cat that purred, which Ryou mimicked purring back. Malik shook his head but then looked at the door as it opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Mai said as she walked in.

"That's okay." Malik pushed off the wall.

"Hi Ryou." She said, Ryou looked up from his spot on the floor and gave her a nervous smile.

"Hi." He lowered his head as he patted the cat with his fingers through the bars.

"So, how can I help you tonight?" She asked as she sat down on a chair.

"I got a phone call yesterday, the guy gave me Ryou's number and said a tracking device was in his left hand." She cut in.

"And you want me to have a look."

"And remove it if it's true." Malik sighed and looked away then whispered. "I don't want them to take him away."

"Alright." Mai stood up. "I'll do a full body scan to detect anything else that shouldn't be there, and I'll go from there." She led them through the halls to a room that had the words x-ray on the door. Malik talked Ryou into lying on the table, he shivered as he was only in his boxers.

The three stood in a room that Ryou had been bought into the very first time, looking at Ryou's x-rays. "There." She pointed to Ryou's left hand. "There is something there, that shouldn't be." She looked over the rest. "But I see nothing else. A few brakes." She pointed to his leg, a few ribs and his right arm "They've healed nicely." She turned off the bright light and pulled down the photos.

"What now?" Malik asked.

"I can remove it." She said. "Is that what you want?" Malik nodded his head. "I'll get everything ready. You get him onto the table." Malik looked at Ryou and walked him over to the table.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked titling his head to the side, as Malik picked up his left hand, it was the one with the burn and a cut as it was still bandaged.

"You have something in your hand that we need to take out, you're going to go to sleep for a little bit." Malik gave him a reassuring smile, Ryou bit his lip and shifted nervously. "You have to lay down now." He said as Mai walked up to them holding a gas mask in her hands.

"The gas won't keep him under as long as the needle will, but it'll leave him groggy after." She handed it to Malik, who moved and stood over Ryou's head and looked down.

"Malik?" Ryou started to shake in fear as he watched the mask come closer to his face, Malik stopped and lent down.

"I'll be right here when you wake up. I won't leave you." He kissed Ryou on the cheek then placed the mask over his nose and mouth, before Ryou could react to the kiss given. Ryou struggled to pull the mask off, bad things always happened when he was put to sleep.

"No, Malik make it stop!" Ryou cried out tears started fall, in his panting the gas entering his lungs working more quickly as Malik and Mai stopped his hands.

"It's okay Ryou, I won't let anything happen to you." Malik patted his head, as Ryou started to relax his mind fogged and Malik's words were unheard. He felt so tired, he made that sound that he always used on Malik to get his attention, Malik couldn't take his eyes off Ryou's it was the cutest sound that he had ever heard, but he felt guilty that he did this to him, but it was for the best, he watched his eyes dull over and Ryou fell asleep.

A little while later Malik and Mai stood over a small moveable table looking at a round metal device that blinked a little green light at them. Mai had to cut into the bone of Ryou's hand almost, to get it out, it took an hour to remove it. She also took out his stitches from his side, and Ryou still slept soundly in the portable bed in the corner, covered in blankets.

"I ran the test on Ryou." She looked at Malik, who raised an eyebrow at her. "I have never seen anything like it." She sat down, Malik turned and lent on the bench and looked at her. "He is human, but with differences… a lot." She frowned.

"Like what?" Malik asked.

"I'm not sure, I ran it all against my own, and nothing matched at all, but for the human part of him, when I was done I felt that I was in over my head." She sighed. "It was like I was five trying to read, Shakespeare and understand it at the same time." She looked up at Malik.

"Could he be that important? It could be pointless to try and keep him safe?" He looked at Mai worried would they come anyway for Ryou take him away back to just torture him all over again… and if by chance he met up with Ryou again in the future, he might not be the same person as he is now, but hell could freeze over before he would let them walk in and take Ryou away.

"I have no idea, but from what I saw… I say so. Someone is going to want him back Malik as much as you want to keep him..." She trailed off.

"M-Malik?" Came the soft call from the corner, Malik walked over instantly and sat on the end of the small bed.

"I'm here." Malik caressed his cheek, as Ryou lent into the touch. He murmured Malik's name again as he got up but crawled over to Malik and curled up on his lap and nuzzled into his chest and fell back asleep.

"I'll take him home." Malik got up with Ryou in his arms.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Mai picked up the metal thing.

"Drop it." Malik said and she did, it clicked on the floor, then he smashed the heel of his boot onto it breaking it into small pieces. "Burn it as well." He said as she nodded her head and scooped up the pieces.

"Bye Mai and thanks for everything, again." He smiled at her.

"Anytime Malik." She winked at him and he left.

Malik walked in through the door of the game shop and up to his room that Yugi had given him, he laid Ryou on the bed and climbed in after him, he pulled Ryou closer and covered them both up with the blanket. "Malik?" Ryou opened his eyes and looked up.

"How are you feeling?" Malik ran a hand through Ryou's hair, who started to purr.

"Okay." Ryou snuggled up to him more so every part had some kind of contact with Malik. "Why was I there?"

"You had something in your hand remember?" Ryou nodded his head, then touched his cheek where Malik had kissed him.

"Why did you do this?" He rubbed his cheek, Malik blushed and glad that it was dark.

"It was a kiss, we should get some…" Malik's voice died in his throat as Ryou lent up still purring and his ears pricked forward as he slowly licked Malik's cheek.

"Good night." Ryou snuggled himself closer if it was possible and nuzzled into his neck. Malik smirked and hugged Ryou more tightly, he didn't feel quite so alone anymore.

The next morning they headed off for the day. Ryou held Malik's hand as they walked down the street. He just wanted to know if Ryou knew his way to where he worked. Ryou didn't seem to notice that his hand had been cut into again and re-bandaged. Malik was still concerned about the men that '_went away'_ according to Ryou. They worked on Ryou's talking the night before and he was getting the hang of it a lot more than before.

"Where are you going today?" Ryou asked, looking up at Malik. Ryou only came up to his chest in height, he was small in size also.

"I'm going to school for the day." Malik glanced down at him Ryou gave him a smile.

"There it is!" Ryou pointed and jumped up and down. Malik smiled, as they walked up and opened the door. Ryou spotted Serenity and ran up to her. "I'm here now." He said stating the obvious.

"I can see that, why don't you get changed." She said. "Do you remember where the bathroom is?"

"I remember." He said and ran towards the back door.

"Are you sure you want to give Ryou this job?" Malik said.

"Yes." She looked up at him.

"Are you doing this because someone told you of my recent sacking?" Malik said as he looked at the door that Ryou had run into.

"No not at all, it gets so busy here that I'm run off my feet." She said. "I have to take time off school to run this place some times." She sighed, the shop belonged to her father, who had died a few years back, so she now ran it, though her mother wanted to sell it, but Serenity just couldn't part with it, taking time off school to run it, but not once did she fall behind in her grades.

"I'll give you my cell number if anything happens." Malik wrote it down. "I'll be in school, but I'll have it on at all times." He handed her the piece of paper with his number on it.

"Oh do me a favour and give this to Jou he forgot it this morning." She ran into the kitchen then came back again a few minutes later and handed Malik a backpack.

"He would forget his head if it wasn't screwed on." Malik shook his head as she giggled.

"Oh… will you be picking Ryou up after school?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll stop by and see how he went for the day." By this time Ryou came out in a white t-shirt and black pants with a white apron with his hair tied back. "Well I'm going now Ryou." The said teen ran up and hugged him.

"I'll see you later?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah." Malik patted his head. "You be good and listen to everything Serenity tells you."

"I will." Ryou let him go and stepped back.

"The bread is about to come out of the oven, Ryou." She said and Ryou nodded his head.

"Bye Malik." Ryou watched him leave and when he couldn't see Malik anymore, he ran off into the kitchen with Serenity.

* * *

Malik mumbled to himself about Ryou getting a job, right after he got fired, and Ryou had only been here for a short time, but was happy for Ryou, really. But he couldn't ask Ryou to support them, or himself, though he probably could, but couldn't let that happen.

The day dragged on and Malik daydreamed in class, about none other than Ryou. Malik shifted in his seat, how Ryou would purr when he rubbed or scratched his ears, and if he ignored Ryou, he would do something to get the attention that he wanted from him. Ryou was cute in every way, how every small thing interested him, and made Malik look at things in a whole new perspective. Malik smiled as he moved his chin into the other hand. And how Ryou would follow him everywhere, and make the cutest sounds when left behind, and that lick or kiss he got from Ryou.

Malik blushed and sat upright in his chair blinking. Was he falling for Ryou? He shook his head and passed it off as just too observant of the boy, '_that's all_.' At lunchtime Malik found himself walking through the cafeteria and spotted Ryuuji Otogi, he had long black hair tied up in the back and a headband on and bright green eyes. "Hey." he said before Malik could say anything.

"Hey." Malik sat down with his food.

"Hey Otogi, Malik." Bakura said as he sat down a few minutes later.

"Hey." Malik and Otogi said together, it was such a thrilling day for them. "Where's Mar…" He didn't get to finish as the room was filled with girlish screams, the three looked over to see Marik grinning like a mad man and walked out of a crowd of girls that were huddled together giving him looks while talking to each other and he sat down next to Bakura.

"Girls are so easy to freak out." Marik chuckled, as Bakura shook his head. "So where's Ryou?" He asked.

"Working." Malik sighed, he found that he missed having Ryou around and that made him a little depressed, but Ryou working for himself, would mean that Malik didn't have to look for that second job. He could pull in what he needed and have more time for Ryou.

"That's right?" Bakura and Marik said at the same time.

"That was kinda of surprising, what's he doing? Chasing mice?" They both laughed, but stopped, as Malik gave them a not to pleased look.

"He helps Serenity with the cooking and severing costumers." Malik poked at his food, as his stomach rolled over.

"What's wrong Malik separation anxiety?" Bakura laughed noticing the look.

"No just worried that he could burn the place down or hurt himself." Malik said as he lent his head in his left hand and drummed his fingers on his cheek in a board manner.

"Now I would pay to see that." Marik said smirking taking a mouthful.

"I don't know if he's quite fitting in." Malik sighed he had lost his appetite for what the school could call food and pushed it from him.

"Well if he landed a job on his own, I'd say he's doing quite well." Bakura added grabbing his can of soda and take a long drink.

"Do you really think that anyone notices him when you're out?" Marik asked, locking gazes with Malik and an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well no, with the little odd things he does I'm surprised that anyone hasn't yet." Malik blinked a few times sitting straight up again.

"Well you have your answer." Marik pointed out and went back to his lunch.

"But I can only show him so much. And what if he wants to move on one day see the world?" Malik glanced out the window, and it saddened him to think like that and hoped that Ryou would be with him for a lot longer than a few months or years.

"Maybe your right. You can't keep him here because you have an infatuation with him." Marik said. "But for now you two can have all sorts of fun until that day." Marik frowned. "That's if that day comes, Ryou's very attached to you as it is." Malik gave him a look.

"What?" His voice came out strained.

"You haven't noticed, the way he looks at you he's very protective of you, he jumped Bakura because he tackled you at the bike shed. He was ready to take his head." Marik pointed out. Malik glanced at Bakura then back to Marik, Otogi watched the conversation between them.

"So I would say, he wouldn't leave you anytime soon on his own accord." Bakura finished.

"What are you two scheming?" Came a voice, they all looked up to see none other than Seto.

"The usual." Bakura waved it off as the tall teen sat down.

"Like burning things down, stealing that kinda stuff." Marik added changing the subject.

"Yes things I don't want to hear." Seto raised an eyebrow as he took a drink. "So is there a race on this weekend?"

"You bet. All four of us are racing. We have a new group coming all the way in from America." Marik said. Seto was the kind of guy that you talked to once in awhile and was a handy person to know, and be on a kinda friendly terms with, if you didn't get on his bad side. Marik, Bakura, Malik and Jou have known Seto for a few years, as he turned up at the track a few times and ate lunch on the occasion with them and talked.

"So moneybags, who are you betting on?" Came another voice from behind them.

"Not you, we all know that dogs come last in the scheme of things, in life, money, love, and potential." Seto smirked.

"Ahh. Your still sore that you didn't bet on me last weekend, and lost money, even though I came second." Jou grinned as he sat down, moving the blonde hair out of his honey brown eyes.

"See lesson learnt dogs come second to everything and you don't bet on them." He smirked.

"Yeah whatever." Jou growled as he started to eat.

The day went by and Malik was standing out the front of the school, with Bakura, Marik, Jou and Seto all talking with each other.

"Guys I'm going now." Malik said as he looked at his watch getting the attention of everyone.

"Already, I thought we could go cause some trouble at the mall." Bakura said.

"Actually I can't I have paper work to do." Marik pointed out, Bakura gave him a look.

"You do?" Bakura asked Marik who just nodded his head as they got into a conversation with each other over it.

"Well I have to get Ryou from work." Malik started to walk away.

"Hey how did he go?" Malik asked as he walked into the shop. Serenity was behind the counter.

"Great, I couldn't be happier with his work." She said.

"Really?" Malik asked, he had expected Ryou to do something wrong and her to be pissed beyond words and ask never to see him again.

"Yeah." She walked around the counter.

"Malik!" Ryou called out and ran up to him pushing Malik backwards to the glass door by the force he used.

"I helped cook, talk to people, sold cakes, and I helped put out cakes, and put strawberries on them, and helped the delivery man put the bread on his truck." Ryou beamed. "Serenity said I was a big help and could come back to help."

"Ryou breath." Malik chuckled and patted Ryou on the head, who made a sound it was crossed between a purr and a high pitched sound.

"Ryou you can go home now, we're done for the day." She said smiling.

"Okay," Ryou nodded and ran into the back but come out soon after, changed into his clothes that he had come in that morning.

"Now this is for you." She handed Ryou an envelope, with Ryou Ishtar written on it.

"What is it?" He asked holding it up.

"Your pay for today. The money you earned." She said. Ryou looked at her a little confused.

"So I can buy Malik's clothes now?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "Now you come in twice a week to help out." She looked at Malik. "Tuesdays and Thursdays I'm the most busiest."

"Okay, thank you so much." Malik said.

"Please I really didn't mind he's so sweet." She waved them off as they left the shop.

"This is money?" Ryou asked as he looked at the envelope.

"No, the money is inside." Malik smiled as he stopped walking and took it from Ryou, he folded it up and put it into Ryou's back pocket. He took Ryou's hand again and started to walk down the street.

**

* * *

**

On the other side of town in an office to a large estate, A screen to a laptop lit up the dark area of the room, showing the back of a black leather chair and a wall of glass showing the world outside with flashes of lighting every now and then. "Sir, I have some bad news." Came a voice from the speakers of the laptop.

"I know all about it." Said the voice from behind the chair. "The question is what are you going to do about it?" His cold voice rang out in the room.

"Gozaburo, sent out men to retrieve 482. He is now in Machu Picchu as we speak, he landed two days ago."

"You idiot, he's not there, you've been had. Get me Gozaburo." He growled. The screen went blank for a minute until the face of an older man stared at the back of the chair.

"Yes Sir." Gozaburo said.

"Shut the hell up, and tell me what the hell have you been doing all this time?" He snapped at the older man.

"Well we have been."

"Tracking 482's movements I know." He cut him off. "You've been had, you idiot." He growled at the older man.

"We found out once we got here." Gozaburo said a little more than annoyed.

"Have you found his location at all besides Machu Picchu?" He asked as lighting ripped through the sky lighting up the dark room.

"No. 482's tracking has been… damaged. We're not picking him up anymore at all."

"Well then might I suggest that you send out one of the other ones, to track down 482 and bring him back?" He said in a calmer tone.

"Sir, might I suggest that you use yours?" Gozaburo said and his boss almost choked on his own saliva.

"My… I gave time and money into him, and there will be no way that I would use him to fix your mistakes. Find him and when you do, do not hesitate to kill him and anyone that stands in your way."

"But sir, what about the media?"

"Don't worry about them, I can handle them, just do your job and deal with the culprit that hacked the system to begin with. And when you get 482 I want him delivered to me." The screen went blank, if he was to use his own, he shook his head. _'I'll only use him as a last resort.'_ He thought to himself, the doors then opened in front of him and a woman stood there.

"Sir, I have found that information that you requested." She said as she walked up to his desk and put the folder down then pushed it in front of him, "We also found someone was trying to hack into our systems mainframe by the name of _The User_ and what they were looking for." She put down another folder.

"Did you look at these?" He asked.

"Sir, I like working here and have been you're assistant for years." She smiled.

"Go home I don't need you anymore." She bowed her head and left, if he got his hands on 482 he would pay for running away.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

Oh my a few people are after Ryou now, O.O but they still don't know where he is, and Marik's up to something, and any guesses on the guy that was in the chair, kinda reminded me of Inspector gadget, you know Doctor Claw, never seeing his face O.o anyway. I love to hear from you guys, even if it's just a Hi, anything, I don't care, just **R&R**


	10. Borrowed Time

Okay another chap just for you, (grins) anyway enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, and this sounds to me when I type or read this, it's like a broken record.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, M.

**CHAP 10: Borrowed Time  
**

**

* * *

**

Later that afternoon Ryou and Malik walked up to a building that looked a little run down. Malik pushed open the doors and walked inside and went right for the stairs. They walked up the two flights and walked into a hallway that needed a re-paint and new carpet. Hell the whole place needed a re-doing. Malik put his key in and turned it then the door handle, but it didn't open. He growled and hit it with his shoulder hard, but still it didn't open. He stepped back moving the boy out of the way then kicked it open, Malik lost his balance and was about to fall over on his ass when Ryou caught him.

"I'm fine thanks." Malik said and the need to find his landlord and kill him for running such a place. They walked inside "Have a look around at what you please as this is your place too now." Malik said as he walked to his answering machine and pushed the button. Ryou bit his lip as he looked around and walked off, the living room had a well-used couch and coffee table a stand with a t.v and dvd player and a stereo, a bookshelf full of books that were shoved in and looked like a mess.

The boy went right to the books and started to pull one out and opened it. His eyes scanned the pages but then he held the book flat in his hands and the pages flipped over faster and slammed shut, he put the book back as he finished with it, then he walked down the small hallway and found two doors, he pushed one open that was to his left to find that horrid room that held water, he hissed his ears flattened back and closed the door then turned to the one on his right he opened it and stepped in.

A double unmade bed against the wall, clothes, cd's, magazines, books, posters on the walls, a desk littered with papers, books, drawings and other things, the room was a mess. Ryou walked in and looked around he picked up a magazine and opened it, it had motorbikes in it, his ears pricked forward he placed the magazine on the unmade bed, Ryou walked out to find Malik yelling at someone at the door, he stood right behind Malik. "If you kept the supply of hot water, then maybe I would pay my rent on time." He yelled at the man.

"It's two weeks late." The thin tall man yelled back, Ryou growled and gave him a look; Malik turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Ryou then the man.

"Funny you remember that and not the need for heating and hot water. I'll pay you when I get more than one hot shower a week." Malik slammed the door but stopped at the worried look on Ryou's face. "He's such an money grabbing ass-monkey."

"Ass-monkey?" The boy said.

"No don't you say that." Malik said.

"Malik, this?" He asked pointing to the stereo and tilted his head to the side.

"Oh that's where I can listen to music and bug the neighbours." He said as he then walked over into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Malik asked.

"Yes." Ryou said as he walked in.

"Me too." Malik looked into his empty fridge, Ryou right behind him again and looked over his shoulder, Malik sighed thankful that nothing was alive and moving, he closed the fridge door but bumped into Ryou, who squeaked. "I'll have to go shopping today." Malik smirked and rubbed Ryou's ear.

Ryou nodded his head, and pulled out the money that he was given and handed it over to Malik. "What are you?…"

"For you." Ryou held up the envelope to Malik, Ryou smiled and blushed, all the other animals would give things, mostly food, blankets and bones to their mates to help with living in the labs a little happier, Ryou saw it all the time, and time to time he wished for the same thing. He blushed even more, not that he was offering such a thing to Malik, was he? Maybe Malik would take it the wrong way, and Ryou faulted for a second. He knew that Malik worried about this… paper thing, he could feel it.

"Ryou it's yours, you earned that yourself." He gently pushed Ryou's hands down. Ryou looked at the envelope sadly, Malik refused it, why wasn't it what he wanted? Maybe it wasn't enough.

"Lets get going." Malik said, missing the hurt look Ryou gave him. "So we can cook something together?" Malik suggested.

"Cook together?" Ryou frowned but then broke out into a smile. "Like at work." Ryou said. "I can do the strawberries and cream and take the bread out of the oven, but be careful it's hot." Malik chuckled he liked hearing Ryou go off about something new he learnt that day.

"No we're not doing cakes we're going to cook something else." Malik said walking to the door and grabbing his coat and keys; he helped Ryou into his jacket. The two left the apartment together and headed for the small market down the road.

"Have you been to the park?" Malik asked looking down at Ryou.

"With the little girl." Ryou looked up.

Malik and Ryou walked through the park. "Ryou, where did you live before we met?" Ryou bit his lip and looked away. Malik stopped walking and faced him. "You just…" Malik stopped at seeing the look on Ryou's face. Malik lifted his chin and smiled and closed the distance between them. "Your happy staying with me?" Ryou smiled and nodded his head purring and wrapped his arms around Malik and nuzzled into his chest. "I'll take that as a yes." Malik wrapped his arms around him, they moved apart Ryou looked around more.

"Malik can I." Ryou pointed to the trees, Malik frowned.

"What?"

"I like the trees." Ryou said, and it dawned on Malik being part neko he would be slightly attracted to things that real cats would be.

"Sure go for it." Malik smiled, Ryou hugged him then ran off.

Malik tapped his foot and looked at his watch it was five in the afternoon and he had been waiting for Ryou for half an hour. Malik sighed he would have to go in and look for him; it was a large plantation of trees in the park you could walk through it on a path.

Malik walked in along the path looking around. "Ryou come on it'll be getting dark soon!" He called out with his hands cupped around his mouth, to project his voice more. He looked up as leaves fell around him, he saw a shadow move above him, he frowned and slowly started to walk, his eyes scanned the area warily. He jumped as the bush he passed moved. "Ryou lets go." He called out.

Malik walked deeper in and it got darker a lot darker, like he was in some deep jungle were the leaves were so thick they blocked everything out, he got the feeling of being watched and the shadows seemed to move not by the movement of the trees and the wind as there wasn't any, his heart pounded, why was he feeling so nervous, it would be just Ryou, right? He never liked this place. But the corner of his mind told him he was being hunted, like a cat and mouse game, he being the mouse. "That's ridiculous." He hissed at himself, he didn't fear Ryou at all. But the thought of something else in here with him that wasn't Ryou, he started to walk faster.

'_SNAP!' _A branch fell a few feet from him, he gasped turning and stepped backwards, keeping his eyes where the branch fell. "This isn't funny Ryou!" Malik called out again, and he cursed himself for letting his imagination run off with him. He turned back around and stepped forward his foot snagged on something and he fell, with a thud, he pushed himself up and tried to untangle his foot from a vine.

He looked up as a bush moved and Ryou crawled out on all fours towards him, eyes locked, Ryou reached out a clawed hand and ripped the vine off, he moved up Malik's body more, Malik's heart was pounding in his chest and found he was having troubles breathing, not only from the fall and the scare that he had, but how close Ryou was.

Malik used his hands to move himself backwards, but Ryou was still there, and they were so close Ryou's ears were flat against his head, and their noses were almost touching, Ryou slowly licked his cheek, Malik's eyes widened slightly and he blushed. "We should…Ryou!" Malik found himself being pushed back and leaning on his elbows on the hard ground to support his upper body, Ryou was hovering right over him. "Ryou!" Malik found the rest of the other words die in his throat, something was different about Ryou.

"Sorry Malik." Ryou blinked a few times and pulled away standing up and offered a hand, Malik took it and stood up, brushing off the dirt on his rear, elbows and knees. "I got a little carried away, I was having so much fun." He smiled.

"What were you doing?" Malik asked calming down.

"Playing." Ryou said and took Malik's hand and the two started to walk, they found Ryou's hat on the way, as they came out of the trees he looked back over his shoulder, that was the most tense and scary thing that he had ever felt. They walked through the rest of the park as parents and kids ran about getting ready to go home.

They walked up to a street if anyone could call it that, it was a street but it was dedicated to people selling or buying goods of any kind, known as a market. "This is were you by your food and anything else you want or need." Malik said as he walked about putting stuff into a basket.

Ryou followed, but stopped at seeing a clear crystal statue, and it's wings spread out to full length ready for flight, its long robes hung nicely over the body and pooled at its feet, its arms were down by its side as it was looking up and the small statue was on a small round wooden stand.

"It plays music." The man said coming around and picked it up. Ryou watched it was so pretty never seeing anything like it before. The man wound a small key on the back of the stand and it started to play a soft tune. He held it out to Ryou who took it and looked it over more closely as it turned on the stand.

"What is it?" He asked not taking his eyes off it.

"It's just a music box." The man shrugged not seeing what was so special about it.

"Is this real?" Ryou touched the wings gently as if they would fall off with a slightest bit of pressure.

"No it's an angel." Malik said as he walked up to Ryou and took it from him and held it out so he could see.

"Angel?" Ryou was fascinated with it.

"Yeah an angel, they have wings to fly in the sky." Malik pointed to the wings and watched Ryou with a grin as he awed at it.

"Can Malik fly?" Ryou asked looking up at him, he hadn't seen Malik with wings yet, could he be hiding them?

"No."

"But it's nice." Ryou said, Malik nodded in agreement, then turned to the man handing it over. "I'll take it." He waited as the man put it into a box, Malik dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and handed over the money, and Malik was handed the box along with his change.

"Since you liked it it's for you." Malik held it out to Ryou with a smile.

"It's mine?" Ryou took it with wide eyes then looked at Malik.

"Yeah all yours." Malik put an arm around his shoulders and started to walk. Ryou smiled as he held it to his chest. No one had given him anything before to call his very own. Malik had given him a name and now the music angel, it seemed that whatever made him happy Malik would get for him. Ryou stopped him and lent up and softly licked Malik's cheek, smiled at him with a '_thank you.'_ and kept walking looking at his angel.

Malik smiled and it amused him that the licks that Ryou gave him weren't wet as he though it might have been the first time he did it. "Oh before I forget." Malik said snapping out of his dazed look making Ryou stop and faced him. "I got you this as well." He blushed as he held out what looked like soft-square and stood close to Ryou. "This is a wallet, you keep your money that you get from the cake shop, and your address." Malik opened it. "See I have already put your phone number and address in for you and the money you got." Malik said handing it to Ryou.

"But I don't have a phone number or address." Ryou said looking at it.

"Their mine, so if anything happens they look in it and call me and then I'll come to you." Malik turned and started to walk again. Malik got everything that he needed and headed back home with Ryou in toe.

* * *

"I know, it's hard I'm trying but they haven't found him yet." Boots sighed as he looked at the doors. 

"_Do you know were he is?"_ Asked a voice in the cell phone.

"Japan, I haven't pursued him yet in risk that Gozaburo will have his hands on him again, to many lives are at risk if he uses 482's again." He sighed.

"_Just make sure that you cover yourself. We'll move in and watch him._"

"No avoid all contact with him for now." Boots said the lift stopped. "I can reason with 482 on my own, just have the labs ready for him when I bring him back…I have to go." He hung up and walked down the hall and into the office of Gozaburo. Once inside he noticed there were two other men. It had been a week and that's how long 482 had been missing and Gozaburo had come back and he wasn't too happy at all. Boots put down the folders onto the table and looked around the room. "Good morning," He greeted them then opened up a folder and sat down.

"Just under a week our test subject 482 escaped us on a live field experiment, I can't stress enough how important it is to get him back here." Boots said reading off a piece of paper.

"We know that, get on with it." Gozaburo growled.

"To retrieve 482, we are sending out….. 305." Boots gasped. "You can't he'll kill 482."

"SIT DOWN!" Gozaburo yelled and slammed his fists on the table. "482 is a monster you have seen his handy work, what if he falls into the wrong hands? The world could be destroyed." He closed his eyes and lent back, "Once we have 482 back here he will be destroyed and his body will be used for further testing… besides if 305 does a good job then he'll take 482's place."

"This is a mistake, you can't let 305 run about unsupervised." Boots stood up and glared.

"He won't be, he has a shock chip in the back of his head, if he doesn't respond to us then we can kill him on the spot." He smirked as he said, "we should have put one in 482." Boots shook his head, 482 was created over two years ago and from the minute he opened his eyes he was put through everything that a human couldn't stand.

"482 has been located in the city of Domino." One of the other men said. "We are preparing to get him back."

They all stood up and walked out of the room and to the lift the same instrumental music played from the hallway as in the lift they all stood inside and waited Gozaburo opened a silver panel and put in a key and turned it, the lift started to move downwards.

It wasn't long when the doors opened and the small group stepped out into another hall with white walls and floors they started to walk again. Boots closed his eyes this was where 482 was created DNA of a few animals mixed with a teens, cats eyes and ears for sight and hearing, and mobility and agility. But 305 was something that went wrong, they stopped outside two steal large doors the two men in dark blue uniforms stepped to either side of the door and put the keys in from around their neck and turned them.

The large doors opened with a hiss and the group stepped back, they looked in to see a man sitting in the corner of a room chains ran from his neck, wrists and ankles to the wall. "This is subject 305, he was made to have the looks of a twenty four year old." The woman said holding a file in her arms and approached them. "He was the best we have for the more brutal missions, but found him to be not so compliant with orders as 482 is." She said.

"Why is he here like this?" One of the men asked.

"All these subjects are dangerous and unstable." Gozaburo said. 305 stood up he had blue eyes, blonde hair, and was well built in muscles and size.

"305, you have orders." Boots stepped forward, taking a photo from the girl, then said, "You are to hunt down 482 and bring him in."

"No you are to kill him, and anyone that stands in your way." Gozaburo grinned. "This one was always my favourite." He chuckled.

"Yes Sir," 305 said.

"I also like to call him Keith, Bandit Keith." Gozaburo said as he patted Keith on the head, Boots shook his head, why couldn't he have given 482 a name.

"Have him prepared for his mission, he leaves as soon as possible." Gozaburo turned to the other men. "Well talk more over drinks and dinner." They started to walk to the lift, Boots sighed and followed them.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

Okay things are starting to move along a little faster now, **R&R **for an update.


	11. Trouble Called Ryou

Hi everyone, Oh some one asked a little bit back, if Seto and Gozaburo are related, the answer is no, sorry for not getting back to you on that, and I hope this has helped anyone else out as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh

**Warnings**: Yaoi, M.

**CHAP 11: Trouble Called Ryou**

Ryou was slowly waking and started to purr at the warmth that he was surrounded in, and more importantly what was lying next to him… He opened his eyes slowly and frowned at seeing the wall. This wasn't right, he then rolled over to find... "Malik?" Ryou sat up and looked around he wasn't in the room, Ryou pouted and his ears fell back against his head as he threw off the blankets and walked into the kitchen and living room rubbing his eyes. "Malik?" Ryou called out again and still no Malik, he walked to the… bathroom… he pushed open the door slowly. "Malik?" He got no answer.

Ryou walked back into the living room and sat down, were was he, Ryou took in a deep breath and Malik's scent was still strong in the room so he hadn't left to long ago, but why did he leave and not take him? Ryou sat up and looked at the front door his ears pricked forward, the door opened and Malik walked in. Ryou jumped to his feet and ran at him, tackling him in a hug. "Hey!" Malik grunted as his back hit the door, Ryou nuzzled into his chest.

"You were gone." Ryou looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Just to make sure we could have hot water." Malik patted his head. "I wouldn't leave you like that." Malik hugged him back. "So you don't have to worry about it." Malik looked at the clock half past six, am. "Well it's time to get ready." Malik said as Ryou nodded his head.

Malik took Ryou into the bathroom. "You need to wash." Malik said, as he turned on the taps and filled the bath. Ryou hissed at seeing the water. "Ryou!" Malik said sternly he didn't like it when Ryou did that. Ryou's ears flattened he hated when Malik spoke like that to him.

"You've been in this before, no games today." He said sternly as he stood and looked at Ryou. Who bit his lip then nodded his head. Ryou climbed in sitting in the warm water. Malik knelt down next to the tub. He wet Ryou's hair and put in the shampoo, rinsed it out then put in the conditioner. Ryou purred as Malik rubbed his head, then rinsed it out again. "There, all done." Malik said getting up helping Ryou to stand up and passed him a towel trying not to look. Ryou dried himself. Once he was done and Ryou was dry, Malik got into the shower himself and left Ryou to get dressed.

After a while Malik and Ryou stood at the front door. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Malik asked and Ryou nodded his head.

"Look both ways before crossing the street, and when the man is green." Ryou smiled, putting on his black hat, his hair was brushed and he never smelt so good before as his hair smelt like coconuts, and Malik put a spray on him, Ryou didn't like it to much and sneezed for five minutes after.

"Okay." Malik straighten Ryou's dark blue shirt, as Malik was in his school uniform. "Now you know what to do?" Malik asked, as he picked up his bag.

"I wait for you, before you go." Ryou said, and Malik laughed.

"Try again." He patted Ryou on the head. "You're to wait for me after work." Malik smiled, Ryou nodded his head as he fixed Malik's shirt by running his hands over Malik's shoulders and chest straightening out any wrinkles. "What do you say if someone asks where are you from?"

"From England. Staying with Malik as I'm a long time fan, who I'm sleeping with." Ryou finished, Malik laughed and shook his head; he cupped Ryou's cheek getting his full attention, and locked eyes with him.

"I'm from England and I'm visiting a friend, who I'm staying with at the moment. Alright?" Ryou had a slight English accent in his voice so it was easier for him to pick a place where Ryou might have lived if he wasn't...

"I think I have it." Ryou smiled, Malik let go and stood up straight, Ryou took a step forward flush against Malik in a hug and purred as he nuzzled into his chest and Malik wrapped his arms around him.

"Fishing for your morning cuddle?" Malik smiled as he rested his chin on top of Ryou's head, who nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Alright." Malik said and Ryou let go with a pout. "We're both going to be late." They both walked out of the apartment.

They stopped by Yugi's place. Rebecca ran up to them in her school uniform a maroon skirt and jacket with a white shirt. "Have something for Ryou." She said holding up a hair band with clips on it.

"Ryou's not playing dress up right now, we're going to school." Yugi said.

"No silly it's for his ears." She stated as if it was the obvious thing on the planet. "Boys?" She rolled her blue eyes. "I'll have to show you." She pushed them all inside. She made Ryou sit down so she could reach his head and ears. Rebecca held up the headband and pointed to the clips. "I put rubber in them so they don't bite his ears and hurt him." She placed it on his head and gently bent his ears down flat and clipped them down. "Then just cover it with his hair." She moved pieces of his hair around a little. "And we have a cat to instant boy in seconds." She waved her hand over Ryou's head.

"This is great." Malik lent down. "You can't even see them." He looked at Ryou who was just sitting there. "Does it hurt at all?"

"No." Ryou said.

"This is really good you won't have to explain that he has to wear a hat all the time." Yugi said looking as well.

"See, I'm a child genius." She hugged Ryou. "We'll play later." With that she was gone like the wind.

The three stopped by Marik's house as Bakura was there as well, and the small group walked together to school. But Ryou stopped in the middle of the walkway at seeing a couple kissing with their... **_mouths_**. He stared and blinked then touched his own lips with confusion. But he made Malik stop as well and like a chain reaction everyone else stopped walking. "What are they doing?" Ryou asked as he pointed to the boy and girl.

"Kissing?" Malik said not taking any real notice, as the couple hugged each other and walked off hand in hand.

"Why do they do that?" Ryou asked looking at Malik. Marik and Bakura found it **_very_**amusing.

"Yeah Malik why do they do **_that_**?" Marik grinned as Bakura snickered.

"Grow up!" Malik growled at him then turned to Ryou. "It's because they like each other, or they're in love, it's a show of affection how they feel about each other." Malik then started to walk again, Ryou was still confused.

"And it's not just with boys and girls." Marik said grabbing Bakura's hand.

"Stop it you'll confuse him." Malik hissed, Ryou made a sound and tilted his to the side.

"Not just boys and girls?" Ryou asked still confused he had just found that there were girls in the world and short people known as kids and now there was kissing?

"Holy shit he doesn't even know about the basics?" Bakura said dumfounded. "Here I'll show you." Bakura grabbed Ryou and pulled him close, he squeaked and went wide-eyed as Bakura lent in and was about to kiss him. Malik narrowed his eyes and growled was it jealously? He didn't care, he walked up and hit Bakura up side the head and pulled Ryou away.

"Leave him alone." Malik growled at him.

"But anyway, it's done with boys and girls if you want to reproduces later." Marik said stepping around Bakura and putting an arm around Ryou. "You either just like girls, or you like just boys, or you like both, like little Yugi here." He pointed to the said teen.

"Shut up!" Yugi growled over his shoulder at the two, who laughed again and Malik rolled his eyes.

"So do you like boys or girls?" Bakura asked on the other side of Malik.

"I like Malik." Ryou said innocently, Malik stopped walking, as did every one else and the silence… well lets just say you could hear the crickets chirp.

"… He likes you Malik." Marik smirked like a mad man, breaking the quiet atmosphere. "See I told you." He snickered again.

"He doesn't even know what you're talking about." Malik started to walk again taking Ryou with him missing the hurt look in Ryou's eyes. Bakura and Marik caught up and fell into step beside them.

"Don't be like that, we'll have to teach him." Marik said, the smirk never leaving his lips and had been there the whole time. Malik stopped again and turned to them.

"I don't need you two teaching him anything, because by the end of it he'll think having sex in an empty classroom and janitors closet is the right thing to do." Malik once again started to walk making Ryou follow.

"Sex?" Ryou said.

"Don't you say that!" Malik looked at him and Ryou nodded his head as he slipped his hand into Malik's hand.

"You didn't complain." Bakura smirked, and Marik chuckled.

"I had no choice..." He sighed, the two had ambushed him in between classes and pushed him into a class room, well by the time they finished teasing him he couldn't say no. "Anyway lay off the talk, he looks confused enough." Malik pointed out.

Malik dropped Ryou off at his work "Now you know the way home?" Ryou nodded his head. "Good I'll see you after." Ryou gave Malik a hug. "And don't talk to any strangers okay, go right home." Malik stepped back letting Ryou go, he nodded and ran inside.

It was about lunchtime, when Serenity let Ryou go, she closed up the shop. Ryou looked up and down the street Malik was meant to pick him up, but that wouldn't be for a while, he bit his lip thinking on what would be the best thing to do? Go home and wait for Malik… But Ryou missed him now, and didn't want to wait until later to see him.

The shadows beside the shops and people moved and ran to his feet and spiked turning his own shadow darker on the path in front of him. Ryou's eyes turned clear blue and he smirked, and followed it through town. It wasn't to long when Ryou came up to a large building. He walked up and pushed open the doors and stepped in, teens walked about everywhere, talking, some of them shouting, things flying through the air. He sniffed the air and was assaulted with all kinds of odours; one he knew was sweat there was a sweet smell like Serenity and a few others. He moved down the hall around teens getting knocked about as he made his way through them.

He stopped at a door and opened it and looked in, to find a room full of students. "Can I help you?" The man at the front of the room looked at him, Ryou scanned the room not finding what he wanted, and he walked back out. He turned down the next hallway, he stopped he could now smell Malik faintly and was now trackable. He sniffed the air and continued to walk down the hall. He pushed open a door and walked into a large room full of more students and the smell of food. He closed his eyes for a minute then opened them Malik wasn't in here either.

Ryou pouted and rubbed the back of his neck, where was Malik? Before Ryou knew it he ended up on the floor, he pushed himself up and looked to see another teen standing there over him. "Watch were your going?" He snapped, the whole room fell silent and turned to see what was happing. "Say you're sorry and I **_might_** let you go." He smirked, Ryou pushed himself up but a foot pushed him back down to the ground. "I didn't here you?" He mocked by putting a hand to his ear, Ryou growled.

"Leave the kid alone Ushio!" Some one called out from the group of teens.

"Shut up! You all know the rules about running into me." He yelled at them, but stumbled back as Ryou pushed his foot back and got up, Ushio gasped in surprise. Ryou not wanting to talk to strangers, as Malik had told him not too, went to walk away. "Get back here!" He grabbed Ryou by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "You're not leaving until I tell ya you can." He grinned Ryou looked up at him and growled.

"Don't!" Ryou hissed at him.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He lifted Ryou up off his feet and brought him up nose to nose, Ryou grinned again showing off his sharp fangs, Ushio hands were ripped from Ryou's top, Ryou landed back on his feet. "What?" Ushio gasped, Ryou narrowed his eyes at him, Ushio then was thrown a few feet back landing on a table breaking it, the room was filled with gasps and shocked calls of what had just happened. Ryou walked up to him calmly as he was getting up, Ryou put his foot on his chest to hold him down.

"Say you're sorry and I **_might_** let you go." Ryou put more pressure on his chest with his foot, Ushio grabbed Ryou's foot and twisted it, and Ryou cried out and ended up on the floor.

"I apologise to no one." He got up, but Ryou was on his feet before him and stepped back growling as Ushio lunged at him, Ryou moved to the side and students jumped out of the way as Ushio was pushed forward by an unseen force, head first into another table.

"I've had enough." Ryou turned and walked away, but as he neared the doors he was roughly pushed into the wall, a larger body pinning him in place, Ryou cried out by the force as he twisted Ryou's wrist.

"Where are you going?" He growled, but gasped as he was pulled off Ryou and landed on the floor. Marik and Bakura were looking down at him.

"Ryou are you alright?" Malik looked him over, running his hands over his head, shoulders and arms, then pulled him into a hug.

Everyone jumped as Ryou started to cry. "He hurt my hand." Ryou held it up tears running down his face. Malik growled narrowing his eyes at the larger teen being held down by Bakura and Marik's foot.

"I think a little lesson needs to be learnt here, don't you think Ushio?" Marik smirked.

"About picking on those smaller than you." Bakura added.

"But he…" He was grabbed and dragged out, everyone in the room pushed their way out to see what was going to happen to the school bully.

"Come on." Malik took Ryou out and down the hallway to the bathrooms, he locked the door and walked over to the sink and placed Ryou on it and grabbed a paper towel and wet it. "What are you doing here?" Malik asked as he wiped the tears away.

"I wanted to see you." Ryou bit his lip, Malik raised an eyebrow locking gazes with him, and he sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" He smirked as Ryou got a worried look. "You knew that I was coming to get you…" He stopped and asked again. "Why are you here?"

"Serenity let me go, she had things to do." Ryou sniffled; Malik lifted his chin for a better look. "He didn't hurt you to badly did he?" Malik asked.

"No, he was scary." Ryou added. "Mean too."

"He is, you're not the first." Malik smiled. "There you feel better now?" He asked, Ryou shook his head and lent in a little and licked Malik on the cheek, Malik stopped him by holding his chin and pressed his lips to Ryou's, who gasped. Malik pulled back and licked his lips, Ryou purred and touched his own lips.

"Kissing?" Ryou said with a smile, Malik smirked but the door handle jiggled and someone banging on it from the other side.

"Come on." Malik helped him down and walked to the door, the small group stepped aside and let Malik and Ryou go through.

Malik found the others, the bell rang out and everyone moved inside. "Ryou go home and wait for me." Malik said as the others walked off, Ryou looked depressed and grabbed onto Malik's hand.

"I want to stay with you."

"You can't right now, I'll see you after we'll have all afternoon together." Malik kissed his cheek. "Go home." Malik turned and walked towards the building.

Ryou made that sound again and Malik stopped in his tracks and looked at him, he did it again and Malik felt like a jerk trying to send him away. "Go home Ryou, I'll see you in a few hours." Malik walked backwards, and then turned and vanished through the doors.

Ryou slumped himself on the ground where he was and pouted pulling out the grass. "Hours, hours." He mumbled to himself, he didn't want to leave; he was going to wait for Malik here. Ryou looked up at the big tree, he smirked got up and walked to it he jumped up from branch to branch to almost the top, he laid down his back to the trunk and his legs hung over the sides and dangled, and he waited.

A bell rang out and noise could be heard, Ryou jumped and almost fell out hanging upside down he smirked. "Malik." Ryou watched as teens walked out of the door in groups talking, yelling, laughing all could be heard. Ryou jumped down to his feet scaring a few teens, then walked to the building.

Ryou walked through moving around the students that lingered in the hallways waiting for friends. He sniffed the air and couldn't pick up on Malik anywhere he made it to the doors that he had come through earlier that day. Ryou spotted Malik walking down the road with the others, Ryou started to run to catch up to them.

"Yugi I think I'm going to take a little time off for a few days." Malik said.

"That's okay, I wanted to spent more time with grandpa anyway." Yugi said.

"Tell the truth Yugi." Marik waved a finger at the teen.

"What? I am." Yugi said, but Bakura lent on him grinning like the cheshire cat.

"You met someone." Marik added.

"No I didn't." Yugi growled.

"Yeah you did, he's from out of the country too, so I heard." Bakura said.

"Don't you mean spying?" Yugi added as he moved out of their reach, the two loved to torment Yugi any chance they could get, but it was all in fun.

"Not at all, we wouldn't do anything like that." Marik pretended to be offended. They walked into the park, all of a sudden Ryou swung in front of them upside down. They all yelped out and jumped back, Ryou giggled and smirked his fangs showing in his mischief.

"Ryou!" Malik walked up to him, Ryou licked his cheek. "Ryou what are you doing?" Malik said trying to get him down, but Ryou moved out of his way.

"What's he doing here?" Marik asked. "I thought you sent him home."

"I did." Malik sighed.

"You know cats have their own mind." Marik said.

"Now you tell me." Malik got Ryou down, but his arm was grabbed onto and pulled.

"Come play with me Malik." Ryou laughed, Malik smirked and followed him with the others. It was Yugi that joined Ryou on the play equipment along with other kids.

Malik, Marik and Bakura sat by and watched, Malik had been on it, but grew tired and sat with the two. "Catch it!" A little girl cried out as she threw her ball, it flew past Ryou, who bounced after it. Ryou picked it up and straightened up and looked to where Malik was sitting, and saw none other than Mokuba.

"Hey!" Came a voice that was like nails on a chalkboard for Ryou. Who just growled and slowly walked over listening in the whole time. Ryou was beyond angry, his nails dug into the ball. They talked Mokuba hugged Malik a little to long for Ryou's liking, he jumped as the ball popped in his hands, Mokuba walked off.

"My ball!" The little girl cried, Ryou snarled and shoved it into the girl's hands on his way past almost knocking her over. He jumped up a tree and jumped from branch to branch, until he hovered over the path and Mokuba walked under him, Ryou narrowed his clear blue eyes, the shadows moved and grabbed onto the boy and slammed him to a tree, Ryou swung down and walked up to him eyes locked with each other.

"You." Ryou growled as he stopped almost nose to nose.

"What do you want?" Mokuba struggled to get free.

"Stay away from what's mine." Ryou hissed, sounding very much like a neko.

"What?" Mokuba said.

"Malik. Malik's mine. Not yours." Ryou growled the sound was deep in his chest.

"Jealous are we?" Mokuba smirked but winced as everything around him tightened, but it loosened and he fell to the ground, as Ryou looked around and sniffed the air.

"We'll pick this up later." Ryou ran off.

"Ryou!" Malik called out as he stood up, only to be knocked down as Ryou jumped him purring. "There you are." Malik laughed. "We're leaving, a storm is coming?" He pointed up to the sky, Ryou looked up he had known about the storm earlier that day.

**TBC **

The site isn't letting me put up the lines that I normally do I hope it wasn't confusing for you. On another note **R&R **people, and you get to see what happens next.


	12. Truth Be Told

**Warning: **Yaoi, M for the safe side of things.

Do not own Yugioh

**Chap 12: Truth Be Told**

"Ryou wait!" Serenity called out to him, he slid to a stop and ran back. "You forgot your pay." She laughed as Ryou hopped from one foot to the other, she handed over the envelope, and Ryou took it. "Now put it away so it's safe, okay." She instructed, and Ryou slipped it into his wallet then in his back pocket. "Why are you in a hurry today?"

"Malik's getting out of school, I'll get to be with him." Ryou smiled.

"But you see him every day." She said amused.

"But not today, I've been here and he's been there." Ryou jumped up and down. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." With that Ryou was off like a shot, he ran but had to control himself that he didn't use his full speed, but still he was fast enough, sliding to a stop at the lights and waited, once green he dashed across.

He ran the full six blocks to Malik's school, not even out of breath, he came to a stop for a brief second before taking off again running towards the building, he burst through the doors and looked around, the halls where empty, no one was outside. Ryou smile became a mischievous one, he loved nothing more than hunting for Malik.

Ryou bit his lip as he walked down each hallway searching the classrooms and sniffing the air. "Why are you out of uniform?" Ryou turned around and looked at the older woman.

"Have you seen Malik? I'm hunting for him." The teacher gave him an odd look.

"Yes he has detention. And looks like you do too, why are you out of class? Where's your slip?" Ryou gave her a confused look.

"I'm here for Malik, he's taking me home."

"You won't be going anywhere until five, follow me." She started to walk Ryou bounced after, it was easier to find Malik this way less fun but gave him the same result. "So what did you do to earn this?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Oh Malik likes me, and I'm not allowed to talk to people I don't know." Ryou slapped his hand over his mouth, as he realized that he didn't know her. "Don't tell Malik." He whimpered.

"Yes knowing Malik you'll be in here a lot more." She sighed as she opened the door; Ryou instantly picked out Malik's scent out of everyone else in the room and bounced into the room. "One more, found him wondering around the halls." She said to the man behind the desk who just nodded.

"Just keep in mind next time that detention is held in here." She said.

"Yes thank you." Ryou bowed and rushed over to tackle a shocked Malik in a hug, both teens almost ended up on the floor if it wasn't for the wall.

"Ryou what are you doing here?"

"I found you!" Ryou smiled purring Malik chuckled. "Oh and I didn't talk to her." Ryou pointed to the lady that led him to the room. Malik raised an eyebrow. "She said she knew where you were." Ryou looked thoughtful tapping a finger on his own lips. "It would have been quicker if I came on my own, she talked a lot."

"Really but you didn't talk to her." Ryou shook his head no vigorously Malik laughed again.

"Mr. Ishtar when you're done." The man scowled from the front, Malik looked over and blushed as everyone was watching them, he moved Ryou and sat him down next to him, and straightened up, Bakura, Marik and Jou laughed.

"What are you doing?" Ryou lent over looking at the book that was open on the desk.

"Homework when I'm done I can go." Ryou looked over and blinked at the page, taking the textbook to his side and without looking took Malik's note pad and pen, Malik's mouth dropped open as Ryou worked through every problem as if someone was giving him the answers. Ten minutes later Ryou turned the next page, when Malik stopped him.

"That all I have to do." Malik took back the book looking it over, three more books and note pads fell onto the desk, Malik looked over to see Bakura, Marik and Jou give him a wave, this time he did it even quicker within twenty minutes the four walked to the front desk and placed their work down, the teacher gave them a suspicious look.

"You can't be finished." He looked through each book, and then looked at the four teens waiting to be let go, he nodded his head, and they ran out of the room. "Ryou man you're my new hero." Jou placed his arm lazily over Ryou's shoulder. "Lets head over to the park and get an ice-cream."

Twenty minutes later Malik lay with his back to a tree eating the ice-cream that he shared with Ryou, taking lick for lick, Ryou sat purring, until Marik whispered something to him. "We're going for a short walk." Marik said louder to Malik who nodded his head.

"Can I go too Malik?" Ryou asked he had to know what water-bombs were.

"Sure." Malik smiled as he watched Ryou run off with Bakura and Marik.

Ryou stood at the water-bubbler as Bakura filled up colorful balls with water, they had quite a few, Bakura and Marik handed a few to Ryou telling him to be careful with them or they would break.

The three stopped in the walkway in the small cluster of trees, Marik took off his jacket and they placed them all in. "Now we sit in the tree and wait, couples come in here for little make out sessions, we drop these onto them." Ryou nodded his head and climbed up the tree, that left Marik and Bakura's mouth hanging open and before they knew it he was sitting on a branch waiting for them.

Bakura and Marik followed passing the water- bombs to Ryou who held them. "Any minute now." Just as he had said that a young couple walked through holding hands, Bakura and Marik smirked as they waited until the couple was right under them then dropped the bombs.

"What's up with them?" Jou asked as he sat down next to Malik, who shrugged.

"Who knows, they were most likely going for it and got caught." But it was after the tenth couple that ran out of there with the girl screaming that Malik got curious on what was going on. "Lets go Jou and find out." Malik got up and walked towards the trees.

"Ready, Ryou someone's coming." Bakura said and all three held up the bombs, but before they could see who it was they dropped them, gasps came and a soaking wet Malik looked up.

"RYOU!" The neko flinched but smiled liked the Cheshire cat and gave a wave, hoping to change that scowling look on Malik's face. "Get down here!" Ryou's smile was gone and he gave Bakura and Marik an accusing look as he was now in trouble. He climbed down, Ryou walked up to him biting his lip, "Do you have anymore?" Malik held out his hand, Ryou bowed his head as he held out four more. "You should know better than to listen to them." Malik said looking up, but gave a mischievous smirk of his own, as he broke one over Ryou's head and threw a few at the two in the tree, who fell out with a yelp, Ryou gasped, looking at Malik shocked.

"All fair in love and water war." Malik smirked, "run." He held up a few more bombs of his own, Ryou took off like a shoot passed the two that where trying to compose themselves but got bombarded with bombs, as Malik and Jou ran passed them, drenching them.

"You realize this is war." Bakura growled.

"I wasn't hoping for anything less." Malik laughed at them, they broke up getting more ready and spent the afternoon running about, Ryou forgot about his fear of being wet as he ran after Malik.

The group walked into Malik's small apartment he grabbed them all towels to dry off with, he helped Ryou get dried up and changed.

Marik and Jou worked on getting food, but a small white note slipped under the door, Jou walked over and picked it up placing it onto the table for Malik.

Malik came out with Ryou and saw the note, he growled as he picked it up and threw it away, Marik and Bakura knew what it was about but Ryou was a little confused, the doorbell rang and they got the food and paid the guy, they ate and watched a movie before halfway Ryou had dosed off to sleep.

After Bakura and Marik left but for Jou, Malik carried Ryou to bed, leaving Jou to sleep on the couch, which he was more than happy to do. Malik placed Ryou on the bed and crawled in himself and laid down, Ryou crawled over the top of him and laid down, Malik bit back a moan, Ryou's ear's twitched forward at the sound, he moved again and Malik grabbed his hips. "Don't!"

Ryou smirked playfully as he moved his hips again, but whimpered himself.

"You know your going to get into trouble doing this." Ryou titled his head to the side confused.

"In trouble?" Ryou said, Malik smirked as he ran his hand up Ryou's back then down stopping just under the hem of his boxers, and raked his nails up his sides, Ryou arched his back and purred leaning against Malik.

"Good ha?" Malik moved a little, as Ryou licked his cheek, but Malik stopped him and kissed his lips instead but he pulled back a few seconds later watching Ryou who made that sound and lent down for more, Malik chuckled and pulled him down for another kiss. "Hang on!" Malik lifted his head and saw that his door was open a little bit, he bit his lip not wanting to get up, Ryou frowned and looked at the door also, his right ear flicked and the door shut. "That was lucky." Malik smirked as he rolled them over and he straddled his hips then raked his nails lightly over Ryou's chest and sides, who giggled and shifted.

"Tickles." Ryou gasped trying to get away.

"What about this?" Malik lent in and licked up the middle of Ryou's chest, who gasped and blushed but the nails that raked over his sides, he arched his back and whimpered but purred as Malik moved up his body more licking and biting his way up Ryou's neck to his lips, he lay his larger frame on Ryou's but careful not to crush him.

Ryou titled his head back giving Malik more access as his purring got that little bit louder. Malik grinded his hips against Ryou who let out a soft moan, Malik ran both hands through Ryou's hair and pressed his lips to Ryou's sealing them together, as their hips rocked together slowly, the door opened, but it slammed closed again. "Hey Malik!" Jou called out and knocked, Malik stopped and looked at a flushed Ryou, Malik shook his head to clear it.

"Shit!" Malik growled. "Sorry Ryou." Malik rolled off him.

It took Ryou a few seconds to gather his thoughts. Malik sighed as he got up, he had well and truly fell for Ryou, and fell he had without knowing as he did **_try_** to fight it or so he thought, but who could fight against that smile and those eyes, the way Ryou hugged him and purred just won him over. "What!" Malik opened the door.

"Blankets!" Jou stepped back, Malik walked out into the small hallway and pulled them out and handed them over. "Bad night?" Jou asked having no clue.

"Bad timing." Malik snorted as he walked back to his room.

"Then set your clock man," Malik stopped and looked over his shoulder. "It helps." Jou added.

"Thanks, good night." Malik said as he closed his door. He sighed then smirked as he walked towards the bed but found Ryou sound asleep. "I guess you where really tired." Malik climbed in behind him and pulled Ryou's back to his chest and wrapped an arm around him, kissing him on the shoulder before he fell asleep.

The next morning Ryou yawned and stretched his body and sat up looking around, Malik wasn't in the bed or the room he jumped up out of bed and ran into the living room but saw Malik in the kitchen. "Hey." Malik smiled.

"Morning." Ryou smiled back at him as he sat down at the table Malik placed a plate of food in front of him, Jou sat across from him.

"I'm going over to Marik's today, you want to join me." He sat down, and Ryou nodded his head. "I have to go out tonight on my own." Ryou titled his head to the side making that sound that always put a smile on Malik's face.

Later that day Malik and Ryou walked through the park Malik and had bought an ice cream that Ryou wanted to share with him, Malik would hold it down and watch as Ryou would lick at it and smile commenting on how cold it was, their arms linked together as they walked the paths leading out of the park.

"I was thinking lately that maybe." Malik rubbed the back of his head thinking on the right words to say. "We could be together."

"But we are together." Ryou looked at him waving a hand between them both. "See me and you."

"You and me." Malik smiled, "No that's not what I meant, last night." Malik blushed looking up at the sky, as Ryou titled his head to the side watching him. "Well it's more on a personal level it's going out together." Malik said, and looked at Ryou who was still lost. "Like it's just you and me for a very long time living together as a couple."

"Oh, like the ones we wet yesterday?" Ryou frowned in thought. "But Malik I don't want to get wet." Ryou shook his head, Malik laughed and stopped walking kissed Ryou on the lips briefly.

"You're hopeless you know that?" Malik started to walk again, making Ryou followed him; Ryou hugged his arm leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I just want to be with you." Ryou mumbled.

"That's all I'm asking." Malik smiled as he pulled his arm away and wrapped it around Ryou as they walked.

"I thank you for everything that you have done for me." Ryou said and clear blue eyes met light lavender.

"You don't have to thank me I do it because, because I lo…" Malik stopped what he was about to say he didn't want to confuse him anymore, "Because I don't want you to end up like you were when I first found you." Malik bowed his head and started to walk leaving Ryou behind, and the hurt look that was now watching him, Malik stopped.

"Come on." He called back; Ryou made that high-pitched purr sound and ran after him falling into step with Malik and linked arms with him as they continued.

They walked up a long driveway that led to a very large house with green gardens nicely shaped hedges and flowerbeds and birds flew about. Ryou looked around and didn't notice when they stopped walking and ran right into Malik. "It's nice isn't it?" He smirked.

"Yes." Ryou said still looking around.

"Hello?" Said a young woman as she opened the door.

"I'm here to see Marik." Malik said.

"Come this way." She stepped aside to let them in Ryou had never seen a house so big or with so many things inside, even the floor shone back their reflection. She led the way to an office where Marik was sitting with his head down and a pen scratched on paper. "Sir." She called, making him look up at her then to Malik and Ryou.

"Malik?" He stood up and Malik walked over to him.

"I came to see you." Malik said as Ryou wondered off looking at a statue that was as nice as his angel music box that Malik bought for him. He picked it up and wandered if it played music as well. But it was heaver than it looked and slipped from his hands and smashed on the floor. He jumped back and gasped biting his lip.

"I'm sorry." Ryou said, looking ready to run.

"Marik I'm sorry I should have told him…" Malik didn't get to finish.

"Don't worry about it." Marik said with a shrug. "I didn't like it anyway." The maid moved Ryou aside as she cleaned it up. "Grace we're going to go outside." Marik said walking to the door.

"I'll bring refreshments." She looked up from the floor.

"I'm glad that you came over I wanted to talk with you about a matter at hand." Marik asked leading them outside onto a large patio with a table and chairs. Malik sat down with Marik, but as he looked up Ryou was walking away to one of the many flowerbeds that had a few butterflies sitting on the petals he didn't know what they were but they looked nice. "I'm Ryou. What are you?" He asked and huffed when they didn't answer him. He wanted to touch one they all fluttered around him before they flew off, but he jumped up to chase them running deeper into the garden.

Malik stood up to call him back. "Relax Malik he can't get lost… if he does he'll find his way back." Marik said.

"I just don't want him to do anything."

"Relax!" Marik growled. "If Bakura can stay with me for a week and my house is still standing, then I'm sure we won't even know that Ryou was even here."

"Fine." Malik said sitting back down.

"Now we need to talk" Marik said again.

"About what?" Malik asked.

"Before I say anything I want you to hear everything I have to say and see, without walking off. **_Every word_**." Marik said sternly.

"Alright." Malik said, knowing he could take anything that Marik wanted to tall him.

"I did a little digging around on Ryou." Malik gave him a sharp look as Marik reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope and placed it onto the table and got up and walked to the door but stopped beside it and pressed a button on the wall and talked into it for a second then sat back down with Malik.

"You want to know about Ryou's passed, what he went through, what they put him through."

"I was leaving it for Ryou to tell me in his own time." Malik reached out and touched the envelope lightly. Malik sighed as he pulled a trembling hand away and looked at Marik, who was watching him intently, he sighed. "I do, I want to know more about him. Not because I'm scared or anything like that, it just may help later on." Malik's brow furrowed as he turned a hard glare at Marik. "This isn't fair you placing this in front of me."

Marik reached over and grabbed the envelope and opened it and looked through the pages briefly. The maid walked over and placed a laptop onto the table. Marik started it up and started to type away. "Just so you know that I wasn't planning to do anything with the information it was self curiosity that I did this and nothing more, I promise you Malik. It was more so if they came I would know how to help you out and know what we would be up against."

"But what about Ryou's wishes on this, he doesn't want me to know yet." Malik bit his lip as he looked around. "But I want him to be safe." Malik said as he moved around and sat next to Marik.

"I was in my fathers office doing a little work for him when I came across the numbers, and you know very well were he works." Malik knew that Marik's father worked as a scientist. "I saw a document with altering human DNA with animals, but everything on it was failed. At first I was wandering what he was up to, but when I saw Ryou that day it made me think that my father could be involved with him, so I looked up the numbers again and this is what I got."

"Is he?" Malik looked around for Ryou.

"No, and these papers on Ryou are." Marik sighed. "He's a project for something."

"Are you sure, I mean I knew in away but I was hoping that he wasn't."

"He is," Marik typed for a second and sat back. On the screen was Ryou, sitting in a chair chained to it with wires and tubes coming from his body covered in bruises and cuts, his hair wasn't as white and his skin was paler. "I had to hack into a lot of systems to even see this." Marik picked up the paper and flipped through it. "But I kept coming up with the same two names with his numbers. Gozaburo and Boots."

"Gozaburo and Boots?" Malik said.

"Boots was a floater found two days ago in America." Marik said. "He used to be a college of my fathers, a brilliant man he knew his work in animal and human DNA structure."

"So he could be involved with Ryou?" Malik asked looking through the papers.

"Maybe." Marik said. "Malik it's not all."

"What else?"

"Well you heard about the missing fishing village."

"Yeah it was on the news for a month over two hundred people just up and gone without a trace?" Malik looked at him, "nothing left but for clothes, surgical pins, pace makers, watches and other types of stuff." Malik said.

"And the army platoon that was sent into the forest outside Canada for training operations." Marik glanced up from the papers.

"Yeah fifty men and women heavily armed walked in and never came back, guns and uniforms found but nothing else." Malik met his gaze.

"Yeah, Ryou's numbers 482 are at the bottom of every one of those reposts, apparently he was their target, and they were to take him out with live fire, traps, anything, and the person to sign it, was a Gozaburo." Marik said as he showed Malik the papers.

Malik read them over briefly. "He was forced… it says here." Malik said then continued. "482's progress has surpassed that of, hand too hand combat. Defence officer." Malik stopped "it's blank no name." But he continued to read out softly to Marik to make sure that he was hearing it as well, though Malik knew that he already must know. "Had arranged 482 in forest training in stealth and survival. This is dated two years ago." Malik looked up.

"He did something to them, it never says what happens to them, just that he's the only one to walk away." Marik said. "Read the next page." He instructed.

"Today by order 482 is to be tested for full strength of his powers, 482 taken to a remote fishing village. Within twenty minutes everyone was… gone. Upon our arrival, 482 was found wondering around the town." Malik sighed. "They forced him to do this, for their tests and, and, it's bullshit!" Malik half yelled. "The bastards, how could they do such things to those people and Ryou, he wouldn't hurt anybody."

"Read this one before you say something or do something you'll regret." Marik passed another piece of paper. Malik took it and stood up and began to read.

"Log 6294… 482 passed tests of electricity at highly dangerous levels for humans. After he still shows a submissive personality, shy, quite. Takes orders quite well. The Founder and Gozaburo are trying to make him more savage on the field. 482 shows signs of guilt and hesitation to all training, but he never remembers what he has done after… a side effect… maybe.

I fear that 482 with further training will become more savage, he is not aware of his own powers, and the threat of termination of 482 is hanging in the air." Malik looked up. "Signed Boots."

"There are many more testes of the body and mind, list of drugs used on him." Marik said as he threw the paper onto the table. "Hell Malik all the drugs that you can get on the street, have been pumped into him at levels that could wipe out the worlds population ten times over, others that even I have never heard of." Marik hissed. "They were building him to be a weapon, but the brain twister is that he is **_privately_****_owned_**."

"By who?" Malik asked as he sat down.

"He goes by the name of Founder, that name is water marked into the paper." Marik pointed showing Malik "With little info that I could gather on this Founder, that he had one made for himself as a personal one or pet if you will." Marik closed his laptop then said. "Malik I have looked right into this. Ryou has been overly abused not just as a human but an animal as well, if you do something wrong towards him…" Marik closed his eyes then said. "You could end up like those people."

"That won't happen Ryou likes me." Malik gave a look.

"Anyway if they got their hands on him again, they will kill him." Marik said.

"I know?"

"You as well Malik, if you're around him when they come for him." Marik said sternly as he packed up the papers putting them into the envelope.

"I don't want any of this to get out, I don't want him found and I'm not changing my mind on him, I don't think that his…" he stopped as Marik grabbed his shoulders.

"Not dangerous." Marik looked up. "Maybe towards you he isn't but others."

"He hasn't hurt anyone… wait. " Malik said looking at Marik. "Ryou helped his boss she was being attacked, but when I asked him, he said they went away."

"Well it did say that he never recalled whatever he did. So maybe what he did to those people Ryou did to the men." Marik said.

"They did hurt him… Ryou was protecting himself, and it sounds to me that's all he's been doing to keep himself alive. He's not a monster a project or a weapon."

"Malik, I hope you're right." Marik said.

"I am." Malik hissed back.

"I'll help you in keeping him safe, Bakura too. But I don't think they know that he's here they would have come for him already." Marik said. "So I think you can relax… a little." He smirked.

"Marik." Malik looked at him.

"Don't worry I'll destroy anything that I have on Ryou." He said.

"Thanks." Malik smiled but turned his head as Ryou came running up to him with the biggest smile as he lent down and opened his hands.

"Look?" Ryou whispered softly, the coloured butterfly that he held delicately in his hands. "It's pretty." Ryou said as he watched it. "What is it?" He asked looking at Malik.

"A butterfly." Malik said smiling.

"They're everywhere." Ryou gasped as it flapped its wings and flew off. Malik was watching Ryou. How happy he looked when he came into contact with other living creatures. Was he truly responsible for the deaths or missing people? Malik sighed and looked at Marik. No he wouldn't think such things about Ryou. Ryou was kind and cute and wouldn't hurt anybody.

The sound of a horn from a car could be heard. "He's back." Marik said as he got up and walked into the house. Malik and Ryou followed him and Bakura walked in with bags in his hands.

"Hey!" he nodded his head to Malik and Ryou in greeting.

"Hey." Malik said, and Ryou waved, but stopped as Bakura pulled Marik into a kiss. Ryou frowned and touched his lips looking up at Malik. But it was short lived when Malik looked at his watch.

"Guys I have to be going." Malik said taking Ryou's hand.

"I'll have my driver take you home." Marik called for the maid who came out to get the orders then left.

"Thanks." Malik said.

"Have dinner with us, we'll put Ryou into his own room and you can sleep with us." Bakura walked up to him.

"I told you before that I'm not into that much." Malik stepped back a bit.

"That's right, much, and since you haven't in a while I'm sure that your body won't say no." Bakura smirked.

"But **_I am_** saying no." Malik stepped around him, and Bakura pouted.

"You know Malik's playing hard to get." Marik said and Bakura smirked, Ryou gave them a look.

"Yeah I know its more fun chasing him." He laughed madly as he walked off into another room.

"I'll see you later." With that they were gone, Ryou not once broke free from the hand that held his and in the car Ryou lent on Malik's shoulder he could sense that Malik was uneasy and a little upset but why. Was it what Bakura had said about him sleeping with them, instead of him. Ryou pouted he slept with Malik, he stopped pouting and looked down, did Malik say no because of him? And what was so special about sleeping together anyway that he and Malik didn't already do?

"Malik?" Ryou looked up at him. "Why do they want you to sleep with them, you sleep with me, right?" He bit his lip; Malik smiled and pulled him closer.

"Only you." Malik kissed the top of his head; Ryou smiled and hugged him back. They walked into the apartment and Malik stepped on a white envelope he bent down and picked it up and read over it then growled as he scrunched it up and threw it in the bin, a second reminder.

Ryou watched as Malik took out a plate of food from the fridge and placed it into the microwave and pulled out milk and filled a glass, and walked into the living room, "Eat." Malik walked out of the room. He soon came back in and Ryou had finished his meal of fish and vegetables.

"Just be good okay, and I won't be to long." Malik turned on the t.v and walked to the door, Malik was wearing a black suite and tie, "I'm sorry to leave you like this." Malik gave him a kiss on the lips.

Malik left the apartment Ryou sighed and locked the door like Malik had showed him before. A few hours later the t.v was going adding soft noises into the quite room and Ryou lay on the couch staring off into nothingness.

The door opened and Malik walked in dumping everything onto the table, Ryou sat up with a smile but Malik kept his head and walked into the bedroom, Ryou jumped up and followed.

"Malik?" Ryou said timidly, but growled at seeing Malik's bruised cheek. "Who did that?" He snapped.

"It's nothing Ryou."

"It's not nothing someone hit you." Ryou walked right up to him and pointed. "Who?" He asked again.

"Ryou it's nothing that's not new, or hasn't happened before." Malik hissed.

"You say we are together, and yet you can't tell me, seems to me it's not fair." Ryou narrowed his eyes, but softened as Malik sighed and sat down on the chair, Ryou wrapped his arms around him.

"I would never hurt you Malik ever." Ryou nuzzled into Malik's back.

"I know Ryou."

"Then don't go anymore, stay home with me, so we can cuddle." Malik smiled and turned in the chair pulling Ryou closer. "For you I will just for that cuddle." Malik smirked as Ryou's ear's pricked forward and a smile spread across his face.

"A kissing, we get more kissing?"

"Oh I'm sure we can work something out on that." Ryou tackled him in a hug.

**TBC**


	13. Battle of the Numbers

It's been a while since I posted so here you go enjoy.

**Warning: **Yaoi, M for the safe side of things.

Do not own Yugioh

**Chap 13: Battle of the Numbers**

Ryou purred and tried to move closer to the warmth that was wrapped around him, as the annoying sound from the alarm clock rang out, Ryou's ears flattened back against his head as a body lent over him and a arm reached out and silenced it. "It's to early." Malik moved back down in the bed and pulled Ryou to him. "Make time stop for a few more hours." Ryou opened his eyes and blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing." Malik kissed him on the cheek as he got up. "Come on we're going to be late."

"Are we walking together?" Ryou asked as he sat up.

"Not this morning, I have to stop by the track and meet the new team that's coming in." Malik walked to the door looking over his shoulder to see Ryou getting up.

Malik made a quick breakfast and ate then got ready, they both soon stood at the door. "Now, this is your key to get in." Malik held it up showing Ryou who reached out to take it, but Malik pulled it back with a playful smirk at Ryou's pout. "Don't lose it, keep it on you and don't give it to anyone." Malik then handed it to him. "I'll be home a little later then you." Ryou nodded his head; Malik lifted his chin and said. "Are you going to be okay? I can walk you if you like?" Ryou shook his head.

"I'll be fine." Ryou smiled as he lent up for a kiss, Malik chuckled as he kissed him then went over the street rules, strangers, to go right there and come right home again.

"Bye." Malik was out the door, and soon after Ryou got ready, did what Malik had shown him. He brushed his hair and teeth, pinning his ears back then left the apartment soon after. He looked at the shops on his way, and the people that passed him, he sighed he hated to be away from Malik like this but if it were to help him out then he would do it.

Ryou walked down the street, watching everyone that was around him he stopped at the lights and waited, just before he was about to cross, he stopped and looked around a feeling ran through his body and he couldn't suppress the growl that came getting looks from a few people around him, whatever it was it was close and watching every movement he made. He could feel it and to make things worse was that he had no cover what so ever. He wanted to run somewhere safe and scan his surroundings but there wasn't any around.

Ryou started to run dodging people and the few cars that had to brake and honking their horns at him, one car Ryou jumped on, getting abuse from the driver as he ran right over the top of it. Ryou kept going; it was following him almost right on him. He slid on his feet to a stop and was standing right outside an alleyway, he ran in and jumped on the fire escape ladder on the side of an apartment building and jumped up, and climbed his way to the top of the building.

Now that he was on the roof he walked to the edge and looked around getting a birds eye view of the city, people below walking around cars in the street. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the other rooftops, where was it? His eyes turned clear blue and the iris thinned, and the shadows moved towards him. "Find it!" Was all he hissed something came at him he jumped out of the way as a clawed hand swung at him.

"482!" Ryou growled and his fangs lengthened along with his own claws, he hated to be called that he had a name. He looked around he still couldn't see what had attacked him.

"Show yourself!" Ryou took a step forward but stopped as a figure landed a good ten feet away from him.

"You've been a bad little kitten." He pushed his sunglass up and smirked, Ryou narrowed his eyes at him looking him up and down sizing him up, jeans, vest and a white t-shirt under it.

"Tell me what you want." He laughed at Ryou and started to walk up to him, who didn't move from his spot.

"I'm here to bring you back… dead or alive." He stopped right in front of Ryou and lent down to his level, Ryou looked up only with his eyes. "I prefer dead." He chuckled.

"So do I." Ryou growled.

"Your brave I'll give you that kitty." Ryou took a swing at him, but he jumped back. "Feisty aren't ya?"

Ryou growled again this guy was playing some kind of game and Ryou didn't like it one bit, but something more was going to come from this he knew it. "You're taking your time, why?" Ryou asked. "If you're here to take me back, then why haven't you started yet?" the shadows moved closer to the other but they were noticed.

"I don't get out much…" he glanced to the shadows then at Ryou. "You're my first assignment, if I do well Gozaburo will give me more freedom and move me into his old office… on the top floor." He grinned.

"You have to be kidding!" Ryou scoffed at him. "You think some one like Gozaburo would think of you as anything more than scum he scrapped off his shoe?"

"He likes me said so himself." He grinned.

"He likes the green goo that grows in the little dishes in the labs." Ryou smirked as that grin faded. Ryou shook his head knowing this one was beyond help; he narrowed his eyes could he have ended up like that too, if he had stayed and not met Malik?

"No, you're just the defect and every one hates you not me." He lunged at Ryou, but the shadows moved in and cut him across the cheek but didn't deter him, Keith yelped and hit Ryou right on the jaw sending him backwards. "I need to cut your claws kitty." Keith wiped the small trickle of blood from his cheek, and then licked it off his hand. Then lunged at Ryou again, but stopped as shadows flew up and knocked him back, Keith was picked up again and slammed to the ground, and thrown across the rooftop, where he gasped for air, Ryou walked towards him grinning like he knew the worlds best joke, and that joke was 305.

Ryou picked him up again with his powers and slammed him to the rooftop a few more times, Keith's body now lay in a small hole of cracked cement, and Ryou knelt down next to him and grabbed him by the hair. "If you claim to be Gozaburo's favourite." Keith flinched slightly at the sinister smirk. "Then he should be very upset that you won't be walking away today."

"He'll come for you." Keith was slammed again, again and again into the cement roof.

"Oh I know he will." Ryou tilted his head to the side in thought. "But what to do with you?" He tapped his chin in thought. "To many people around to make you go away." Ryou gave him a frown and a nod of his head. "Malik would find out and I can't have that."

"You're the monster, Gozaburo was right to have you locked up." Keith gasped as blood ran from his mouth, Ryou's eyes turned brown and iris widened.

"No! No! He's the monster." Ryou pointed in a random direction. "He does things to me, makes me cry, scream, kill and fight, Malik protects me, gave me a name and all, he doesn't make me do that stuff. I'm not the monster!" Ryou growled as his eyes turned blue and iris thinned vertically he stood up. "Lets get started shall we? I'm late for work and I don't like to make Malik worry about me more then he already does." Ryou scowled as he grabbed Keith and pulled him out of the hole. "Yes I know about the tracking device, and no doubt that they well be here within twenty minutes." Ryou dropped him and took about five steps back from 305.

"I'm sure you're much more of a powerful foe than your letting on." Laughter bubbled up from Keith as he stood up. "See there you go." Ryou smirked.

"Play times over kitty." Keith growled wiping the blood from his mouth. Ryou gasped out as he was thrown into the air a few metres and landed with a thud, cracking the cement under his body all the air was forced out of his lungs. "You think that's bad, what until you get back." Keith laughed, Ryou rolled onto his side, he narrowed his eyes and the shadows wrapped around 305 and constricted on him.

"I said I'd rather die then go back!" Ryou got up shakily and lunged forward. Keith grinned as Ryou tackled him full on sending them over the edge of the building, Ryou threw punches on the way down, and 305 reached out and grabbed onto the fire-escape railing and watched as Ryou kept falling.

Ryou landed on his feet and hands with a wince from his already injured hand and a cracking sound followed and the pain run up his arm as it had hit the ground. He stood up holding it, he growled as 305 landed a few feet away. "I thought that you would be more of a challenge, you boast so much." He said, Ryou backed up, he was taking everything that Ryou threw at him as if absorbing every hit, a piece of metal pipe moving on the wall trying to brake loose to his far right, the soft clinking could be heard in the damp alleyway and voice of people walking by and cars.

"I've had enough of you!" Ryou yelled at him.

"You think you can take me?" Keith smirked. "Your weaker, smaller and slower." He laughed. "What you think that little '_slam me into the ground'_ did anything?" He laughed. "I've studied you, I had adjustments made on me because of you, because of this, and that disappearing act that you use won't work either."

"Adjustments?"

"Oh I was letting you think you had the upper hand. Sorry to burst your bubble kitty." He suddenly had Ryou pinned to the wall and his broken wrist from his fall was grabbed and lifted. "I've been watching you and that human for a few days… shame I have orders to take care of him too." He grinned. "I plan to have a little fun before I kill him." Ryou screamed as his hand was twisted, the shadows wrapped around Keith and cut into his skin, but he didn't let go only twisted it more, and the back of Ryou's head was slammed twice onto the brick wall behind him. Ryou's vision blurred and his hearing went for a second.

"I heard that when they have you back you're not going to live long anyway, so I might as well kill you here." He punched into Ryou's body, he couldn't defend himself on the sudden attack. He was slammed into the wall a few times and every time Ryou called out.

Ryou coughed and panted for air as his vision blurred so much that he was almost blind and his mind fogged and swam. "I'll have him screaming my name by the end, and there'll be nothing you can do about it, as Gozaburo drags you away in a bag."

Ryou was let go of and he fell onto the ground gasping and coughing, this 305 was just using strength, didn't have anything more? Ryou's eyes darted to the pipe then at Keith. With what little strength Ryou had left, he used his powers and pulled the pipe free and amid it at Keith's back and in a few seconds the spear like pipe run right through him.

305 gasped holding his chest, Ryou got up and sighed using the wall for support, thinking it was all over, but Keith started to laugh. "You fool." He pulled it out of his chest and threw it onto the ground. "You can't kill me." He dusted himself off as if nothing had happened. "You'll be a good little kitten and come home."

Ryou stepped back shocked, but then gathered up all the shadows. "And let you do what you want with my Malik." Ryou yelled as all the shadows ripped away from the objects that made them and wrapped around 305, the pipe shot into the air and with a flick of Ryou's wrist it flew forward and disappeared into the mass of ink black.

Ryou swayed a little he was so exhausted and the shadows moved like water back to where they came from, but Ryou gasped he was still standing there with his back to him. 305 turned slowly around, and lunged at Ryou again slamming him into the wall cracking the brick, and blood ran down the back of Ryou's head and over his shoulder, he was turned around and his forehead slammed to the wall also. Ryou crumbled boneless to the ground.

"What happened to the tough guy?" Keith kicked him, Ryou felt himself being lifted up and slung over a shoulder like a rag doll. "I'll drop you off and then take care of the human you're so fond of." Ryou opened his eyes they landed on the pipe, no way was he going to let 305 get his hands on his Malik he had to protect him at all costs.

Ryou dug his claws into his back and bit down, Keith yelped and dropped Ryou who rolled over and kicked 305, Ryou reached out and grabbed the pipe and threw it, Keith fell against the wall as the pipe was sticking out of his neck, and he made gagging noises with the sound of hissing air. "I-I ca…ca…can't…..di…die." He laughed, well tried to with an unseen force Ryou used to pull the pipe out from Keith's neck.

"Everything die's… even you." The pipe flew backwards then forward hitting him right in his left eye and out the back pinning him to the wall, there was a strange sound of gasping or grunt and a look of confusion and pain.

Ryou fell onto his back catching his breath, he ached all over and he was exhausted. He pulled himself up to his feet, he didn't want to be anywhere near 305 when they came for him, he walked out into the street and fell to his knees, a few people stopped and watched, but a gasp of shock rang out. "Ryou!?" He looked up but fell to the ground and the last thing that he saw was the worried look on the others face.

**TBC**

Well that wasn't what I had originally, but it works I think still more to come, I'll update soon so **R&R** "Love and Cookies"


	14. The injured in need

Just have a few problems with FF at the moment, BUGS! (sighs) anyway enjoy.

**Warning: **Yaoi, M for the safe side of things.

Do not own Yugioh

**Chap 14: The injured in need **

Mai had been getting in an early morning shopping before she went to work, what she wasn't expecting was Ryou stumbling out in front of her wet and covered in blood, she rushed forward as he fell to the ground "Ryou!?" she said as she knelt by his side. "Ryou?!" She looked him over most of the blood was coming from his head.

She bit her lip and looked around. "Move on nothing to see here!" She snapped at small crowd, she got a few comments but some of them walked away.

"Shit Ryou!" She gave him a very quick look over receiving a groan from him in protest. She pulled him up. "Come on a little help, cars not to far." And wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held him by the waist. "You can rest in the car." She promised. She stopped, as three black four-wheel drives sped passed her, not liking it one bit she said. "Lets get you out of here." They came to a stop blocking up most of the road. She turned and helped him to her car that wasn't to far, she didn't want to move him until she looked him over more properly, but she couldn't leave him there and risk him being seen, and he still couldn't move.

She laid him down on the back seat and covered him up with a blanket, closing the door she saw men in suites walking in her direction and going into the alleyway that Ryou stumbled out of. "This isn't going to end well." She mumbled as she got in herself.

**XXX**

"As you see…" A smooth voice stopped as a ringing phone cut into the quiet of an office, everyone stopped and looked at it. "Excuse me." He walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. "Yes!?" He hissed eyes narrowed as he turned his back on the two men that where sitting a few feet away.

"_Sir, we found 305_." He sighed placing a hand over the mouthpiece and turned to his clients.

"This is very important." He smiled. "Please help yourselves to our refreshments I won't be to long." They nodded getting up and leaving the large office, he watched them and waited until the doors closed. "And what about 482?" He snapped.

"_Well he is here in the city that's for sure_."

"That's not what I wanted to hear." He growled.

"_But Sir 305 is dead 482 killed him_." The voice sound shocked.

"I don't care about that… what I do care about is." He picked up his letter opener looking it over, the sunlight catching on the sliver blade. "That you get 482 and bring him to me alive."

"_But how do we find him?_" The sigh he gave was 'why am I surrounded by idiots' and rubbed his eyes as if tired.

"Do a city wide search, there are bound to be witnesses and if he's injured then look at the hospitals someone has to know '_something'_ on him or helping him out, find them and when you do you know what to do with them, but bring 482 back to me alive."

"_Yes Sir_."

"And one more thing." He walked to the window looking down at the streets blow.

"_Yes Sir_."

"Fuck this up…" He stopped and smirked. "Lets just say that it's in your best interest not to." He hung up, but it rang again and he picked it up.

"_Sir just letting you know, that 482 is in Domino city_." Came a harsh voice.

"Why are you telling me something I already know, Gozaburo?" He sat down in his big black chair and turned it to the large windows of his office.

"_But I'm also in town myself seeing to the search of finding him, when we find him he won't be escaping ever again_."

"Oh I know that Gozaburo, 482 will be under my care." His eyes narrowed.

"_But Sir he's_…" Gozaburo was cut off.

"You let a multi million dollar experiment slip through your fingers and you expect me to hand him right back over."

"_Sir, he ran on me_…" Again Gozaburo was cut off.

"Listen to me you swine the only reason you have been working for me as long as you have _IS _because of 482, now I don't want to hear from you again until I see you at my door with my project." He hung up before Gozaburo could say anything else.

He got up out of the chair and a smirk spread across his face, 482 was in the same city as him and he would soon have the little project in his hands, or more importantly his weapon, '_the day seems promising if they can pull their act together,_' he thought as he went to join up with his clients for a coffee.

**XXX**

Mai frowned as she drove down the streets heading to her clinic and noticed an increasing number of black four-wheel drives; she soon pulled up to a stop in no time at the clinic. She jumped out and stopped at seeing the car park full. "Great." She bit her lip and ran inside through the back door, down the hall and to the front office.

"Hello everyone." She called out getting everyone's attention. "I'll have to ask everyone to leave now." Staff and clients started to mumble between themselves. "Someone dropped off a cat that has a deadly virus that's contagious and deadly to all pets." The ones sitting and waiting with dogs grabbed them and pulled them close, cat owners picked up the carry boxes and hugged them. "Just so I don't have Health Services investigating me, I'll have to ask everyone to leave now." Everyone in the room basically ran out of the clinic, the four staff members just looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"Guys you get the day off." She waved at them and pushed towards the door.

"But Mai."

"It's alright just come back tomorrow." She closed and locked the door then ran out the back to her car.

Mai grabbed Ryou out of the back blanket and all, and walked around to the back door, she pulled him to one of the empty rooms. Mai ran about locking doors that led to the outside world and made sure that no one was there. She grabbed a jacket and gloves, and started to grab stuff out of the cabinets, Ryou lay on a table not to far from her. She turned the overhead light on and pulled it down on Ryou's forehead, she filled a needle and pressed it into his arm, Ryou frowned but that was it, she pulled it out. "Something to help." She said.

"What on earth did you do to get yourself like this?" She started on his head, cleaning it up and the back as well, then looked over the rest of his body finding bruises and cuts, his wrist got her attention, she picked it up feeling the bone grind, she winched.

"That had to hurt. You're going to need a cast on that." A good three hours later she had put the cast on his left wrist, she had x-rays done but not the photos, it was hard doing all this on her own.

Nothing else seemed to be wrong with him, but for the concussion that he was sure to have. Mai moved him again into her office on a small portable bed covered him up with blankets, a drip hanging from the wall, to help with pain and swelling inside his head it had taken the whole day just to get Ryou to this point of just sleeping and random checks on him, as she saw to the pets as well to make sure they where going to be okay until tomorrow.

The front bell rang, Mai was on her feet and dashed to the front office and ducked down behind the desk and watched them, she could faintly hear them. "The business is closed." The taller of the two said.

"It's open all week from seven am to six pm, they should be open." The short one said, and right then Mai cursed advertising.

"What do we do?" The taller asked.

"The Florist said she saw the owner of this place with the kid we are looking for." The shorter one pointed to the tinted glass door. "The big boss will have everybody's head if we miss one place and he finds out."

Mai stood up and walked to the door, it was best to get rid of them then get Ryou out of here. She swiftly undid the top few buttons on her shirt before opening the door "Hi." She smiled. "Can I help you?"

"I thought you were closed?" The taller said caught by surprise.

"Oh yeah that, the boss is getting married and is on her honeymoon." She lent on the door holding it open by her back. "You don't look like pet people." She pointed out.

"We're not, we are just going from door to door looking for a missing boy, someone pointed out that the owner was seen with him."

"Really, that's sad I hate when people go missing." She laughed lightly as she walked inside and to the desk and lent on it giving the other guy a better look at her backend, a little distraction.

"Well he's the son of a very important, powerful family." The taller one pulled out a photo and handed it to Mai, who took it and looked it over as if she was interested. "He's been missing for a few weeks now and we heard he had been seen in the area, today."

"Cute kid." She smiled batting her eyes at him, but the picture was of Ryou a not so happy Ryou as she had seen him, but it was him. The top of the photo had been cut off so not to show his ears she presumed, '_a missing son, my ass_,' she thought.

"Someone gave a description of you taking the kid to a car earlier today." The taller one said sternly, but his eyes where on her cleavage, '_typical.'_ She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Change of subject, if one thing Mai learnt was that men liked to hear things about themselves, body, cars, sports and jobs. "But what is a couple of smart, important men like yourselves doing on such a job as finding a kid." She pulled on the dark green tie and the man smirked at her, as she gave him a smile that wasn't so innocent.

"It's a job." Was his reply.

"A shitty one if you ask me." She laughed lightly as she straightened up a hand over her month. "Sorry."

"It's okay." The other said. "It _IS_ a shitty job." She turned and smiled brightly at him.

"So what were you doing with this kid?" She almost frowned; they were getting a free look and not falling for it as easily as she thought they would.

"First off I would remember a face like that and he's a little young for my liking." She grinned. "I like a guy a little older."

"Please just answer."

"Well I work a lot and don't get out much, no I haven't seen him or know anyone that looks like that." Mai moved her hair flipping it over her shoulder. "The boss works me like a dog."

"Well in that case we wouldn't want you to get into trouble over us keeping you." The shorter one said.

"Bye." They turned and walked to the door, Mai looked at the photo in her hand, she was going to keep it, but then they would come back looking for it when they found out that they didn't have it anymore, and the chance that they might see Ryou, and she now needed to get him out of here.

"Hey, you forgot this." She walked around and walked up to them and placed it into his jacket pocket then brushed off his shoulder with a hand. "I hope you find him."

"Oh we will." He watched her hand as she moved it over his chest and down the centre.

"And my card, call us if you see him, we'll be in town for the next week or until we find him." The other said handing it to her, she gave off a light giggle.

"Oh I will." She winked at him, and they left right after, Mai locked the doors and watched them as they talked with each other, something was off, 'they_ didn't buy it_.' She bit her lip as they slowly walked to their car and got in. she rolled her eyes. "Idiots." She hissed gave one last look and saw them just sitting in the car watching the place.

She had to get Ryou out and soon as she had to leave sooner or later herself and they would suspect something if she didn't. She walked through the doors that lead to the back doing up the buttons that she had undone; she glanced at her watch it was late.

Mai waited for a while and then set out locking up as she made sure everything was good and the sick animals would be find, taking a look to make sure that the car was gone and the men and all the street lights were on, she sighed as they were gone.

Mai soon walked outside and looked around again no one was about, she got into her car and drove it around to the back door as close as she could.

She ran back inside and grabbed a stretcher from one of the rooms on her way and wheeled it into her office, she lowered it level with the bed, she grabbed the sheet that was under Ryou and pulled him across onto the stretcher in one smooth move. "Hang on Ryou, just getting you out of here to somewhere safe." She grabbed onto the drip-bags and placed them on top of Ryou's chest and pushed him out of the room.

She got him outside to her car where she placed him onto the back seat, using the same method as before, she got in on the right side and crawled through grabbed onto the sheet and pulled Ryou in on the left side. she fell out the side she had crawled into. She got up rubbing her ass, then ran around looking about as she did and took the stretcher back inside pushing it just in the door and locked it then walked back out to the car, taking off soon after.

She looked up in the revision mirror and frowned as car headlights turned on behind her, as it seemed a four-wheel drive was following her, the same one that was parked out the front and she had seen around town. She turned a corner and it was still on her, another corner and there it was again, she glanced at Ryou for a second then back on the road. "We need a plan here." She bit her lip, they were after Ryou, that much she knew. But she was dammed if she was going to hand him over. She grabbed her cell pushing a few buttons it was ringing.

"Hi hun." She smiled at the voice and watching the car behind her as well as what was in front of her. "Can you meet me, drive and meet me I mean, at the carwash on South street." She cut him off. "Just do it I need help, bring your sister too and make it quick." She hung up. "All right boy's follow the leader." She grinned. "Hang in there Ryou, won't be long." She floored it, the small red car took off, and sliding around the corner sideways, and speed off, the four-wheel drive was right behind her.

She grinned as she came up to a police station she pulled it to a stop getting looks from the cops, she looked back and saw the car coming right for her, she lent out her window at the two cops sitting in their car. "Excuse me, but I'm being followed by my stalker." Tears welled up in her eyes, and noticed the car that had been following her stopped. "He follows me to and from work, I'm just trying to get home without him knowing where I live." The two officers gave the car an angry look then turned to her.

"Don't worry Miss, we'll take care of him." They started up their car. "You go on we'll have a little talk." He gave a smile.

"Thank you so much I hate to be a bother." She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"No problem." They took off and she went the other way.

She laughed. "Sure showed them." She told Ryou but got no answer from him. She soon pulled up at the carwash that was closed for the night and Jou and Serenity where waiting, she got out and opened the back door. "Thanks guys, the people that know about Ryou before or had him are after him and have been following me." She instructed Jou on what to do as they removed Ryou from the car using the blankets as a stretcher and carried him over to Jou's car.

"What, happened?" Jou asked.

"I don't know, but they know he's here in town following me so I need your car and need you to drive mine and leave it some where." She threw him the car keys. "Safe." Once Ryou was in the back seat of Jou's car.

"Anything Mai." Jou winked at her.

"Is Ryou going to be okay?" Serenity asked looking over Jou's shoulder.

"Yeah he should be if I can keep him out of their hands."

"So what do I do?" Jou scratched the back of his head looking a little confused.

"Just drive my car around for bit, and park it somewhere safe, get them off my back so I can get Ryou safe." She got into the car, Jou handed her his keys, and she started it up. "Thanks again for this." She looked up and saw the car coming towards them. "That's them." She gasped and hoped she hadn't been seen.

"Go Mai we'll take care of them." The two ran to Mai's car and got in speeding off, Mai waited long enough as Jou and Serenity sped by them the black four-wheel drive turned and pursued them, she took off in the opposite direction.

She headed to the only place that everyone had a hard time getting into, Marik's house. She pulled up to the large gates and had only waited a few seconds as they knew her well and let her through.

Bakura and Marik looked up from their spot on the couch as Mai ran in with a maid behind her. "I need your help." Marik and Bakura got up, but Mai was out the door and at her car with both back doors open.

"Mai what's going on?" Bakura asked.

"I'll tell you when we are inside." Marik ducked in the car then back out again. "Bakura you take that side and I'll get this one." Bakura gave a confused look but did as told.

"Who's this?" Bakura moved the blankets and gasped. "What is Ryou doing here?"

"I tell you once he's inside." Mai grabbed the sheet. "Lifted him in the blankets, careful with his head, I'll crawl through." Bakura nodded and backed out taking Ryou with him as Mai crawled over the back seat and out Bakura's side. "Marik take the bag." Marik shook his head and grabbed the sheets from Mai's hands and moved her out of the way. The three moved into the house. Marik gave orders for everyone to leave the house. "He'll need to be in a room were we won't have to move him again."

"Upstairs." Marik said everyone stopped as thunder rumbled and the rain started. Once the three were on the next level, Marik guided them to a spare room Mai opened the door, Marik and Bakura placed Ryou down onto the bed and Mai fixed up everything and looked Ryou over one last time. Bakura, Marik and Mai left the room.

"An explanation Mai?" Marik demanded.

"Ryou was hurt, I helped and fixed him up, but they know he's here I had two guys come and ask me about him said someone saw me helping him." Mai sighed as she lent on the wall.

"Where you followed?" Marik asked as he rushed downstairs and to the front windows, Mai and Bakura right behind him.

"No, I go Jou and his sister to get them off my back, but they're all over town." Marik nodded his head as he walked by them and down a small hallway into a office, he picked up his phone and stared to talk.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked as Bakura just sat down in a chair without a word. Marik just talked away for about a minute then hung up.

"I'll be back before morning, I'll find out what's going on." Marik walked by Mai.

"What's going on is that those people are after Ryou."

"And to stop them we need to know who's behind it, I have my sources just sit tight for now." Marik walked out of the room, Mai sighed and rubbed her temples.

In the early morning hours the sun was just coming up as Mai walked into the room, Bakura had shown her a room before retreating to his own for the night, Marik had kept his word and was back about two am. "Ryou?" She said as she walked over and rubbed his arm to see if he reacted to her touch, but what she didn't expect was to be scratched on the arm and thrown backwards onto the floor.

Ryou hissed out, "Don't touch me!" His voice was slurred with the drugs in his system but didn't move, he didn't recognize the touches or smells and nothing seemed to work for him giving him nothing but confusion, he knew that he was drugged. Mai got up and went back to the bed.

"Ryou it's okay." This time a few things lifted up off the nightstand and was thrown at her cutting in front of her and the bed, making her stop.

"Get out!" Ryou hissed

"Watch out!" She was grabbed onto and pulled out of the way, but had to duck the alarm clock.

"Get out!" Ryou growled again.

"We're leaving Ryou." Marik pulled Mai out of the door as the nightstand smashed against the door as Marik closed it. "What are you doing?" Marik asked.

"Checking on him see if he's alright he does have a head injury." Mai said getting up, Marik opened the door and poked his head in and a chair flew at him, he ducked back out and closed the door.

"Don't go back in there again until Malik's…" Marik stopped and Mai gave him a look, he looked at her. "Did you call him and tell him we have Ryou?"

"No I forgot with everything that has happened Ryou's been my first priority." Mai bit her lip, in truth Mai was more dedicated to injured people and pets, they always came first for her, no matter what.

"He's going to kill us." Just as Marik said that his doorbell rang, he walked by her. "And that's death at my door now." Marik walked downstairs and opened the front door to a soaking wet Malik. "Jeez Malik you look like shit!" Marik pulled him in out of the rain.

"Ryou's gone." Malik mumbled as Marik grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him the look on Malik's face was heartbreaking. "Ryou's gone, I looked all night and everywhere for him…I think they found him." Marik gave Mai a look as Malik slumped down on a nearby chair; Malik lent forward and placed his face in his hands as his body gave a shake of a suppressed sob.

"Ryou's here." Mai said Malik's head shot up and he gave her a confused look that he didn't hear right.

"Ryou's here he's upstairs." Marik said Malik frowned.

"He was here the whole time and you didn't call me."

"He was hurt." Mai said. "I helped." Malik cut her off.

"You could have left a message." Malik got up and ran up the stairs, the others followed him.

"In this one." Marik pointed to the door on Malik's left.

"I'm sorry Malik I was only helping." Mai added and Malik gave her a look, and was about to say something, Marik cut in.

"Look you get cleaned up, clothes are in the top draw for both of you, and get some sleep we'll talk later." Marik said as he opened the door, and gently pushed Malik in and closed the door.

"Is he going to be alright in there on his own?" She asked worriedly.

"Ryou falls all over himself for Malik's attention." Marik walked back to his room. "He'll be fine, just leave them alone for now, Malik just needs sleep." Mai gave the door one last look before going to her own door.

"And Mai." Marik stopped her she turned and looked at him.

"Everything will be worked out in the morning."

"I hope your right." With that they both walked into their own rooms and the doors closed.

**TBC **

Had troubles writing this chap, anyway, not to many chaps left two or three, so **R&R.**


	15. Escape the City

Okay I'm just working on this one for now as it's just a few chaps of being done then I'll be working on my other stories, just want to get this one out of the way, not that I'm going to rush it or anything.

**Warning: **Yaoi, M don't like don't read. .

Do not own Yugioh

**CHAP 15: Escape the City.**

Malik walked into the dark room almost tripping over the broken nightstand and a few other things on the floor, moonlight shone through the crack in the curtains. He walked to the bed swallowing the lump in his throat at the sight of Ryou, when Mai and Marik told him that Ryou was injured he didn't know what to except, dried blood in his hair and on his clothes. He sat down on the edge and caressed Ryou's cheek, the neko moved, ears twitched. "Oh Ryou, what happened?" He asked, he lent in and kissed Ryou on the cheek gently, Ryou gave a warning growl and bared his fangs. "I'm here now." He said not persuaded by the growling as he kissed Ryou again this time on the lips.

"Malik?" Ryou squeaked and just barely opened his eyes, everything was blurred, and Ryou didn't misplace the voice in his fogged head.

"What happened?" Malik brushed the hair out of Ryou's eyes.

"I don't know… my head." He reached up to touch it but Malik stopped him, and kissed his forehead.

"Better?" Malik asked but Ryou pointed to his cheek "Here hurts." Malik kissed him there as well. "Here." Ryou pointed to his stomach, Malik got onto the bed and pulled the covers down and planted a few light kisses and licks. "Here." Ryou touched his lips, and Malik lent up smirking and kissed him soundly.

Malik lent back as Ryou whimpered as a few of his cuts re-opened by the movement. "You had me worried." Malik ran his fingers lightly through Ryou's hair.

"I'm sorry, I tried not..." Ryou trailed off, Malik felt guilty that Ryou put it as if it was his entire fault.

"I just worry about you, that's all." Malik said, but Ryou didn't answer him. Malik sighed and got up. He found a spare pair of boxers, taking off his wet clothes he pulled them on and walked into the bathroom then grabbed a towel and dried his hair, draping it on the chair in the corner of the room. He then crawled in next to Ryou, he moved as close as he could and wrapping his arms around him. "I'll get you out of this mess." Malik nuzzled his face into the top of Ryou's head, Malik would have him free, not worrying about if they were watching or going to take him, Malik would find out and take care them all, for Ryou.

**XXX**

The next day Malik woke up with Ryou sound asleep in his arms, a soft knock came at the door; he moved about without waking him up and walked to the door to find Marik standing there. "We have to talk." He said as he walked away.

Malik walked back in and grabbed a t-shirt, looking over Ryou one last time before leaving the room, he found Marik, Bakura, Jou, Serenity, Yugi, and Mai at the kitchen table.

Malik walked by them and made a coffee glancing at the clock it was one pm. He walked over and sat down next to Bakura. "Malik I just want to say that I'm sorry I didn't call I had Ryou to worry about, then being followed, I'm just sorry it slipped my mind." Mai said.

"I do owe you a thanks for helping him though." Malik smiled really if it wasn't for Mai, Ryou would have been dead and they would have found him anyway. "So thanks for everything." Malik gave her a smile she smiled back.

"We are all thankful for Mai's help with Ryou… but we have a problem at hand." Marik said getting everyone's attention. "I talked with someone." He didn't want to say a name. "He said that the new people in town are working for a guy called Founder, who lives in this city." Marik said Malik narrowed his light lavender eyes, that was the same name on the papers that held Ryou's training operations and testing on. "These people are looking for Ryou." Marik looked at Malik.

"But they won't find him here." Malik said meeting his gaze. "We'll keep Ryou within the walls of this place." The high brick fence walls made in impossible for anyone to just look in.

"We can't." Marik picked up a remote and turned on the T.v, everyone turned to watch it

"_Please if you have our son let him go or if you have seen him please call us_." Malik got up and walked up to it, an older woman was crying into a tissue as the man looked upset. "_He's our only son_." And a photo was placed up of Ryou, then the news reporter came on. "_The Lord family are giving a reward to whoever can bring them information_." Marik turned off the T.v, words failed Malik as he watched the black screen. "They are offering a reward of five hundred thousand for the whereabouts of Ryou." Marik said.

"Ryou doesn't have parents." Malik sat down. "Does he?" Marik shook his head.

"They're just trying to find him, make whoever has him step out." Bakura said, then added. "With that offer out there the whole city would be on the look out, and it will make it hard for Ryou and you to get about."

"So what do we do?" Serenity asked, she to didn't want Ryou to leave. "All houses in my street got broken into last night, including mine. Nothing was taken though, it was more like they where looking for something."

"Four places here as well." Marik said.

"So not only are they looking on the streets and T.v but breaking into peoples homes as well." Jou said.

"So I'll take Ryou away, out of the country." Malik said standing up.

"They would find you." Marik said. "Something like Ryou can't just disappear and who ever this guy Founder isn't going to give him up so easily."

"Then we'll move about, not stay in the same place to long, there is a way around it."

"Money, Malik and we all know that you don't have a lot of it." Marik said.

"I'll work." Malik shot back, and Marik solemnly shook his head.

"I would help Malik but they would trace it back to me then you and they win." He added, and Malik fell silent again.

"There is a way." Mai said, and everyone looked at her. "It's not the nicest ideas but it just may work, it'll take time on Ryou's behalf."

"Then I'll do it." Malik said leaning on the table looking at her.

"This has to come from Ryou himself for it to work, I'll need a few things and time, if Ryou's willing."

"All my places are city bound." Marik said thoughtfully.

"Money-bags has a few places, privet places." Jou said. "Like no body around places."

"We get it Jou." Bakura said.

"He did say we could use his beach house." Yugi said. "That's way out of town." He added.

"It's a whole days drive." Mai said.

"That's far enough away as they're looking for Ryou here." Yugi grinned.

"Alright I'll call him see if it's still alright." Marik got up. "So whoever is coming along get stuff that you need and be ready to go in one hour." They all walked to the door, Marik stopped them. "Tell no one where you are going."

"That's not a problem for us!" Jou and Serenity said.

"Yugi you might want to stay and not get involved." Marik said.

"What? No way I'm in, I'll tell grandpa that I'm doing a study week with you guys." He grinned. "Grandpa also has a friend staying for a while so he won't mind." Marik nodded and turned to the rest of them.

"Alright people one hour." He said.

Most of them left, Mai and Bakura went upstairs, Malik and Marik walked into the office as Marik made that call to Seto Kaiba, and without a problem Seto said it was okay and that he had offered it to them for the weekend and the key would be waiting for them in it's usual spot.

"That's it all set to go." Marik said hugging up.

"Great." Malik said, then stopped. "I need to make a trip to my place to get a few things."

"I don't…." Marik and Malik stopped and looked up as there was a yelp and a thud noise above them.

They both ran out and upstairs to the room where Malik left Ryou. They found Mai against the wall pinned to it and gasping for air and Ryou growling at her from the bed, he saw the needle in her hand. "What are you doing to him?" Malik rushed to the bed and cupped Ryou's face in his hands. "Shhh it's okay Ryou I'm here." Ryou stopped and Mai fell to the floor coughing.

"She hurt me." Ryou said with tears in his eyes, Malik looked down as he pointed to his arm, Malik saw where she had tried to put the needle in by the small amount of blood there. "I don't like her." Ryou started to growl again his fangs bared as he saw her. "What were you giving him?" Malik snapped.

"I was giving him something for pain and I was checking on him." Mai was leaning on the wall, Malik left Ryou's side and walked up to her.

"Mai I'm thankful for what you have done." Malik said but then narrowed his eyes at her. "But you are not to take it upon yourself to give Ryou anything without my permission." Malik grabbed her wrist that had the needle still clutched in her hand. "It means anything like this as well."

"What are you his keeper?" She snapped back at him.

"No, I'm looking out for what's best for him." He growled, Marik cut in.

"It's stupid to do it without Malik being in the room." Marik said pulling her to the door.

"He has to be watched." Mai protested.

"That's what Malik's doing." Marik said then lent in close. "You have no idea what your messing with Mai." Marik sighed as she was going to say something else he cut her off again. "It's just safer for you if you do your checks on him while Malik is with him." He pulled her out of the room; her voice was still heard from the stairs.

Malik walked back to the bed and climbed on laying next to Ryou, who moved and cuddled up to him. Ryou buried his face in Malik's chest and his arms wrapped around him. Ryou sighed and started to fall asleep once again feeling safe and protected, but where the hole in his arm was from the needle, was gentle wiping. "I'm sorry Ryou, I didn't know that she was going to do that." Malik said, then noticed that Ryou had fallen back to sleep in his arms, and right then it dawned on Malik just how much Ryou trusted him. "Hey we are going for a drive, getting out of the city for a little bit." Malik said to the slumbering neko as he brushed the hair out of Ryou's eyes; Malik sat there for a while as Ryou slept.

A knock on the door and Malik got up and opened the door. "You should get ready." Bakura said.

"I need to get my stuff." Malik bit his lip. "And Ryou needs to be cleaned up."

"Marik said it might not be safe to go back, take the clothes from in here, I have some old ones that will fit Ryou." Malik nodded his head in thanks. "You want a hand with Ryou?" Bakura asked, normally there would be a comment or sly grin, but neither was on Bakura's face or being made. Malik nodded his head.

"Thanks." They both got to work on packing; Bakura grabbed his old clothes, as Malik found some for himself, Malik ran the shower and walked back in and helped undress Ryou but left him in his boxers, Malik picked him up, the movement made Ryou yelp, but when nothing as he seemed to have fallen back asleep.

Bakura held Ryou up as Malik wash his hair free of the blood and his body Ryou was lent up against Bakura so he would be standing. But half way through, Ryou started to growl Malik stopped, and that was the only warning they had as Bakura was thrown out of the shower and across the room. "Bakura!" Malik called out, as Bakura hit the mirror on the wall above the basin then fell to the floor gasping.

"Don't touch me." Ryou hissed but he fell forwards and Malik grabbed him.

"Are you alright Bakura?" Malik asked, coughing came as Bakura got up, and Ryou started to growl baring his fangs.

"Yeah." Bakura pushed himself up.

"I can take care of him, just go." Malik said as he pulled Ryou to him more, Ryou watched eyes narrowed as Bakura got up and left the room, Malik lifted his chin to look him in the eyes. "Ryou, he was helping me."

"He was touching me." Ryou growled, but Malik knew what he meant.

"You can't attack everyone that's trying to help you."

"No you help me, they hurt me."

"Everyone here Ryou are trying to help you."

"No testing, always testing when I'm like this." Ryou's ears flattened against his head, and Malik frowned.

"Is that what you think?" Malik said shocked. "That they are trying to do tests on you?" Ryou looked away still being supported, but he fell limp in his arms. "Dammit Ryou!" Malik picked him up and carried him out, he dressed Ryou in clean clothes and their bags had been taken downstairs.

Ryou lay on the couch his head on Malik's lap, Bakura had a few bruises but other than that he was fine, everyone agreed that they would stay away from Ryou until he was better, as it would be safer for _them _but still happy to help him

Yugi's grandpa dropped him off, just as Jou, Serenity, and Mai drove in and pulled up to a stop. Everyone gathered around and discussion of what cars they where going in, once that was done they headed out. Malik placed Ryou onto the back seat and covered him up with blankets, it had seemed that the shower had worn him out. The others left already, leaving Marik, Bakura and Malik to follow.

They got out of the city without any problems. It was late into the after noon the shadows where long across the road, and trees sat on both sides as far as the eye could see, the windows where down and the air was sweet and cool. "I'm making a stop." Marik said taking off his sunglasses.

"Yeah I need to stretch, I forgot what a drive it is." Bakura said turning his head away from the open window his white hair whipped across his face, Malik looked down, Ryou lay with his head on his lap.

"We can find out how far the news has travailed out as well." Marik added, with in the twenty minutes they pulled into a services station and found Mai, Jou, Yugi and Serenity there also. Bakura filled the car up as Marik went in to find out about any news and pay, Malik was getting a cold drink as he listened, but they knew nothing which put him at ease.

Malik opened the back door and lent in. "Here Ryou." Malik lifted his head and placed the straw on his lips. "Drink." A few seconds and Ryou drank it down.

Soon after they left, this time when they stopped it was dark, Marik got out and walked up to the house and picked up one of the many flowerpots and found the key, he opened the door and found the light switch, lights flooded the outside driveway.

Malik took Ryou from the back seat and carried him inside and upstairs and placed him on the bed, Malik made sure that Ryou was sleeping before he left the room.

He walked into a discussion on who was sleeping where. "Fine." Jou hissed, "I'll take his Lordships room."

"Jou it's not like he's going to be here." Marik pointed out. "Unless you wanted to sleep with your sister?" Marik gave him a look, as Serenity pulled a face and shook her head.

"I'm with Jou." Yugi said, as the four bedroom house was going to have to hold them all for a while, it was going to get rough and crowded with this many people, normally it was Marik, Bakura, Malik, Yugi and Jou, but the extras were Mai, Serenity. Malik didn't see Ryou as extra.

"Lets just see what's to eat." Serenity said as she moved away from them and went into the open kitchen, the rest of them followed her.

**TBC**.

Is it moving to slow? I'm trying to get it winding up for the finish in about two or so chaps, like I said, I'm wanting to get this one out of the way as it's almost finished, so **R&R** gets you another chap.


	16. Love in the form of Neko

Also just letting you know that I am far from board with this story and will be sad to see it finished and I'm in no means in rushing it either or doing anything to change the plot, onwards. Okay the tracking device that was mentioned was actually in 305/Keith, just thought that I would clear that up.

**Warning: **Yaoi, M, this is rated M and there is Warnings for this chap, it is Yaoi and is boy/boy love, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Do not own Yugioh

**CHAP 16: Love in the form of Neko **

* * *

In the early morning hours Malik was already awake watching the shadows on the ceiling made by the moonlight coming through the crack in the curtains. He had about a few hours of sleep, but he wanted to know what had happened to Ryou or better yet who had done this to him. Malik glanced at the clock that shone bright as ever back at him, two am he looked down as Ryou moved but didn't waken. When the people came on T.v and offering a reword for the neko-boy left him speechless and a bit fearful that someone would soon turn them in, if the price was high enough, not so much Marik, Yugi and Bakura, but Jou and his sister everyone knew that they could do with the money, if not them, then the many people in town would be on the look out to make a quick buck, so going home was out of the question.

Malik's hand run up and down the middle of Ryou's back unconsciously, as Ryou was pressed to his side and his leg in between his, and an arm lay over Malik's chest. '_So now what?_' He thought as he looked back at the ceiling. It was obvious that he had to make a new start **_somewhere_** with Ryou, but where? It would take to long for the city to calm down and go back to normal and he couldn't hide out here for the rest of his life, as news travels, and he wasn't going to give up on Ryou, no matter how hard it was going to get for him or them.

'_Damn those assholes!' _Malik narrowed his eyes, they where doing fine before they came to town, Ryou was doing so well, he had a job, which Malik knew that Ryou had never had one before and he was really enjoying it, and Ryou knew his way around town… and now it was all gone for them both, everything would have to change, he would have to leave everyone behind, his friends more then anything, small sacrifice for happiness. No Ryou's happiness and freedom that's what this was about not him, Ryou. And who knew what Ryou had to endure before, Malik's heart sank as the thought of what the papers had said about Ryou, and him being like this everyday after their experiments, wounded and bruised without anyone to comfort him and tell him why, he pulled Ryou closer and held him more tightly.

Ryou whimpered, moved then opened his eyes. "Hey!" Malik said, Ryou had moved himself on top of Malik, and again Ryou whimpered closing his eyes, but he mumbled something that Malik missed. "Your awake?"

"Malik?!" Ryou turned his head and looked around his blurred vision cleared and everything came into focused of what he could see in the dark room and nothing he recognized, he knew that he was somewhere different by the smells, but one stood out that he knew very well.

"You had me worried." Malik hugged him tighter, he whimpered again and Malik let go.

"It hurts." Ryou bit his lip as a few cuts reopened.

"Sorry." Malik ran his fingers through Ryou's hair and kept the other wrapped around him, they lay there for a few minutes before Malik spoke up again. "Ryou, about the other day, what happened to you?" Curiosity had been the resident in Malik's mind for the passed few days and now he wanted to know everything.

"I don't remember." Ryou buried his face into Malik's chest closing his eyes.

"Ryou, I need to know… A few things have happened since then, I want to make sure that you're okay." Malik lifted his chin the other caressed Ryou's cheek and ran back into his hair.

"But Malik." Tears filled Ryou's eyes.

"Is it that you don't remember or that you're worried what I'll think of you?" Malik frowned slightly as Ryou sat up pulling his knees to his chest and rested his cheek on one of his knees his ears were so flat back against his head that Malik couldn't see them at all.

Ryou let out a shuddering breath as he pulled on his right ear and looked at Malik as a few tears fell. "They say I'm the defect." They fell more freely down his cheeks. "But I always do what they want, what they say, always! no matter what." Malik filched at the tone of Ryou's voice, so full of pain, sadness and confusion, Malik had to wonder if **_they _**ever told Ryou what he was meant for.

"Ryou." Malik reached out to touch him on the shoulder but Ryou moved it and he stopped.

"Gozaburo sent 305 after me…" Then Ryou whispered with a whimper. "To kill me." Ryou moved completely out of Malik's reach and was now sitting at the end of them bed holding himself, he knew at this point that they would never give up, and he would never be free as along as they where around.

"What happened to 305?" Malik was watching him closely, he knew the answer in away but wanted to hear it.

"…I" Ryou looked away as his knuckles turned white as he gripped the sheets, he couldn't bare to say it to Malik, have him know what he was really capable of doing, he didn't want Malik to hate him and abandon him in a world he didn't know. Ryou's eyes widened as arms wrapped around him and he was pulled to Malik's chest and held tightly, Ryou let out heartbreaking sobs, that what little happiness he knew was going to be gone by the end of this and his survival was going to depend on himself, and he had no clue on what to do. "Tell me." Malik rubbed his back, after a few minutes Ryou spoke again through his tears and a heart stopping second the words fell. "I… killed him." Ryou chocked back a sob, as more followed and he couldn't stop himself. "305 said I was a monster and I need to be locked up, but I'm not, I'm not." He threw himself at Malik, and Ryou held onto him more tightly as if he would vanish any second. "Don't hate me Malik, don't send me away to be locked up again." Ryou cried desperately into his chest.

"Ryou?" Malik said just holding him, but it seemed that Ryou would never stop his crying. Malik lifted his chin slowly, only to find Ryou didn't fight him and he wiped away the tears but they still fell. "I could never hate you and what this 305 did to you, he deserved what he got." Ryou recoiled back a little.

"Don't you see Malik?" Ryou shock his head as Malik frowned. "It's what I do, I kill. They say who and where and I kill, all because of a few orders, I don't remember doing it, but I know when I wash their blood from my body." Malik drew him up more so they where nose to nose almost.

"That's right, they made you do that, not you." Ryou squeaked and his ears pricked forward had he heard right.

"But you haven't seen what I really am?" Malik wasn't sure what he meant by that, but continued anyway.

"Ryou, it's in the past now, you're not doing that anymore or have to worry about them." Malik sighed. "You're with me now and as long as I'm with you, you'll never have to do anything like that again."

"But what about 305?"

"Like I said, he got what he deserved, hurting you like that… Ryou I don't care what you have done, the point is we met, and it's not you." Malik gave him chaste kiss on the lips and smiled. "I would have killed him myself just to protect **_you_**." Ryou gave him an unsure look, and squeaked again as Malik rolled them over and he hovered over Ryou on all fours. "No one hurts my Ryou and gets away with it." Ryou frowned and said. "You would?"

Malik grinned and lent down. "If I had of been there I would have had him running like a girl being chased by a diseased rat." Ryou giggled, but stopped.

"But then… who do I belong to?" Ryou asked, "I have to be owned by someone." If Gozaburo was no longer barking his orders at him, then who would he have to answer to.

"Me." Malik titled his head to the side and pulled Ryou closer. "You belong to me and I belong to you."

"You belong to me?" Ryou asked frowning he had never owned anything but for the few things that Malik had given him, and it was something hard to grasp onto, that **_he_** owned something.

"Now lets forget about what happened and we are going to enjoy the few days that we have." Ryou giggled again as Malik placed light kisses and licks down his neck and Ryou started to purr and let out a soft moan, he tilted his head back exposing his neck for Malik, who also ran his hands slowly over pale skin, Ryou started to giggle and squirm but then gasped as Malik moved lower to his chest, placing playful nips as he went, Ryou giggled again and thrashed about.

Malik lent up with a sly grin. "Now I know where all your ticklish spots are so now you have to behave." But that smirk fell as Ryou moved his hips into Malik's, whether it was by accident or on purpose, Malik groaned anyway, and placed his body over Ryou's smaller frame and rocked his own hips back against Ryou's, his ear's flattened back as another gasp escaped him.

The kissing became more heated and the playfulness was forgotten. Malik ran both hands through Ryou's hair making him tilt his head back. "M-more Malik." Ryou gasped as lips and scrapping of teeth ran over this skin.

"Don't worry." Malik said against the pale flesh of Ryou's chest. "I'll take care of everything." Malik said meeting Ryou's lazy gaze, who nodded his head and let his head fall back onto the pillow closing his eyes. Malik had been a little surprised that Ryou surrendered to him so willingly in almost everything, the neko-boy did what Malik asked of him to a degree, and always did what he was told. No wander the bastards used Ryou he was so easily controlled, but the difference between **_them_** and him, was he cared for Ryou and worried for his safety, not what Ryou could do for him.

Malik moved up again for a kiss, as he ran a hand down over Ryou's hip almost to his knee then up on the inside to knead Ryou's thigh, who wrapped his arms around Malik and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Ryou removed his hands from around Malik's neck and placed them on his shoulders, but then pulled them away. Malik stopped as Ryou looked up with flushed cheeks biting his lip. "It's okay." Malik grabbed onto his hand and slid it down his side, Ryou made that sound that Malik had grown so found of, that was half purr and high-pitched sound, normally meant that Ryou was surprised by something or unsure and wanted his attention. "What is it Ryou?" Malik lent up on his elbows, and he took his hands off of Ryou's. "I'm I moving to fast for you?"

"No." Ryou blushed; Malik lent right in eyes locked.

"It's okay to touch me too." Malik said, Ryou's ears pricked forward and he wondered how Malik always knew what he wanted or needed without it being spoken, but the question was where? And once again he answered. "Anywhere you want." Malik grinned at him and winked. Ryou ran his hands slowly over Malik's chest and down his sides and up the centre of his back, Malik groaned and attacked him in a needy kiss.

Malik lent up on his knees and Ryou lent up on his elbows and watched as Malik pulled off his jeans and threw them over his head, Ryou giggled but squeaked as Malik grabbed his and pulled them off and doing the same he threw them.

He lent down and pushed Ryou back onto the pillows, he arched his back as Malik placed teasing touches and kisses going further down his body, the purring stopped as Ryou groaned and his back almost arched completely off the bed, as Malik had taken his length into his mouth and placed teasing, flicks of his tongue back and forth on the tip and slowly licking it up and down not before placing it in his mouth again engulfing the whole length, he then slid his lips up the erect shaft and finally reaching the top to expose the neko's member.

After a few minutes Malik pulled away, and opened the top draw, knowing that what he was looking for would be right there, as Seto liked his weekend '_get aways_.' And he grinned as he pulled out an unused small bottle.

"Malik!" Ryou whined his ear's flattened back and he panted. "More hurry." He rocked his hips into Malik's making them both groin.

"Patience Ryou we are just getting started." Malik purred himself; he opened it and coated his finger generously with the substance, then lent down and kissed Ryou. "Relax okay, it hurts for a second." Ryou's ears pricked forward and a look of panic and shock fell on his face that Malik would do something like that to him. Malik's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. "It's not like that Ryou, it'll feel really good I premise." Malik kissed him again gently and pulled back. "I would never hurt you… trust me."

"I do." Ryou started to shake anyway, Malik nodded, he lifted Ryou's knee up against his hip, and then sliding a finger slowly and gently into his entrance, Ryou close his eyes tightly and moved to get away.

"Ryou!" Malik stopped his voice soothing and low, "Ryou." He called again the neko-boy opened his eyes meeting Malik's light lavender ones. "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you." Ryou nodded his head biting lip, Malik smiled, and moved down placing kisses and licks, Malik groaned at the heat surrounding the digit as he thrust it gently in and out and moving it around in a circular motion inside of him and soon had all three in. A moan came from Ryou. Malik smirked as he kissed his inner thigh gently, but as his fingers brushed against that spot, Ryou gasped and jerked, Malik smirked as he rubbed it a few times, and Ryou was withering under him and shaking with need.

He ran his tongue up Ryou's pale skin licking and biting his way up to his mouth, Malik entered him ever so gently, as not to alarm him, Malik nearly lost his mind at the overwhelming feeling of the warmth surrounding his member and he tightness and took every last ounce of his control to remain still once he was fully sheathed, he lent down and kissed Ryou, slowly coxing him to respond to the kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth, Ryou arched his back and groaned pulling Malik closer.

"Ryou," Malik gasped at the sensation the shift caused. Ryou looked up locking gazes with Malik, and made that sound as Malik pulled out then pushed back in, Ryou gasped, his ears flattened back, it felt strange. "Malik!" He wrinkled his nose Malik did it again with a smirk and Ryou moaned, as the odd full feeling was replaced with pleasure, he started to purr the more Malik moved in and out of him. "More, Malik… more." With a low growl Malik pulled out and pushed back in, keeping his eyes on Ryou's face. The neko gasped as Malik hit that spot again.

Malik slowly increased the pace of his movements enough to notice Ryou's breathing increase slightly and the moans of enjoyment coming from Ryou, they both won't in any hurry to see this ending so quickly.

Malik kept up a slow and steady pace that now had Ryou moaning in pleasure. Malik and Ryou's breathing was now heavier than before and increased with every thrust and sweat covered them both, he sped up and was now pushing into Ryou at a good pace, who called out his name as he came. "Malik!"

Malik couldn't hold back any longer as he pushed into that welcoming body, trying to get as deep as he could before his vision flashed white and he released into the body, and he was certain that in that moment he had truly found heaven.

They both stopped where they were not moving but just staring at each other panting, both felt completely drained and needed to catch their breaths, Malik pulled out from Ryou and rolled onto his side and pulled Ryou to him, who was lazily purring and his ears were dropping with lack of energy.

Ryou gave a few licks to his chest and Malik sighed contently. "Malik?" Ryou's words where slurred.

"Hmm."

"What did we just do?" Ryou asked his words heavy with sleep, Malik held onto Ryou more tightly, maybe he should have taken the time to explain to him, but Malik seriously doubted that Ryou would understand anyway.

"Go to sleep Ryou, and know that I really care for you." Malik lent up and pulled the light sheet up over their cooling bodies. Ryou yawned his fangs showing briefly. Ryou nuzzled into Malik's chest and wrapped his arm around him.

"I'm glad you found me Malik."

"I think it was you that found me" Malik moved more down in the bed, Ryou snuggled closer having the pull of sleep take him hold of him.

He kissed Ryou on the head. "Sleep Ryou you're tired." Malik noticed the silence of the room and the empty house, but it didn't bother him anymore as they both fell asleep together.

Later that morning Malik jumped awake by the door slamming shut downstairs, and low talking, he rubbed his eyes to adjust to the light in the room, movement from next to him got his attention, to the still slumbering Ryou curled up at his side, Malik laid back down and glanced at the clock that read half passed twelve pm. He frowned maybe he had been tired also and their activity must have worn him out completely.

Malik brushed the hair out of Ryou's eyes, and then placed his hand behind his head. Ryou mumbled and moved, rolling over onto his stomach hugging the pillow hiding half of his face into it. Malik smirked and shook his head.

But after a while Ryou's stomach growled and he lifted his head, Malik chuckled and said. "Hungry?" Ryou turned his head and his ears pricked forward, gave big smile and nodded his head.

"Lets get cleaned up first." Malik said getting up, Ryou moved but he whimpered and his ears flattened, Malik was at his side. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm hurt." Malik felt guilty and rubbed Ryou's lower back.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to be so rough with you." Malik wandered if Ryou regretted it now, Ryou shook his head.

"No, no." Ryou kissed him. "I liked it, but the pain now is it always like that." He whimpered, Malik lifted his chin and kissed him.

"Because it was your first time that's way." He kissed Ryou's cheek thinking it was cute how he had he explain everything to him. "It gets better." Malik said, Ryou squeaked.

"It gets better then that?" Ryou said eyes widening, he thought what they had done was fantastic, Malik chuckled.

"Not that, it does, but the pain afterwards gets better."

"But that gets better?" Ryou asked, and Malik grinned.

"Oh yeah, you can use handcuffs, whips, leather and candles." Ryou gasped and his ear's flattened, he didn't think he liked what would come of what they had done, and Malik laughed at him.

"Ryou I'm joking, I'm joking." Ryou nipped him on the shoulder making him yelp.

"That's not funny." Ryou huffed, but yelped as Malik picked him up blanket and all, wrapping it around them both.

"Take a shower with me?" Malik carried him to the bathroom down the hall a little knowing that everyone was out.

"Do I have to?" Ryou sank down in Malik's hold.

"Yes." He said and placed Ryou on the basin with a kiss and turned on the water, "Wait here." He then walked back into the bedroom and grabbed clean clothes for them both.

A little while later Malik stood at the stove fixing them something to eat, Ryou sat on a stool watching him, putting the food onto the plates, he slid one over to Ryou and sat down himself. "Malik?" Ryou poked at his food.

"Hmm." Malik looked up with a mouth full of food.

"Where are we?" Ryou asked as he looked around.

"Oh this is Seto's house." Ryou gave him a confused look; he hadn't met this Seto yet. "He's a good friend of mine and well everybody else here, he lets us stay here for party weekends."

"Is this a party weekend?" Ryou's ear's pricked forward; Malik smiled at him and shook his head.

"No, it's just us." The sounds of forks hitting plates filled the room for a bit as they continued to eat.

"Why are we here?" Ryou asked again, and Malik looked at him with an unreadable exasperation.

"Because."

"Was it because I was hurt?" Ryou's ears flattened back.

"No and yes." Malik sighed and looked at his now empty plate, he looked up as Ryou sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around Malik.

"Then why?" Ryou titled his head to the side, and Malik caressed his cheek.

"Because." Malik let his hand fall. "They found you, that's why, so I took you away and this house was the only place I could take you on such a short notice." Ryou slouched a little.

"I know that they would have found me sooner or later." Ryou met Malik's gaze for a second. "Run away with me?" Ryou asked and Malik frowned, and shook his head no solemnly and Ryou's heart stopped beating for a second, did Malik hate him?

"They would come after us wherever we go." Malik grabbed onto Ryou so he wouldn't end up on the floor as he stood up and placed him back down on the stool. "I don't want to live like that, looking over my shoulder." Malik picked up the plates. "And worry about if I would ever see you again when you walk out the door every time." Ryou bowed his head and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, but Malik lifted his chin and looked into his eyes, he then said. "I want you safe and free to do as you feel." He kissed Ryou on the lips. "I'll work something out for us, we just have to be smart and stay one step in front of them." He smirked as Ryou purred, and Malik pulled back chuckling.

"Come on, everyone is at the beach." Ryou squeaked and gave him a confused look, watching as Malik ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later. "Lets get going." Malik walked to the front door and opened it, he gave Ryou a wink as he bounced outside, and Malik placed his sunglasses on and smiled as Ryou hoped from one foot to the other waiting for him.

"Come on Malik." Ryou waved his hands at Malik trying to hurry him up. "I want to see."

"It's a five minute walk." Malik took the track that ran from the right side of the house, Ryou took his arm.

Five minutes later, Ryou ran up to the top of the small hill and gasped. Malik stopped beside him. "The beach." Malik looked over to his left and saw the group. He shook his head as Ryou bolted towards them.

"I see you two have decided to get out of bed today." Marik smirked up at him. Malik rolled his eyes as he laid out his towel and sat down, Jou, Mai, Yugi and Serenity where in the water and Ryou stood at the edge watching them for a minute before running up to Malik.

"It's not that late." Malik scoffed.

"Try one pm in the afternoon." Bakura lifted his head from the other side of Marik.

"What, you're keeping time on me know?"

"No." Marik smirked putting his head back down.

"Malik it's water!" Ryou stated as he knelt down in front of him.

"It's the ocean." Malik smirked at Ryou, who frowned, what was it with everyone and water, but it looked fun, the group ran out of the water and up them.

"We are going to the rock pools." Yugi said taking a drink bottle from the bag.

"Who's coming?" Jou asked, Ryou looked at Malik if they where going too and gave him a look, and Malik couldn't resist it.

"Alright." Malik got up and started to walk.

Back at the house the phone rang for a good few minutes and then the fax turned on and a message was printed out.

* * *

**TBC**

Wasn't as hard as I thought to write out, any big problems with this chap let me know as my editor has gone on holiday, (cries) so my lovelies **R&R**


	17. Part 1: Return to the City

Hi everyone (waves) okay this chap would have been really long so I had to break it up a little, but will be updating when I can, enjoy.

**Warning: **Yaoi, M,

Do not own Yugioh

**CHAP 17: Part 1: Return to the City**

* * *

The group walked into the house later that afternoon, talking to each other excitedly about what they had done or seen at the beach. Ryou bounced over to the kitchen. Malik chuckled as Ryou dumped all the shells onto the counter, they roll away from him he gasped and shot his arms out to stop them from rolling off the edge of the counter then pulled them towards him grinning. "We're first for the shower." Marik called out taking Bakura with him, but stopped as the paper in the fax on the small table got his attention. He walked over and picked it up reading it over. "Shit!" He growled and Bakura looked over his shoulder. "Malik!" Marik called out and rushed over to him.

"What?" Malik looked over after pouring himself and Ryou a drink, he put down the jug as he passed Ryou his glass and took the pager from Marik with his other hand.

"I had all phone calls and fax's sent here from home. This was sent from my house to here."

With every word he read Malik's eyes widened in disbelief, "Is this legal, do they know?" his voice strained as he looked at Ryou. Jou, Mai and Serenity stopped and watched what was going on, Malik just couldn't believe what he was reading, not that it mattered they weren't in the city anymore, but still the question was _'did they know that Ryou had been at Marik's and anywhere else_?' Ryou's ears pricked forward he lent over to look at what Malik was holding, not that Ryou could read what was written on the paper.

"It is they made sure of that. I think I have nothing there that would interest them." Marik glanced at Malik. "I suggest that you think really hard Malik on what you might have at home that can link him to you and us." Marik sat down on a stool.

"Malik!" Ryou called out with that high-pitched sound…but his ears fell back as Malik wasn't paying attention. Malik was holding a search warrant for home's, business and cars and anything they wanted, it was right here in his hand on paper. "I'm not sure." Malik mumbled his mind going over time as he ran a hand through his hair. Yugi jumped as his cell rang he answered with a _"Hello?" _and walked away out of the kitchen talking.

"Malik think." Marik said. "Anything at all?"

"I am." Malik said thinking, Ryou bit his lip and shifted nervously glancing at Marik then Malik, he wasn't getting what was going on, only that Malik himself was worried about something. "Wait." Malik waved a hand at Marik. "I have photo's of Ryou that Rebecca took, they're at my apartment and she kept a few for herself, but if they look at my place they're going to find them and your addresses, and will soon be led here." Malik sighed; this was not good at all. Malik looked up as Ryou took his hand in his giving it a squeeze and a smile. "Malik?" Ryou said, but Malik looked away as Yugi walked up to them with a worried look.

"Grandpa said that there are men in the city that are looking for that boy on t.v, they pulled him over and looked through his car, and he said that the few blocks over are being searched and he's worried about me." Yugi took a breath.

"Well at least they don't know where Ryou is." Marik said. "They'll more likely tear the town apart looking."

"Rebecca lives next door to Yugi." Malik said looking at Ryou who gave him a confused look, maybe he hadn't thought this whole thing out properly when he left. Malik glanced back at Ryou and noticed that he just looked so lost at the moment.

"We have to go back there and get everything that can connect Ryou being there and to us." Marik said, Malik nodded his head, Marik then added. "Fifteen minutes Malik." Knowing that it was a long drive back to the city and the sooner they moved the sooner they could have this done, and Malik let go of Ryou's hand and ran from the room and up the stairs, Marik and Bakura after him.

"Wait I'm coming too." Yugi called out following them upstairs. "Grandpa is worried about me!"

Ryou ran after Malik and found him in the bedroom getting changed; Ryou stopped at the door his ears pricked forward as he watched as Malik hopped around pulling on his tan cargo pants. "Malik!" Ryou squeaked and Malik stopped for a second looking at him. "What's happening?" Malik pulled off his shirt and dropped it onto the floor and grabbed a black t-shirt and pulled it on then sat on the bed pulling on his boots.

"I left something at home, I have to go back." Malik didn't tell him what was going on.

"Oh." Ryou went for his shoes also, sitting on the floor he pulled on a shoe, and went to tie up the laces, getting ready to go along as well. Malik was on the floor next to him and stopped him.

"Ryou, you can't come with me." Ryou looked up his ears flattened back and he gave Malik a worried look. "Not this time."

"Why?" Ryou frowned at him. "Are you working?" He tilted his head to the side.

"No I'm not working." Malik glanced away and sighed running a hand through his hair; he looked back at Ryou and said. "They have taken over the city." Ryou flinched away.

"They're looking for me." Ryou bit his lip looking around the room as if they would come running in any minute, Malik grabbed his chin gently, Ryou's eyes met his instantly.

"They don't know where you are." Malik said calmly. "That's why they are looking for you."

"If they can't find me." Ryou frowned in thought. "Then you just stay with me here. Let them look."

"I can't do that, they'll find evidence of you at home, and soon they'll be here." Malik tilted his head to the side. "They're looking in peoples homes. Whoever they are, they are getting desperate." Malik placed his other hand on Ryou's shoulder. "I have to go back so they can't find us." Malik got up picking up his backpack that had everything that he needed and walked to the door. He stopped though in the threshold looking over his shoulder at Ryou, who still sat on the floor.

"Don't go." Ryou snapped his head up.

"I have to go." Malik turned to face him, Ryou shook his head, his white hair fell about his face.

"No you can't this is what they're good at. They'll hurt you and I can't help if I'm here." Tears fell from Ryou's eyes, his head bowed.

"I'll be careful." Malik said, he didn't think it would have been this hard to leave; maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all. But he gasped as Ryou faded into the shadows of the room. "Ryou?!" Malik dropped his backpack and walked into the room again stopping just where Ryou had been a second ago. "Ryou?!" Malik said sternly, but frowned as he got no answer, '_this is new_?" Malik thought, Ryou hadn't done this before.

"I don't want you to go. I don't want you to get hurt." Ryou's voice was everywhere and he sounded sad and worried.

"Ryou stop this and come out." Malik looked around but found no sign of Ryou, he shivered this was kinda creepy.

"No!" there was a sob in his words, Ryou was crying, Malik's heart sank to the pit of his stomach he felt like a jerk, Ryou was making him feel guilty for what he was going to do, but it needed to be done.

"Ryou please understand that what I'm doing is for you." Malik slumped to the floor and sighed. "Don't you think that this is hard on me too?" Malik looked under the bed but nothing… how was Ryou doing this? Malik shook his head. "My Ryou, don't hide from me... I" Malik bit his lip, what was he going to say that would help the situation and make Ryou feel better about what he was going to do. Ryou gave that sound. "Come out Ryou, I only do this because I care for you so much. I really need you to understand and let me do this." Malik said as Ryou reappeared the shadows faded away from him as he on all fours crawled towards Malik from the bed.

Ryou crawled onto Malik's lap and curled up taking in his scent and nuzzled up to his chest, Malik wrapped his arms around him and hugged tightly.

"Lets just run away Malik." Ryou sniffled looking up.

"Ryou remember what I said about staying smart and ahead of them." Ryou nodded his head; Malik cupped his cheek and brought Ryou's face closer to his. "Well this is it and I can't leave my friends to deal with this on their own. Try to understand." Ryou was going to protest but didn't get too as Malik kissed him on the lips, pulling back after a bit Malik then said.

"I will return to you by this time tomorrow." Malik winked at him. "Behave, I won't be long." Malik got to his feet after moving Ryou from his lap, and took his hand helping Ryou to stand up.

He turned and grabbed his backpack "Malik?!" Ryou's ears pricked forward, Malik looked over his shoulder. "My music angel." Ryou bit his lip he didn't want to see the gift that Malik bought him get broken or lost, Malik smirked. "I'll bring that with me." Ryou jumped into Malik's arms and hugged him.

When Malik came down stairs Marik and Bakura were talking to the others on what was happening, Jou, Mai and Serenity, stood just outside the door listening.

The four soon after got into the car and sped off towards the city. Marik drove and Malik was next to him, Bakura and Yugi where in the back of the car. The drive back was long and took them well into the night. They pulled up outside of town on a hill that over looked the city that was lit up with lights from homes, streets and nightclubs gave it a very nice sight to see, but they weren't there to see it, they all got out and stood in front of the car, and sure enough roads where blocked up, red lights flashed here and there around the city, indicating road blocks, and patrols where in the streets. "The city is being over run." Yugi pointed out.

"How are we going to get in and out, we need a plan" Marik said looking thoughtful.

"Getting into my apartment isn't going to be that hard, it's getting there will be." Malik said standing there next to him.

"And the rest of the places." Bakura added, Marik nodded and said. "We have to split up to get this done."

"I have an idea." Yugi said mischievously, and he pulled out his cell. "You guys don't mind help." It wasn't a question but a statement, the three watched as Yugi talked away then hung up. "We'll be right to go in about twenty minutes." Yugi said.

After a while they all looked up to the sound of motorbikes and three headlights moving about over the landscape and soon three trail bikes came to a stop in front of them. "And here I thought you ran out on me." Came a voice and Yugi smirked and rushed forward hugging him then turned to Malik, Bakura and Marik and said. "Guys this is Yami."

"Yami?" Marik said surprised. "The American team that we were supposed to be racing against this weekend?"

"The one and only." Yami smirked. "Heard that you were in a little trouble, so I came to help. Oh." Yami stood up and pointed behind him. "This is Valon." Who gave a nod of his head but didn't say anything.

"And Ryuji." Yugi said pointing to his left.

"I don't know what you guys have gotten yourselves into, but I'm glad to help." Otogi gave them a grin.

"But if all this mess is over you four." The strong accent of Valon cut through the night, he held up a thumb and the biggest grin. "Then is has to be worth the help and getting into trouble over, but dude I have to know what you have done." He stood up and looked over his shoulder. "To get the city in an up roar." Malik gave Marik a look, not wanting everyone to know about Ryou.

"Later." Marik said to him, giving Malik a sharp nod of his head, the three new comers got off their bikes and walked towards the car, Yami pulled out a map from his backpack and laid it out on the front of the car, Yugi had filled him in on what they wanted to do, Valon held a torch for them to see, they all gathered around to look at the map.

"All roadblocks are here." Otogi said taking out a marker and placed small circles on the map in red. "Here, here and here." He handed the marker over to Yami, who did the same, then handed it to Valon. "These blockades are what we passed on the way here, and over the last few days." Yami said.

"So we just have to avoid them." Malik said, looking it over. "I have to get here." He pointed, Yami marked where the blockades would be, "Marik's going here." Again Yami marked the roadblocks. "And Yugi."

"He's coming with me." Yami said. "I'll get him home and back again."

"You should be fine on the way to where you're going, but it's on the way out." Bakura said. "We'll have stuff that they'll want." He added, Malik and Marik nodded in agreement.

"So, we just go around them, they haven't covered every street, there are alleyways and side streets to use." Valon pointed out.

"We're good to go." Yami said.

"But what if something goes wrong?" Yugi bit his lip. Yami flipped the map over and pointed, "There's a rest stop, here." Marik shook his head and pointed to the other side of the map.

"This gas station, we'll meet up there if something goes wrong." Marik said, Yami and Valon nodded their heads. "It's closer to were we have to end up." Malik added.

"But if you get caught just make a run for it, lose what's after you and just meet at the gas station." Marik said, then his tone got everyone's attention. "You don't want to be caught by these people." He warned them, the stuff he read what they did to Ryou, no doubt if they knew that they helped him, they were all dead. Yugi went pale as Marik gave him a look, the teen nodded his head in understanding, and Yami, Valon and Otogi gave him a look. "Trust me, these guys are not here for the well being of this city."

Yugi grabbed onto Yami's hand, then said. "Run, I got you." Yami snatched up the map and folding it up and putting the map into his bag, Yami lead him over to the bike and got on, Yugi jumped on the back of Yami's bike. "I'm going to see grandpa." Yugi said wrapping his arms around him.

"While you're there get all the stuff from Rebecca." Malik said making sure that he wouldn't forget.

"I will." Yugi said.

"You have one hour." Marik warned them. "To be back here." Yami gave a nod as he kicked the bike into life.

"Valon." Yami called out, Valon looked up that grin on his face still, thinking this was the most awesome thing he had ever done. "You watch the car make sure nobody does anything with it, hand over your bike too." Yami blinked a few times, they hadn't been introduced to each other, Yugi lent forward and whispered in his ear, Yami smirked and said. "Bakura and Marik." That grin fell from Valon's face as he watched them drive off, Yugi waved as they disappeared down the hill.

"Otogi take me to my place." Malik walked up to him, the raven-haired teen slid back on the seat. "Then you drive, you're better at it than me, and I'll give you directions." Malik nodded and got on taking the handlebars, and started it up.

Valon sighed and nodded his head. "There you go mate, just bring it back in one piece hey." He lent on the car crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm the best there is." Marik said as Bakura got onto the back and the two sped off.

* * *

**TBC**

There you have it don't forget to Review me.


	18. Part 2: Return to the City

Okay not to many chaps to go, when I put up the final chap of this one, I'll post more of my other stories. You won't be getting anything new until I finish at least one more of my stories (sighs) but I get bored and need a change or the plot bunnies attack me and start something new and it gets stuck in my head and I have to write it out (Narrows eyes and pulls out a shotgun) It's hunt'in time (smiles and waves) enjoy…

**Warning: **Yaoi, M,

Do not own Yugioh

**CHAP 18:** **Part 2: Return to the City **

* * *

Malik took all the back streets as Otogi gave him the safer way around to their destination. But they stopped when Otogi gave a direction and ended up at a blockade. "Hey you stop right there!" The man ordered walking up to them, Malik glanced behind them and saw a few cars pull up to a stop blocking an escape.

"I thought you said this was safe?" Malik said his tone sharp Otogi shook his head and lent forward a little saying. "It was I just came through today." He paused for a second. "They must have came here and set this up." Before Malik could respond a light was shone in their faces making both teens groan and using their arms to block the light and a photo of Ryou held up for them to see.

"Have you seen this boy?" He asked Malik noticed a few of the suites look his way, watching to see what reaction the teens on the motorbike would have towards the picture. Malik suppressed a growl and the urge to kill them all or at least get the name of the guy running the show, Malik settled for a shake of his head. "Never seen him before." He called out in surprise as they suddenly ripped the bag from his back and Otogi's as well and looked through them. Malik knew they wouldn't find anything and let them go, but after a few minutes they handed the bags back.

"Move on." The tall man snapped waving an arm at them to leave. Malik gave him the one finger salute as he drove off.

Soon Malik pulled to a stop outside his building, parking the bike off to the side a little out of the way and sight. He jumped off with Otogi and ran inside the apartment building and took the stairs. No one was about and Malik was thankful for it as he pushed open the door that lead to his floor and moved quickly to his door. He placed his key in but it didn't open, he hit it with his shoulder and he bounced back a little. But a voice stopped him.

"Ishtar, you owe me rent!" The landlord said as he approached them pointing a thin finger at Malik.

"Not now." Malik hit the door again and he was in he went to walk in when the old man grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around and pushed him to the wall.

"I've had it with you." His crooked and stained teeth, sunken in eye sockets and leather skin made him look really old and most likely had one foot in his grave but he was still strong. "I knew you where trouble from the moment you walked into my lobby."

"Back off!" Malik shoved him away and pushed himself off the wall, of all the things that had to come up. This was not what he had in mind. The man was startled for a second.

"You owe me last months this months and next months rent. I ain't leaven until I see that money in my hand. Or you can get out tonight!" Malik snapped throwing the keys at the old man who made a grab for them.

"Take it I'm leaving anyway." The old man looked at the keys then inside the door then at Malik with a confused look and most of all shock, Otogi was in the same boat as he just watched the two.

"No fool'in boy I want the money." The old man held the keys out for Malik to take back, but the teen didn't make a move.

"You can have everything in this place." Malik brushed him off as he entered his apartment; Otogi right behind him Malik closed and locked the door.

"I'll hold you to it, boy." Came the shout from the hallway. "You can't change your mind!" He warned but was ignored. Otogi felt he should leave questions for later.

Malik rushed into his room, he started to look about, throwing things aside in his search. He knew he put them somewhere? After rummaging through his closet and the floor even under his bed. He knelt back and looked around and grinned at spotting his desk.

Malik scuffled to his feet and started to chuck aside clothing and papers, most of everything fell onto the floor. He stopped as he saw the small pictures. He picked them all up about seven of them, he paused for a minute looking at the photo on top, it was of him asleep under a tree his head rested on top of Ryou's and he was curled up on Malik's lap also asleep. Rebecca had said that she was walking by late that afternoon and took the shot.

Malik didn't even know until she gave it to Yugi, and then a few more followed after that. He didn't even know, he grinned the little girl would make a great spy some day. He suddenly sighed sadly as he realized that he missed Ryou… even on such a short amount of time like this he felt an empty heavy spot within himself. He shook his head and shoved the photos into his bag. He turned to leave the room but spotted the angel on the nightstand on Ryou's side of the bed. "Come on, Malik. We have twenty minutes to get back to the car!" Otogi called out from in the living room.

"Coming!" Malik called out as he grabbed an old jumper walking over to the nightstand and carefully wrapped up the angel and placed it into the bag gently then doing up the zip, he ran from the room. "Ready!" Malik said, taking his little phone book from off the counter in the kitchenette that had everyone's numbers and addresses in it from when he had first met his friends and added that to his bag.

"They're outside." Otogi stepped away from the window. Malik rushed to the window parting the thin curtains a little and looked down to see four cars parked outside, very close to the motorbike. Malik bit his lip. '_Were they inside already? Did they know?_'

"Malik?" Otogi said placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Dammit!" Malik hissed, he slipped the bag onto his back.

"What have you guys done to get this kind of attention?" He asked looking out as well.

"I took something from them." Malik said as he narrowed his eyes thinking what to do to get out without being seen.

"Then just give it back." Otogi said.

"I can't its not that simple, it wasn't so much as took but more like found and kept." Malik moved away, Otogi gave him a concerned look and followed. "We'll take the back way." Malik said as he opened the front door and looked up and down the hallway, no one was about. Malik then rushed out to his right going for the end of the hall he opened the window and lent out looking over the fire escape that was at the back end of the building. "Come on." Malik hissed and waved a hand at his friend as he started to climb out. Otogi looked at the lifts to his left and at the other end of the hallway then to his right at Malik, he bit his lip and stepped out turning the latch on the door so it would lock when he closed it then turned after hearing the click and followed Malik.

Malik helped him out and just as he closed the window the lift doors opened and a few men stepped out, one giving orders on what to do and pointed at a few of the doors. Malik ducked to his left so he wouldn't be seen.

Within a few minutes the two were on the ground and ran around to the right side of the building, and they ran to the edge of the car-park and where the motorbike sat… only a few feet away from the cars. The car-park Malik noticed was covered mostly in shadows thanks to the streetlights that faced the other way and lit up the road instead of the area. "No ones here." Malik whispered back.

"What do you think?" Otogi asked over Malik's shoulder.

"They all must be inside the building… lets go." Malik rushed out looking about and keeping low, he jumped onto the bike, but missing the guard that walked around the buildings corner on the other side, they must have just missed each other when they climbed down the fire-escape. Malik kicked the motorbike into life and Otogi jumped on the back holding onto Malik's backpack.

"Hey what are you doing?" Malik and Otogi looked over at the man as he started to run towards them, Otogi started to tap Malik on the shoulder franticly saying. "Gogogogogo!"

Malik turned the bike as the tyre spun in place and they sped off the back end of the bike fishtailed up the path, the man called it in over his radio. Malik took the few alleyways and side streets heading southward but as he came out of one and stopped for a second. They spotted him instantly pointing and calling out for him to stop where he was. They rushed for their cars and headed after them. Malik cursed spun the bike in place and took the side streets heading west as five black four-wheel drives chased them.

* * *

Marik ran a large magnet over his main computer tower, that he had done some research on Ryou, making sure that nothing would be recovered again. Bakura placed the laptop carry bag over his head and shoulder. "That's it." Marik said looking up at Bakura. His cell rang; Marik answered it as he was leaving the room. "_Marik, they've seen us!_" Came Malik's voice mixed with the wind and engine noise making it hard to hear him.

"Can you get back to the car?" Marik half yelled back to make sure that Malik could hear him. "_No! I have to lose them first_." Marik ran a hand through his hair that was right; they couldn't have any of them following them back.

"Alright, take them through the south docks lose what you can. Head to the forest at the end, lose the rest there in the woods. Then head east on the outskirts of town. Then go north, I'll met you outside the city. Got that Malik?" Marik asked as he mounted the bike outside and Bakura behind him.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he walked inside his house with the photos that Rebecca went nuts with and placed them into his bag. "Well grandpa, I have to go." Yugi said Yami looked at him from his spot in the kitchen leaning against the counter.

"Are you sure? Where are you staying?" He asked his grandson, who gave him a brief hug. "With Marik, Bakura and Malik, remember?" He gave a smile that would brighten a room instantly, Yami smirked. "Just let them do what they want grandpa, they have the legal rights to do this… they'll be gone soon." The paper that started all this was still on the counter. Yugi's cell rang he answered it but before he could say anything Marik cut him off.

"_Yugi time to get out of town. Like now!_"

"What happened?" Yugi moved away from his grandpa, Yami narrowed his eyes as he watched Yugi, the teens smile faulted a little and a worried look passed over his face as Marik said.

"_Malik's being chased. Don't go to the car just leave on the bike and meet up at that gas station, we'll leave from there together_."

"A-alright!" Yugi was now shaking as Marik's words ran through his head of not getting caught by these people. The line went dead and he just stood there as flashes of what Ryou looked like on the first day they found him, wounded… and the blood but that wasn't the worst part, it was the bruises, burns and the cuts all over his body.

"Yugi?" Yami noticed the teens far off look.

"Come on Yami it's getting late." Yugi snapped out of it, Yami gave a nod and pushed off the counter. "Good night grandpa I'll see you soon." Yugi had felt guilty that he lied to his grandpa and had to leave him when all this was going on, but it all had to be done.

"Okay Yugi study hard and be safe." The old man waved from his back door. "Nice to meet you Yami." Yugi and Yami got onto the bike, both giving the old man a wave.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"They're after Malik. Marik says to just leave town." Yugi hung onto Yami as they took off around the side of the house and out onto the road.

"Then we have to make our own way out of town, they could be looking for anyone on bikes now." Yami stopped in a dark alleyway pulled out his cell.

* * *

Valon mumbled to himself as he watched the star speckled sky, leaning back on the car his hands behind his head, he was taking it easy. "Valon **_you_** watch the car." He mimicked Yami's voice. "I'm going to kick ass in town." He then sat up and looked around and saw well… nothing. Lights from peoples homes and streetlights, and a dog howled near by and set off a few others that echoed in the quiet of the night. "What do I look like a watch dog?!" He kicked a rock, but jumped as his cell rang. "Give a man a heart-attack." He grumbled as he pulled it out and answered it.

"_Valon_." Came Yami's voice.

"What?" Valon said as if blamed for doing something and got caught red handed. "I'm watching the car." He pointed out instantly; his passed experiences with watching such things had ended up with him sleeping on the job and the goods stolen, leaving his team to never trust him with anything worth money again.

"_No, it's not that, get out of town everyone is_." Valon didn't hear as he lowered the phone from his ear as he saw headlights, then smirked and lifted the phone to his ear again.

"Why are you calling if you're just down the hill?" He chuckled pointing. "Man Yami your jokes are starting to suck."

"_Because its not, you idiot! It's a patrol everything has gone wrong get into the car and meet us at that gas station. But lose them first!_" Valon half panicked almost dropping the cell, not waiting for a good bye he threw it onto the passengers side of the car through the window and got in himself. Turning the car on but left the headlights off and sped off before he could be seen.

* * *

Serenity came down to get a drink in her small pink shorts and top, she turned on the light and grabbed a glass filling it from the tap and taking a drink. She placed the glass into the sink and turned around gasping as she saw Ryou at the window looking outside. She walked over and touched him on the shoulder. He growled but didn't move she smiled at him not persuaded by the growl. "Ryou it's so late you should go to bed." Ryou's ears dropped as he whimpered softly, he didn't want to go to bed without Malik. He spent far to many lonely nights in a cold room and bed.

"I'm waiting for him." Ryou replied, he went on edge when he couldn't feel Malik anymore. He was out of reach now and Ryou didn't like it one bit in fact he hated it not knowing what Malik was doing. He couldn't help but think that something had gone wrong, and all kinds of things where running free in his mind of what could have happened to Malik, playing the '_what if'_ game, adding to the stress that he was now under.

"He's going to be a while and waiting like this isn't good." She said, as Jou sat down on the other side of Ryou stretching his arms and yawning wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

"Yeah man, I wouldn't worry Malik can take care of himself."

Ryou sighed and lent forward but froze as his ears where being rubbed… by Jou. Ryou growled at him and pushed him away. "Don't touch me! Your not Malik so don't touch me!" Jou fell onto the floor and looked up shocked, Ryou bared his fangs at him and hissed, only Malik did that no one else.

"Alright, alright just calm down." Jou waved his hands at him.

"That was stupid Jou." She hissed at him then turned back to Ryou, who was now at the front door. He open it he was going to find Malik no matter where he was, but then Malik's voice rang in his head, telling him he had to stay no matter what, Ryou sighed heavily, his ears dropped again.

"Ryou." Came Mai's voice from the other side of the room, Ryou didn't respond in any way. "Malik would want you to behave and to stay here." Ryou growled from the back of his throat he knew that already. "And your not behaving by doing that and acting that way." Ryou turned around and slammed the door closed he would never go against Malik's orders… growling he stalked to the stairs Mai moved well away to the other side of the living room as he glared at her.

"I'm going to bed." He hissed at them and went to the room he shared with Malik. He pulled off most of his clothes and climbed in under the covers pulling them up over his head. Ryou took in a deep breath and the scent of Malik filled his senses, it was sharp and spiced but soft at the same time and something else that made it unique, it calmed him somewhat. As they had said before he was fretting… he never fretted before, did he? But he had good reason to Gozaburo was in town and Malik. Malik was there also and no one looked after him like Malik did.

Ryou felt so out of place without Malik around so unsure of himself and if something happened to him. Tears started to fall as Ryou cried brokenly into Malik's pillow; if something happened to Malik… that though only made Ryou cried harder. He wanted to help but if it was needed he wouldn't be able to or it would be to late, and all this was because Malik was taking care of him.

* * *

"Yeah!" Malik nodded and Otogi placed the cell back into Malik's pocket they couldn't stop and Malik needed both hands, he had held the phone to Malik's ear for him. "What's the plan?" He called out over the wind.

"The docks we have to lose them. So hang on." Malik said as they turned sharply, again into an alleyway, the cars almost crashed into each other; Malik smirked as he sped up, dodging dumpsters and rubbish. The docks soon came into view, it wasn't long when Malik was weaving in and out of them, taking narrow paths between the buildings, making the car stop and have to go around, a few crashed into the buildings and each other.

"Two down." Otogi called out, as he watched them over his shoulder, to see a man kicking the car as it wouldn't start again.

"We'll lose the rest in the woods." Malik looked over and saw three cars after them. "I doubt that they know how to four-wheel drive."

"Lets hope you're right." Otogi mumbled.

Trees flew by them as Malik was just missing them, Otogi thought that they would end up crashing themselves by the end. Trees narrowly missing them, just showing how good Malik was at handling the trail bike, but the sound of metal hitting wood, made that smirk on Malik's face grow. He kept going as fast as he could.

"Hang on!" Malik called out, the other gasped as he jumped the bike over a large deep hole in the ground, he had almost missed it, but the car behind him didn't as it came after them and landed nose first into the hole and the back tyres spun in mid-air.

Malik laughed as he turned his head but his eyes widened as the third car came at him from front on. "Shit!" Malik gasped, not knowing how that had happened, as the back tyre dug into the soft ground and he turned it, but it was to late the four-wheel drive hit them almost side on and kept going, both of them rolled over the car, the bike went ender the vehicle, and the car hit a tree stopping it. Malik landed on the ground face down and unconscious, and Otogi a few feet from him on his back, nothing moved but for the nighttime wildlife.

A while later Malik groaned his face in the soft covered ground. "W-what h-happened?" everything in his mind was jumbled up and unclear of what he was doing to be in this position.

A soft tune came from the bag on his back then everything came to him. "Ryou." He whispered to himself, and he understood now. His vision blurred then came clear as he rolled onto his side, the pain that shot up his right arm. He gritted his teeth and looked down, his upper arm had a gash in it going from his upper arm to his elbow and was bleeding. "Dammit." He sat up and pulled off the sleeve to his shirt and looked it over more closely, seeing nothing in it, he then wrapped the torn off sleeve over the wound and tied it using his teeth and other hand, he let out a soft cry as he pulled it tight to stop the bleeding then stumbled to his feet.

The car door opened and a tall man fell out landing heavily on the ground, Malik fell to his knees feeling dizzy from the accident had left him a little messed up, he made his way over to Otogi and gave him a shake.

"I'm up, I'm up." The dark haired teen said as he slowly sat up. "Got the number of that truck?" he asked. Malik smirked and helped him up to his feet. "My head." Otogi held his head with both hands.

"Come on let's get out of here." Malik and Otogi lent on each other, Malik cradling his arm to his body, but stopped, as the man was gone from where he had fallen. Malik stopped looked around seeing nothing at all but darkness and the lights from the car.

He turned to look behind them and just in time to see a bit of wood being swung at them, Malik let go of Otogi and both fell to the ground with a yelp as injuries were knocked about, the bit of wood swung over their heads. Malik brought back his foot and kicked out the man's knee, who yelped and fell to the ground. Malik spotted the gun that was just above the man's head, he scurried forwards over the man Malik elbowed him in the stomach and while he gasped for air Malik landing a punch to the guys face and crawled over him more and reached for the gun. The man gathered himself and pulled at Malik and out of the guns reach, Malik hit him again a few times and reached again when he thought it was safe to.

Malik screamed as the guy bit him on the wounded arm, he hit Malik in the ribs and pushed him off, Malik rolled on the ground.

Malik took in a deep breath and looked up just in time so see the man aiming the gun and cocking it. Malik froze in place eyes widened at he stared at the barrel of the gun. Both panting out of breath Malik's eye's flickered up to the man's face and they stared at each other for a minute gazes locked, the man gave a slyly grin. "Thought you were so smart didn't ya?"

Malik just watched as the man's finger pressed and pulled back the small leaver slowly. The gunshot echoed through the whole forest, birds flew off into the night sky squawking in fright. Malik jumped instantly at the sound and his eyes widened even more with confusion as he just stared blankly into nothingness his whole body went numb and cold from the inside out.

* * *

**TBC**

I know, poor Ryou (cries) being left alone and… Oh the cliffhanger?! Yes readers behold **_MY_** evilness of cliffhangers! (laughs evilly) **_Review_** me readers or be dammed at this spot forever. (Muhahahahaha!)


	19. Part 3: Return to the City

Okay my next update will be on When Silence Is Broken. Now my lovelies an update so enjoy.

**Warning: **Yaoi, M

Do not own Yugioh

**CHAP 19: Part 3:****Return to the City**

* * *

Malik sat there numb from the inside out he just watched as the man gasped and they both looked confused. The man pulled his right hand away from his chest and both Malik and the man looked down and saw the blood seeped through his shirt, then he fell face first to the ground. "Malik!" Bakura rushed over and grabbed Malik by the shoulders and gave him a shake to get his attention. "Malik are you alright?" He tried again. "Have you been shot?" Bakura asked, he gave Malik a harder shake on the shoulders. Malik snapped out of it and looked up at Bakura. "Are you alright?" He asked again Malik slowly nodded his head yes and looked up to see Marik standing over him holding a gun, Malik was then helped up to his feet and saw Marik put the gun away behind his back.

"Can you ride?" Marik asked a scowling look on his face as he walking over to him.

"I think so..." Malik shook his head. '_That could have been me_.' He realized as his gaze went back to the now dead man. '_If Marik had been any later that could have been me_.' Malik gritted his teeth together and tried to stop his shaking. '_Ryou. Ryou, would have been left alone_.' Malik didn't hear Bakura talking to him. '_But the bastards would have done worse to my Ryou._' Malik growled and had a feeling that he needed to see the Neko-boy.

"Malik!" Marik snapped at him holding back in wanting to slap the teen across the face. "Pull it together we still have to get out of here." Marik shook him.

"I'm fine." Malik said and stepped backwards a little, Marik gave him a sceptical look. But then something dawned on him why didn't Otogi help him out? Malik turned just in time to see Bakura helping the teen sit up; he had hit his head and fell unconscious.

Marik walked over and pulled the bike upright looking it over, Bakura walked over and stood next him looking over his shoulder. "Will it work?" He asked.

"It just might get us to where we need to go." Marik said as he looked at Bakura, he mounted the bike and started it, it grumbled and choked, Marik tried again. "Come on!" Marik growled, but it started Malik stumbled forward, Bakura caught him. Malik's arm was still bleeding and it was running down his arm and dripping to the floor. "Malik needs to go to a hospital." Bakura said, Marik stopped and looked Malik's arm over; the makeshift bandage was soaked already.

"I'll take him to one in the next town." Marik said.

"No." Malik lifted his head. "Just take me back to Ryou."

"Malik you're to hurt to ride let alone make it all the way back to the house by bike." Marik shook his head. "And besides with all that blood loss it has to be a very deep cut."

"It's to the bone." Malik grunted as a shot of pain run up his arm and shoulder.

"All the more reason to take you to a hospital, Malik." Bakura added.

"Mai can fix this… I don't want to leave Ryou on his own for so long." Malik said firmly, Bakura rolled his eyes as Marik sighed and looked at Bakura.

"Take Otogi with you, I'll take Malik on this." Marik said Bakura nodded and helped the dark haired teen. Marik helped Malik.

"How did you know where we where?" Malik asked hanging onto Marik. "I gave you the directions and I saw the lights." They took off Malik clung to him.

"What about the body?" Malik asked knowing that the guy was dead and a manhunt would be done for the killer.

"The people that are after Ryou will cover it up let them deal with it." Marik said over his shoulder, Malik nodded his head and rested it against Marik's back.

The sun was coming up when they pulled into the station coming to a stop, the bike shook and groaned and died, Marik cursed and tried to start it up again and Malik fell off. Marik dumped the bike on its side, and went to help Malik. Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Valon rushed over to help also.

"Is he alright?" Yugi asked leaning down to get a look at Malik.

"Yeah, he'll be fine after some sleep and his wound fixed up." Marik picked him up with the help of Yami and laid Malik in the back seat of the car, Marik took the drivers seat as Bakura and Valon placed Otogi in the passengers seat.

Valon jumped on the motorbike with Bakura, Yami and Yugi jumped on the other, Marik pulled out of the station, with the two motorbikes following him heading back towards the house.

* * *

To say the occupants of the house were shocked and little scared would have to be the biggest understatement. Serenity and Mai had gone into the bedroom to look in on Ryou only to find the boy had vanished right in front of them and nothing they said could coax him out. "Please Ryou, come out I know Malik will be home soon." Serenity called out into the seemingly empty room.

Soft sniffling came and the girls knew they weren't alone. "Talk about moody." Jou whispered to her from the doorway, he was leaning on the doorframe and watching, he thought it was cool how Ryou just vanished into nothing; a grin spread across his face what things he could get up to if he could do that. Serenity swiftly turned and whacked him up the side of the head.

"Your not helping." She hissed at her brother then turned to the bed again, as it seemed easier to talk to it than guessing where Ryou might really be.

"Malik's not going to be much longer, Ryou." Mai said. "Come and have something to eat." She commanded, it was now late into the afternoon.

The girls screamed as Ryou appeared right in front of them and run from the room, Jou fell over landing on his rear with a yelp of his own in the hallway watching as Ryou fled. The girls followed Ryou down the stairs ignoring Jou's call to get some help to his feet. Both girls watched as Ryou pulled open the front door. "There's no controlling him." Mai stated to Serenity coming to a stop behind Ryou.

Ryou stopped at the doorway and watched the long driveway for a few long minutes, Serenity stopped at his side. "What is it?" She asked looking in the same direction as him but not seeing anything she gave him a confused look.

"Malik!" Ryou mumbled his nails dug into the wood of the doorframe the woodwork creaked under the hold; he could smell blood, Malik's blood. Serenity was going to ask but she heard the sound of the car and… motorbikes?

"They're back!" She called out to the other two, as the group pulled up into the driveway.

The car stopped Marik got out and helped Malik out the back as Yami helped Otogi, Ryou was there instantly looking Malik over seeing where he was injured, Ryou made that sound and Malik looked up. "What happened?" Ryou's voice was strained Malik looked exhausted and blood covered Malik's right arm and side.

"Explain inside." Marik said, as he moved by Ryou who followed him. Once inside Marik placed Malik down on a chair in the kitchen Mai moved Marik to get a better look at him.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Mai said forcing Malik's eye open, Ryou sat down next to Malik and held his hand Ryou's ears drooped as Malik didn't respond to him, Otogi was laid down on the couch and Serenity fussed over him getting ice packs for his head and painkillers.

"A car hit him and Otogi." Marik said. Mai slowly pulled away the makeshift bandage only to have the blood seep down his arm and clotted blood stuck to the material in strings attached to the cloth making a wet sound when it was moved, Yugi paled and looked away feeling sick.

"I'm not sure I can fix this." Mai bit her lip, Malik gasped as Mai moved his arm and Ryou growled at her. "The cut is to the bone."

"You fixed Ryou on my kitchen table." Yugi said a hand over his mouth to hold in his lunch.

"I had everything with me." She frowned in thought. "I only brought with me what I need to help out." She bit her lip, thinking what she could use in the house to close up the wound. "Alright." She said, Ryou squeaked as Malik's head fell onto his shoulder. "Serenity will you help me?" The younger girl nodded her head and left Otogi's side the two went upstairs.

"Don't look so worried Ryou." Malik mumbled as he caressed Ryou's cheek with his good arm, Ryou lent into the touch but no purring came fourth, though he couldn't be happier that Malik was back and _almost_ okay.

"Don't leave again Malik." Ryou hugged him more tightly. "I don't like it when I can't watch you. Bad things happen to you when I'm not around." Malik sat up and moved his arm and wrapped it around Ryou's shoulder and pulled him close.

"This was the last time." Malik lifted his chin and kissed him on the lips briefly as Mai returned with a few things and her bag. She lifted a needle and a small bottle from her bag, she filled up the syringe at her eye level to numb the area around the wound to stitch it up; once it was full she turned to Malik. "I'll have to clean it first then stitch it up." She said Malik glanced up his reactions were slow as if he were drunk.

"Am I meant to feel this light headed?" He asked, Mai shook her head.

"It's the lack of blood." She glanced over her shoulder. "You should have taken him to the hospital." She snapped at Marik and Bakura.

"They would have asked to many questions." Marik said taking a seat Bakura followed sitting on his lap. Mai turned back to the task at hand she lent in and cleaned a spot on Malik's arm and went to inject the needle. Ryou grabbed her hand and pushed her away from Malik. "You're not using it on him." Ryou growled protectively Malik had been hurt enough; Ryou moved from Malik and stood in front of him.

"Ryou, she has to." Malik made a grab for him and got his arm. "Ryou just let her fix this for me." Ryou's ears flattened and he bared his fangs at her. "If it's not fixed I will have to go away." Ryou squeaked his ears twitched back and he looked at Malik.

"But you said." Ryou shot back, then growled at Mai as she took a step towards them, Ryou blocked her again. Marik watched and noticed that Ryou wasn't as aggressive as before, and a thought came to him that made it all clear and he smirked.

"Ryou." Malik pulled him down a little his head spun and everything went fuzzy then cleared Malik took a deep breath. "Ryou, go for a walk…" Malik lent forward and Ryou knelt down in front of him, Mai took another step forward and Ryou growled at her, she put up her hands and moved back again and started to pace, Ryou turned back to Malik.

"With us." Marik said. "By the time we get back Mai will be done." He added.

"No." Ryou hissed at them moving closer to Malik, he didn't want to leave Malik while he was injured like he was and at the hands of Mai, who knew what she would do to him when he left.

"Please Ryou, I don't want you getting upset with what Mai has to do." Malik smiled as he lifted Ryou's chin again. "And after I'll give you all of my attention." Ryou's ears pricked forward, then they fell as he looked at Mai then Bakura and Marik.

"We'll take a walk on the beach." Yugi said.

"No." Ryou mumbled. "I'm not leaving." Malik fought to stay awake while Ryou was in the room.

"He's like a bloody dog with a bone." Jou shook his head but yelped as his sister hit him again and scowled him.

"Ryou?" Malik tried lifting Ryou's chin but the Neko-boy refused and turned his head away. "Ryou, look at me." Malik tried again and succeeded. "Go for that walk and when you're done you won't have to leave my side again, I promise." Ryou sighed giving in and nodded his head reluctantly. "Only because you ask me too." He gave Malik a smile as he stood up. Yugi grabbed his hand and led him over towards the front door.

Ryou glanced over his shoulder getting one last look at Malik before Marik and Bakura blocked his view and the door was closed.

Ryou threw a rock into the ocean his ears drooped showing his mood. Yugi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, they had tried everything to get Ryou to smile or even lighten up, but nothing worked and they had been out here for an hour, and the group was now heading back.

"Come on Ryou we're going back to the house." Marik called out the Neko got to his feet and ran towards them.

Ryou rushed inside the house, Malik was gone from the table and everything looked clean, Ryou sniffed the air and followed the scent towards the living room. Ryou walked in and spotted Malik asleep on the couch but didn't miss Mai sitting in the armchair. "He lost a fair bit of blood." Mai said standing up.

Ryou knelt down and brushed the hair out of Malik's eyes, but he growled protectively as Mai walked towards them, she stopped and said. "He'll be fine after some sleep and something to eat."

"Mai." Marik called to her. "Leave them." She rolled her eyes. "Before someone gets hurt." He added, knowing that Ryou would be on edge until Malik was up and back to his normal self and if he was right Ryou would be back to his normal self again.

"Yeah." Was her only response as she walked around the two, Ryou watched them his eyes narrowed at them. When they where gone he climbed into the couch careful of Malik's arm and settled down so that Ryou could wrap his arms around Malik and that his head rested against Malik's chest, Ryou moved Malik's good arm to wrap around him, happier now and content where he was. Ryou's ear twitched and the t.v flickered on and stopped at the news, Ryou snuggled down feeling much better and at ease as he watched the t.v.

* * *

**TBC**

Not too many chaps left about one or two… Hmmm (thinking) any thoughts on how this might end or anything else you want to say then leave them when you **_Review_** me and I'll get back to you personally or with another chap. **_Review, Review_** thank you (Hugs)


	20. Unexpected Guest

Okay I'm trying to wrap this up a few more chaps left or one to two left (sighs) anyway I'm not rushing it either just to end it… I have rushed stories in the passed and a disaster they were… so enjoy.

**Warnings**: M and Yaoi.

Don't own Yugioh

**Chap 20:Unexpected Guest.**

* * *

A few days had passed and Ryou had been ever so watchful over Malik, who had gotten a fever and a little sick on his road to recovery. Ryou stayed in the room and hadn't moved from Malik's side the whole time. Ryou would even follow Malik to the bathroom and back again to make sure he was alright… and just getting Mai in there to change Malik's bandage and look him over was a battle that would have put any war to shame.

Marik, Bakura, Yami, Valon, Mai and Jou supported bruises and bites from the small battle to get to Malik, when they had won. But really a few words from Malik and Ryou was obeying allowing the group in freely without any further injuries. Ryou was fuming, mumbling under his breath growling and sending everyone death glares… Marik had a feeling that Ryou was holding back and swore if Ryou could have killed them if he so wished, but being friends with Malik held benefits in stopping that from happening and Ryou was only protecting Malik.

Jou had soon refused to enter the bedroom and what he called. '_The Neko's domain_.' Saying he would rather live to see his next birthday or Seto Kaiba's death, then Jou would run back downstairs with Bakura calling out after him that he was a sissy.

On the third day Malik was more alert and made it much easier for them to approach him without Ryou attacking them on sight, not say that Ryou didn't growl at them with narrowed eyes and his ears flat down against his head, still made everyone nervous and very weary… but even though Malik was awake Ryou was still watchful… calmer but still watchful.

In the late morning on the fourth day Marik spent about an hour talking to Valon, Yami and Otogi on what was going on and who Ryou was or what Ryou was. Mai, Serenity, Bakura, Yugi and Jou listened in as well. All seated in the kitchen and had gathered around the counter. To Marik's surprise the three new comers took the information quiet well and had offered their help as well. Though the talk came a little late but they were still happy to know about the teen with the kitten ears and the bad temper.

"Wow." Yami said with a shake of his head trying to take it all in.

"But if he has all these special gifts then why's he in hiding?" Valon asked looking at Yami then at Marik.

"Because." Bakura said. "They're assholes and would have Ryou back on the table sticking in the needles and stuff."

"That's not the only reason Bakura." Marik said to him then glanced at the others. "With such gifts that Ryou has they are miss treating him to begin with and its personal gain that they're interested in." Marik had left out the part of Ryou being some kind of weapon.

"But that shouldn't matter." Serenity said slamming her fist on the counter, making her brother flinch as if expecting to be hit again and edged away from her. "No one deserves that kind of treatment no matter who they are." They all nodded in agreement. "So it's not what Ryou can do or what he can't, the point is he needs to be free from them." She added.

"You know?" Jou grinned and lent forward over the counter getting everyone's attention. "I saw what Ryou _can_ do… and I have to say it's cool." He giggled to himself and added. "He vanished right in front of us, POOF! He was gone… Do you know what the possibilities could be? If we worked it right nothing could stop us… Money, fame… the world would be ours for the taking." He finished off dreamily but flinched and whimpered as Serenity was about to hit him, but a voice stopped her and everyone looked over towards the stairs.

Malik walked towards them wearing only his faded jeans and his whole upper right arm was bandaged from underarm to elbow and Ryou at his side. "And I'm sure that's how those bastards thought of Ryou as a quick gimmick to get what they wanted." Malik hissed at Jou. "Oh but don't worry what happens to, Ryou. What he might feel about being used for your intentions." Malik narrowed his eyes at Jou as he walked by him and opened the fridge door.

"I didn't say for my intentions, Malik." Jou shot back, Malik straightened up and glared at him from over the top of the fridge door, everyone was silent and watching the two in a bicker. Their heads turned from Jou to Malik as they spoke, almost like watching tennis.

"That's how it sounded to me. Jounouchi." Malik snapped back, Ryou tilted his head as his ears pricked forward on the name used, as he hadn't heard the full use of the name before now.

"Ishtar, it was a hypothetical thought." Jou narrowed his eyes; Malik was making himself a coffee as they argued.

"Well Katsuya, your thoughts _are_ just as big and loud as your mouth." Malik growled at him, Serenity giggled with her hand over her mouth as the rest just snickered.

"That's not true!" Jou shot back. "So what if I don't think before I speak." Malik glanced at Jou as he handed Ryou a glass of milk, he took it with a purr and drank it down thirstily.

Marik jumped in at that point. "But that happens all the time with you, Jou."

Bakura added. "It's just you… need we say more?" The mood had now lightened up for the two and the argument had been forgotten at Jou's expense.

"Well as good as this is picking on Jou…but I have to get out of this house for a while." Mai said standing up. "I need to go shopping and be around people." Serenity nodded and the girls ran upstairs to get ready to leave. Ryou stopped what he was doing and turned with a gasp and backed up into Malik, as Valon, Yami and Otogi stood around him.

"So they're real?" Valon asked, Ryou growled but squeaked as all three of them grabbed onto his ears, tugging them a little and rubbing them.

"Can he hear out of them?" Yami asked eyes wide in awe like a five year old that had discovered a new candy or toy that was just for him.

"They're so soft and flexible too." Otogi said grinning.

"Kinda cute really and they suite him." Yami said and the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Back off!" Malik pushed them away and wrapped his arms around Ryou, who turned and nuzzled into Malik's chest to hide from them and he liked Malik hugging him. "Yes they're real and he can hear out of them quite well mind you and they are cute."

"Touchy." Otogi mumbled. "Now I know where Ryou gets it from." He added.

Ryou froze in place and lifted his head looking at the front door. "Who's that?" His ears pricked forward in alarm.

"What?" Malik asked looking at him then the front door.

Ryou bit his lip in worry. "Someone is here, Malik." He shifted nervously glancing at Malik then the door. Malik didn't need to see for himself, he trusted Ryou and nodded his head. "I'll go look." He walked to the front window and looked down the driveway. He frowned, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, all the trees blowing in the light breeze, birds flew about and nothing was out of place.

"I think he might have been wrong." Yami said from over Malik's shoulder looking as well as Mai, Serenity came back downstairs.

"Ryou's not wrong." Malik looked over his shoulder at Yami. "Ryou has a good sense for things like this."

"Love is so blind." Jou snickered but yelped as Serenity hit him up the back of the head.

"Idiot." She mumbled at him as he rubbed the back of his head.

Bakura walked over standing next to Malik and looked out as well "I don't see…" Bakura didn't get to finish as a black car came up the driveway. "Holy shit!" Yami said as Malik turned to Ryou.

"Go up stairs, Ryou." Malik ordered then asked. "Yugi go with him please." Malik went to the front door. Ryou squeaked that high pitched sound and made Malik stop and look at him. "It's just until we get rid of them. Go upstairs." Ryou hesitated for a minute before he nodded his head Yugi took his hand. "Oh and Yugi, make sure Ryou hides his ears before he comes down, we don't want anyone seeing them." Yugi nodded his head and led Ryou up to his room.

Malik opened the front door, Marik, Bakura, Yami and Jou flanked him and stepped out onto the porch, as the car came to a stop in front of the house. The car door opened… Seto Kaiba stood up and closed his door looking at them through his black sunglasses with a grin.

"You didn't have to meet me, but a red carpet would have been nicer." He smirked.

"The only thing that I would lay out for you would be your coffin, moneybags." Jou growled.

"How did we forget that he was coming here?" Malik asked turning to Marik.

"Because he wasn't." Marik said, Malik then frowned at the tall brunette. "It is his house, Malik. So if he turns up unexpectedly then he can." Marik walked forward. Malik watched them all for a minute before he too walked over as well to say hi to Seto, but found Jou and the brunette in a conversation of the most colourful words, that the others had never heard before used in such away.

"Come on you two, get along for at least five minutes before the bloodshed and killing starts." Bakura said with a roll of his dark eyes.

"We all know that you're in love with the guy Jou, but cool it." Marik smacked Jou up the back of the head playfully. Seto grinned as he walked around the back of the car looking up at the house. "I see it's still standing." He said as he opened the trunk and pulled out a black bag, and a sliver laptop carry case.

They all walked inside, Malik excused himself and ran upstairs. "Ryou?" Malik called out and opened his bedroom door, to find Yugi helping Ryou in hiding his ears. Ryou smiled his ears pricked forward, Yugi groaned as the soft ears pulled free of the small clips. "This is impossible." Yugi threw the band to the floor and sat on the bed crossing his arms in a huff. "I don't know how you put it on him, he won't sit still." Malik chuckled walked over and picked it up.

"You just have to know what your doing." Malik pulled Ryou to him and started to clip his ears back. Ryou only came up to Malik's chest it was easier for him to reach the top of Ryou's head and the fact that Ryou nuzzled into said chest and wrapped his arms around Malik purring.

"It's easier for you because you're the only one that Ryou likes." Yugi pouted.

"And I bet that you like Yami as well." Malik laughed as Yugi blushed.

"Well it's just new so I don't know yet." Yugi huffed out as Malik finished up, he wrapped his arms around Ryou and nodded to the door. "Thanks Yugi." The teen jumped to his feet and walked from the room.

"A little time to ourselves." Malik mumbled as he lifted Ryou's chin up and kissed him. Ryou let out a soft whine and moved closer, but a light nip to his bottom lip and Ryou opened his mouth instantly for the tongue that now moved over his own, hands ran down Ryou's sides then up his shirt to knead the skin that they found on his back. "Dammit!" Malik hissed as he hurt his wound but it didn't stop him as he pulled Ryou to him and lifted him slightly, and reattached his lips to Ryou's

Malik forgetting they had a guest downstairs and even though Malik and Ryou had indulged in this activity many times over the last few days. But what a better way to recover then getting a little extra attention like this to get you on your feet quicker _AND _he still couldn't pass up a chance for a little Ryou grouping time. Malik moved his lips from Ryou's only to have them attached to his neck and assault the skin there. Malik shivered and groaned as Ryou lightly racked his nails down Malik's back as the kiss was now heated and grabbing to remove clothing and a feel for skin seemed to be a _must _and_ need. _

"Malik, are you coming down?" Mai asked through the door and a knock, Malik not missing a beat placed a kiss to the flesh he was feasting on and looked at the door with an irritated look.

"Yeah be there in a minute."

"Okay, when you do we are leaving for town."

"Fine." Malik rolled his eyes and turned back to Ryou, who had his eyes closed and panting slightly, Malik placed a kiss to soft lips and pulled away slightly, Ryou squeaked and looked around dazed and confused on why they had stopped.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." Malik kissed him again and it seemed to bring Ryou back to the here and now still purring. "But for now lets get out for a bit." Malik kept as close as he could as he talked, his lips hovered just above Ryou's.

"Who was it?" Ryou asked as Malik sighed his breath washed over Ryou's lips as Malik lent in and kissed him again then pulled back.

"Seto Kaiba a friend… you haven't met him yet." Malik ran his hand through Ryou's hair and one last kiss for now and Malik moved back letting go of Ryou and taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. They walked to the door Malik opened it and stopped looking back at Ryou, who gave him a beaming smile. "And Ryou." Malik frowned in an after thought. "Keep your ears hidden at all times in the house, just while he's here." Ryou nodded his head and followed Malik.

"Why do I have to hide my ears if he's a friend?" Ryou looked up at him, Malik frowned stopping at the top of the stairs. That was interesting… If what he had said was true then why was he making Ryou hide what he was if Seto was such a good friend? He didn't make Ryou do it when he met, Otogi, Valon and Yami, instead he gave them the truth and an explanation.

"I don't know why… it's just a feeling I have." Malik said, Ryou hugged him and looked up. Malik caressed his cheek with his left hand, Ryou purred and lent into the touch and his chin was lifted, and they stared at each other for a few minutes. "For me, wear it until we leave or he leaves." For some reason Malik felt uneasy about this, weather it was to many people knowing about Ryou or the fact that they where leaving for good soon.

"Come on." Malik led him downstairs; Seto was bound to come across Ryou sooner or later in the house.

"Are we having a small party this weekend?" Seto asked as he looked over everyone. He now knew everyone's name as they had introduced each other to him.

"No just a small getaway." Marik said walking into the kitchen he didn't miss Malik and Ryou walking into the room and watched them from the counter.

"So Seto you're their sponsor for the racing?" Yami asked, and Seto nodded his head and a small conversation struck up with the two. Seto already knew Mai and Otogi, his eyes however landed on Malik as he stopped right in front of them.

"Seto this is Ryou our other house guest."

Seto's eyes lingered on Ryou for a minute he then cleared his throat and said. "It's nice to met you, I'm Seto."

Ryou frowned at him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, this guy just smelt all wrong and it got Ryou's back up almost instantly, the others did as well, but this Seto guy was worse and Ryou let out a long low growl and his lips curled back a little showing off his fangs. "Ryou?" Malik lightly nudged him with his elbow; Ryou looked up at Malik a little surprised then frowned at Seto as if it was his fault.

"Nice to met you too, I'm Ryou." He said as he bowed his head but then run off into the kitchen and stood with Marik.

Seto stepped up to Malik and asked. "Who is Ryou and where did you meet him?" Malik blinked a few times and came up with nothing for the first time, as Seto knew about Malik's family and living situation so he couldn't lie to him.

"My baby brother." Bakura said looking up from the couch. "He flew in this week from England. The boarding school closed down for a few weeks to do repairs, one of the labs blew up and took out a whole wing... Mom and Dad sent him over to me to watch him as they are away on business and didn't want him at home on his own. " Malik's mouth fell open, no one knew anything about Bakura's past at all, he never talked about it… he just one day showed up at Marik's side and had been part of the group ever since. So as you could see it was a shock to Malik to hear anything like that from him.

Bakura grinned loving the dumfounded looks on Malik's face and the frown on Seto's. "The white hair is strong in the family." Bakura added.

"Hey, I don't mind I just like to know who's staying at my place." Seto grabbed his bags. "If you all don't mind I'll unpack." He went up the stairs.

Malik waited a few minutes and lent on the back of the couch. "Thanks Bakura you saved me there."

"I know." Bakura snorted. "If you're going on the run with Ryou you have to think quick when asked about him… or you'll be moving a lot more." Bakura got up and walked into the kitchen.

"So what are we all doing today?" Marik asked, as the kitchen had seemed to be the gathering centre of the house.

"Lets all just go to the beach, it's hot and I could use a little cooling down." Yami said as he lent his arms on the counter looking rather bored.

"But what about shopping?!" Mai and Serenity asked at the same time, Mai added. "They're having a sale on this weekend." Seto had come back downstairs at that point.

"Why don't we go to the beach for a short time then go shopping." Yugi said, the girls made a whinnying sound of protest.

"I don't like the water that much." Ryou pouted a little in thought, Malik smirked at him and warped an arm around him pulling him in for a hug.

"I don't care much for the sand." Seto said then smirked looking at the only two girls in the house. "And what's a shopping trip without a little extra cash handy to spend?" The girls unexpectedly squealed and ran up to him, Ryou jumped and grabbed hold of Malik in fright, who grunted. "Ryou!" He hissed, the said Neko boy looked up at him eyes wide. "The claws." Came a whisper, Ryou let go biting his lip giving him an apologetic look.

"You mean it Seto, you'll take us shopping?" Serenity asked.

"Hey, I have to treat the best girls in town to the best things in life." They squealed again, making Ryou jump, the girls hugged Seto. Bakura walked by shaking his head as he walked to the front door, Marik followed smirking, Jou walked by muttering.

"You're showing off again…" Jou looked over his shoulder eyes narrowed at the tall male. "No one likes a show off either, Seto."

"Jealousy is a curse, Jou" Seto said as his smirk grew.

"But you're not the one that lives with her." Jou pointed to his sister, but Seto cut in.

"I can't help that I'm great and there's no other guy like me."

"Yeah a cold heartless son of a bitch." Jou hissed now standing right in front of him, his jaw clutched shut and his hands balled into fists, the girls were watching them with wide eyes.

"Jou get over it, you can't be better then me so you insult me." He raised an eyebrow. "And if you don't stop acting this way people might start to think that you like me." He said smoothly, Jou huffed and looked almost lost for words, _almost_.

"Not even if we were the last two people alive on this planet, Kaiba. And even then I would shoot _you_ dead to save myself the aggravation of having to look at you."

"Really?" Seto just narrowed his eyes and that was the point of the taller ones tolerances for Jou.

"Hey Kaiba, you can just go and…" Marik and Yami grabbed Jou before any more could be said and pulled him to the door.

"I should get him a nice little muzzle and lead complete with tazer." Seto smirked glancing at Malik smirking; Ryou narrowed his eyes and growled a warning at Seto.

"You two really need to be separated." Malik said laughing as he moving away from Ryou and heading upstairs. Ryou watched Malik leave then glanced up at Seto and if you asked him he didn't like Seto that much at all.

"So you're from England, right?" Seto asked and Ryou just gave him look of distaste, his fangs showed in the smirk, Seto said. "Must be happy to see your brother again, living so far away from each other and all." Ryou backed up eyeing him not sure what the brother part meant and moved back a little bit glancing at the stairs.

"I'm… " Ryou frowned as he thought of the right words but he jumped as an arm was slung about his shoulders and pulled to Bakura's side. "We're not that close." He said. "But I do miss him when he's not around, isn't that right little Ryou?" The boy growled again.

"Yes." Ryou hissed out hoping it was the right answer; he looked up at the stairs waiting for Malik to come back down.

"So it would seem… you never talk about your family, Bakura." Seto added frowning. "Ryou's the first one we have met since we have known you." Bakura nodded his head taking the conversation off Ryou and onto himself.

"Lets go." Malik said as he walked down the stairs and when he reached the bottom Ryou instantly pushed Bakura away and ran up to Malik hugging, thankful as always for Malik's presence.

"And as you see he likes Malik better." Bakura shrugged as he noticed the look on Seto's face. "Not that I blame him, Ryou and Malik are together." Bakura added, Seto raised an eyebrow of disbelief.

"Yeah, Ryou got off the plane and fell for Malik instantly." Marik said as he walked by them. "We haven't been able to separate them since." He patted Malik on his head on his way passed them.

Two cars were taken. It wasn't long when they pulled up into town, everyone jumped out and half the group went one way that was Seto, Mai and Serenity. Yugi and Yami just about vanished right away. Jou, Valon and a pouting Otogi went across the street and were lost among the crowd of shoppers.

"Well Ryou it's just you and me." Malik stuck his hands into his pockets.

"That's how I like it." Ryou said, and Malik smirked at him.

"Hmm me too." Malik sighed and looked around thinking on where to go, people walked by them in a hurry of some kind to get where they needed too, some walked by much slower taking their time and talking to friends and loved ones.

"How about we have some lunch." Malik started to walk and Ryou ran after him and took Malik's arm, as they walked.

* * *

**TBC**

Okay, this is the part where you** Review **and tell me how much you like my story… so go ahead and** Review **me


	21. A Plan of Take Down

This chap I don't know, I'm sick and have written this chap here and there hope you can't tell, anyway enjoy.

**Warnings**: M and Yaoi, this chap earns this warning (Winks) take note **ADULT** themes, don't like or to young or easily offended then **DO NOT READ**!

Don't own Yugioh

**CHAP 21: A Plan of Take Down**

* * *

Malik still couldn't bring himself to say were they would go from here… his fundings a.k.a his bank account and wallet, which didn't have much of anything, let alone a plane ticket out of the country for two. Malik was stressed somewhat… and so, Ryou was stressed. 

Ryou had offered Malik the money in his own pocket and even to sell his musical angel. Both Malik and Ryou sat under a tree in the park, a view of a large round duck pond and a shroud of trees on the far side, that covered the pond in a half moon shape; a path ran along it and into the trees for a nature walk. No one was around even thought the delightful squealing of children playing in the park could be heard from far behind them somewhere. Malik was lent up against the trunk of the tree with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed, very relaxed; Ryou sat next to him on his right, legs crossed and his hands in his lap as he was intently watching a bird, that hopped about picking at the ground, empty food containers lay off to the side.

Malik said with his eyes closed. "I'm sure it would, but it's not necessary… and besides I bought that angel for you." Ryou blinked a few times, his eyes turning from clear blue to brown and looked at Malik truly relieved and let out a breath.

"Oh I do like it… it's the best thing." Ryou snapped his head to the right, iris thinned and his eyes turned clear blue as the bird took off into the sky, he gave a disappointed pout and said. "I thought that it was pretty and that it would help out." Malik smiled and opened on eye; really that music angel was nothing special, no museum guy banging down his door for the miracle find of the centaury that was found at a town market, but the offer was sweet.

"Ryou let me worry about this, I'll find a way to work this out." Malik knew how much Ryou liked that little statue and how hurt he would be if he had to give it up. When Malik had pulled it from his backpack yesterday Ryou cried as one of the wings had broken off in the accident, Malik had reassured him that it could be fixed, Malik glued it back together making Ryou happy again.

"If we are together…" Ryou trailed off as few colourful butterflies flittered about over a flowerbed, which now had Ryou's attention. Malik raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue what he was saying. Malik knew Ryou liked being out doors and was easily distracted… but funny enough Ryou was still listening to him. "Then I have to know if there is something to worry about… when you're worried, I'm worried." Ryou looked back at Malik for a minute then back at the butterflies. "I can feel it."

Malik opened both his eyes and sat up his hands falling into his lap. "You can?" Ryou gave a short nod of his head, Malik sighed the Neko was truly unique and always seemed to surprise him in some way every day. "But Malik… with this whole moving thing." Ryou sighed pulling his gaze away from the flowerbed and lent on Malik's shoulder purring, Ryou watched as the grass moved by the light breeze and how the ponds surface rippled, he said. "I never asked you to leave your home and friends, for me."

"What? So we just go back to town and hope that they don't pull you up off the street and put you in their labs again. And I'm at home waiting… but you never turn up again." Malik's voice had a bite to it, and Ryou narrowed his eyes slightly feeling the slight anger coming from Malik.

"I can take care of myself and them if I need too." Ryou mumbled annoyed, sitting up he had now stopped purring and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Oh and it worked so well last time." Malik said sarcastically, which went right over Ryou's head.

"I was taken by surprise." Ryou growled as he lowered his head in his folded arms and knees. Ryou recalled the event and the first time he had ever been up against one of his own kind and how 305 toyed with him, and then how Mai worked so hard to help him recover, a tinge of guilt made itself know.

"You were almost killed and I… I thought I had lost you to them." Malik shook his head as he turned Ryou to face him and lifted his chin. Malik's voice softened a little as did he expression. "I was so scared Ryou, that I would never see you again and that I didn't have the chance to say good bye." Tears burned and filled Malik's eyes but didn't fall. "And the other day when we went back to the city, and I was looking down the barrel of a gun." Ryou looked off to the side as Malik still held his chin. "All I was thinking about was you." Ryou made a soft noise from the back of this throat, but didn't make eye contact with Malik. "What would happen to you if I hadn't came home?" Ryou bit his lip and looked at Malik. "And with how you treat the others…" Malik tilted his head to the side slightly. "I don't think they would look after you as well as I do." Malik lent in and kissed Ryou on the lips for a long second then pulled back with a smile, Ryou's mood had plummeted to a new low despite the kiss that would have him purring and in such a good mood.

Malik sat back against the tree and pulled Ryou with him and wrapped his arms around him. Ryou's left cheek rested on Malik's chest and his eyes focussed on a couple walking around the pond. "I want." Malik sighed as his face was half in Ryou's hair and the smell of the shampoo mixed with Ryou's natural sent that he liked so much, Malik's eyes half closed and he felt so relaxed. It was times like this; just the two of them that Malik liked so much. "I want to take down whoever is responsible for hurting you… for keeping you locked up, for keeping you as their lab-rat." Malik heard Ryou whimper softly and nuzzle into him more, Malik tightened his hold more.

"Founder and Gozaburo." Ryou mumbled his face now buried into Malik's chest.

"Especially them…" Malik's tone had a bite to it, but then said. "We can do it together, Ryou, take them down. Rip out their little secrete labs and other projects they have going. Expose them to the world."

Ryou pulled away and lent up looking into Malik's eyes and said thoughtfully. "If you expose them to the world, wouldn't you be exposing me as well?" Ryou shook his head, no. "I'll be taken away from you." Ryou started to panic at his own words.

"Hopefully." Malik caressed Ryou's cheek calming in somewhat. "Hopefully if we do it right, you may still remain a secrete, but a free one." Malik answered sternly.

"That could take a long time, Malik." Ryou shook his head his eyes wide. "It's not like I can change my ears to look like yours, I'll ways be in hiding because of it, because of people." Ryou whimpered closing his eyes and pressed his cheek more into Malik's palm, he added softly. "I know nothing about where I was kept or where they live." It sounded like a good idea to take them all out… in Ryou's opinion anyway, Malik was so smart he could do it too and with Ryou at his side helping him nothing could stop them.

"I'm willing if you are?" Malik said with a determined nod of his head Ryou opened his eyes and gazed into Malik's light lilac ones. "Even if it takes five life times, I'll make sure someone will fall of this, especially those two." This time it was Ryou who lent in and kissed Malik on the lips and pulled back a little.

"I'll take that as a yes." Malik grinned and pulled Ryou back for another one. Ryou started to purr again and the two started to laugh for no apparent reason but for the happiness that they felt at that point in time.

"Oh, how sweet." Came a voice from their left and they both looked up to see Kaiba watching them with an unreadable expression. "What's next poetry, Malik?" The teen snorted and Ryou growled.

"Don't you have money to spent on Mai and Serenity?" Malik sighed irritated at the interruption as Ryou sat back a little in-between Malik's legs but still in his personal space, Malik bent his knees up on either side of Ryou.

"If I let them they would buy the whole town." Seto sighed as he walked around watching them and sat down just off to their right, Ryou lent both his arms on Malik's knee then his chin as he watched Kaiba, Malik lent back against the tree his hands on Ryou's sides.

"That's cause you're a son of bitch that likes to show off." Jou said as he just plonked himself down on Malik and Ryou's left and across from Seto.

"There goes our quiet afternoon." Malik mumbled to Ryou, who gave him a look that he wanted to leave, and as usual the fighting started between Jou and Seto. But over the fighting Ryou saw something more interesting, that some couple from before had walked right round the pond and had stopped and were talking to each other.

Ryou sat up at little, Malik had said something to Jou and Kaiba, but Ryou was to interested with this couple. He narrowed his now clear blue eyes and listened in, only catching some of their private conversation.

"I got you something today and I wanted to ask you something?" The young man said, as the young woman looked happy but confused as he pulled out a small black box out of his pocket and held it out. Ryou tilted his head a little as it still rested on Malik's knee. The guy sounded so happy with himself. "Would you marry me?" Ryou lifted his head up and watched as the young woman squealed and leapt into his arms hugging him. Ryou tilted his head to the side as the guy slipped a small gold ring on her finger they kissed for a minute then walked away with their arms around each other. Ryou then noticed that everyone was now sitting around them; he squeaked and looked at Malik.

Their conversation went right into the late afternoon and everyone desisted to have dinner in town. The group choose a nice restaurant, but with needing reservations they were refused entry, but as soon as Kaiba told them who he was, they apologised and rushed about to get the group the best table possible, Jou mumbled under his breath about Seto showing off again and how embarrassing it was.

Ryou clung to Malik's arm, as he looked around with interest at all the other people eating. They soon were eating their meals all sitting at the one table, a conversation picked up and Jou hadn't said anything to insulting and Seto didn't encourage him either. So their meal was a peaceful one. Soft music played by live band as couples and families ate around them, but some moved to the dance floor.

Ryou had noticed how relaxed Malik was and enjoying himself, laughing with his friends truly happy. Ryou bit his lip feeling guilty that Malik was willing to give this up for, him.

Ryou gasped and looked up as Malik grabbed his hand with a smile and lent in. "Dance with me?" Ryou was pulled to his feet in confusion. "But Malik, I don't know how." Ryou squeaked out as he was led to the dance floor and noticed that the others had joined them as well pairing up and danced to the fast beat.

Ryou looked around himself standing there looking so out of place as a large group of people danced about him. He growled as he was bumped into a few times by accident. Ryou looked up as Malik moved towards him, hips swaying, arms moving and a slyly grin on his face. "Just move, listen to the music and move." Ryou watched Malik as he danced around him, Ryou purred as arms wrapped around him and started to move him about, which helped a lot when the song changed to something slower. "Like this." Malik said as he pulled Ryou flush against him and placed Ryou's arms around his neck and Malik wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and he rocked them. "See it's not so bad." Malik smiled at him, Ryou shook his head and smiled back giving up and letting Malik show him what to do.

By the time they had their fill of fun the place was closing up for the night. The group got into the cars and soon were heading home for the night.

It was about midnight when they arrived home, everyone getting out of the car yawning and comments on going to bed. Malik took Ryou's hand and led him towards the house. All the hair on the back of Ryou's neck stood up and he stopped walking, the group passed them going to the door, Malik stopped and looked at him. "Hey, Ryou?"

Ryou narrowed his clear blue eyes and looked around the tree line that surrounded the house. Nothing but darkness and nothing moved but to the branches and leaves, and the sound of the oceans waves in the distance. Ryou gasped as he felt Malik give a small nip to his neck. "Come on, Ryou. I have something more fun to do then looking at the scenery." Malik kissed his way up to Ryou's jaw line, he dropped his head back with a purr exposing his neck more, Malik kissed him on the lips and pulled away, giving Ryou's hand a light tug.

Ryou frowned as he followed but turned his head slightly to the west nothing there but darkness and trees. He swore he heard something, like a twig snapping, he would have to come back out and have a look around when Malik was asleep.

They walked inside and the living area that was almost empty but for Mai and Serenity who were getting drinks. "Night guys." Serenity said as Malik and Ryou headed for the stairs, he called out a good night, but soon heard them following him up.

Malik just closed the door as the two girls passed his door; he slid the lock into the place to stop anyone from just walking in and he turned around just in time to see Ryou pulling off his shirt over his head. Malik walked up to him and stopped him, the shirt covered Ryou's eyes and nose leaving him blind. "Look at this?" Malik said smoothly holding both Ryou's arms over his head in one hand. "A defenceless, Neko." Malik ran a hand down Ryou's chest and around his sides pulling him closer.

Ryou squeaked but purred again as Malik's lips met his, he opened his mouth as Malik released Ryou's hands and pulled the shirt off his head and dropped it to the ground, the kiss couldn't get any deeper as their tongues slid over each other. Malik reached up again and took off the headband that pinned Ryou's ear back out of sight and dropped that as well and gave Ryou's ears a good rub. Malik pulled back as he pushed Ryou down onto the bed, both panting heaver than before.

Ryou moved more onto the bed as Malik took off his shirt, eyes locked for a second and that was all Malik could take. He leapt onto the bed and over the top of Ryou trapping him in place under him, Ryou giggled out at the action. He liked nothing more when Malik was playful like this. Lips locked again Malik managed to get them both undressed and under the blankets as the room had a bit of a chill to it.

Malik ran his hands down Ryou's sides and over his hips, his lips once again attached to Ryou's neck, then he ran his hand up the inside of Ryou's thighs, who tilted his head back and gave a light groan at the touch, Ryou's ears flattened back against his head as he clutched the pillow in both hands on either side of his head and a good blush was over his cheeks, Malik groaned biting his lip and holding on to his self control. "You remember last time, right?" Malik asked as he moved his right hand down in between the others thighs caressing his now half erect member gently.

Ryou nodded his head as Malik then kissed and licked his neck and lips. Ryou's groans intensified as his knuckles turned white because of the strain on the pillow as he slowly moved his pelvis up and down for more contact. Malik reached over blindly with his free hand and pulled open the draw to the nightstand and grabbed the small bottle, flicked it open.

But he gasped as Ryou sat up and pushed Malik onto his back and crawled on top of him and kissed him passionately. Malik gave Ryou a questionable look as he pulled away. Ryou just gave him a smile and started to slowly lick down his neck and chest, Malik let out a groan and closed his eyes he gently placed his hands into Ryou's hair.

Ryou mimicked their last time and took Malik's hardened member into his mouth. Gently he moved his lips up and down his tongue back and forth at the top every now and then. Malik's breathing was heavier with every stroke of his shaft. Malik had just about lost it, he lifted Ryou's chin up and said in a low voice. "Come here." Ryou's purring hadn't stopped as he crawled over the top of Malik.

Malik prepared Ryou while he sat on top of him and before Malik new it he slowly guided Ryou down and slid his member inside him, both groaned at the same time, waiting for Ryou to adjust before lifting him up and down. Ryou's hands pressed down onto Malik's breast muscles to support himself as he slid up and down on Malik's hard throbbing shaft. Ryou closed his eyes and his head dropped forward his ears dropped. Malik a little worried lifted his chin and gave him a wink, Ryou gave him a smile, and then their movements were sped up, with each thrust as their moans were in time and getting louder with each one. Now thrusting vigorously together, moaning as they both reached their climax, Malik gave an intense groan as he came deep inside him. They both slowed their movements to a stop.

Ryou panted and fell forward onto Malik's chest, as they were now exhausted. Malik looked around working out how to get back into bed without moving, coming up with nothing, he moved them both, Ryou started to purr as he felt the blankets over him and Malik's arms wrap around him.

Ryou lifted his head, eyes half closed and he gave that soft high-pitched purr sound, Malik kissed his lips briefly. "Go to sleep, Ryou." The said Neko nodding his head and snuggled up to Malik.

In the early morning hours Ryou's ears twitched at the strange sounds, he yawned showing of small white fangs and lifted his head. "Malik?!" He purred as the said teen rolled onto his side his back facing Ryou. The room was still dark and the house was quite.

Ryou got up without waking the other; he placed on Malik's white t-shirt that fall off one shoulder and dropped to his thighs. He walked to the door unlocking it and silently closed it behind himself and walked across the hall into the bathroom. He picked up a scent of someone who had been here recently before him, thinking who it was needed the bathroom as well at some point through the night. Ryou was to tired to work out who it was. Ten minutes later he was back again and in the bedroom snuggling up to Malik's back.

Ryou yawned again and closed his eyes to go back to sleep when a sound from outside their window got his attention. Ryou sat up, his eyes turned clear blue and his iris thinned his ears pricked forward, his listened to every sound, from Bakura and Marik's light snoring to Jou and Valon asleep in the living room to the rustling sound of the leaves outside being blow in the wind.

Malik rolled on to his back, Ryou glanced down at him for a second the blanket sat low on his hips and his left arm stretched out above his head… but the sound came again and Ryou jumped from the bed and dashed to the window looking out. His eyes scanned the dark lawn and swept over the tree line, and there movement, a dark figure ducking from tree to tree. Someone was here. Ryou clutched his teeth together and growled taking this as a threat.

Ryou was going to meet them head on, but he also felt vulnerable in just Malik's t-shirt. He picked up his boxers pulling them on and then faded blue jeans he had on earlier that day, and then slipped on his shoes. He lent in with a purr and licked Malik's cheek and whispered. "I'll be back in a minute." With that Ryou walked out of the room and to the end of the hallway and opened the window, his hair blew about and his body darkened as if in a shadow and heat wave he then vanished, the window closed a few seconds later and the lock fell into place.

* * *

**TBC**

You guys don't know how hard it was for me to get this out, but anyway, a whooping two chaps posted today, so I hope you enjoyed them, oh and any guesses on how this might end, before I post the last chap up? So tell me what you thought of the chap or anything else and **Review** me :)


	22. Part 1: Fight For Me

**Warnings**: M and Yaoi don't like or to young or easily offended then **DO NOT READ**! Don't own Yugioh

**CHAP 22:****Part 1:** **Fight For Me**

* * *

Ryou growled as he landed on the ground heavily and looked around from his knelt position, and felt the morning due seep into the knees of his pants making them wet and cold. This was not his idea of fun; he would rather be in the warm bed with Malik, but he wanted to make sure that nothing outside was a threat to Malik or himself before going back to bed. Ryou then swiftly moved to the tree lines, though he couldn't been seen by the human eye, he didn't like to be out in the open like that.

When Ryou shifted out of sight, his world went from colorful, to greens, blues and blacks. He sniffed the air as he walked curiously and without sound through the woods, he picked up the sent of cologne, leather and… dogs. He stopped walking, as he could smell, dogs?! The one thing that could detect Ryou in his unseen form giving away his location to the dog handlers or anyone else. Ryou growled as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

The last encounter Ryou had with dogs was a field test, he was placed up against five large Dobermans, savage and snarling at him, wanting blood, his blood!… and most likely Gozaburo had fed them just that at one point before the test, making sure that the dogs would efficiently hunt him down. Ryou had sat in the trees to avoid them on the ground, it worked until he was shot down then attacked by the dogs, biting and tearing his clothing and flesh… a week, a whole week later and he was forced back on his feet… he really hated dogs.

Ryou came to a large clearing and gasped in shock, which made him come out of his invisible state, thankful for the cover of the trees. He could see everything, a helicopter, seven four-wheel drives and three trucks. When had they come? Why hadn't he heard them? Did they come when he was in town with Malik? Or was it when he was distracted in bed by Malik? Ryou walked around the trees to get a better look.

The trucks had empty dog cages in them, twelve dogs all up he counted. He couldn't tell how many men there would be all carrying guns on them, but there was quite a few of them, Gozaburo wasn't here, was he?.. Strange then who was in charge of all this, Founder? Ryou snorted that man never did anything but sign papers for his tests, Ryou had never met Founder face to face, and they had never been in the same building as each other, so Founder wouldn't be easy to find, Ryou had no clue what he would smell like, but thought he would smell repulsive.

Ryou knelt down in the long grass his ears constantly twitched trying to pick up any sounds around him, like the snapping of twigs, people couldn't be quite if their lives depended on it. His clear blue eyes scanned everything around him; the early dawn would start to light up the area soon and he would be spotted easier. He couldn't use his powers here, to kill them all off at once, because Malik was…

Ryou's eyes widened as his heart leapt into his throat and almost choked him, he shot up to his feet and started to run using his full speed back towards the house, again. How could he have been so stupid!

* * *

Malik rolled over in the bed with a soft groan his arm landed on nothing but the mattress; he slowly opened his eyes as his hand clutched the sheets of where Ryou should have been sleeping. Malik sat up looking around the room. "Ryou?!" He called out, thinking he had maybe gotten up for some reason. Malik rolled over onto his other side and just lay there and waited, watching the door and listened for footsteps. After five minutes of waiting, Malik pulled himself from the bed and picked up the pants from the floor that he would have worn to bed that night, and pulled them on, running his hands through his hair a few times, he walked over opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway with a yawn and a stretch.

"Good morning." Malik looked up not recognizing the voice at all and his eyes widened at seeing a man with black lines on his cheeks along with large goggles over his eyes, his face just looked dirty and that smug grin. Malik took a step backwards more in surprise than anything else, and before he could register what was going on. The mans smirking face was the last thing Malik saw as the handle of the gun connected with the side of his head, Malik fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Ryou stopped a good distance from the side of the house, looking around he couldn't see anyone in the area but his mind told him that they were here somewhere. Ryou bit his lip and he started to shake from the adrenalin in his body. He dashed across the neatly cut lawn to the house and jumped up to the second floor, grabbing onto the windowsill to prevent himself from falling back to the ground. Ryou pushed up the window silently glad that it wasn't locked and climbed inside.

Ryou stepped into the bedroom that he shared with Malik hoping to find him still asleep in their bed. His heart stopped and he gritted his teeth together and growled as he picked up the scent of Malik's blood and another scent of someone else, plus finding the bed empty, didn't help his already bad mood. Ryou moved to the door and opened it a crack and looked the small hallway over. A man dressed in all black standing at the end of the hallway looking out the window that Ryou had first climbed out of before.

Ryou slipped out of the room leaving the door open and walked silently up behind him, with lighting fast hands, Ryou placed a hand over the man's mouth and snapped his head sharply to the left, if he had used anything else the man would have screamed, which Ryou didn't need. The man fell against him limply; Ryou struggled a little under the weight and eased the man to the ground so not to make any noise.

Ryou frowned hard in concentration, his ears flattened back against his head as soft angry growling sounds constantly came from his chest as he searched the man's body. Ryou didn't mind that they had come after him, but what he did mind was that they had come and gotten Malik involved in this. Ryou pulled two handguns with silencers attached, and a knife from the man's belt. Ryou checked Seto's bedroom, placing one gun in the back hem of his jeans, the cold metal against the skin of his lower back made him shiver. He placed the other gun in front hem against his abdomen and the knife at his side. Ryou moved to the door, finding the bedroom empty, he then dragged the dead body inside the room and turning off the hand radio so the body wouldn't be found to easily, Ryou closed the door then made his way to the stairs.

Ryou vanished from the world again and took the first few steps downwards and crouched, to look into the living area. His clear blue eyes widened as Bakura, Yami, Marik, Yugi, Mai, Serenity, Jou, Valon and Otogi, were tied up with their hands behind their backs and laying on their sides.

Ryou's heart constantly pounded in his chest as he worried over Malik. He moved one more step down and Ryou had to fight everything in himself not to use his powers and kill everything. Malik lay on the floor in the corner, hands tied behind his back and blood ran down his forehead. Oh this was no test, were Gozaburo and his men would walk away at the end, laughing on such a good and existing test, not for this, not for hurting his Malik. Oh no, Ryou, narrowed his eyes, he was going to kill them all, no one was going to walk away from this with mild injuries, not this time! He had never felt so angry before. Fine! They want to see what he can do, what he's made of, then he would show them first hand what they wanted too see, what they would be up against.

Suddenly a strong scent made itself known to Ryou, he crouched down more on the stairs, his sensitive hearing picked up on a whine, his ears pricked forward, so the dogs were in the house. '_Perfect.' _Ryou growled to himself and then did the most hardest thing he had ever done… he backed away into the hallway and out the end window again climbing out. _'Hold on Malik.'_

Ryou was once again running through the trees to the front of the house, a good view of the front door that was closed and most likely locked from the inside. Where were the men? Cracking sounds of a branch came from above him with soft-spoken words. Ryou's ear's pricked up and his eyes followed up to the tree, so that's where they were. No wonder he didn't run into them before or smell them, or had he been so worried over Malik that he himself had missed them. Ryou narrowed his eyes he couldn't pick up the mans scent something was blocking it, he bared his fangs and growled as his eyes turned from clear blue to all white.

The man dressed in all black was sitting in the tree; he was pulled out with a startled yelp and slammed to ground. Ryou stepped forward and placed his foot on the mans neck and pushed down, the man tugged and pulled at Ryou's leg while he gagged for air. "How many are you?" Ryou growled at him.

The man shook his head no; Ryou seethed and pressed his foot down harder. "It was a mistake coming after me, and a bigger one for hurting Malik." Ryou narrowed his white eyes even more, as the man pulled a knife from his belt and went to stab Ryou in the leg with it. The shadows ran towards the guy like water and wrapped around the man. Ryou moved back a little and watched as it looked like the shadows were dragging the man into the ground, he let out a panicked scream that lasted a few seconds before he was gone, all that was left was his weapons, helmet, night vision goggles and few other odds and ends that were made of metal.

The bark of the tree flew off the trunk as bullets just missed Ryou's body. The Neko-boy turned instantly to look at them, to see another round shot off at him. Ryou turned away from them and ran heading right for a tree that wasn't to far from him, and as if he was a ghost, he vanished into the tree trunk and never came out the other side. The men watched in shock as their target had vanished from view right in front of them, guns shook in their hands as they spoke softly to each other on what had happened and if they had seen right.

They stood there looking about for a sign that would tell them where the target had gone. Ryou appeared behind them and moved in, taking them out one by one shadows wrapping around them dragging them into the ground or trees, the whole area was engulfed in screams of fear and gunfire.

* * *

Inside the house Malik moaned and rolled onto his back, it felt like his brain was fifty times to big for his skull. "Hey, Malik, you okay?" Bakura asked as he was facing Malik from the other side of the living room, Yugi, Valon and Mai looked up at him, the rest just gave Bakura questionable look.

"No, I'm not." Malik mumbled and blinked his eyes open and looked at them, lost for a minute on where he was and what had happed to him to be down here, then the pain his head allowed thoughts to come through and he gasped. "Where's Ryou? He wasn't in bed." Malik started to struggle with his bonds behind his back; it was obvious that Ryou had been found out and that _they_ had come to take his Neko back, _'over my dead body.' _Malik thought angrily.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him." Yugi mumbled keeping his voice low as he looked around what part of the room he could for their captor. "Yami and I were the first ones that they brought down here."

"This is really bad guy's." Serenity whimpered her back was to everyone and she faced the front door, Marik was at her back.

"Fuck my head hurts." Seto mumbled near Malik's feet from the far corner of the room. "What the hell is going on here?!" He growled as couldn't really move.

"Somehow, 482 knew we were here before we could move in." Malik looked up confused for a minute on who it was. "Don't insult me, you should know me at least through Ryou anyway."

"Boots." Marik hissed he recognized the guy, Malik glanced at him for a second then at Boots the tall male with short red hair.

"But they said you were dead." Malik remembered the news broadcast and the papers that Marik had showed him, that the man had been drowned in a river somewhere.

"Please, I faked my death so I could take over…" Boots stood over him, a gun on his hip and a radio in his hand and a smug grin on his face that Malik wanted to slap off. "But then again I'm the one that made him like that, I should be the one getting the money for him. I did all the work."

"But it was you who called me on my cell that day?" Malik said disbelieving. "You sounded as if you wanted to help Ryou, not take him back"

"I did want to help." Boots said. "But an offer came up that I couldn't refuse, I'm not a bad guy." He bent down a little and said. "I got someone who'll buy 482 from me." Boot's used the tip of his shoes and pressed it against Malik's right cheek and forced him to turn his head up

"Why?" Malik shook his head and moved his face away from the shoe glaring up. "Why did you create him if you were only going to abuse him and sell him as if he were a mere slave?"

Boots narrowed his eyes. "What? You think because I'm here and everything is falling apart for you, that I'll just tell you everything?" Boots rubbed at his eyes as if he was tired and said. "What kind of idiot do you take me for, I'm not going to blab everything out to you now?" His voice turned colder. "All you need to know." Here Boots gave Malik a light kick to his stomach making him grunt in pain and pull his knees up. "Is that 482 is very expensive. And I also thank you for taking care of him and bringing him right back to me."

"You're a sick bastard!" Malik sneered at him. "Ryou has done nothing to you and you treat him lower than the scum you scrap off your shoe." Boots bent down swiftly and shot out a hand slapping him across the face hard, the side of Malik's head hit the carpeted floor.

"Gozaburo was responsible for that, not me. Ryou means more to me than that, he is going to make me rich beyond my imagination."

Marik snorted and said. "Which wouldn't be much considering that you're a narrowed minded, self conceited, egotistical bastard." Bakura gave a burst of laughter along with the rest of the group that giggled, despite the situation that they where in, Marik added. "And I have never liked you that much, always boasting about your work at my fathers dinner table."

"Me either." Seto mumbled, Malik looked at him. "He worked for me." Seto blurted out.

Boots picked it up on the meaning in his words and said. "You're firing me, Seto? But I had quit a month ago… Oh and here's the brain twister." Boots walked over and kicked Seto in the ribs, the teen cried out and coughed to get his air back. "That dear Seto is Founder and the one responsible for the funding of 482."

"So you called them here, Seto?" Malik asked then yelled. "You traitor!"

"I didn't know anything about Ryou." Seto shot back innocently.

"Liar!" Malik struggled in his bonds; Boots smirked as he watched the two in an argument.

"How could I." Seto yelled back. "I just met him the other day."

"Yes but you merged with a pharmaceutical company that researches and conducts testing on new drugs to help with people who are suffering fatal illnesses." Boots said.

"I saw the reports on Ryou, your name was on everything." Malik growled forgetting that Seto was also tied up along with them.

"Because the new pharmacies labs are called Founder, all the order forms and paper work within my company have the water-mark Founder in it." Seto arched his neck back to look at Malik and said. "I don't know what's going on."

"Then why all the questions about him?" Bakura asked before Malik could say anything.

"He was in my house, I was trying to get to know him…I was being nice!" Seto looked over at Bakura.

"Yeah, as nice as a blizzard storm." Jou mumbled, Seto glared at him, Jou snapped. "Yeah, you heard me, you cold hearted bastard!"

"Shut up, Jou!" Seto snapped at him. "If I wasn't tied up…"

Jou cut in. "What moneybags? What could you do, I'll kick your ass into next week!" Jou shot back.

"Do you two even realize how serious this situation is?!" Mai asked with a shake of her head disbelieving the pair could still fight at a time like this.

"Do they ever stop?" Yami mumbled to Yugi, who just plainly shook his head no.

"No, I have a headache just listing to them." Valon mumbled to them and Otogi agreed with him.

"Seto's the traitor." Jou gave a sharp nod of his head towards the said teen.

"I'm not the traitor!" He looked at Malik again. "Because I came off a little distant from everyone and I know that I came off cold at times, but whatever is going on here I'm not a part of it!" Malik was just confused now and had to many questions to ask and he doubted that he would get them.

"Yeah right, like I would believe that." Jou mumbled, and the two were at it again, insults flew across the room between each other; truly the two didn't get on at all.

"Shut up the lot of you!" Boots barked he turned his attention back to Malik, who was still glaring at him and wanted nothing more than to strangle and punch the life out of him.

"I won't let you take him from me." Malik seethed but Boots just smirked amused at watching Malik struggle with his bonds. "I'll hunt you down no matter where you go." Malik hatefully glared at him and said in a low deadly tone that made a few of the others look at him in surprise. "There won't be a place on this earth where you can hide that I can't find you."

"I'm sure you'll make good on that promise, Malik." Boots reached down and pulled Malik's face up more to look at him as he said. "Oh, but wait, how is a penniless, worthless piece of trash like you going to find me?!" He mocked him. "The world is a large place, boy."

Malik went to say something when the room was filled with barking dogs inside the house, and then the sounds of rapid gunfire came from outside and shouting came over the radio in Boots's hand, men called out over it in blind panic.

'_What's going…' _The voice cut short with a gasp, the rapid gunshots and then nothing but static.

'_I can't see anything, it's moving too fast, I can't…' _A scream of fear and pain then nothing, Boots looked a little paler then normal then the same noise of nothing, he looked at the front window as gunfire continued to go off outside.

'_What's the targets location?! Wait it's here! We need back…" _Boots shouted into the radio. "What's going on out there?!" No reply came and he tried again. "Anyone! Answer me?!"

A voice Malik knew all to well and he lifted his head with a surprised look, as did the others. '_I'm coming in now, I'll give you five minutes_.'

"Who is this? What's going on out there?" Boots demanded.

'_You know who I am.' _Malik smiled to himself relieved that Ryou was okay and hadn't been caught yet.

"482?" Boots sounded surprised.

'_I hate to tell you.' _The words were spat out. '_But your troops are all, should I say? Gone.' _Boots growled, this wasn't how it was meant to happen, it was supposed go smooth, and it had been all planed out: coming in to take 482. Kill everyone left. Sell 482 for the billions of dollars waiting for him on delivery and retire somewhere sunny, hot and with a beach. Boots panicked a little as all the noises from outside had stopped and Malik saw the sweat run down his cheek and neck.

'_You listen to me_…' Boots started to say but Ryou cut him off.

'_You have Malik and I want him back.' _ Boots turned around as a sharp whistle came from upstairs. "You two get up there, it's in the house!" Boots ordered pointing at the six men in the kitchen with all the dogs, they all rushed up stairs.

A few minutes later shouting came with gunfire. "He's there!" Came a yell.

"Behind you!" The sound of the men yelling out from the top floor followed by the dogs yelping and the slamming of doors as sparks of rapid light lit the top of the dark stairway.

Malik bit his lip hard, Ryou was in too much danger, he could be hurt or worse killed. Boots watched the stairs with wide eyes, Malik looked at him then said. "Sounds to me that your perfect weapon has turned on you." The tall man turned looking down at him with a scowled. "You look nervous Boots." Malik was grabbed by the back of his head and shoulder and pulled up to his feet.

Boots yelled at him. "I still have one move left under my sleeve." He jumped as the house fell quite with a final yelp; Boots was inches from Malik's face panting fear. Malik knew he would be the same way if he had his troops taken out by one person and he was next, whatever Ryou had done to them, Malik just wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Ryou's anger.

Malik lent in a little and said. "The words of a desperate man with no escape, Ryou's coming, you better run." Boots punched him in the stomach, Malik grunted out as he doubled over at the waist and started to cough for air, his head was then pulled back and made to look Boots in the face.

"I will not be done in by something I made or your smart mouth, I have to much money riding on this." He let Malik go and as he doubled over again still panting for air, Boots grabbed his hair and pulled him towards the door.

Boots knew he was taking the coward's way out but he would be far too rich to die, and taking Malik with him would insure his escape and safety from 482.

"What dose it mater your all dead anyway." Boots pulled out from his jacket a few sticks of C4 tapped to a clock with all wires attached to it and placed it on the counter in the kitchen, to buy him a little more time and cover up any witnesses, plus he would use Malik to get 482 back again. "In five minutes." He laughed as he pulled Malik out the door.

The group started to struggle to get free from their bonds.

* * *

**TBC **

This chap would be a shocking 17 pages long, so I have to break it up a little so there will be a few more chaps, I'll post this a lot sooner as I have typed it all out, so editing is all that has to be done, so **R&R** me. (love and cookies)


	23. Part 2: Fight for Me

**Warnings**: M and Yaoi.

Don't own Yugioh

**CHAP 23:****Part 2:** **Fight for Me**

* * *

Bullets shot up the top floor walls in the hallway of Seto Kaiba's beach house, the sparks of light coming from the end of the guns from the six men wielding them. The pack of Dobermans chased Ryou about as he ducked in and out of rooms locking in as many as he could and hoping not to get hit, a few of the dogs Ryou had killed, now the bedrooms were all occupied and the rest of the dogs out of the way.

Not stopping once Ryou managed to have one of the men shoot their own as he ran by them then into the wall and out again on a different one, using another man as a shield and he shot the others down and dropped the dead body. Ryou panted heavily as he fell against the wall in the hallway and noticed for the first time he had been shot. He placed his hand against a bullet wound in his shoulder that was bleeding down his arm. He had a few others, a grazing on his left cheek, a bullet in his right upper thigh and one in his left upper arm; the dogs had bitten him also, he was feeling dizzy and weak. The men and dogs lay dead on the ground around his feet, the dogs he had managed to lock in the bedrooms, they barked and yelped behind the doors still wanting to get out and get him, he needed a second to get his breath back.

Ryou pushed himself off the wall; he needed to get rid of everyone in the area knowing that who was here would have something to help back them up and whatever it was, Ryou didn't need other men interfering if another battle should arise and provide Malik with an escape as well without anyone to stop him.

Ryou wavered on his feet and his knees almost buckled under him, it had been so long that he had pushed himself like this? He had never used so much energy before. Ryou growled and pushed off the wall he needed Malik more then to rest right now. With a whimper of pain he vanished from the hallway and walked down the stairs both guns in his hands held them up in front of him as his eyes searched the room, but only finding the rest of the group, Ryou reappeared in the room.

"Ryou?!" Marik called out looking up at him and gasped seeing the blood on the Neko's clothing. "You're hurt."

Ryou ignored him and asked. "Where's Malik?"

"Boots took him outside." Serenity whimpered. Ryou twitched at the name, it didn't matter he would get Malik back no matter who had him. Ryou stepped over Marik cutting the plastic strips that bound his hands together. Ryou moved on to Otogi as Marik ran into the kitchen grabbing a knife to free the rest of his friends.

Ryou stopped on hearing the ticking and looked around, knowing what it meant. Ryou growled he handed Yugi the knife to cut the others free. "Just hurry up." Ryou moved to the front door and watched as each of them got to their feet. "I'll go out first, then you guys go right and head into woods, I'll take care of Boots and get Malik back."

"We have to get out of here." Mai blurted out as she got up, knowing that the bomb would explode any second. The group gathered behind Ryou waiting for him to make his move. Ryou burst out of the doors his guns held up and moving as he searched for Boots. The group followed a few seconds later then ran to the right into the woods. Ryou then noticed the gun that he had picked up and placed at his lower back was being taken out. Ryou whipped around to see Marik holding the gun and Ryou took a step backwards growling a warning and pointed his guns at Marik.

"You'll need help." Marik said checking the gun chamber. "No one ties up my boyfriend and friends and think they can just walk away."

"You got an extra gun?" Seto asked from behind Marik.

Ryou growled at Seto then looked at Marik. "You can be hurt, this has nothing to do with you, Malik is mine and I'll save him not you."

Marik pulled Ryou into a hug, the Neko squeaked and his ears flattened back it felt strange to have someone else hug him other than Malik. "You can't do this on your own, Ryou." Marik pulled him back at arms length and he was bent at the waist slightly to look Ryou in the eyes. "Malik's my friend as well."

"And Boots is going to get an ass kicking." Seto hissed. "Besides I want answers from him."

"You need help, come on Ryou, what do you say?" Marik held out his hand for the extra gun in Ryou's hand. Ryou hesitated for a minute, but the conversation crept into his mind of what Malik had said to him in the park, about how no one would look after him as well as Malik had, if something ever happened to him, all because of how Ryou treated them all. Ryou bowed his head as a few tears fell, he was in pain and his worrying for Malik, overwhelmed him suddenly, that and if something ever happened to Malik he was truly on his own.

Ryou's face was tilted upwards and Marik brushed away the few tears from his face with his thumb. "No matter the out come today, Bakura and I will take care of you and make sure Malik is okay." Ryou sniffled and nodded his head he handed over the gun to Marik.

"Oh, pull yourselves together, I have a bomb in my house and we are still standing on the bloody porch talking." Seto hissed out. "Should I make tea for you as well?"

Marik shoved the gun out to Seto who took it. "Lets go." Marik said. The three took off running into the trees Ryou led the way to the opening where the vehicles sat; and soon after there was an explosion, bits of wood and glass thrown into the air with flames and black smoke filled the sky, Seto mumbled under his breath, on how much he loved that house.

Ryou and Marik stopped running as they heard a helicopter up ahead, Ryou panicked thinking that Boots had gotten away with Malik. He started to run again, but this time leaving Marik and Seto behind to catch up at their own pace.

The sun started to come up over the horizon lighting up the world. Ryou headed to the clearing and saw a second helicopter land and a group of men jumped out all holding guns, one Ryou recognized as Gozaburo, so he had come after all, the men holding up guns of their own all lined up, stopping Boots's escape but he still had Malik and holding a gun at his side.

Ryou stopped a few feet behind Boots, when Gozaburo called out over the helicopters engines. "Give up Boots, we have contacted your buyer, he has pulled out so hand over 482 to me." He was standing behind his men like always.

"You lack to see that I don't actually have 482." Boots shot back.

"Boots!" Ryou hissed his ears flattened against his head the man turned to him looking lost on what to do and angry at the same time.

Malik called out first struggling to get free. "Ryou run! I can take care of myself!"

The Neko-boy ignored him. "Give me back, Malik!" Ryou demanded he was seething and he trembled with rage at not being able to just walk up to them, he had his gun aimed right at the lab doctors head, Ryou couldn't do anything in fear of hurting Malik somehow.

"Your little death stunt threw us off for a while." Gozaburo said as the helicopter's engines stopped. The Doctor turned; Malik winced as the gun dug into his side more. The area was filled with the sounds of birds waking up and the light breeze started. "Did you think that you could sell 482 yourself without us finding out?"

"No, I was expecting you to find out after I had made the deal." Boots said as he held Malik in front of him as a shield in case they started to fire.

"No one steals from me Boots." Said a tall man with long white hair tied up in the back and an odd colour of one blue eye and one gold, they narrowed he was dressed in a dark suit with tie. "I can't have this mess." He said. "You know how I hate complications in things." He raised a hand and Mokuba jumped from the helicopter standing next to him.

"Mokuba?" Malik called out, what was he doing here with these people, had Seto lied?

"Kill those two and bring 482 to me dead or alive." Mokuba shot past with such speed heading right for the teen and lab doctor. Ryou also dashed forward getting there first, he hit Boots over the back of his head with the handle of his gun, sending the doctor to the ground unconscious, Ryou pulled Malik out of the way just in time to miss Mokuba's swinging claw. Malik gasped as the air from the swing blew against his face and before he knew he was on the ground.

Ryou charged forward punching Mokuba in the stomach and pushed him backwards away from Malik. Mokuba stumbled backwards on his feet and ended up tripping over and rolled down the small hill. Ryou was right after him. Mokuba jumped to his feet near the trees and called out. "Come on Ryou, I owe you a little pay back for what you did to me in the park." Ryou growled and ran after him.

Malik pushed himself up just in time to see Mokuba and Ryou in battle with each other. Seto and Marik came into the clearing. "Mokuba?!" Seto called out as he too saw the boys fighting.

"Seto, glad you're here." The said teen looked up towards the helicopter and saw his partner. "You can see first hand at what my work can really do."

"Dartz?!" Seto yelled. "What is going on? Why is Mokuba here and fighting with Ryou?" The older male just laughed at him. Marik ran by Seto and helped Malik get to his feet and pulled him back away from Dartz and his men.

"You lied, you're a part of this!" Malik yelled at Seto, punching him across the jaw, Marik grabbed onto him stopping Malik from attacking him further.

"I said I don't know what's going on." Seto wiped the small amount of blood from his mouth. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"Let me fill you in on that." Dartz said, slowly taking a few steps towards them. "Remember when our company's joined?"

Seto nodded and said. "Mokuba was sick with..." Dartz butted in.

"And you hoped that my research could help him." He said Seto nodded his head with narrowed eyes. "You sent Mokuba away to me and I saved him and at the same time found something that could make us richer than what we are." Dartz smiled to himself. "All I had to do was bring you around in joining me… but that pest escaped me."

Ryou ducked out of the way as Mokuba swung a broken branch at him like a baseball bat and lunged forward tackling Mokuba to the ground. The smaller of the two, bit Ryou on his left arm, Ryou yelped as flesh was torn off with sharp teeth. "I'll rip your fangs from your head." Ryou threw another punch to Mokuba's side hearing the sound of ribs cracking.

Mokuba jumped away as Ryou got to his feet. "You can try." Mokuba snapped back, the boy was faster and maybe stronger than Ryou; the Neko smirked as he gathered up the shadows in the area to pool around Mokuba's feet.

"I don't think that will work." Mokuba reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a hand-grenade, the shadows wrapped around his legs, Mokuba pulled a pin and threw it into the air, and like a flare it light up the whole area chasing away any shadows. "I know about your tricks." Ryou covered his eyes against the sudden brightness.

"What are you talking about?" Seto shook his head now watching the fight, the two rolled into the tree line in their fighting and could no longer be seen and suddenly Seto paled and called out. "The cliff!" And he started to run towards them, forgetting about Dartz and the men; Malik gave them all a glance to see if they would be stopped seeing no one move he followed, as did Marik.

Ryou panted he was exhausted his body ached all over and he didn't know how much longer he could continue this. "You know?" Mokuba panted as well only a few feet from each other. "I'll be killing Malik after you're locked up." Mokuba then lunged at him again pushing Ryou backwards towards a tree with a bit of stick poking out of the trunk, planning to ram 482 right into it. Ryou vanished into the tree and Mokuba fell onto the stick jamming it into his chest accidentally, the boy screamed out.

Ryou appeared behind him using his own body to press Mokuba's chest towards the tree making the stick go further into his body. Mokuba braced his hands against the trunk of the tree and pushed backwards. "Lets see if you can still do that without a beating heart?" Ryou hissed into his ear. The sound of waves crashing could be heard clearly from where they were. Ryou pulled Mokuba's chest off the stick and went to shove him back onto it, but the boy jumped slightly placing his feet onto the tree and pushed them backwards.

Ryou stumbled back, falling over a small bush bringing Mokuba with him the boy ended up rolling right over the top of the Neko. Mokuba went over the edge of the cliff and grabbed onto the others legs. Ryou was suddenly jerked backwards and the ground wasn't under him anymore.

Ryou turned onto his stomach and made a grab at anything but was also pulled over the edge by the weight of the boy. Ryou found himself falling to quickly, his fingers dug into the rock wall breaking his nails off and skin, covering his fingertips, knuckles and the rock wall in blood.

Mokuba grabbed onto Ryou's legs tighter to save himself from the long fall onto the rocks below. Ryou managed to stop them from falling. "Mokuba?!" Seto desperately called out thinking that they had fallen as he lent over the edge to see what had happened to them. Malik was on his knees along with Marik also looking over.

"Did they go over?" Malik asked then called out. "Ryou?!"

"Malik!" Ryou called out reaching for a larger rock above him, but it fell from his hand and crashed down to the waves below them. "I can't get back up!" He slid down a little but the rock came unstuck and they both fell again, a few feet down Ryou latched onto the wall again, saving them. Ryou let out a cry as hands ached, his left hand the most, as it had been broken, cut open and burnt all in the last month.

"I see you!" Malik called out, he could only see the top of Ryou's head. "Hold on! I'm coming to help you!" He then turned to Marik. "We need a rope, something, anything to get down there."

"Where do you think I can get them from?" Marik shook his head the house was blown up and he didn't have a cell phone and help wouldn't get here in time, he called out down to Ryou. "Can you climb down?"

"Don't even think about it." Mokuba growled looking up, as Ryou looked down at the waves and rocks far below them, his ears flattened back against his head and he looked up, his whole body shook with the effort to hold on.

"It's to far!" Ryou called back, knowing that if he did anything Mokuba might pull them both down ending both their lives. "Malik, hurry?" Ryou called sounding panicked, he glanced at his hands and found a few of his fingers broken on both hands and pain that shot up his arms was enough to make anyone let go, but Ryou held on he knew he wouldn't make this fall.

"Any of you have a cell?" Seto asked.

"We were pulled out of bed." Marik reminded him.

Ryou yelped as his hands slipped from the rock and they fell again, both Malik and Seto called out. Ryou made grabs at the cliff face but failed as bits broke off and the wall suddenly slopped away from him, and with the sun up and on his back no shadows were available for him, they both fell.

"If I'm going so are you!" Mokuba let go and pulled a gun from his hip and aimed it, Ryou turned growling, and made a grab at the boy, they tumbled in their struggling, Mokuba shot the gun off, bullet after bullet hitting Ryou in the chest and stomach, Ryou took every one of them at such a close distance until the gun was empty and still Mokuba was pulling the trigger.

Ryou threw a punch to Mokuba's jaw sending him further away from the rock face. Malik, Seto and Marik watched in horror as Ryou slammed down onto a small shelf of rocks and Mokuba kept falling. The boy directly hit a rock, he lay there not moving for a few minutes as blood pooled over the rock and into the water, a wave came in and washed him away.

"MOKUBA!" Seto stood up and went to leap off; Marik grabbed him pulling him back to the ground.

"We'll find him from the bottom of the cliff." Seto pushed Marik away and started to run, heading to the path that led down to the beach.

"We can get to Ryou from the bottom as well." Marik said and started to run, Malik followed. The track that was normally about a fifteen-minute walk to the bottom, the three teens made it down in record time. Malik, Seto and Marik took a short cut here and there and within five minutes came upon the beach.

A small cruise ship was anchored in the water just in front of the cliff; a young man was just pulling Mokuba out of the water and onto the sand. Seto ran to them kneeling beside his brother. Malik and Marik kept running for the water. "We saw two boy's fall from the…" The young boy didn't get to finish as Malik and Marik jumped into the water.

The two swam avoiding the rocks in the water an older man in a much smaller boat stood not to far away and called out. "I have a first aid kit and I called the coast guard they're on their way now!"

Malik heard some of it as he grabbed onto a rock to get his breath back, he panted a few times and went to continue the cliff face wasn't to far away now. He hoped Ryou would be alright for a little bit longer. "Look out!" The man shouted from his small boat as he was unable to get any closer than what he was or his boat would be ripped apart by the rocks.

The rock shelf that Ryou lay on broke off and fell, it tilted and Ryou fell from it, the shelf hit the rocks shattering into pieces, Ryou's shoulder hit a rock, scraping off skin and most likely breaking bones, he slipped under the water.

Malik swam towards where Ryou had been; he took a deep breath and dived under the waves. Malik found him through the murky water and grabbed him pulling him to the surface taking a good hold on Ryou, Malik started to swim. Marik stopped at Malik's side panting as he held onto the rock trying to get his breath back, it was hard fighting against the waves. "Bring him here!" The man called out, being the shortest distance, Malik nodded pulled Ryou towards the small boat, once there the man lent down and helped pull the injured boy in then helped Malik and Marik in as well.

"Lets get him onto the land." The man steered the boat to the shore.

Malik lent over Ryou finding his lips a pale blue. "He's not breathing!" Malik called out. The man drove the boat to the shore in no time. Malik lifted Ryou gently from the boat to the sand, he lent over the Neko. "We have to get him breathing again." Malik gave Ryou a few puffs of air and the water spilt from his mouth and nose and he coughed a few times. "Ryou, talk to me?!" Malik's hands shook as he brushed the hair out of Ryou's face; the older man left for a second then came back and threw a blanket over Ryou's legs to help keep him a little warm.

Ryou slowly opened his tear filled light brown eyes. "Malik, it hurts." He gasped out, he just didn't have the energy to keep going and he felt so cold.

Marik dropping his knees next to Malik, seeing the blood pool under Ryou's back and Malik's knees Marik mumbled. "Oh shit!" He placed his hands on Ryou chest to help stop the profusely amount of blood running out of his body. _How long had he been bleeding like this? _Marik thought to himself as it wasn't working there was just to many holes to cover with only two hands, Malik's hands joined his right after, but it didn't stop the bleeding. "There's so much blood." Malik shook his head.

The older man from the boat knelt down on the other side of Ryou and started to cut away the bloody t-shirt only to reveal more of the blood-covered chest and stomach with even darker holes. Malik let out a strange noise from the back of his throat, the older man said. "I'm a doctor and if we don't move fast we're going to lose him." Malik looked up a few tears slipped out running down his cheeks.

"Can you save him?" There was still so much Malik wanted to show Ryou and do together, this wasn't right Ryou couldn't die like this.

"I don't know, I have never seen anyone injured like this and still be conscious." The man said.

"Ryou was built to handle wounds of all kinds." Malik, Marik looked up over their shoulder just in time to see Dartz point at them and a shot rang out, a choke gasp came as the old man held his hand to his chest and fell to the sand, the boy that had been with the old man called out and ran towards them, a second shot rang out and the boy also fell to the sand holding his leg and screaming.

"Since I'm so nice." Dartz said walking towards them, six men held their guns aimed at the ready. "I'll give you five minutes." He lifted his arm and looked at his watch. "The time is ticking."

Malik shook his head in dismay, how was he going to get them out of this one; a very soft high-pitch sound came from Ryou that was almost lost in the light breeze. Malik's eyes widened as Ryou lifted his hand and caressed Malik's cheek smudging a little blood and sand on the tanned cheek. "Why didn't you listen to me?!" Malik mumbled tearfully.

"I heard something and… w-wanted to-to... ask you about… it had made t-them happy." Malik pressed his cheek more into Ryou's open palm and lent into the soft touch.

Malik's voice strained. "What is it?" He didn't have the heart to tell Ryou that there was more pressing maters at hand and how Ryou should have listened to him in the first place.

"W-will you… you marry… me?" He gave Malik a weak smile and said. "I-I don't have… a round… thing." Ryou's face twisted up in pain and he took in a short breath. "To give… you." Before Malik could say anything, Ryou started to cough and his hand fell from Malik's face, blood ran from his mouth and nose.

Malik shook his head and pulled his hands free of his chest and held Ryou's face in his blood stained hands. "Ryou, stay awake!" Malik desperately urged him, but nothing happened. Malik's eyes widened as he stared at Ryou's face.

"Touching." Dartz waved a hand the men moved in pulling Malik and Marik away and holding them at gunpoint.

Malik turned towards Dartz. "You bastard!" Malik screamed at him. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Apparently not." He said as he watched his men lift Ryou onto a stretcher, the sound of the helicopter came and soon it landed, Seto still sat holding Mokuba in his arms, he wasn't going to be moving any time soon, Ryou was then carried towards the helicopter.

Malik moved forward, guns were raised to his chest height; Marik stopped him by placing his hand on Malik's shoulder. "Don't be stupid, Malik."

"Please, don't do this." Malik called. "Don't take him away from me." He knew he was begging at this point, but he didn't care. " I need him." Marik came up behind Malik and grabbed a hold of his friend before he did something that got them both killed. "Don't take him back I'm begging you!"

Dartz smirked and said as the man pulled Ryou onto the helicopter. "I fail to see the point where you think I care." Dartz climbed in as the man backed away from Malik and Marik. "A little hint for you, boy." Dartz picked up a gun and pointed it at them. "Its all business."

Malik called back his heart in his throat. "No Ryou's much more than that, don't you see?!"

"Yeah I see, I see myself richer than before!" Dartz pulled the trigger twice, hitting Marik in the arm and Malik in the chest, a small dart sat out against their skin. Malik pulled it out and dropped it to the sand, he found his body weighing to much and he felt so tired suddenly, Marik fell to the sand and Malik followed.

"Lets go." Dartz commanded, the helicopter turned and headed inland.

* * *

**TBC **

Hey not to much longer to go and I think it will be the end of this story so **R&R** me and get the next chap.


	24. On The Move

I was hoping to have this whole story finished by chapter nineteen but the bunnies were plotting and I couldn't shut them up, so onward and enjoy. (places traps around the computer) damn plot bunnies!

**Warnings**: M and Yaoi.

Don't own Yugioh

**CHAP 24:****On The Move**

* * *

Malik gasped and just in shock reaction alone he sat up right in a bed and found himself surrounded in all bright white light. He closed his eyes and shielded them with his arm and moaned at the instant headache.

A few minutes later when Malik moved his arm from his eyes it fell back against the pillows and the brightness in the room dulled down a little as his eyes had adjusted. Malik frowned confused for a minute, why wasn't he laying on sand? He lifted his head and took in his surroundings better, the back of his hand had a few tubes and wires running from his chest going to a machine against the wall near his head, and the white walls, he was in a hospital, but why? Images flooded his mind he had just been at the beach when…

"Ryou!" Malik gasped out he then threw the blankets off himself and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, but fell against the bed as a wave of dizziness came over him. Malik placed a hand to his head as if it would help with the pain. He hoped that this Dartz guy had taken him along and Ryou was here in this hospital as well, if this was even a hospital. Malik shook off the dizziness and ripped the wires from his hand, instantly the machine started to beep in alarm. Malik ignored it and started to search the room for clothing as he was only wearing a green hospital gown.

Suddenly the door opened. "You should be in bed?!" A nurse called out entering the room and rushing to him, Malik pushed her away.

"I'm fine." Malik frowned and looked at her. "Where am I?"

"You're in Domino city, you arrived here late yesterday afternoon." She said concerned about him as he wavered on his feet, he was home again, but how? "You have been in a comatose state for two days due to the drug that was injected into your body… you were very lucky." She walked towards him, Malik collapsed to the floor, two days? Two days? Ryou would most likely be on the other side of the world by now, or sold to a bastard with the most money. Malik's world tipped on its axis was Ryou even still alive? He had been when Malik had pulled him from the water and got him breathing again, Malik felt like throwing up at his own thoughts, he was lost and didn't know what to do.

"Malik!" Yugi called out as he walked into the room then rushed over kneeling beside him.

"He's gone, Yugi." Malik mumbled out his hands clutched onto fists on the hard floor. "They took him and I have no way of getting him back." Malik's body started to tremble, he had no money, no apartment, and he didn't even have the stupid hospital gown that he was wearing, so how was he meant to find Ryou or his body? "I failed him and my promise to keep him safe."

"You're tried." Yugi patted his back to help comfort him. "That's all you could have done."

"It's not good enough!" Malik shouted at him, Yugi flinched knowing his friend was just upset; the nurse left the room in a hurry. "I want him back." Malik mumbled feeling so tired suddenly. "I didn't even get the chance to tell him how I really felt about him or even a good bye."

"Ryou knew how you felt about him even if you didn't say the words to him, he knew." Yugi said as he helped Malik stand up off the cold floor, he had never seen Malik like this before. Sure Yugi had seen Malik upset over a past relationship but it lasted about a few days and Malik was moving on and back to his normal self. "But Malik… Ryou is gone. I saw the blood on the sand. The Doctor and his son were shot as well." Yugi sighed. "We led the police to the house and saw it had been blown up. Then the call came in and told us where you were... no Ryou though… I'm sorry Malik I really am."

"I have to help him." Malik sat on the bed. "Before they hurt him."

"Listen to yourself Malik." Yugi shook his head. "Marik told us everything, Ryou's fall and how he was shot multiple times in the chest and in the…"

"He's not dead!" Malik yelled at him. "I cannot conceive of it!"

Yugi ran a hand through his hair and sighed, Marik had warned him that Malik might not take the news so easily about Ryou and could very well be in denial. "Ryou fell from a cliff, Malik. He fell the distance of sixteen stories and he fell onto a shelf. Mokuba fell from the full height of at least twenty stories and died." Yugi took a step towards Malik. "How can you think Ryou survived that?"

"He's not dead!" Malik seethed at him furious tears gathered in his eyes. "He was breathing and talking to me on the beach after I pulled him in, he's not dead." Malik growled he would give Ryou his answer that he didn't have time to give him? Malik wouldn't let the unknown answers of '_what if'_ plague his mind, he had to know, had to find out for himself what happened to Ryou.

"Ryou was shot seven times, in the chest and stomach, there is no way he can be alive." Yugi watched as tears welled up in Malik's eyes, he added. "Its just not possible."

"Get out!" Malik growled at him his hands clutched the sheets on the bed that he sat on.

"Malik?" Yugi said sounding surprised at Malik's reaction.

"I said, get out!" Malik pointed to the door.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Don't do this to yourself."

"What am I meant to do?" Malik got down off the bed and Yugi backed up. "Just give up on him? Let those people get away with it, weather Ryou is alive or not, they have to pay… even if it takes me a life time, I'll get them." Once he was out of here, the first door he was going to be knocking on was Seto's and finding out all he can.

"I'm not saying you should do that." Yugi's back hit the wall and he looked up, Malik stood right in front of him.

"Don't I have the right to find out?" Malik hissed out, his head felt like it was splitting open and his legs felt weak as if unable to support himself. "Why aren't you with me on this, I know you and Ryou didn't get along to well, but you really want to stop me?"

"No." Yugi shook his head. "It's just that this Dartz guy could be anywhere by now, you may never find him… and when you do, you might not like what you find." Yugi moved away from the wall and took Malik's hand in his. "I'm worried about you."

"How long have you known about this project stuff for, Malik?" Seto asked as he walked into the room, his eyes were red and puffy he had been crying at some point, but every one knew that he would never own up to it.

"A few weeks only because of Ryou." Malik looked at him.

"The only reason Mokuba is dead was because he was fighting with Ryou." Seto seethed at him stopping just inside the door.

"Because Dartz sent Mokuba after him, Ryou was defending himself." Malik now turned to face him, pulling his hand free from Yugi's. "And I remember Dartz ordering Mokuba to kill us… that included you as well, Seto."

"This is madness, you're both grieving over people you have lost and you're arguing, now." Yugi blurted out. "Seto you're not helping by being here, I think you should leave." Yugi said, hoping the two weren't going to kill each other, because the looks on their faces sure as hell said they would.

"This is Dartz's fault, Mokuba was taking orders from him… Ryou had taken orders from him as well. So if you're going to be pissed at anyone then it should be him, not Ryou and not me!" Malik shot back at him; Seto smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then it looks like you won't have any objections in going after him."

Malik raised an eyebrow not sure how to take it. "I'm not going after Dartz, I'm going to kill him. I have grieved for years over Mokuba's sickness, until that bastard came along with his ideas and a promise to cure, Mokuba. But he destroyed my brother instead." Seto said, his tone cold and hard. "Why should I sit back and wait for someone else to miraculously take Dartz down, when I can do it myself."

"Listen to yourselves, you're talking about taking someone's life! You're acting no better then the people that had done this to them. " Yugi moved and stood behind the chair for a little protection, not that they would attack him or anything he just felt a little safer having something between them and him. Yugi just couldn't understand why they were so angry; he would be upset if his grandpa died but not this angry about it.

"Are you in, Malik? I'm not going to…"

Malik butted in. "Find me some clothing and I'll leave with you right now." Seto smirked. "I have someone waiting for us at my plane, I was going to go alone but thought you would want in."

"You thought right." Malik said.

"I'll call her and let her know." Seto said as he went to walk out of the room.

"I can see them locking you two up in the loony bin." Yugi shook his head.

"I hope you weren't thinking of leaving us out of it?" Marik said as he walked into the room dressed and with Bakura at his side, who was holding a bag of clothing.

"Hey, if you need any extra help? Count us in as well." Yami said from behind Marik and Bakura. Valon, Mai, Jou, Otogi and Serenity walked in.

"This guys rich and most likely a million miles away with his high-tech gizmo's and gadgets." Yugi said doubtfully.

"And I don't?" Seto narrowed his eyes insulted by the comment. "Who the hell do you think gave him the gizmo's and gadgets? Me! And I know all of his locations, his contacts, there is nowhere for that man to hide."

"He almost blew us up." Jou said smacking his fist into his open palm. "That bastard is going to pay." Serenity gave a nod of her head agreeing with her brother.

The nurse walked in with the doctor who said. "All you people have to leave and you two." He pointed at Malik and Marik. "Have to be in bed resting." He looked over the small group. "I have no idea what the side effects are of the drug that was used on you." He looked at Marik and Malik. "Please get back into bed."

Marik placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder and said. "Sorry doc we're checking out."

"You can't!" The doctor blurted out as he and the nurse were pushed aside as everyone walked out of the room.

* * *

Three days it had been since Dartz got his hands back on his project. The man wasn't stupid enough to be in the same room as 482, even in heavy sedation the project still proved to be violent towards him. Hence the two-foot think bulletproof glass that separated the Neko from the man, and the large crack in it from bottom to top. Dartz had been standing there when they moved 482 into the room to be monitored. 482 had gained consciousness for a few minutes being in-between sedatives. 482 aimed what strength he had at Dartz in attempt to kill him, and only succeeded in cracking the glass, if Dartz had of been in the room at the time he would have been dead like the four doctors. One of them had sedated 482 before dieing and the project had fallen unconscious again, so now 482 slept soundly and heavily sedated and pain free.

The doctor in the room looked up from taking down 482's progress, placed the clipboard down on a small table and walked to the window and pressed the intercom on the wall. Ryou lay on a bed behind them, a light sheet covered him up to his hips, his chest and shoulder was wrapped up in a large bandages, a mask on his mouth and noise, tubes ran from his chest and the back of each hand, all kinds of drip bags hung on stands next to the head of the bed, the room was filled with soft beeping. The doctor came to a stop and said. "The drugs you are using on the boy are not going to work much longer." Said an older man with gray hair and rather kind face.

Dartz sighed annoyed the new doctor had no idea what he was talking about or what he was really dealing with. But that's what you get for kidnapping doctors and forcing them to work for you. "Any other drugs for this project will not work, he would be awake, in pain and he will kill everyone in this building or even the city." Dartz had to wonder about 482's violent behavior towards him, was it the doing of those teenagers 482 had been staying with? Especially that one that had been crying over the injured project, was it his doing, that 482 was acting this way? Even on the brink of death, was 482 still wanting to get back to that boy?

"Also his heart and kidneys are going to fail on him if you use these drugs long term, they will kill him." The doctor shook his head trying to reason with the other, the boy was in such a fragile state right now and the new changes in the projects body were something to be concerned about, but how to tell the man who abducted you? "I can suggest a safer alternative for him." The Doctor asked.

"I said nothing else would work on him." Dartz snapped. "Keep him alive no matter what, I have gone through with the deal that Boots made to sell 482 to a Maximillion Pegasus, I want him ready in two days."

"The boy is in an induced comatose state, he's to fragile and his body needs time to recover and repair itself, he can't be moved under any circumstances." The boy had mumbled the name _Malik_ a few times when the doctor was checking his vitals and close enough to hear it, was this Malik the reason why this boy was holding on for so long? Injuries such as these would have killed anything, but not this one he was a fighter and whatever the reason it maybe the doctor was going to see the boy to the end and make sure he pulled through.

"Have him ready for travel, but keep him sedated no mater what." Dartz warned him and started to walk away.

"Wait!" The doctor called out making his captor stop and look at him. The doctor frowned, he read all the files on the project and he knew a fair bit on him, the medical side, the physical side and the body side of the project. In the last few days of examining 482 the Doctor stumbled upon something so unexpected, that hadn't been in the files before and it was only found once 482 had returned from the outside world, this new information could save 482 or get them both killed, and it was something that he couldn't hide, only one way to find out, he spoke up. "There is something you should know about 482, his p …" He didn't get to finish as the power went out all over the building and the back up power turned on throwing the place in red lighting.

"I'm locking down this room." Dartz ordered.

The doctor called out. "482 is…"

Dartz cut him off again. "No one gets in or out." With that he walked to the door and stepped out. "I'll be back once I find out what's going, we'll talk then."

The doctor shouted out after him. "You have to hear this, 482 is…" The doors closed and the heavy door locked into place, leaving the Doctor to stand in the eerie red lighting of the room. He shook his head and walked back to the bed with a sigh. He brushed the sweat soaked white hair from the boy's face and his brows furrowed slightly with the contact, even on all the drugs the boy still seemed to be in pain. "Maybe we can keep this secrete to ourselves a while longer."

* * *

**TBC **

Oooo wander what the doc found out, your thoughts readers, Seto just seems angry and wants payback. Will Ryou live? Hmmm… I'll leave that one for now or until the next chap, so if you want to find out more **R&R** (love and cookies)


	25. Take Back and the Doctor

Hi everyone (waves) I had so much trouble with this chap and what to do, but anyway it's up and for you to enjoy.

**Warnings**: M and Yaoi. Don't own Yugioh

**Chap 25** **Take Back and the Doctor**

* * *

_A black endless of nothing surrounded them as Malik moved himself in and out of the willing pale body beneath him, the bed that they were on seemed to be floating in the vast of nothing. Malik ran his tongue over the pale skin of Ryou's neck and a gasp came from parted lips. "Malik." The said teen instantly claimed those lips again in a needy kiss, swallowing all the moans and gasps that came from Ryou's mouth. The world that they were in should have made him concerned, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. Malik ran his hand down the Neko's outer thigh guiding the leg to wrap around his waist; Ryou arched his body up pressing more into Malik's._

_Suddenly Malik found himself falling through Ryou and the bed landing face first on hard cold light green tiled floor, only in his jeans. "Ryou?!" He pushed himself up to his feet, the fall should have left him winded but it hadn't, and he took a step forward only to walk into an invisible wall of some kind. "What?" He placed both hands onto the wall, and started to feel for a way around it or some kind of opening. Bright lights suddenly filled the area on the other side. Malik placed his arm in front of his eyes to block the light, but the lighting dulled all on it's own and there only four feet away from him was Ryou, laying on a table with his eyes closed. Malik banged on the wall again calling out Ryou's name to wake him up, but the Neko didn't move or couldn't hear him._

_Malik's eyes widened as Dartz suddenly rose beside the table and Ryou, like a monster rising up from an oozing swamp. Ryou turned his head and opened his eyes looking right at Malik; Ryou's voice sounded so urgent but also softly spoken and it came from all around him. "Malik, help me." He watched horrified as Dartz plunged both hands into Ryou's chest for a few minutes and pulled out the Neko's beating heart laughing madly, Ryou's voice came again but a little louder and stronger. "I need you, Malik."_

_"Malik!"_

"Malik!"

"Malik!" The teen jumped in his seat with a gasp, and looked around wide-eyed and but stopped as Jou's face came in to focus, the teen was leaning forward and watching him. "You dozed off." Jou frowned concerned and asked. "You okay? Ya don't look so good, man." Malik sat up and ran a hand over his face and rubbed at his eyes to remove the sweat and glanced out the car window, it had only been a dream; he didn't know weather he should be happy about it or concerned.

"I'm fine." Malik mumbled watching the scenery flash by his window, he wasn't fine he was far from it. he wanted Ryou back so badly. Low mumbling came from the rest of the group in the car; he wasn't interested in starting a conversation with anyone right now, the word Mokuba was mumbled by someone in the car, Malik clutched his fists, if it hadn't been for Mokuba, Ryou would have had a fighting chance against Dartz and be here with him now.

"Don't speak of things you don't know about." Seto growled at them as he over heard them, which wasn't hard considering the size of the limo they were in and the car fell silent as everyone looked at him.

"Then why don't you enlighten me on why Mokuba was following Dartz's orders?" Malik turned his head and looked at Seto with narrowed eyes, the other teen matched his glare with one of his own.

"It's none of your business."

"It is when your so called brother tried to kill Ryou and me!" Malik snapped at him.

"Mokuba didn't even touch you." Seto said his tone level but his ice blue eyes said he was pissed.

"Because Ryou pulled me out of his reach before he could take my face off." Malik was now turned in his seat slightly to face Seto better.

"Can we hold off on the arguments for another time, please!" Mai said, the last thing needed was a fight in such a small area and both teens were high-strung as it was.

"You want to know, fine I'll tell you just keep your pea sized brains up with me, I won't be repeating myself again." Seto said irritable. "Mokuba was twelve the doctors gave him two months to live. I was taking over a new company at the time. A man named Dartz shows up in my office one day, saying he could save Mokuba on a test program he was working on." Seto glanced about to make sure they were keeping up with him. "The down fall was that Mokuba had to leave with him."

"For how long?" Yugi asked interrupting.

Seto shot him a glare that sent the short teen cringing in his seat. "A year… When Mokuba came back, he was stronger; faster… it was as if he was never sick at all. His attitude had changed drastically when he returned. I thought it had been the medication he was on." Seto looked out at the window. "I took him out with me too look at a new apartment. He was looking around when he somehow fell from the balcony, seven floors down to pure cement. He broke his ankle; hit his head that was it… I was just happy that I didn't lose him, I didn't look to much into it… but then I thought on it more and saw it more often… he would get injured, like burn himself and cuts, they would heal instantly and he never felt the pain." Seto glanced around the car to see everyone was still listening to him. "Dartz came into town on business, I met up with him and asked him what was wrong with Mokuba and the stuff that I had seen. He said, Mokuba had to be rebuilt from the inside, out… and that I should just thank my luckily stars."

"What did he mean by that?" Yugi asked again.

Seto glared at him and then turned his gaze out the window, he guessed that they really couldn't understand but for Malik on what it felt like to have someone you love, turned into something their not and made to do things, they couldn't help but ask. "What do you think?" Seto snapped, but damn it! All the questions were so annoying right now.

Malik knew, deep down he knew, what Mokuba was put through in that year, what Dartz made him do, he had seen it in Ryou's eyes, the unspeakable horrors they were forced to do and had done to them, and to conform it all it had been printed out on paper, it all stuck in his throat like a rock. "It meant that Mokuba really did die in Dartz's care." Mai mumbled and added. "When did you find out?"

Malik frowned hard out the window, wandering if Ryou had been at some point a normal teenager just like him? With loving parents, maybe siblings, then Dartz shows up like a plague taking Ryou killing him and making him into what he is now.

"For a while I knew, I had some tests done on him soon after those little _accidents_ and found that nothing matched, his DNA was different it had changed after Dartz had him." Seto sighed. "It was about five years ago." He then lent his head back looking at the ceiling of his car. "I pretended I didn't care. I was still able to talk to Mokuba, spend time with him. Dartz provided the medication and all was well… that was until I arrived at the beach house and met up with you guys, then that bastard phoned me on the night of my arrival asking for Mokuba back, that their was something he needed him to do."

"So if Dartz gave you your brother back, why are you after him?" Yugi asked.

"Because if Dartz had just left us alone, I would still have Mokuba." Seto seethed. "Dartz had something over my little brother that forced him to do anything that man wanted!" Seto was out of the car before the wheels had stopped properly.

"He's really cut up about Mokuba." Jou said sadly to the others, he had been there when they had ran onto the beach and found Seto holding his brother, he hadn't even shed a tear when the Medics said that the boy was dead. Seto hadn't really done anything but follow them back to the hospital where the doctors had announced that the boy had been dead for over an hour. Malik got out of the car and followed Seto towards the plane.

Mai and Serenity got out of the car followed by, Valon, Otogi, Marik, Jou and Bakura. Yugi stepped out and said. "I think we should just turn back now, Seto seems to be handling this okay… But I'm worried about Malik, he might not handle it so well once he finds out Ryou is dead." Malik turned suddenly and grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt and pushed him backwards against the car, the teen whimpered.

"We have been friends for a while now." Malik growled out, he was sick of hearing everyone saying that Ryou was dead, a few of the others stopped and watched what was going on. "But if you don't shut your mouth, I'll shut it for you." Malik let him go. "I don't need to hear you and what you think." Malik turned to walk away looking at the others, Yami even gave Yugi a displeased look.

"I'm only trying to help you!" Yugi shot back at him straightening his shirt up.

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that I want Ryou back?" Malik stopped again in his tracks and turned around.

"You have known Ryou for what? Like a month!" Yugi shook his head.

"So what?!" Malik seethed at him walking back towards him again. "It's what I feel for him that counts."

"You haven't even told him how you feel!… I doubt that you can even say the words, Malik!" Yugi snapped back, the short teen had met most of the people Malik had dated in the past, which wasn't many as Malik was picky, but not one of them had Malik gone so far for, not like this.

"Why should I tell you? When the person that really needs to hear it isn't around!" Malik stopped in front of him. "I'm not going to be throwing the words around to just please you or anyone else." The words were rapidly shot back and forth between them.

"You're doing this for something that doesn't even understand…" There was a resounding slap that shattered the quiet of the afternoon; Yugi's head snapped to the right his eyes wide and his cheek stinging.

"Ryou's not a _thing,_ and he does understand that I care for him." Malik seethed; he hadn't hit Yugi that hard it was enough to shock him into silence. "Go home Yugi." Malik turned away and started for the plane as the engines turned on. "I don't want you here."

"I think you're insane, Malik!" Yugi yelled out. "And I don't want to be a part of whatever you're going to be doing anyway." The teen stood his ground next to the car, all he had to do was stomp his foot and pout and he would have reminded Malik of a two year old.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Yugi." Yami said as he followed the others, Yugi dashed forward and grabbed onto his arm stopping him.

"You don't have to go! There's going to be big trouble and you're going to get caught up in it." Yugi pleaded with him, he saw this as kidnapping and breaking so many laws.

Yami removed his hand from his arm and said. "I'm going, to help them. If you can't see that Malik needs this as much as Seto… then I don't think that you ever will." Yami said sadly then turned and waked away.

"Go! I'll be watching the lot of you getting arrested on T.V." Yugi called out and Jou was the only one that looked back at him, as everyone gathered on the plane. Yugi watched as the plane took off into the sky and headed for Tokyo.

* * *

The small private plane had landed that night; the group walked into the open night air and was greeted with airport staff welcoming them. Seto bowed his head slightly as he passed the women dressed in uniform. "Two cars." Seto said as he led them all through the crowd of people in the airport terminal. "We'll spilt up for the drive over there. You guys follow me and stay on the speed limit, we don't want unwanted attention tonight." They walked into the car park, Seto dug around in his pockets and pulled out keys and threw a set at Yami and Valon.

No one said anything more as they gathered into two cars and in no time at all speed off down the street. Malik was anxious on what had become of Ryou. "Are you sure Dartz is in the building?" Malik asked Seto leaning forward towards the front seat.

"He loves his work more than life itself, if Ryou is alive then Dartz will be with him and they'll both be in his building where he can accesses medical supplies." Seto said from the drivers seat and kept his eyes on the road, Malik sat back again looking out the car window, seeing the buildings and lights flash by.

"How do you know that Dartz is here in this particular town?" Malik asked, he couldn't help himself he needed to keep his mind off worrying about Ryou and finding out facts about where they would be, Seto stopped for a red light.

"Because." Seto's hands gripped the steering wheel as he watched for the change in lights. "This was where he brought Mokuba… he'll be here I guaranty it." The car surged forward again. Twenty minutes later they pulled up in a large almost empty car park, the car was parked diagonal and took up three car places.

Seto cut off the engine and got out, the rest followed him, the second car pulled up next to them and everyone got out as well and gathered around. Seto opened the trunk and pulled out a sliver brief case then closed the trunk again and placed the case down on top of it and opened it up. "A laptop?!" Jou asked then said rather confused. "I don't get it?"

Seto smirked as his fingers worked quickly with speed and accuracy, charts and grafts filled the small screen. "I'm cutting the power grid, no phone calls, no alarms, no lights and no locked doors." Seto pulled his hands away and looked towards the building with narrowed eyes.

Five minutes had passed and nothing happened. "Hey genius." Jou piped up breaking the quiet of the night and slapping Seto on the back. "It didn't work, so don't pass go and don't collect…" Suddenly all the streetlights and building lights were going out one at a time, throwing them into darkness, the building they were after was still lit up.

"I think I'll collect that two hundred from your hide if you doubt me again,Jounouchi Katsuya." Seto gave him a hard cold glare, as he opened his trunk again and pulled out a small bag. "I'll need two people to stay here with the cars."

"We'll stay!" Mai volunteered herself and Serenity.

"You should come with us Mai, just in case." Seto looked at her hoping she got what he was saying without having to say it to her.

"Oh right." She mumbled apparently she had got what he was thinking.

"Valon, Otogi you guys stay here with Serenity and the cars." Yami suggested.

"Fine but this is the last time I do watch duty, Yami." Valon mumbled crossing his arms over his chest displeased about the whole thing. "I'm not some watch dog, you know?"

"That would be taking Jou's job." Seto remarked with a smirk as he started to walk away towards the building.

"Here we go again!" Mai shook her head as she followed the tall teen.

"Kaiba, say that to my face!" Jou took off after him. "And it didn't work cos the building is still lit up like a Christmas tree!"

"I just did… and I placed a five minute timer on it." Seto said coolly. Malik, Bakura, Mai, Yami and Marik followed quietly. Seto pushed open the doors and the group walked into the building. The floors were a tiled cream marble, and paintings on the walls, with flowers on little tables placed here and there, the soft lighting topped it all off, the large room looked like the show room of an art gallery, than a pharmaceutical company headquarters.

"No! You walked away like always!" Jou seethed as he followed Seto up to the front desk where two guards stood up. Seto turned swiftly to face Jou; the others stopped walking and watched, not believing that the two could argue at a time like this.

"I always walk away because I shouldn't have to waste my energy stooping to your level of insults!" Seto shot back, the guards gave each other a look before walking around the desk and approaching them.

"You don't even have a level cos you're so stuck up, you self-conceited bastard!" Jou poked him in the shoulder.

"Maybe if you didn't leave yourself open and make it easy for my insults, you would be fine." Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me, can you take it back outside." The older guard said trying to break up the fight.

"I don't make it easy for ya, you just like taking cheap shots at me." Jou snapped at him, the guards looked at the others who shrugged their shoulders.

Bakura whispered out to the guards with a grin pointing to the arguing two. "Lovers quarrel." The guards seemed to be rather more annoyed at this little bit of information and moved in to throw everyone out of the lobby.

"Because you're cheap!" Seto called out and with that Jou and the tall teen turned and punched out the two unsuspecting guards, the two older males were out cold on the ground, Seto bent down and grabbed one of the guard's ankles.

"Wait, you think I'm cheap?" Jou asked hands on his hips looking at him rather unpleased by the comment.

"Help me move them." Seto rolled his eyes; and for once he was glad that Jou didn't blow it. The group moved in and started to pull the guards away from the door so they wouldn't be seen from anyone passing by.

"Okay, Yami and Jou you guys stop anyone from leaving or coming in." The two nodded their heads. "And if I remember correctly Dartz's medical labs are on the top floor, but we really have to move it." Seto ran for the stairs and Marik, Bakura, Mai and Malik followed him.

They had reached the top floor when suddenly all the lights went out then a few minutes later the stairwell was thrown into eerie red lighting. "This is it." Seto said as he pushed open a door.

* * *

He didn't get to finish as the power went out all over the building and the back up power turned on throwing the place in red lighting. "I'm locking down this room." Dartz ordered.

The Doctor called out. "482 is…"

Dartz cut him off again. "No one gets in or out." With that he walked to the door and stepped out. "I'll be back once I find out what's going on, we'll talk then."

The Doctor shouted out after him. "You have to hear this, 482 is…" The doors closed and the heavy lock fell into place.

Dartz sighed and looked to his left down the empty hallway. "Hey?!" Dartz whipped his head around to his right just in time to see a fist coming at him and then the pain shot through his face and the back of his head hit the door by the force and he slumped to the floor.

Malik made a grab for him again but Dartz scuffled out of his way and up to his feet and stumbled to his left. "Remember me?" Malik grabbed him punching him again, breaking his nose this time and sent him falling to the floor again on his back. Dartz placed both hands over his nose as tears and blood blinded him. "What did you do with Ryou?" Malik pulled Dartz up to his feet and punched twice in the stomach. "I swear if you have hurt him in anyway." Malik shoved the older male away from him, who was coughing and gasping for air and doubled over holding his stomach and nose.

"Fuck!" Dartz cried out landing on his side hard. "Enough!" Malik narrowed his eyes as he shook his hand; the skin on his knuckles was split, broken and bleeding, but it felt numb to him in his anger. "What do you people want?" He asked, Malik glanced at Seto as Marik and Bakura raised an eyebrow, Mai just hung back from them so not to get too involved.

"Dartz was never one for pain." Seto explained in a disgusted tone. "Always had his men do his dirty work for him." Dartz blinked trying to see and held his hand up in front of his face the blood looked black in the low red lights, he placed his hand back on his now swollen nose.

"What have you done with Ryou?!" Malik took a threatening step towards Dartz and grabbed him by the back of the head holding on to hair as well and pulled him up to his knees.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" He blurted out.

"I'll re-jog your memory for you." Seto moved passed Malik and grabbed Dartz by his shoulder and pulled him free from Malik and dragged him all the way to the end of the hallway and pulled out a gun and shot the window out. The shattering glass was louder than the bang of the gun, thanks to the silencer that was on it. Seto shoved Dartz back onto his knees on the edge, the glass cutting into his knees and the older male cried out in pain, a gust of wind blew their hair about. "Fitting isn't it, Mokuba fell and you will to, but it won't be falling on water and rocks." Seto placed the barrel of the gun to his head; Marik and Bakura stood back and watched them, Mai looked away not able to watch. Malik shook his head, what if Dartz moved Ryou and he was somewhere else? If Seto killed him he may never find Ryou.

As much as Malik hated to say the words he said them. "Where is 482?" Anything to get something out of Dartz as Seto looked ready to kill him, don't get him wrong, Malik wanted the bastard dead, but finding Ryou was more important. Seto growled and pushed Dartz a little forward over the edge when he didn't answer. The broken glass crunched under his knees as he moved, Dartz gasped out in pain again. Malik's heart jumped and lodged in his throat almost choking him.

"In that room there!" Dartz cried out much to Malik's relief, he turned on his heels and ran back down the hall towards Marik, Bakura and Mai looking at all the doors, there was nine doors all up in the hallway and each one of them had a pin code access and they were all active and locked despite the power being out.

"Which door?!" Malik called out, he looked back down the hallway just in time to see Seto hit Dartz on the back of the head with the gun.

"Which door?!" Seto growled as he then pressed the gun harder to Dartz's head the older man cried out again.

"Seven!" Dartz gasped out, Malik looked at the door next him that read five and dashed down to where he had hit Dartz the first time that door was six and the next one up was seven.

Malik pulled on the door and found it wasn't going to open with out the needed code to remove the lock. "The code?!" Malik said then biting his lip his heart pounded in his chest he was so close to seeing Ryou. "The code?!" Malik called out again, Dartz cried out and gave up the code to the door. Malik's hand was shaking so bad that he couldn't put it in correctly and it beeped at him and flashed. "Come on!" Malik hit it, Marik walked up and did it for him and the door slid open.

"Come on you and me are going to have a little chat." Seto pulled Dartz to his feet. "Bakura will you help me?" Seto asked, Bakura gave Marik a glance and nodded his head and walked towards them the three headed for the stairs at was closer to them.

Malik dashed inside the room that was lit with red lighting like the hallway and the rest of the building, and there what he had came for was Ryou, who was hocked up to machines and a soft irregular beeping sound of a heart monitor filled the room. Malik stopped a few feet away from the bed as his eyes locked on with the other man, a doctor by the way he was dressed and standing next to the bed on the other side. "Get away from him, now!" Malik said dangerously as he moved cautiously towards the bed glancing about the room to make sure there was no one else.

"I'm only helping." The older male said holding up his hands to show the other that he was harmless as he moved away.

"I don't care what you were doing, just get away from him." Malik growled out, as the man backed away, Marik walked in and grabbed the Doctor and pulled him from the room and out into the hallway.

Malik turned his attention to Ryou; he removed the mask and brushed the sweat damp white hair from Ryou's forehead and eyes. "Ryou, wake up." Malik cupped the Neko's face in both his hands and lightly kissed him on his dry cracked lips. Malik thanked every god known to man that Ryou was alive, a few tears fell free as Malik pulled back enough to look over Ryou's face, then looked over his body that was covered in bandages and a sheet pulled up to Ryou's hips, his chest rose and fell unevenly as if Ryou was struggling to breath on his own. Malik lent back down a placed another lingering kiss to Ryou's unmoving lips; it was contact and gave him some reassurance that Ryou was once again with him and safe.

"We can't stay here." Marik called out, Malik straitened up and wiped away the few tears with the back of his hand and nodded his head.

Mai walked in. "I don't know what kind of help I'm going to be right now." She said and stopped by the bed and looked over all the tubing and started to remove them carefully from Ryou's hands and chest.

"Just free him from this stuff and I'll carry him out." Malik said watching her from over the top of Ryou, Marik glanced in and as he did the Doctor rushed in.

"Don't move him!" He called out and Marik was instantly on him, he grabbed the Doctors arm and twisted it behind his back forcing the old man onto his knees. "Please you have to listen to me!" He winced.

"Why the hell should I?!" Malik snapped at him. "You're Dartz's laky."

"He kidnapped me from the hospital a few days back, I've been helping the boy." Malik ignored him, he had no reason to listen to him or trust him. "I'm the one that's kept that boy alive for the last few days and if you want him to die… then go right ahead I can't stop you."

"He has a doctor!" Malik shot at him as Mai still worked on the tubing, she stopped what she was doing and glanced up at Malik biting her lip.

"Malik." She whispered and he looked down at her. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"What?" He hissed at her.

"I'm a vet, this is out of my knowledge." She stood up and lent over the bed slightly towards him and saying softly so only Malik could hear her. "I'm afraid if I pull something I could hurt him more." Malik glanced at Ryou then at Mai.

"I can't leave him here until he's better, we have to take him now." Malik looked down at Ryou, who's face twisted up with pain every now and then and sweat run down his temples and forehead. "Just get the wires off him."

"Please let me help! I can have staff waiting and give him a private room, if you just let me help him." The Doctor said.

"You shut up!" Malik snapped at the Doctor pointing at him then looked at Marik. "Get him out of here."

Marik pulled the older male to his feet. "Come on, let's see what we can find to tie you up with." Marik said casually.

"Malik." Mai was staring at him. "Ryou looks really bad and that Doctor maybe Ryou's only chance of getting out of here alive." Malik shook his head she wanted him to let some nut-job of a lab Doctor work on Ryou to get him out of here, he might as well just walk away from Ryou right now, with what she was suggesting to him.

"Are you Malik?" The Doctor interrupted their whispered conversation, struggling against Marik to stay in the room.

"Come on old man I don't want to hurt you." Marik pulled at the Doctor again trying to get him through the door. Malik glanced at him, he didn't know what to do, it had all played out in his head so well, rush in, take Ryou and live happily ever after or something close to that.

"Are you Malik? 482 mentioned a Malik a few times in his unconscious state… are you him?" The Doctor asked.

"So what if I am?" Malik growled out. "His name is Ryou." The Doctor nodded his head.

"Then there is something you should know… Ryou is powerless." Malik frowned at him and looked down at his Neko then back at the Doctor.

"What are you talking about?" Malik shook his head.

"Ryou's tapped into all his powers that's left to heal himself and fight against the drugs that's in his body, I have gone over his records this is the first time it's happened to him, but what's made it worse, is that the boy made an attack on Dartz on the second day of being here in an attempt to kill him that it's drained him completely."

"How is that possible? Ryou was made that way." Malik said frowning.

"Ryou's just like everyone else in this room right now and it's placed his life on a more critical level and he could every well die in this room… let me help him I can get him through this alive." The Doctor tried again, he really wanted to help them both.

Malik looked down and noticed for the first time that he had been holding Ryou's hand in his; he didn't know what to do. Would Ryou forgive him if he let the Doctor do this and he made a misjudgment costing the Neko his life? Malik lent forward and placed his forehead against the side of Ryou's head. "What do I do?" He asked whispering to Ryou, knowing full well he wouldn't get an answer. He squeezed Ryou's hand gently and straightened up looking at the Doctor, with his mind made up. "Okay, you help us get him out of here." Marik let the Doctor go and took a step back. The Doctor rushed over to the bed and Malik grabbed his upper arm in a bruising force and lent in slightly, the Doctors eyes widened somewhat. "If he dies you're following him." Malik threatened, the Doctor nodded his head mutely and Malik let him go and stepped away.

"With the right help and medications I can save him." The Doctor said confidently as he started to work disconnecting the tubing and the wiring from Ryou. "Take the bottom sheet, we'll have to use it as a stretcher." Malik and Marik got into place and lifted Ryou off the bed. "Don't drop him!" The Doctor warned.

"Guys we should really get out of here, now." Seto called out into the room, but seeing the others walking out towards him he backed up out of the way.

"Call for an ambulance." The Doctor ordered.

"Ryou can't be seen how he is." Malik said heading to the stairs worried on everyone seeing the Neko's ears, Seto, Mai and Bakura led the way holding open doors for them along the way.

"Don't worry." The Doctor took off his jacket and placed half of it over Ryou's head. "Just until we get to the hospital, his pointy ears will stay a secret for a long time yet." He gave Malik a smile the teen just looked away.

Jou and Yami glanced up as the doors opened to the stairs and Bakura came out and held open the door as Mai and Seto walked out and rushed to them. "Open the front doors." Seto ordered then added. "Tell the others to bring the cars around." Yami and Jou ran off.

Marik came out of the door backwards holding the feet end, the trip down the stairs had been slow for him so he wouldn't fall, then Malik holding the end with Ryou's head, the Doctor was the last out of the stairwell and by then the ambulance pulled up outside the doors.

The Medics rushed in with a real stretcher and Malik and Marik placed Ryou onto it gently and he was strapped in securely and taken towards the vehicle. "Malik we'll follow you in the car." Seto said, Malik nodded his head and followed Ryou. Soon the ambulance and the cars sped off towards the hospital.

* * *

In no time at all Malik was running through the doors of the hospital with the Doctor, who called out his orders and nurse ran about getting what he needed, they pushed Ryou down a long hallway, Malik was jogging to keep up with them, when a nurse stopped him. "Wait here please." She said sternly.

"What are they going to do with him?" Malik watched as once again Ryou was taken from his sight as he vanished through the double doors.

"The doctor will talk with you once he is done, just wait out there." She pointed in the other direction that Malik had come from.

Malik sighed and stood there for a while after the nurse left him; he was hoping he didn't make a mistake in letting this guy look after Ryou. He turned and walked back the way he had come from. He knew he shouldn't trust them with Ryou and put up more of a fight to stay with him, but that last thing that he wanted was to be kicked out of the hospital. Malik walked into the waiting room as, Marik, Bakura, Yami, Mai, Valon, Seto, Otogi, Jou and Serenity walked in looking around for him.

Mai spotted him and rushed over asking. "What did they say?" Coming to a stop in front of him.

"Nothing…they took him away." Malik mumbled and made his way to the seats and sat down, his friends followed sitting around him, when was he going to get a break and have Ryou back to himself, was that selfish of him to think that?

"I'm sure they're only helping him and doing the best they can." Serenity added, Malik slumped back in his chair and waited as his friends talked to him trying to cheer him up a little, it wasn't working.

The hours passed him by and Malik was growing more anxious by the minute, the group had started to move about a few hours ago getting restless themselves, going to the cafeteria and bringing him back a coffee. Marik and Bakura called up a hotel to stay in for the time they would be here, Seto offered to pay for all the rooms until Ryou was well enough to be let out.

The sun had made its way into the sky; Serenity, Mai, Jou and Valon had dozed off on the chairs a while ago. Suddenly the doors opened and the Doctor walked out looking for Malik, who was up on his feet and dashed over to him. "Where is he?!" Malik demanded and relived that the Doctor hadn't run off with Ryou, leaving Malik and others to chase him down.

"He's fine, sorry I took so long." The Doctor smiled apologetically and held open the door for Malik. "Come with me." He then noticed the others and added. "All of you if you like." The group followed the Doctor down the hallways as he talked to Malik. "We placed Ryou into a room on his own and only restricted staff are allowed in, that's myself and two nurses."

"What were you doing with him?" Malik glanced at the older male suspiciously as they stepped into the lift and went up.

"I did a few tests and placed him on the right medications to help him, it wasn't easy to do, as I'm not the one who made him or have his files with me."

"So what happens now?" Malik asked as they stepped out into a large open hallway that had pale tan-carpet, with white walls, nurses walked about in white dresses and soft shoes holding clipboards and pushing trays about, a few doctors walked around also in the hallway.

"It's all up to Ryou now, I've done everything to help him pull through." The Doctor stopped outside a door that had a red sign on it that did indeed say.

'_Restricted staff only. Quarantine zone beyond this point! __**NO ENTRY**__!'_

"This is the most quietest floor in the hospital." The Doctor said as he pushed open the door and walked in.

Jou, Mai, Valon and Otogi started to walk into the room when Marik stopped them all and said. "It's okay, we'll wait out here." Malik gave him a thankful look and walked into the room, but that didn't stop Marik from getting annoyed looks from everyone else, who wanted to know how Ryou was doing, as they had came all this way to help get him back. Marik thought that Malik needed a little alone time with Ryou and they could always see him at a later time.

Malik walked in and went right to the bed, there was less bags hanging by the bed this time, two drip bags that ran into the one tube and into the back of Ryou's hand, a mask over his mouth and nose, a sheet pulled up all the way up to Ryou's chest, he seemed to be breathing a lot easier too and the beeping of the heart monitor sounded even and steady.

"All you can do now is wait for Ryou to wake up." The Doctor stayed by the doorway then said. "I'll come back in a bit to check him over."

Malik heard the door softly close and he took Ryou's hand in his and lent down brushing his cheek against Ryou's closing his eyes, he was careful leaning over the Neko like he was so not to hurt him and said. "You have to wake up so I can give you my answer." Malik sighed bending his head down a little bit and placed a small kiss to Ryou's bare shoulder.

The group looked up as Malik stepped out some time later. "How is he?" Was the question spoken from most of them.

"He's still asleep." Malik ran a hand through his hair and said. "I'm going to stay here for a while longer, if you guys like to leave you can."

"Can we just say hi to him?" Jou asked and a few of the others nodded their heads wanting to see him as well.

"Sure." Malik said, after all they had come all this way to help him. Everyone entered the room, but Malik stopped Seto by his arm. "What happened to Dartz?" He asked, he didn't want that man walking in here and taking Ryou away again.

"He's not going to bother you or Ryou ever again." Seto smirked as he moved to walk into the room.

Malik stopped him again. "You left him alive?!" He harshly whispered so no one would over hear him.

"Don't worry I fixed him good, real good." The tall teen walked into the room, Malik followed him in, wondering what Seto had done to Dartz to stop him from coming after Ryou again.

* * *

**TBC**

Yes the first part of this_ chap was a_ _**DREAM**_I hoped no one was confused about that, but any questions, ask away, but remember there are a few chaps left, one or two? Not sure. I have an idea on how to end this, but lets see how I go. 15 pages people so do your part **R&R** me and you'll get another chap (love and cookies)


	26. Recovered

It feels forever since I posted a chap, so here we go again so enjoy people.

**Warnings**: M and Yaoi. Don't own Yugioh

**CHAP 26:** **Recovered.**

* * *

The room was still in the late afternoon, but for the low beeping of the heart monitor that filled the room, Malik was asleep in the chair next to the bed, his fingers entwined with Ryou's and his head rested on the bed and his left arm was draped loosely over the Neko's hips.

Malik's head shot up as the door opened, he was looking directly at Ryou and blinked a few times in confusion as if he had made the noise, then turned his eyes to the Doctor as he walked in. "Am I disturbing you?" He said with a smile; disappointment hit Malik like a tone of bricks as Ryou was still the same way as he had been when he fell asleep a few hours ago, he shook his head and sat back in his chair.

"What's there to disturb?" Malik's tone had a bite to it.

"I just thought…"

Malik cut him off half yelling. "He hasn't woken up!" He rose to his feet leaning over the bed slightly. "Five days! For five days I've sat here waiting for him to show some sign that he's fine!" Malik narrowed his eyes and clutched the white bed sheets in his hands. "When is he going to wake up?!" He wasn't upset with Ryou, but the Doctor didn't seem to do anything but check Ryou's vitals then leave.

"Malik, please. Ryou suffered major injuries, you know this." The Doctor stopped by the bed. "Ryou's lucky to even be alive right now."

"I want to know, I need to know, is he going to wake up at all?" Malik's grip tightened on the sheets, most of every one had left for back home about three days ago, telling him to hang in there, but this just added to the stress that Malik was under.

"I can't tell you that because I don't know myself." The Doctor placed his clipboard down on the moveable table looking Ryou over, he said. "He needs time, you need to be patient with him and us."

"I have all the patience's in the world for him, I do. But not for you."

"I'm not the bad guy here." The Doctor frowned at him placing his hands on his hips.

"Look at him!" Malik waved his hand over the top of Ryou's body to emphasize his point.

"I am, Malik!" The Doctor shot back. "I've seen him every day, and for every hour of those days, I see him and I'm worried too."

"Then tell me something!" Malik said in an almost begging tone. "I hate seeing him like this, I can't stand it not knowing." He bit his lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall; in the last five days Malik had never cried so much in his life.

The Doctor held up his hands and said calmly. "Malik you're exhausted and you look it. When was the last time you had a proper nights sleep, in a bed?" Malik's eyes were dark from lack of sleep and his eyes were also blood shot, his clothing ruffled from sleeping in the plastic armchair and his hair wasn't fairing any better. Malik looked away and the Doctor rubbed the back of his head thinking on what to say to make the teen feel better. "If you're worried that he has gone into a coma or something like that, he hasn't. There's no sign of head-trauma, no vital organs were damaged... really he's doing just fine."

"Then what's wrong with him?!" Malik sat down and slumped forward, his chin rested on the bed as he folded his arms in front of his face, sighing. "Doesn't he know that I'm waiting for him? That I'm here?"

"Malik, you're tired you need to get out of this hospital for a day, sleep and eat some real food, call Marik or Bakura to watch over Ryou for you, damn it, call the queen if you have to. But get out for a bit."

"I'm not leaving him until he wakes up." Malik mumbled and reached out a hand to play with a bit of Ryou's hair, he had left the room a few times through the day that was only to go to the bathroom or get something to eat downstairs in the cafeteria and that was as far as Malik would go from Ryou's side.

"You have been here for five days, Malik." The Doctor placed his hands on his hips again and said in a stern voice. "Change your clothes for goodness sake and get some sleep. I'll have you removed forcefully if I have to." Malik narrowed his eyes at the Doctor challenging him to follow through with his words. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Bakura stepped in.

"Hey." He said then frowned looking at Malik's displeased and rather pissed off look and the Doctors annoyed look, not to mention the tension in the air was so think you could cut it with a knife. "I could come back." Bakura turned on his heels and walked back out.

"No, Malik was just leaving." The Doctor said.

"He was?" Bakura said surprised and stopped at the door, he knew nothing would make Malik leave Ryou's side willingly.

"He is." The Doctor said then added. "Bakura, will you stay for him and watch Ryou?"

"Sure." Bakura walked into the room more.

"I'm not leaving." Malik growled out, Bakura stopped next to the Doctor taking in Malik's shabby appearance.

"You look like shit, Malik." Bakura said simply. "Go back to our hotel and rest." He crossed his arms over his chest and added. "Marik's on his way over, you'll be no more than ten minutes away if anything happens." Malik looked away with narrowed eyes, if Ryou woke up in this place alone he was sure that the Neko would freak out. "If Ryou sees you like this you're going to make him worry on top of what he's been through."

"I'm not leaving." Malik hissed out, Bakura stormed around the bed and grabbed Malik by his shirt and pulled him from the chair.

"Stop being a selfish bastard and leave! Before Ryou sees how you look!" Bakura was never one for sugar coating stuff.

"I won't be able to sleep anyway." Malik pulled himself free of Bakura's grip, the Doctor dug around in his pockets and pulled out a small bottle and he popped the top and walked over.

"Take one of these when you get to the hotel they'll help you sleep." He placed the medication into Malik's hand, Malik sighed giving in, they would only keep at him until he did as they wanted.

"You'll call me as soon as he looks like he's going to wake up." It wasn't a request but an order.

"I have my cell right here and Marik has one as well." Bakura said taking a step back as Malik lent in over Ryou and kissed his cheek lovingly and whispered. "I'll be back soon." With that he walked out of the room.

"I don't think that Malik needed drugs to help him sleep." Bakura said as he took the chair next to the bed.

The Doctor smiled cheerfully and said. "It was a simple painkiller for a headache, he mentioned about one this morning, he'll have no trouble getting to sleep." Bakura grunted and turned his dark eyes to Ryou; he also wondered when he was going to wake up.

* * *

At the hotel in Marik and Bakura's rented room, Malik walked into the luxury room, that was donned in red's, gold's and white's, dropping his cell and the medication onto the nightstand and went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower to ease his sore muscles from nights and days spent in that horrid chair. It wasn't to long when he stepped out of the bathroom into the room, finding the bed freshly made and clean clothes for him on the small table, obviously Marik and Bakura had planed this from the start.

Malik looked about the room, the door was locked and the sign was hanging from the front door handle outside with _'Do Not Disturb!_' He climbed onto the double bed and pulled the blankets up, and sighed it was comfortable, maybe he would just take a cat nap and go right back to the hospital before night fall. Malik turned the small clock that was on the nightstand that read 1:23 pm it was early in the afternoon, he stared at the bright blue numbers for a while and started to drift of to sleep.

* * *

Marik yawned and stood up looking at his watch that read 10.30 am, they had been here since yesterday afternoon and almost all morning, Malik must have been tired to be sleeping so long. "I don't know how Malik does it." Bakura said from the corner of the room looking out the window and had a picture view of the city. "Sit here in this room for five says."

"Six now." Marik mumbled as he stood up and lent on the bed looking Ryou over. "If it was me, would you wait?" Bakura narrowed his eyes, and before he could say anything, Marik mumbled. "I'm going to get something hot to drink, you want anything?" He moved from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Yeah a coffee, but I'll come with you to stretch my legs and get out for a bit." Bakura made his way to the door as Marik held it open for him.

Bakura stopped and lent in looking Marik right in the eyes. "Don't ask me such a stupid question again." Bakura started down the hallway, moving around the people, doctors and patience.

"I wasn't asking you anything." Marik followed him and snapped. "You're such a cold hearted bastard."

The lift doors opened and Bakura stepped in followed by Marik, the pale teen grinned and said. "No more than you are." The doors closed taking them down to the lower levels of the hospital.

* * *

Malik jumped awake covered in a cold sweat and panting for air, another nightmare every time he closed his eyes he would have one. He wiped the sweat off his face with his hand and glanced at the clock that read 11:45 am. "Oh fuck!" Malik jumped from the bed and ran into bathroom; five minutes later he came out hopping about pulling his shoes on. He dashed to the door and grabbed the keycard to the room and ran out locking the door.

On the nightstand his cell phone started to ring.

Malik pushed the button for the lift a few times hoping it would help to hurry it up, he couldn't believe that he had slept right through the afternoon the night and most of this morning. Malik growled and turned making a dash for the stairs since it would be quicker anyway.

He burst out of the door in the lobby and knocked down a bellhop that was carrying bags for a guest, which scattered out over the floor, a few people that were walking to the lifts jumped out of the way with gasps of '_Well, I never!?_'

"Sorry!" Malik called out jumping over a few bags and headed for the front doors.

"Can I call you a cab, Sir?!" The man called from outside the hotel doors at seeing Malik run out, Seto didn't skimp on luxury.

"I'm fine." Malik called out running down the street, he reached into his pocket for his cell phone to call Marik, but he cursed as he remembered he left it behind in the room, he wasn't going back for it now.

A few blocks later the hospital came into view at the end of the road and the street was jammed packed by a traffic jam, horns blew, people yelling out their windows as construction works were digging up the road, glad he was on foot and not in a cab.

Soon he ran in through the front doors of the hospital and passed the front desk to the lifts. "No running please!" The young woman called out from the information desk she stood up and watched the teen run by.

"Don't you know who that is?" Said a nurse leaning on the desk.

"No."

"You know the Quarantine room up stairs." The younger woman nodded her head leaning on the desk towards the nurse with wide eyes. "Well rumor has it it's his fiancée." The younger woman gasped placing both hands over her mouth.

"That's horrible." She shook her head.

"Yep, she was struck down with a contagious virus on their wedding day." The nurse sighed. Malik rolled his eyes at hearing them, it was everywhere all over the hospital, different stories, he heard them all, but one part stayed in those little tails was that the patient in the quarantine room was his fiancée. Malik's heart sank like a rock Ryou would be his fiancée if he only woke up so Malik could say yes to him.

Malik stepped onto the lift and took it up, soon after the chime went off as the doors opened he stepped out, he walked down the hallway, frowning as he found it empty, all the rooms, papers on the floor. _What was going on?_ Malik thought as he open the door to Ryou's room and found it empty also, his heart leapt into his throat as the bed sheets had been thrown onto the floor along with the equipment. "Ryou." He stepped more into the room.

"Malik, thank goodness I found you." The nurse panted out of breath in the doorway.

"What happened?" Malik asked pointing to the mess in the room.

"I tried to call you, Ryou woke up about fifteen minutes ago." She bit her lip, Malik would have jumped about in enjoy if it wasn't for the worried and frightened look on the older woman's face.

"Where is he?" Malik took a step towards her, feeling something was wrong.

"Everyone panicked and evacuated the floor because of the sign on the door." She shifted on her feet looking anywhere but at him.

"Where is he?!" Malik asked her again, she gasped and pointed upwards to the ceiling.

"He's on the roof." Malik's eyes widened as she said again. "He's on the roof, he was running about looking for an escape and ended up there." Without another word Malik ran from the room to the stairs.

In no time at all Malik pushed open the door to the roof, the nurse right behind him. "He's over there." She pointed to Malik's left and he saw Marik, Bakura, the Doctor and a nurse. Malik came up behind them and gasped at seeing Ryou, his bandages were stained with blood and he stood about one foot from the edge of the building.

"I'm not staying here!" Ryou snapped at them holding a scalpel in his hand to keep them at bay, he had to find out where he was and how to get back to Malik.

"Ryou listen to us." Marik said but not moving any closer than what they were, just in case the Neko fell.

"You liar!" Ryou growled at them. "You did this! You took me away from Malik." Ryou's ears were flattened back against his head so far that his hair covered them. "No more tests, I won't do them anymore." He shook his head.

"We're asking you to come back inside your wounds are bleeding." Bakura tried persuading the other.

"I'd rather die." The Neko hissed at him, his wounds burned in pain but he ignored it, there was no way he was going inside again to be bound and tested on until there was nothing left of him, he would jump if needed, Ryou glanced over his shoulder as a gust of wind blew up wiping his hair about his face, maybe the fire-escape, would soften the fall on the way down and it was a long way down, twenty six floors down.

"Ryou?!" Malik pushed passed Bakura and the Doctor and stood a few feet away from the Neko.

"Malik?" Ryou turned his head back around his ears pricked forward and his hand fell slightly and his eyes widened, brimmed with tears as his heart leapt into his throat, he was here.

"Please, Ryou come away from there." Malik held out his hand for him to take.

"I don't understand why I'm here or where I am?" Ryou shook his head in a negative way as he took a small step backwards; the nurses gasped placing hands over their mouths to hold in their mumbled comments of shock on what might happen.

Malik fought the urge to run over there and pull Ryou away from the edge but knowing he had to remain calm. "You where hurt, I had to get you help and this place was my only choice. You were dying." Malik tried again. "Ryou, come to me."

"No, no more tests, Malik, I can't do them anymore." Tears fell but Ryou suddenly placed a hand to his chest, he winched in pain as he bent over at the waist and panted slightly.

"No one's going to hurt you ever again, I promise you… Just come away from there, please." Malik was almost at begging point now he just couldn't lose him.

"No!" Ryou yelled at him looking up with narrowed eyes. "You're standing right next them, don't you see them." He shakily stood up straight and pointed the scalpel at the Doctor as tears welled up his eyes and fell. "He works for Founder and your helping him?!" All Ryou could see was that the enemy surrounded him.

Malik knew the Doctor must have been frightening Ryou. "No he doesn't, he's been helping me look after you." Malik snapped over his shoulder at the Doctor. "Take that coat off." The older male looked lost for a second as it dawned on him and took of his white coat; Malik turned his attention back to his Neko. "He's a good guy Ryou like Mai… Founder and Gozaburo are gone they can never hurt you again." Malik hoped that Seto was right that he fixed Dartz like he said; and as for Gozaburo Seto had said that he would go after that man himself, but Malik also wanted to find out what Seto did.

"Yes he can." Ryou choked back a sob. "It's gotten to you too, just like it did to Boots and everyone else." Ryou lowered the small knife as his tears fell and asked. "Are you going to sell me too, Malik?" A hurt exasperation passed over Ryou's face as Malik was rendered speechless for a second. _Where had that come from_? Malik would never dream of it, and before he could voice what he thought, Ryou growled at him and said. "Maybe I won't be worth as much if I didn't have these." Ryou raised the scalpel to his left ear and to everyone's dismay the Neko started to cut his ear off.

"Don't!" Malik dashed forward and grabbed Ryou's wrist and squeezed it until the Neko dropped the knife, blood ran into his white hair from the nick in his ear. "You'll hurt yourself." Malik growled out.

"I don't want to go back, I don't want to be here." Ryou broke down sobbing into Malik's chest and clutched onto him as he wept, his ears flattened out to the side, he released Ryou's wrist and held the Neko tightly.

"I've got you, everything's going to be okay." Malik glanced at the Doctor for a minute then turned his head away and closed his eyes; thankful that Ryou was awake, suddenly the Neko fell limp in Malik's arms. "Ryou?!" Malik shouted out in panic as he guided Ryou to the floor. "What's wrong with him?!" The Doctor rushed over and knelt down next to them. "Do something!" Malik hissed at him as he supported Ryou's head and shoulders.

"What do you expect? He's suffered injuries and isn't healed yet and he's running about the hospital getting all worked up." The Doctor looked at Malik and added. "He just exhausted himself… lets get him back inside, quickly now!"

Later that night Malik sat in the chair next to bed, the Doctor and the nurses had changed Ryou's bandaging and glad to hear that no stitches had been ripped out. "Malik." Ryou mumbled and opened his eyes half way, the room was dark but for the soft lighting above the bed.

"I'm here." Malik got up from the chair and sat on the bed and took Ryou's hand in his and caressed Ryou's cheek with the other. "You have to rest so lay still."

"I want to go home." Ryou mumbled looking at him. "I don't like it here."

"I know you don't, but it's just for a while longer until you're better to travel." Malik gave him a soft smile.

"You won't leave me." Ryou's ears twitched backwards and flattened down in worry, but he winched and his ears sat straight up again, his left ear was bandaged.

"I could never leave you." Malik said leaning in slightly watching as Ryou fought to stay awake, his smile widened.

"But Malik if it wasn't for them coming after me." Ryou yawned showing off his small fangs his words slightly slurred now. "Your life wouldn't have been in danger."

"I made that choice in being with you, I knew the risks that they would come after you and they did." Malik lent in a little bit that their noses almost touched. "And I got you back and made sure they were never going to hurt you again." Malik brushed his thumb over Ryou's bottom lip, finding it soft and kissable.

"How can you still like me after all that's happened?" Ryou bit his lip Malik removed his hand and sighed.

"You're right, I don't like you." Ryou made a choked sound from the back of his throat; Malik hated him?! Ryou clutched onto his hand tightly. "I don't like you because… I love you." Ryou's lip trembled as his tears fell.

"W-what does that mean? I-I don't understand." Ryou tilted his head to the side biting on his bottom lip stopping it from trembling. "Does it mean that you still like me?" Malik smiled and placed a lingering kiss to Ryou's lips and pulled back a little.

"Ryou, I'm willing to spend the rest of my life showing you what the exact meaning of love is." Ryou frowned, so was that a good thing? His thought was gone as Malik lent in and his lips brushed over the Neko's lightly and a tongue brushed over the full length of Ryou's bottom lip, Ryou started purring the sound coming from his chest as he responded to the kiss, but he squeaked and his ears pricked forward and he winched again, as Malik suddenly pulled back grinning and said. "Oh and an answer to your question that you asked me." Ryou looked confused as he thought back and a few seconds later he shook his head no and couldn't recall anything. "You asked me to marry you."

Ryou's ears fell back against his head and he winched in pain and straightened them back up, he had to remember not to move them, he thought hard as he remembered the couple in the park and said. "But I don't have that round thing that goes on your finger."

"It doesn't matter right now, but what does is that, I will." Ryou let out that high-pitched sound as Malik kissed him again, they moved apart to breath.

"You'll marry me?!" Ryou squeaked as he blushed Malik lifted his chin up again gently and mumbled. "Yes." And Ryou kissed him again wrapping both arms around Malik's neck and pulled him a little closer to deepen the kiss, but after a few long seconds, Malik opened his eyes, frowning as he pulled back and chuckled, Ryou had fallen asleep on him. "What am I going to do with you?" Malik covered him up and placed a kiss to Ryou's forehead and sat there on the bed watching over the Neko and held his hand. Maybe now the days ahead were going to be easier and happier for them both.

* * *

**TBC**

Okay I had trouble with this chap, a lot, so tell me your thoughts, all your needed to know answers will be in the next one (sighs) anyway **R&R**. (love and cookies)


	27. Leaving for Home

It feels forever since I posted a chap; because I have struggled on how to end this, I've had it in my head for a while but it's putting it into words to read that's the hard part, so enjoy people.

**Warnings**: M and Yaoi, but seriously if you don't like then do not read. Don't own Yugioh

**Chap 27: Leaving for Home**

* * *

A few days later Ryou stood at the window in a pale green hospital gown that stopped above his knees and small ties ran up his back to keep it closed, looking past the heavy rain that fell hitting the glass, his hands pressed against it and the cold burned his palm, as he watched the birds fly about looking for somewhere dry until the rain stopped. The world was full of gray shades and blurred object that were distorted by fog, rain and heavy clouds of the early morning. Oh how Ryou wanted to be out there with Malik at his side despite the weather, instead of being in the stale, over clean, full of tyrants with white jackets in this lab, or as Malik had put it a _Hospital_. It didn't matter what Malik or anyone else called it, it was a lab and it had the heavy distinctive smell of death in the air and none of it was normal, he just wanted to be out there. 

Ryou started to shake, it was so clear to see that the enemy had surrounded in on him… and it seemed that the only way out was looking out this small window. He knew that his life would end here; in this room, he could feel it. Ryou took in a shuttering breath as a wave of dizziness hit him making his knees go weak, his body shook with the effort to stay on his feet. Malik failed to see it or he believed their lies, which he needed to stay here and recover. Ryou let out a low deep growl that sounded quite loud in the room and narrowed his eyes, iris's thinned vertically. They wanted Malik to grow tired of waiting for him to get better, Ryou knew it… this would leave him on his own and at their mercy… they would cut him open anyway and much like the stench in the air, death was waiting for him and it was wearing a white jacket and an old mans face.

The door open suddenly and Ryou turned around a little too fast and lost his balance falling against the wall next to the window as the room tilted. "You shouldn't be up." Came Malik's worried voice as he rushed over. "You have to stay in bed." He pulled an unresisting Ryou into his arms and frowned at feeling his body shake.

"Malik." Ryou whispered into his chest and clutched onto him.

"You were sleeping. I thought you'd be out for a while." Malik said as he lifted Ryou up off his feet and carried him over towards the bed, but he stopped as Ryou cupped his face in both hands, their faces so close together, eyes locked, his ears pricked forward without the pain as they were mending so well.

"Please Malik… take me home." Ryou whispered, Malik lowered him onto the bed, the Neko whimpered on contact of the soft mattress.

"I would, but you're sleeping for hours on end and days even." Malik kissed his forehead, were Ryou had wished he kissed his lips. "I'm worried about you." He brushed the white bangs from his eyes.

"I'm fine." Ryou reached out and took his hand in his. "Please." He was so tired of being here and constantly scared that this Doctor would come as soon as he let his guard down or when Malik wasn't in the room, it was wearing him down.

"You're not fine, you're sleeping so much." Malik pulled his hand away and pushed Ryou gently back to lie against the pillows.

"Because I'm self healing." Ryou sat up pushing Malik's hands away from his shoulders as Malik gave him a doubtful look. "I know something about myself." He said firmly but tears filled his eyes, Ryou had to make Malik understand. "I can't heal because they are interfering with it." Malik stepped away from the bed with a sigh; they did this every time Ryou was awake. Malik was confused on what to do, he watched every time the Doctor walked into the room Ryou would go on the defensive, he had even taken the knife that came with his dinner to hold them at bay. Ryou had even gone as far as to bite the Doctor, giving the older man five stitches on his hand that had been a warning that the Doctor had gotten to close for the Neko's comfort. He loved Ryou so much that he didn't want to endanger his life by taking him away from proper medical treatment. "Malik." Ryou got up onto his knees and crawled to the edge of the bed and stopped. "I'll get better once you take me home. Please."

Ryou's begging was wearing him down. "Ryou stop." Malik sighed slightly irritated; he wanted what was best for him. "I can't take you home yet until I'm sure that you are going to be fine." Ryou let out a choked straggle sound from the back of his throat and sat back on the bed his ears drooped.

"I'm scared Malik?" Ryou looked up at him tears had now fallen as he wrapped his arms around himself and bowed his head, he had tried to get him to listen but nothing worked, why didn't Malik see things the way he did? Ryou supposed that it was because Malik wasn't born in a lab, where they half tortured you to death, and then made you fight for your own survival. "All the time, and they're doing this on propose so you'll leave me here." Ryou's words were shaky and tear filled, the right combination to make Malik's heart break and give in.

Malik ran a hand through his hair, he understood why Ryou was so insecure about them… about him, he was all the Neko had in the world and losing him, would mean Ryou would be on his own. Malik needed a change of subject and it wasn't going to be any better. "Ryou." The Neko gave a sniffle. "The Doctor wants to…" The door opened and the said Doctor walked in with the two nurses in toe.

Ryou jumped from the bed and placed himself in the corner that was the furthest point away from them, he felt a little better at having his back to a wall, meant no one could sneak up on him, a warning growl came and Ryou swept his eyes over the room looking for the means of protection or escape, finding nothing he turned his eyes back onto the Doctor and watched everyone of his moves. "Are you ready Ryou?"

"You couldn't give me a minute with him?!" Malik scowled the Doctor as he walked towards Ryou, who gave that high-pitched purr sound and looked at Malik questioningly and confused.

"I have the scan room for a limited time." The Doctor said as he looked Ryou over and smiled. "We need to know why he passes out and sleeps for so long."

Ryou wide eyed and more panicked looked up at Malik for help shifting on his feet wanting to run. "The Doctor wants to have a look at you." Malik said.

"Then look." Ryou missed the meaning of the _look_ thinking it was meant with just their eyes.

"No, you have to go with them." Malik said as he glanced behind him at the Doctor then at Ryou's now panicked state at Malik's words, he couldn't be serious?! There was no way he was going anywhere with them.

"No." Ryou gasped out he couldn't back up into the corner anymore then what he was, Malik was meant to protect him not hand him over to them.

"We want to make sure that you don't have any unsuspected head injuries… as you did take quite a fall." The Doctor said then looked at Malik, who was still standing near the bed watching Ryou. "It might get a little hard for you." The Doctor placed his hand on Malik's shoulder and Ryou growled at him for it not liking him touching Malik, but the Doctor ignored it and guided Malik to the door. "So it might be best that you go and get something to drink or eat and when you come back, Ryou will be back in the room waiting for you."

To Ryou's horror the door was opened. "Malik?!" He called out taking a daring step away from the corner. "Don't leave me." He shook his head.

Before Malik could say anything, the Doctor cut in. "It's is for the best and I'm thinking of Ryou's heath as should you." Malik turned around to face the doctor once he was out the door.

"But he's scared." Malik said looking over the older males shoulder into the room. "Can it wait?"

"Let me do my job, I handle patients like him everyday. You have to be cruel to be kind." Malik didn't care much for the words, and it felt like he had been forced out of the room he glared at the now closed door… he was going to wait for Ryou here.

Malik walked over to the small sitting area that was a few feet away from Ryou's room. He felt so nervous about this, was he doing the right thing by them or Ryou? What if Ryou had told him was true; that he would get better once they were home again…. Malik stood up and started to pace back and fourth in frustration in front of the chair he was sitting on. He frowned biting his nail as his mind and thoughts went over time… So as soon as Malik had accepted Ryou's proposal to marry him, then as Ryou's fiancé and future husband wasn't it his responsibility to keep Ryou feeling safe and protected from anything that might harm him? Wasn't that how it went?

Malik lowered his hand and twisted the edging of his front jean pockets… what if Ryou hated him after this all because he didn't take the time to listen and believe him.

Malik's heart lodged itself in his throat… what had he done?

In the room Ryou growled at them and bared his small fangs as his body slightly moving from side to side not letting the Doctor or the nurses know what way he was going to run. "You may have gotten Malik to leave, but I'm not leaving with you."

"We aren't going to hurt you?" The Doctor said as he was taking small steps to get closer watching the boy. "We just want to look inside your head."

"Said the mad man in the white coat." Ryou hissed at them and shot to his right and leapt onto the bed, knocking over the nightstand and the heart monitor that had been switched off for few days. A nurse blocked the doorway and the other was at the end of the bed, the Doctor was just to his right, Ryou's heart pounded painfully against his chest with fear, all he had to do was get out that door and back to Malik, once he knew what they wanted to do, he would stop them.

"I'm not a mad man, Ryou."

The Neko gave a biter laugh. "You just said you wanted to look inside my head." Ryou's back hit the wall at the head of the bed he was standing on. "How else are you going to see in there unless you cut my head open." He wavered on his feet slightly feeling drained and dizzy; he cursed at the Doctor silently for taking his powers away, he was just as vulnerable as everyone around him.

"I'll do no such thing." The Doctor said now moving towards the bed, Ryou shook his head as tears fell, he really needed Malik right now, but there looked to be no way out of the room. "It's like taking a photo."

"I'm still not letting you, it's madness." He hissed out and suddenly all three rushed him at once, Ryou screamed terrified as they pulled him down onto the bed, he kicked his legs and thrashed his arms about to get free, but they were laying on him pinning him down so he couldn't move.

"Careful of his injuries." The Doctor grunted out and then they placed his struggling limbs into the straps that were attached to the bed.

"Malik!" The word came out as a gasp, Ryou couldn't get enough air in to call out loud enough as they still laid on him crushing him, suddenly the weight was off him and Ryou started to get up, but the straps held him in place. "No." He struggled trying to pull his arms and legs free feeling the burn on his skin where the harsh straps dug in.

"I didn't want to sedate you, but it looks like I have to." The two nurses and the Doctor felt a large wave of guilt as Ryou started to sob and still struggled to get free despite when his wrists and ankles started to rub raw.

"Please no more." Ryou arched his back completely off the bed when the effort of trying to pull free got too much he slumped back down again panting heavily. The three medical staff looked at each other for a minute but nothing Ryou did or said reached them. "I want Malik… I want to see him." He hissed at them demandingly.

"Not until after, so stop your moving about." The Doctor said, taking out a needle and small bottle from his pocket, he popped the cap off the needle and wiped over the top of the small bottle as the nurse pulled the gown from off his right shoulder and wiped the area of his skin.

Ryou shook his head and fought harder but the straps weren't going to give, he screamed in fear as the sharp sting shot through his shoulder. "MALIK!"

The door suddenly flew open and Malik rushed in pushing the nurse aside to get to Ryou. "Stop!" The Doctor pulled out the already empty needle from Ryou's shoulder. "Get away from him, now." Malik lent over the bed looking Ryou over worriedly.

"I have already sedated him." Malik glared up at the Doctor then down at Ryou knowing he had only a few seconds before the drugs kicked in.

"Ryou." Malik cupped his face in both his hands.

"Malik, help me." Ryou choked back a sob, his thrashing about had slowed down as his limbs felt too heavy to lift and a warm feeling spread through his body making him feel even more tried than before.

"I'm such an idiot I should have taken care of you better… forgive me, please." Malik lent in and kissed Ryou on the lips briefly and pulled back enough to whispered. "I love you."

Ryou gave him a weak smile knowing now that everything would be okay and the Doctor would be stopped now, he mumbled out. "Take me home." The drugs kicked in and he fell unconscious, Malik pulled off the straps from Ryou's ankles and wrists.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor said trying to stop him, Malik shoved him away; the Doctor stumbled backward hitting the wall.

"What I should have done the first time he asked me." Malik pulled Ryou from the bed and into his arms, no more, no Doctor or anyone else telling him what was best for Ryou, Malik would let Ryou decide for himself and if he couldn't then he would step in.

"Half of the work is done." The Doctor argued.

"I thank you for saving his life and you have done that." Malik shifted Ryou about in his arms to get a better hold of him.

"What if…"

"No!" Malik snapped cutting the Doctor off. "You have done enough, Ryou and I are going home." Malik turned to the door and said over his shoulder. "As should you."

"Malik." The Doctor rushed forward stopping him by the shoulder, Malik turned to face him. "Head injuries are very serious and more tests need to be run on him, I need another week at least… and I could have it worked out on why he can survive like he has."

Malik moved back making the Doctor let go of his shoulder. "I know Ryou is fascinating how he can live through injuries that could kill someone ten times over, and I'm so grateful that he has that ability."

The Doctor spoke up. "Then let me run my tests he could be the cure or carrying the cure to most deadly diseases we have, we'd be given a grant and Ryou would be treated with the utmost care."

Malik frowned his hold on the Neko tightened, Ryou had been right once people knew what he was, what he could do, they all thought he was the answer for making money. "My fiancée is not your test subject." Malik turned around and almost run into Marik and Bakura who were heading to the room for their daily visit.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." Bakura grinned.

"Going to elope are we?" Marik smirked.

"Wouldn't go down to well if you turned up with an unconscious bride." Bakura said and they both started laughing, but stopped as Malik rolled his eyes and passed them heading to the lifts. "I was kidding about the unconscious part." Bakura called out to him.

Marik eyed the good Doctor up and down then glanced at Malik then back at the Doctor, Bakura's eyes followed Marik's, now both staring at the Doctor. "You pissed him off." Marik stated.

"Did you do something to Ryou?" Bakura asked narrowing his eyes.

The Doctor bowed his head shamefully. "I wanted to, but I'm sorry!" He blurted out.

Marik snorted at him in repulsion and said. "Serves you right." The two turned and rushed after Malik, who had stepped into the lift. Marik and Bakura made it in just as the doors closed. Bakura pushed the button for the ground floor. "What are you doing?" Bakura asked Malik while looking Ryou over seeing the tears that were still wet on his cheeks.

"I'm taking him home, today." Malik said.

"And you plan on walking down the street like you are?" Bakura said then started to pull off his long black jacket. Marik pressed the stop button and the lift jolted to a holt and the shrill alarm came on. "Stand him up." Malik did, he placed Ryou on his feet but held him against him. Bakura and Marik helped wrap Ryou up in the jacket that fell passed his knees, hiding the green hospital gown. "Not much I can do about the ears." Bakura said as he started the lift up again.

The doors soon opened to repairman, Doctors, nurses and on lookers, Malik and Marik walked out, Bakura's ever-present smirk widened. "Sorry about that." He said and added for his enjoyment. "They just can't control themselves when I'm around." A round of shocked gasps and mumbles came and Marik stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Bakura, stop fucking with their heads and get moving."

"Yes Master." Bakura gave a wink and followed saying to the small crowd. "See he just can't get enough."

Once outside Marik pulled his cell phone out, shaking his head at Bakura who only shrugged. He found Seto's number and continued to walk as he talked about getting home. Malik pulled Ryou closer trying to shelter him from the rain. The Hotel wasn't to far and no one seemed to notice as they hurried about to get out of the weather. The ones that did notice them were more looking to see whether or not the persons was alive, but Malik moved to quickly for them to get a proper look. "The plane will be ready in one hour, he's going to send a car around for us."

"Good it'll give me time to dress Ryou." Malik, Bakura and Marik walked into the Hotel soaking wet, the two detoured anyone that approached Malik.

Malik let out a sigh of relief as he walked into the room; the maid in the hallway gave him a suspicious look, but he had ignored her. He placed Ryou down on the bed and brushed the wet hair from his face, he hoped he had done the right thing by taking Ryou away.

Malik moved away from the bed and walked to the bathroom. "I got some clothes for Ryou." Marik called out as he walked into the room, Malik walked back in holding a towel in his hands.

By the time Malik, Bakura and Marik dried themselves and changed and did the same to Ryou, they dressed the Neko into jeans, a shirt with a hooded jacket and shoes, when they were done it was time to leave as one of the hotel staff knocked on the door and announced that a car was waiting for them.

They found out that Seto had paid up for the stay and were able to just to leave, with the hood over Ryou's head hiding his ears better, they got into the car and it almost instantly pulled out into the traffic.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a stop just off to the side of the plane that would take them home. When Malik got out of the car and stared at the private plane, thoughts of having almost lost Ryou and having to fly to another country just to get him back, almost made him sick. He shook off the thoughts as Ryou was with him and safe, he turned and bent down in the car and with help from Bakura pulled Ryou free and into his arms.

Malik was a little angry that the Doctor had managed to sedate him and more at himself as well for letting it happen. They boarded the plane, Malik placed Ryou down on the seat and strapped him in and Malik took the seat next to him, he pulled Ryou's head over and moved him about until Ryou was leaning against him comfortably.

Marik and Bakura took the seats just across from him. "Isn't Seto coming with us?" Malik asked as the engines started up.

"No." Marik looked up from his seatbelt, flying always made him nervous. "He said he would see us all in a week or so." Soon the plane was up in the air.

* * *

By nightfall the plane landed, Malik was worn out and carrying Ryou did prove to be exhausting. Ryou was still under the effects of the drug; he was getting odd looks by people he passed. As soon as Malik walked out the doors and onto the streets of Domino city, he realized that he and Ryou had nowhere to go. Malik had remembered giving his apartment away and everything he owned, which wasn't much to begin with, but still they were both homeless now… maybe he had enough to put them both into a hotel for a few nights, but after that.

Marik was about to follow Bakura into the cab when he stopped and saw the look on Malik's face. "Hey!" He called out and Malik looked over at him shifting a still unconscious Ryou in his arms. "I have plenty of room for you and Ryou at my place, why don't you come for the night?"

"Are you sure?" Malik bit his lip; it beats sleeping in some cheep hotel for the night.

"Yes." Marik held open the door for him; Malik gave him a smile.

"I really appreciate it." He said as Bakura and Marik helped him place Ryou into the back of the car.

The drive back to Marik's place only took about fifteen minutes and Marik had called and ordered a room to be ready for his two guests. The maids had met them at the door upon arrival, helping them inside.

Malik was grateful when he was lead to a room; his arms ached as he placed Ryou down on the bed and all Malik wanted to do was curl up beside Ryou and just sleep.

"Malik." The teen turned his head to see Marik's shadow form in the doorway. "You and Ryou are welcome to stay here for as long as you like." Malik stood up and turned on the lamp next to the bed, lighting up the room as well as Marik, and was able to see him better.

"Thanks." Malik mumbled as he sat down on the bed next to Ryou. "We, ummm…. Have nowhere else to go." Marik gave a nod of understanding; he had suspected something was wrong, in the long years of being friends he knew that Malik wasn't on the fortunate side of life since he was kicked out of his home. "But don't get me wrong I'm not going to sponge off of you, I'll get a job and move out as soon as possible."

"I know, but the offer still stands." Marik turned to leave saying over his shoulder. "Goodnight." With that he closed the door.

Malik undressed himself leaving his boxers on, and then undressed Ryou for more comfortable sleeping; he then crawled into bed sliding in next to the other. "Malik!" Ryou shifted to get closer his words were slurred.

"Hey, I was worried about you." Malik turned on his side and pulled Ryou closer to him.

"I'm tired." Ryou mumbled into Malik's chest giving it a small slow lick and snuggling into the warmth. Malik knew with that small gesture from Ryou he was forgiven. Malik ran his fingers through the Neko's hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Then sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Malik."

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Ryou knew they were home again and he was free of that lab and that so called Doctor.

Malik smiled, as soft even puffs of breath washed over his bare chest indicating that Ryou had fallen asleep again. "Anything for you." Malik pulled the blanket up over them more, and they both slept through the night.

* * *

**TBC**

Okay one more chap to go but I'll post it quicker then I did this one, **R&R** readers, it makes the writer very, very happy.


	28. Save the best for Last

This is the last chap people, I have to say that I'm really sad to see it end, but anyway a small note at the end like always, so read it and just enjoy.

**Warnings**: M and Yaoi, but seriously if you don't like then do not read. I own nothing!

**Chap 28: Save the best for Last**

* * *

"Hmmm." Mai said as she pulled back from Ryou a little, shinning the pen light into his eyes, she moved from one to the other studying them closely with a frown on her face, Ryou wrinkled his nose up not liking the light in his eyes at all. "Blurred vision or nausea?"

"No." Malik mumbled, she nodded her head, Ryou reached out to take the pen she shone in his eyes, she moved out of his way as if avoiding a small child.

"Dizziness?" She asked as Ryou pouted, he wanted nothing more then to break the small light thing into little bits so it wouldn't be half blinding him again.

"No."

"Food… is he eating well?" She asked looking into his left ear then the right.

"With me every morning and night." Mai nodded her head and pulled back placing her light-pen into her pocket and pulled out a new thermometer from its packet then placed it into Ryou's mouth and grabbed him by the wrist and looked at her watch timing his heart beats.

"Any fevers?" She asked.

"No." Malik answered her and Ryou shook his head no as well.

"Tiredness?"

"A little."

"Loss of appetite?"

"No."

"Attitude change?"

"No." With every no Malik had said Ryou still shook his head no.

Mai nodded as she lifted up Ryou's shirt and looked the old wounds over, which were healed up and nothing more than small scars. "Geez you heal well." She said, as she placed the stethoscope to Ryou's chest, the Neko squeaked and pulled away. "Sorry." She mumbled. "These things are always cold." She blew on it and warmed it up in her hands then placed it back on his chest and listened. "Sounds good." She mumbled, Malik wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or him. "Well." Mai said pulling away and placing the stethoscope about her neck as she lent in looking right at Ryou. The Neko flattened his ears back glanced at Malik who stood near the door and then at Mai. "You are a picture of health, my dear."

"Really?" Malik asked Ryou's ears pricked forward and he looked at teen. "There's nothing wrong with him."

"Malik." Ryou huffed moving away from the woman a little, though not much as he was sitting on the table with his back to the wall. "I told you before I'm fine now."

"I know but I had to make sure." He said, a month had passed since Malik had taken Ryou from the hospital and for the first few days he had been beside himself as Ryou slept like the dead. He had called Mai to come and look at Ryou to make sure he was okay, and today was just a check up and Ryou's first day out of the house.

"I think Ryou is capable of telling you how he feels." Mai turned towards Malik with a stern look. "You should pay attention to him and listen to what he has to say more closely, Malik."

"I told him I needed a few days of undisturbed sleep and I would be fine." Ryou adjusted his shirt and straightened it out.

"I worry about you." Malik told him, Ryou gave him a small smile as he got off the table and walked over to Malik.

"But it's not necessary to bring Ryou here every week." Mai laughed a little thinking it was cute to see the teen worry so much over nothing.

"See I told you." Ryou shot at Malik now standing rather close to him and grabbed onto his shirt in both hands, his head titled to the side a little as he gazed up at Malik and his ears slightly back a little.

"Yeah, it's just what that Doctor said that's got me a little worried." Malik said giving Ryou's ears a rub as he placed on the headband to hide the Neko's ears. Ryou purred and nuzzled into Malik's chest wrapping his arms about him, completely content where he was.

"Given what Ryou is, I think his out of the zone for anything popping up now." She placed her hands on her hips. "If anything, something would have come up in the first week of when he was in that hospital."

"Please Malik don't worry about me anymore." Ryou said pulling back a little and looking up at him, what he really wanted was for everything to go back to how it once was before the beach house.

"Alright." Malik hugged him giving in and looked at Mai. "Thanks again you've been a big help."

"My pleasure." She smiled then asked. "Where are you guys off to now?"

Ryou turned his head to look at her, as he wasn't going to give up on the hug he was getting from teen. "Malik got a new home and he's showing me and then we are going for a walk." Ryou bounced in place excitedly; Malik had worked hard in the month and managed to get an apartment for them.

"Have fun, I'll see you guys later." Mai lead them out to the front of the vet clinic and watched them leave. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hey, just so you know they're heading over to the new apartment, now." She smirked and listened for a few minutes then said. "Yeah, that's what they said… don't do anything until I get there." And with that she then hung up and left.

Malik smirked as he opened the door to the bare apartment, Ryou rushed in and looked about. "This place is great." Taking in the high polished wood flooring and the far wall of the living room that was made up of glass windows, a kitchen was to Malik's left and the sitting area to his right, the living room was on a raised platform and was carpeted in a soft like cream wool.

Ryou walked down the small hallway just to the right of the sitting area, two doors. One was a large bedroom, much bigger then Malik's old bedroom and the other door across from it was the… bathroom. Ryou left that door closed. "It's great, Malik." Ryou rushed back out.

"Even better, it's all ours." Malik smiled as Ryou walked into the kitchen. "No Marik, Bakura or maids, just you and me." Malik flicked the lights on and off. "We have power and should have phone and hot water on as well." This time around the landlord was a young woman and it looked as though Malik wouldn't have to fight to get hot water for a shower.

Ryou walked back out. "We have to buy stuff." He looked about the empty room.

"I sold a few motorbikes and have money to burn." Malik winked at him. "How about we go and get that stuff."

"A bed." Ryou gasped and leapt at him and clutched onto him in a hug with a worried look. "We can't do More without a bed, Malik." Ryou said his name so sternly and seriously. "We need a bed."

Malik laughed and patted his head. "Trust me we can do _More_ without a bed." The Neko had dubbed the name for Sex as More. Considering that's all Ryou would beg for and thought that what they were doing was called just that, _More_. Malik placed a kiss to Ryou's forehead and guided him out the front door. Maybe he would tell Ryou some day what _More_ was really called. "We'll head over to Marik's place and tell them that we're moving out and then we'll go shopping."

"Like a date?" Ryou asked turning around to face him and walking backwards towards the lift. "I saw it on t.v when two people go out anywhere it's called a date and there's lots of kissing and fun, lots of fun and after they go back to the house and do More." Ryou turned around.

"Where did you see that?" Malik raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bakura showed me, he was watching it at the beach house."

Malik groaned and hoped that it hadn't been a porn movie, he pressed the button, but gasped as Ryou leapt at him again and attached his lips to Malik's in a kiss, the teen was almost thrown off balance as he stumbled into the lift backwards when the doors opened, and his back hit the end wall.

Later that day the drive over to Marik's place was short but as they pulled up on the motorbike and saw a few cars parked out the front along with a van and a few others he didn't recognize. Serenity and Mai came running out dressed rather smartly, hair pinned up, Serenity was wearing a long dark green dress and Mai was wearing long black pants and nice white top. "You don't mind if we borrow Ryou for a minute, do you?" Before Malik or Ryou could say anything.

Serenity blurted out. "Thanks Malik!" And Ryou was pulled away into the house.

"What the hell?" Malik rushed after them to see what they were doing with Ryou.

"Malik." Marik and Bakura stopped him as he walked into the house; they both took an arm each. "We have to talk." Both of them as well were dressed in black suites.

"What's going on?" He was pulled upstairs and into a room.

"Get dressed, in that over there and come downstairs."

"Why? What for?" Malik asked spotting a suit on a hanger on the closet door.

"You two are getting married today." Marik smirked walking over to a chair and sitting down, Malik was left speechless.

"Come on Malik, you do love Ryou, right?" He nodded his head. "Then get dressed." Marik urged him. "It's our gift to you and Ryou from us."

"That's right." Bakura said. "We got the papers for you guys and the right people to do the job."

"Don't worry its only friends, nothing much." Marik said reassuring him but then added. "All of them mind you who wish to see Ryou and you have this day, considering the crap you guys have been through."

"We had this planed since we returned here, wasn't easy." Bakura smirked, but yelped as Malik rushed over and hugged him then Marik. "It wasn't hard either." Bakura rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Hurry up and get dressed." Marik ordered as Malik pulled back.

"Shit." Bakura mumbled.

"What?!" Marik and Malik asked seeing the worried look on Bakura's face. "We left Ryou with the girls." Bakura walked briskly to the door and pulled it open. "I'll go check on him make sure they haven't put the poor kid in a dress."

"Maybe I should go and explain to Ryou what's going on." Malik said heading for the door.

"Bakura will handle it." Marik stopped him. "Get dressed; you don't want to be late, do you?"

Bakura walked into the room to find the three girls fussing over Ryou, doing his hair, fixing his white suit up. "Well it looks like everything's going well in here." He smirked.

Ryou turned around his eyes wide and a little worried. "What are they doing to me? I don't want to dress up today." He pouted and pulled at the jacket, Mai pushed his hand away and fixed it again, she had so much patience.

"Well Ryou, you are getting married and this is what you do and the women go nuts." Bakura smirked. "So if I were you I'd go with them on this."

"You be quiet or get out!" Rebecca scowled him as Serenity laughed.

"You know Ryou." Bakura pushed the small girl out of his way and took Ryou's hand in his, brought it up to his chest and caressed the back of his hand. Ryou frowned and growled not liking it one bit. "If Malik doesn't take care of you like he should, you know there's plenty of room in my bed for a little hotty like you." He winked at the Neko, but yelped as Mai slapped him up the back of the head literally. "What?!" He cried out letting go of Ryou's hand instantly and rubbed the back of his head as he was then pushed towards the door.

"You're such a pervert, Bakura." Mai huffed angrily at him giving him another shove out the door. "Does Marik know of your perverted ways?"

"Why do you think he went out with me." Bakura shot back with a chuckle.

"Just stay out." She warned him, but gasped as Bakura pulled her towards him, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest.

"Jealous…OUCH!" Bakura screamed out in pain, as his ear was pulled and he was ripped away from her. "Marik?!" Bakura had no choice but to follow the other downstairs. His complaints were still heard throughout the house, followed by Marik's own lecture of his behavior. Mai rolled her eyes within five minutes the two would be ready and willing to go all out with each other in an empty room or closet… males and their hormones.

Malik was soon dressed in a black suit with a tie, glancing over himself one last time in the mirror and was more then satisfied with what he saw. Malik walked out of the room and down the hallway and stopped as he spotted Ryou being fussed over. He smiled pushed the door open a little to get a better look. "Hey get out." Rebecca hissed walking towards him. "It's bad luck." She pushed him away and walked into the room.

"Fine." Malik rolled his eyes and moved on heading down the stairs, but stopped at seeing Yugi standing by the door dressed in jeans and shirt. "Hey Malik."

"Yugi?!" Malik frowned as he approached the teen.

"I just wanted to wish you luck for today." Yugi said shifting on his feet. "Marik called me and told me."

"Thanks, I think." Malik mumbled.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Yugi said looking down. "I was a real jerk to you and I should have helped you out with Ryou."

"Well if I had listened to you I wouldn't have gotten Ryou back." Malik crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well anyway that's all I want to say." Yugi turned for the front door to leave.

"Yugi wait." Malik stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Stay."

"Really?" Yugi smiled slightly as he looked up.

"Yeah." Malik nodded his head. "We are old friends and it wouldn't be the same without you here." Yugi hugged him, relieved to have his friend back again.

"Hey Yugi." They both turned and saw Yami standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Got time for a little walk."

"Sure." Yugi beamed. "See ya soon Malik." Yugi rushed off stopping in front of Yami, who said a few words and the two walked off through the kitchen.

Malik decided to take a look around and wandered through the kitchen and outside to the large patio. that was set up with a few tables and two caterers who were setting up beautiful plates of appetizers and a small elegant cake in the middle, Marik sure went all out for this.

"Malik, there you are." Marik came walking over to him and steered him back into the house. "The rings are here." He said and before they reached the kitchen door a man walked in holding a rolled up black velvet bag.

The bag was opened onto the counter and it was full of sliver and gold rings, Malik glanced over them and said. "Should I be watching out for Hobbits?" Malik joked with a small laugh; the older man cleared his throat very unpleased about the comment of his finally crafted jewelry.

The man with the rings measured him up in finger size. "Ryou would want to choose one for me." Malik said, picking out a few and then picked out one simple gold band for Ryou that he liked.

The man gathered everything up and said. "I'll go and see the bride." And with that he left the room, Malik glanced at Marik who shrugged his shoulder.

"This I have to see." Bakura rushed off after the man and to show him the way to the room that Ryou was in.

"Marik, this is all too much." Malik said.

"I had this kind of day planed for Bakura and I." Marik sighed and glanced down and added. "You know Bakura."

"He's not interested." Malik said feeling sorry for Marik.

"Oh, no." Marik shook his head. "Bakura believes that doing this would be a waste of time and it proves nothing on how much he loves me."

"You never know he might come around." Malik said Marik gave him a look.

"Sure and the earth is flat." Marik rolled his eyes. "Come on Malik, this is Bakura we are talking about, his idea of _Romanic_ is a quick tie-me-up and spank-me." True Malik had never seen Bakura do so much as hug Marik for more then a second.

"Malik, there's someone to see you." Serenity said as she walked in, Marik and Malik shared a look and followed her back out of the kitchen and into the living room where no body was around.

Malik walked into the room and stopped as there stood a tall man with very light blonde hair that was turning gray, well built in muscle for someone his age, deep blue eyes that looked almost gray, dressed in an expensive black suit and tie.

"I've been looking for you." He said as he looked up at Malik.

"I'm surprised that you have been _looking_ for _me_ with your oh so busy schedule." Malik mumbled as he wrinkled his nose up at the smell of expensive cologne and cigarette smoke not doubt in Malik's mind that his father had been at the Country-Club.

"Why wouldn't I be looking for a troublesome brat like you and do some damage control?" His father snapped back.

"What trouble? And if I recall I was the one kicked out of home." Malik scowled him the coffee table was the only thing between them. "I can do what I want."

"This trouble." He yelled at his son he waved his arms about gesturing to what was going on in the house. "You're getting married? Damn it! Malik how stupid can you be, you're not even eighteen, it's illegal."

"Yeah, well it was illegal for me to rent an apartment you're the one that forced me to bend and break rules so I could live and once I do turn eighteen in a few months, I won't need you at all." Malik glanced up angrily at him and raised an eyebrow. "But wait I don't need you now…. And I'm getting married today and I'm quite happy about it, so if you don't mind. _Let _the door hit you on your way out." He gestured towards the front door with his head.

His father growled his face darkened even more by anger, Malik matched his glare with one of his own. "You'll stop your childish behavior and break off this wedding and come home this instant." The tension was so high in the room; Marik stood by the door and watched, just in case Malik would need him.

"Look, I don't know how you found out and I don't care. I am going through with this and you can't stop me." Malik narrowed his eyes, of all the days for his father to show up it had to be today.

"You have embarrassed me enough, boy."

"I don't care; you lost your rights in telling me what to do when you kicked me out, penniless and homeless." Malik snapped back. "Get out! You're not invited." He ordered his father.

The older man stalked around the coffee table and up to Malik standing almost over him, he grabbed onto Malik's arm and seethed. "You're coming home with me, now!"

"Get out!" Malik pulled himself away but his back hit the wall stopping him from going anywhere, his eyes widened as his father raised his arm to deliver a blow, but his arm was grabbed and he was spun about and shoved into the wall of bookshelves face first, books cluttered to the floor by the force and landed about their feet.

"I'll rip your arm out." Ryou hissed and pulled the arm up behind the older man's back at a painful angle, he cried out and with his free arm gripped onto the shelf. Ryou might not have his powers but he did training for hand-to-hand combat.

"Let him go." Malik ordered.

"He hurt you." Ryou growled out, remembering Malik's split lip and a bruised chin from the last time the two had met up, seeing him now and about to hurt Malik again, made him more furious and his grip tightened on the arm and he was about to break it.

"I'm okay." Malik said. "Thanks to you."

"Malik get him off me." His father snapped at him a panicked look washed over his fathers face that he didn't have control over the situation for the first time in his life. "Who is he?" He asked his son.

"Father, meet my fiancé, Ryou. Ryou say hello to my father." Ryou growled and moved the older males arm even more up his back making him cry out, the Neko's way of saying hello to the bastard, Malik added with a smirk. "And you've pissed him off." Marik shook his head and stayed out of it, this had been a long time coming.

"Get out!" Ryou hissed at the older man as he let go of the male and stepped back towards Malik, keeping himself between the two and more so in protecting Malik. "I don't want to see you near my Malik again." Ryou ordered watching the male get up.

"You little bastard!" He went for Ryou but it was Malik that stepped in his way and landed a punch to his father's nose, the older man spun about holding his nose and called out his pain loudly.

"You were told to get out." Ryou hissed at him as he walked by Malik and grabbed onto the older male and pulled him out of the house, who persisted in holding his nose that was now bleeding and barely staying on his own feet.

"Malik I'm giving you one more chance to leave with me." His father called out as he stumbled down the front stairs, pulling out white tissues and placing them over his nose. "I need a Doctor!" He called out dramatically, the male had never been hit before by anyone in his life and funny enough it had been his only son to do it. Malik felt good, it seemed like a pay back from all the crap his father had put him through.

"I'm happy where I am." Malik crossed his arms over his chest hearing the constant growling of anger coming from Ryou. "I don't want to see you again."

"That's it your cut off and I'm going to…" Ryou rolled his eyes and closed the door, Malik smirked at his father's angry mumblings and soon the limo was pulling away from the front of the house. Malik knew that it wouldn't be the last time he saw his father. The old man would come up with something and come looking for him again and like always he would be sent on his way empty handed.

"Hey." Malik wrapped his arms about an angry Ryou who was still growling in his irritation. "Don't let him ruin our day."

"I don't like him." Ryou hissed out, but stopped as Malik lifted his chin and kissed him, the growling stopped by the time Malik had the Neko's lips parted and deepened the kiss.

"The wedding guy is here!" Serenity called out or more like shrieked out. "The wedding guy is here!" She rushed upstairs. "Get it together people!" She came back down a few minutes later. "Guys, do that later. The wedding guy is here!" She said as she rushed by the kissing couple.

"Are you ready to marry me?" Malik asked and Ryou nodded his head, the two took a minute and straightened up each other's cloths and a few minutes for themselves from the already busy day.

Malik held out his arm for Ryou and the two walked through the kitchen and out onto the patio, there stood, Yami and Yugi holding hands, it seemed that the two had made up, Jou and Serenity stood next to them. Valon and Otogi stood together on the opposite side along with Mai and Seto and finally Marik and Bakura.

The wedding guy as Serenity had put it, stood at the very end of the group. He looked to be laid back, Malik could have been marrying a yak and he doubted that the man would raise an eyebrow.

The ceremony was brief and to the point, about five minutes in Ryou had stumbled over words and asked questions on what was said or what he had to do, making the group and Malik laugh. Once hearing the word rings, Ryou cut in over the top of the _Wedding Guy. _"Oh, this man gave me all these round things said I could pick one for you." Ryou pulled out the ring from his pocket and held out it. "I picked it for you." Ryou smiled. "Do you like it?" Malik nodded his head. "He said it would fit you."

"We aren't up to that part yet." The older man said.

"It's okay." Malik said to him then turned his attention back onto Ryou, the older man continued skipping a little and going right to the rings.

Once again Ryou lent in towards Malik and whispered. "Malik, what do I do with it?" Ryou still held out the ring in his hand.

"Here." Malik said moving closer to Ryou, the group snickered behind hands or tried to hold it back. "See you put it on my finger." Ryou bit his lip as he slipped the ring onto Malik's finger and then looked up at him. "Now, I put the one I got you onto your finger." Malik took hold of Ryou's hand and placed the ring onto the right finger. The old man was still talking trying to get through it.

"Malik, are we married yet?" Ryou asked looking up from his hand.

"Yes." Said the old man giving up but smiled as Ryou threw his arms about Malik's neck and he was pulled close as Malik kissed him, their group of friends cheered and clapped.

Soon everyone started to eat the appetizers with a few drinks, Serenity was talking to the old man, who Malik and Marik invited to stay for something to eat and drink, the small get together lasted well into the late afternoon.

"Guys!" Bakura called out tapping his glass Marik stood next to him. "We still have one more gift for the happy couple." Ryou raised an eyebrow at them as Malik pulled him to his side.

"Yeah." Mai called out, as Jou pulled out what looked like keys and a big envelope.

"The keys are to my car that's parked out front to take you on your honeymoon for a week." Marik said, Malik took the items and opened the envelope to find a brochure on a small but well-known cabin in the rain forest and the keys to the cabin.

"I can't you guys have done so much already." Malik said looking up from the paper in his hands; Ryou was still looking it over with interest.

"We aren't taking no for an answer." Bakura said narrowing his eyes.

"We packed the car already." Jou grinned.

"So you two should get going it's a long drive." Seto said, Malik and Ryou did a round of hugs and _thank you_, before heading off to the car.

It was late into the night when Malik stopped the car and got out, he walked about the car and opened the passenger's side and helped Ryou out. This place was for the out-doors lover and hikers, Ryou lifted his head from Malik's chest and looked about, thick trees ran as far as the eye could see and the sounds of the night-life made Ryou smile. "Can we go in there for a walk?"

"In the morning." Malik unlocked the cabin door and pushed it open and then swept Ryou off his feet and into his arms, the Neko squeaked but then laughed. "But for tonight, I'm interested in a little _More_ action down time."

"Hmm, I like More." Ryou purred as he kissed Malik.

"I love you." Malik mumbled out taking in a breath.

Ryou pulled back and tilted his head to the side in a thoughtful look and said. "I love you, Malik."

For the first time since he had known Ryou he had finally said what Malik wanted to hear. "Say it again." Malik mumbled against Ryou's lips.

"I love you." Ryou said, and with that Malik kicked the door closed behind them.

* * *

**THE END**

Oh my, another story complete, I want to thank everyone including those who reviewed me anonymously, for reading this and taking your time in doing so, this chap was a bonus for you guys as a small thank you.

Lorna Shadows.

Vamp468.

bakura240.

Puppy-pup.

Yamiace1321.

angelkitty.

Isaya831.

Andyouthinkimcrazy.

Adhiana.

Tomboy 601

Sorry if I missed anyone but thank you includes every body. So from me to you a really big**THANK YOU** and please **R&R **the last chap, well Later guys. (Love and Cookies)


End file.
